


【授翻/Destiel】40 day dream（灯神梗 失去荣光抑郁卡 治愈向 HE 完结 ）

by Mary2333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, CDC无差, Case Fic, Dean Being an Asshole, Depression, Djinnverse (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If you really don't like to read Sad stuff: BEWARE, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-conthe non-con is really not a big deal in this work, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slow Burn, depression triggers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 119,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [40 Day Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902261) by [Xelako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelako/pseuds/Xelako). 



["Dream a little dream of me" - The Mamas and the Papas](http://music.163.com/song?id=5153671&userid=74216392)

**总之，事情是这样的。Castiel发现伊利诺斯州的官方失踪人口在这几个月里增长得不太正常。Sam和Dean2007年就在那解决过一件灯神的案子，现在又冒出一个灯神在这块地区卷土重来这种事也不是很难想象。两个大男孩正忙着和其他猎人们在其他地方处理一窝吸血鬼。作为一个前天使，Castiel认为自己一个人可以很轻松地解决这个案子。**

______________________

Sam和Dean出发去剿灭吸血鬼的时候并没有带上Castiel。Castiel早上醒来时发现地堡里只有他一个人，他们只给他留了一张贴在冰箱上的便条。

**_嘿，Cas。_ **

**_我们去处理圣路易斯的吸血鬼巢穴了。_ **

**_会和其他猎人在那里碰面。_ **

**_冰箱里给你留了点中国菜。_ **

**_——Dean_ **

自从Castiel失去了他的荣光，温彻斯特两兄弟就给了他一个能落脚的地方。Sam和Dean在他们房间之间打扫出了一个房间，让他安全地处于两个猎人的保护之中。他们教他如何用微波炉重新加热食物，如何用伪造信息的信用卡购物。但他们从来没有真的带他出去买过东西。有一次他自己一个人去沃尔玛买裤子和衬衫，他在选牛仔裤的时候花了很长时间犹豫，每个人都用奇怪的眼光看着他。最后，他买了三双鞋 (回地堡试穿时，这双鞋的大小竟然刚刚好)，还有几件随意挑选的t恤和长袖衬衫，都是他以为Dean或Sam可能会给他们自己买的风格。

有自己的庇护所和充足的食物让Castiel感觉到了一丝安定，那对兄弟都没有意识到这些对于一直在人性中挣扎的Cas来说是多么大的改变。他失去荣光的第一天是最糟糕的。Castiel不能理解为什么他不能控制自己的情绪。它们太强烈，太真实了。他甚至在看一部关于狮子的儿童电影时流泪了，当他意识到这一点时，他吓坏了。

他去询问了Dean。听到这件事的时候，Dean整个人像是被精神折磨了一样，他冲Castiel做了个鬼脸，向他解释了眼泪和情绪之间的关系。

人类是唯一能够感受到纯粹愉悦和幸福的生物，但人类同时付出了能够感受到悲伤和痛苦的代价。Castiel一向知道这一点，而现在他更是亲身体验到了。

他叹了口气，开始打包温彻斯特兄弟从好意慈善（*美国一家慈善超市）和沃尔玛给他买的衣服。他还留着一件灰色的AC/DC衬衫，那是Dean在他留在地堡的第一个晚上送给他的。每当Castiel穿上那件对于他来说太大的衣服时，他的胸膛总会感到一股暖流。

Castiel只带了几件他认为非常重要的东西，还有Sam和Dean干活时总会带的那几样。他学着Sam用谷歌地图搜索了那个区域，找到了灯神囚禁受害者的几个潜在位置。他在伊利诺斯州标记了几个废弃的仓库和破旧的建筑物，在打电话给Sam和Dean之前，Castiel要自己先去看一看。

这不是他成为人类以来的第一次独自狩猎，也不是他第一次不打招呼。反正他们可能也不在乎。

他决定不给他们打电话，而是在冰箱上同样留了个条。

**_Sam，Dean，_ **

**_我去伊利诺斯州追捕灯神了。_ **

**_——Castiel_ **

他对着纸条皱了皱眉，又写下了日期，以防他们想知道他离开地堡的时间。

Castiel拿着曾经属于Sam的旧粗呢旅行包，把它塞进了他的林肯车 (Dean叫它拉皮条车)的后备箱里。他在地堡图书馆找到一本有关伊利诺斯州汽车旅馆的电话簿，选择了第三家汽车旅馆，并在到达之前用Robert Plant的名字电话预定了一个房间。Dean会为他记得温彻斯特祖传住宿法则而感到骄傲的。

开了整整8小时53分钟的车之后，Castiel在那家旅馆消防出口附近的房间里安顿了下来。他把印好的地图放在咖啡桌上，开始做他的研究。

最近一起绑架案的受害者是一名女大学生。一名目击者声称有有一个满身纹身的男子将女孩推入了一辆白色货车。目击者还提到他将女孩打晕的时候还用了蓝色粉末。Castiel猜想那一定是灯神的手。在把那女孩打晕的时候，灯神的手会闪着蓝光。而人们总是倾向于看到他们想看到的东西。

研究完对付灯神之毒的解药，他随身携带了好几针，随即动身对这个地区进行侦察。当他检查完一个大型仓库后，胃中的饥饿感迫使他停下来走进了一家叫比格森的店里。

“漂亮的风衣。”

“你说什么？”Castiel转过身来，皱着眉头看向说话的女服务员。首先注意到的是她的绿眼睛和雀斑，这使他想起了某个人。

“我是说这件外套不错，但我不觉得它配你身上的其他衣服。”她微笑着指着他的牛仔裤和绿色t恤。

Castiel已经不再经常穿风衣，他担心战斗会毁了它。他把衣服留到需要和温彻斯特兄弟一起或是自己一个人需要假扮FBI的时候穿。他有些舍不得那件外套。

“我不太擅长穿衣服。”女服务员往Cas的杯子里倒咖啡，他低下了头。

“那脱衣服呢？”金发女服务员眨眨眼，挑逗地咬着嘴唇。Castiel歪着头，困惑地皱起眉头。这难道是一项重要的技能？

一阵尴尬的沉默，女招待慢慢地变得越来越手足无措，她羞愧地低下了头，不安地站直身体，清了清嗓子。

“呃……我……我很抱歉，先生。”女服务员涨红了脸，把账单放在他的桌子上后就跑开了。

Castiel在座位上起身，他从餐厅到汽车旅馆的路上就一直皱着眉头。他考虑过给Dean发短信，问他这是怎么回事。Dean肯定知道，他总是明白这些事。

但他决定不这么做。Dean对他的耐心越来越少了。自从Dean因为他不知道如何正确清理枪支而斥责过他之后，Castiel就再也没有问过他类似的“人类”问题。

___________

他检查了一个破旧的建筑，除了发现它与另外两栋办公楼内部相连，什么线索也没发现。于是他只能回到自己的车里，开车回了汽车旅馆。

在那里他换上了Dean的衬衫和一条新裤子，清醒地躺在床上，盯着棕色的窗帘。他按着胸口，手指紧紧地拽着柔软的织物。睡眠对Castiel来说最糟糕的部分就是入睡了。当他无家可归的时候，他因为饥饿和疲劳而睡着了，当他和其他无家可归的人一起住在教堂里的时候，他一直清醒着，直到他的身体自己停止运转。

后来他终于发现，入睡的最好方法是什么都不去想，而不是想着让自己不去想任何东西。

Castiel用半个小时想了一遍他所知道的关于睡眠的一切，直到他开始想手上的这个案子。他在凌晨一点左右睡着了。

一直到10点左右Castiel醒了过来。他用昨天买的芝士汉堡应付了早餐，又喝了杯咖啡才完全清醒。他几乎能听到Sam在耳边抱怨他的早餐选择。Castiel拿上他的钥匙和之前标记好的地图，将他的天使之刃安全地藏在他的风衣里，赶去了最近的仓库。

___________

前四个仓库没有任何超自然的异常。第五个，就不一样了。

这是个原本用来存放油漆桶的旧仓库。门没有上锁，微微半掩着。地面上有一种特意用扫帚扫去脚印的迹象。这个太过明显的企图让他翻了个白眼。在这方面他都没有这么蠢。

他慢慢地推开门，免得门上的铰链碰撞发出声响暴露他的到来。他只是想先看看这里有没有什么东西，如果他发现有什么太难对付的东西，他会打电话给Sam和Dean增援。他的心跳变慢了，这是他从还是天使时的那些战斗中积累的经验，但现在完全属于人类的眼睛却让Castiel只能在黑暗中摸索，除了旧水桶和泥土，他什么都看不清。他小心翼翼地进入仓库，确保他的运动鞋踩在地上没有发出任何声音。

他听到一声呻吟。一个女人的呻吟声从大厅的左边传来。

画着古老符号的油漆桶挡住了他的去路，像堵临时建造的墙一样让他听不到声音。他又找到了一扇门，那扇门通向一间曾经是办公室的地方。门是敞开着的，近期开关门让那块地方显得比其他布满灰尘的地板来得干净。Castiel下意识地把天使刃举得更高。

办公室里到处都是旧桌子和文件。还有一扇门通往一间更小更私人的办公室，里面只有灰尘。他迅速离开了那个房间，以免自己被困在这个小房间里。主厅的大厅把他引到楼下的地下室。他又一次听到了从楼下传来的呻吟声，那一定是她从毒素制造的幻境中醒来的声音。他强迫自己不要冲动地跑去帮助那个女孩。

Castiel慢慢地走下楼，借着房间里的旧箱子把自己藏起来，不让房间里的其他人看见。金属楼梯没有发出任何声音，他为此感到庆幸。Castiel看到地板上放着几张旧床垫，人们安祥地睡在上面。有些人甚至在睡梦中微笑。而与此同时，静脉导管正在把他们的血慢慢地抽进血袋。他还看到他们的另一只胳膊上扎着盐水袋，也许是为了让他们活得更久。这幅场景令他厌恶地摇了摇头。

整个地方至少有20个人睡在肮脏的床垫上，他们的身体充满了营养不良的迹象，看起来好像快被吸干了。

Castiel又听到了呻吟声和抽泣声。就在他差点就要从箱子后面站起来的时候，他听到楼上办公室的门咔哒一声关上，于是又后退一步将自己的身形藏了起来，观察起进来的人。

一个穿着运动服的金发女性灯神走下楼梯，看见了快要醒来的女孩。

“嘘，亲爱的，没事的。”灯神走过去，跪在她的床边，用一只手轻轻地在她的脸颊上擦去她的眼泪。

“妈妈，你在哪里？”女孩在半昏迷状态中呜咽着，灯神抚摸着她的头发。

“没关系的，宝贝，睡吧。”灯神刺满纹身的双手和她的眼睛都闪着光。一团蓝色的火焰从她的手里冒出来，她触摸上女孩的前额。

他不能冒险让女孩暴露他。于是Castiel等到女孩再次睡着才站了起来。女灯神从旁边一个35岁左右的男性那里抓起一个血袋。趁着她喝血袋里的血，Castiel毫不犹豫地用他的天使之刃从背后刺向她的头部。

灯神猛地吸了一口气，倒向地板，身体摔在血袋上，里面血溅得到处都是。Castiel在她尸体旁边俯身，抽出他的天使刃，更多的鲜血迅速涌了出来。

一双靴子出现在他身后，出其不意踢向了Castiel的背部，大概折断了他的一两根肋骨。Castiel来不及惊讶，转身刺向新出现的那个灯神的心脏，却发现自己被另外三个灯神包围了。

Castiel挣扎着从那个灯神的胸膛上拔出他的天使刃，还没继续用他的天使刃攻击，一个灯神就已经击中了他的侧面。

他向后倒去，另一个灯神扑向了他。

它试图强迫他陷入幻境，于是他刺伤了它的心脏。剩下的两个灯神想出了一个聪明的主意，一个上前拽着他，而另一个的纹身随着手上的火焰一起发出蓝色的光芒，它用手触摸上了Castiel的前额。

Castiel试图继续与灯神战斗，但黑暗很快就吞噬了他的感官。

______________

Castiel是在床垫上被唤醒的。

Dean不停地拍着他的脸颊，试图唤醒他。“拜托，Cas。醒过来。拜托，拜托，我需要你醒过来。” Dean的声音听起来断断续续，甚至有些绝望。他的下巴绷得紧紧的，双手温柔地放在Cas上。

Castiel睁开眼睛，看见Dean正一脸焦急地看着他。

“你好，Dean。”Castiel声音有些嘶哑，他开始剧烈咳嗽。咳嗽迫使他将自己营养不良的身体蜷缩起来。他的目光落在旁边的空床垫，没有去看Dean。

“放轻松，老虎，”Dean隔着Castiel的t恤拍了拍他，另一只手揉了把他的头发，“我要带你离开这里。”

“Dean…其他的……”Castiel没能把下半句话说完，他的下腹十分疼痛，他知道这意味着饥饿。

他的喉咙也很干，嘴唇因脱水而干裂。他想吃点东西，同时又想吐，这是Castiel有生以来最糟糕的感受。

“别说话，”Dean用手指拨弄了几下Castiel凌乱的头发，“Sam已经给了他们解药，通知了911。我们得在警察来之前，在这些睡美人完全醒来之前把你弄出去。”

Castiel点头表示理解，试图自己慢慢坐起来。

“慢点，Cas，别急。” Dean搂着Castiel的腰，扶着他坐了起来。Castiel面对他异常温柔的触摸有些不安地皱眉。下一秒Dean意识到自己在做什么，很快就把手抽了回来。

Dean不会那样对待他，他应该对他大喊大叫，说他愚蠢无能。

就在这时，Dean揪了揪他的头发，咒骂起来。

“该死的，Cas，你为什么他妈的这么不小心？ 这是一个该死的巢穴，你得先给我们打个电话，然后再他妈的像个白痴一样大摇大摆地走进去。”这才是他所认识的那个老是充满愤怒的Dean。

“去他妈的。”Dean站起来，向Cas伸出了一只手。Castiel握住他，Dean狠狠地把他拽了起来。

“去他妈的，Cas，” 他重复道，“我们非常担心。”

突然，Dean用双臂环抱他的肩膀，就像他在炼狱里终于找到他时那样。

这个举动让人安心，Castiel觉得自己的身体太虚弱了，甚至不能自己站立，但没关系，因为Dean有力的手臂把他紧紧地搂在胸前。Dean靠过来的身子暖烘烘的。他忍不住把鼻子埋在Dean的肩膀里。这是他开始做的一件人类都会做的事，去探索这些全新的感觉。这种感觉当然与众不同。

“别再这样干了，”Dean拍了拍他的肩膀，后退半步，盯着他的眼睛，“不管你要追捕的什么东西，叫上我或者Sam都行。Cas，你在听我说话吗？”

Castiel默默地点了点头，显然这是正确的做法，因为Dean又把他抱得更紧了。

Dean把下巴搁在Cas的肩膀上，发出一声愤怒的叹息。Castiel的脸埋在Dean的颈弯里，无处安放的双手最后无力地搭在Dean的腰上。

Dean闻起来像皮革，像他那辆Impala，以及木头。这是一种充满男人味的混合香气，在Castiel还是天使的时候他从来没有注意过，但它似乎总是受到人类的欢迎。

Dean后退了几步，轻轻拍了拍Cas的手臂。

“很好，肥皂剧时刻结束了。”Dean抽回手，离开了Cas。Cas立刻失去了平衡，要不是Dean及时抓住他的胳膊，他就会摔个屁股开花。

“别急，我抓住你了。”Dean把Castiel的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，扶着对方的腰，慢慢地搀扶着他上楼。

————————————

6个灯神堆在一起，头上插着银刀。他皱着眉试图回忆自己早些时候杀死的灯神，因为他觉得“早些时候”在他的记忆里似乎只是几秒钟前的事。

他凭自己数百万年的战斗经验都无法做到的事，这两个人却一蹴而就。没有他的天使力量，他是如此软弱无用。温彻斯特一家甚至不让他和他们一起去杀怪。

内心充满自我憎恨是很痛苦的，但更痛苦的是知道那些都是事实。

他甚至不得不靠在Dean身上才能离开仓库，需要Dean半搀着他才能上楼。

“Dean，”他们一走出去，Castiel就问，“你怎么找到我的？”

Dean一直搀着Castiel走到Impala前。“什么？”

“你是怎么找到我的？”Castiel皱起眉头，眼神里带着轻微的挑衅和怀疑。他不太清楚自己怀疑的是什么，但他还是怀疑了。

“我刚从圣路易斯的吸血鬼窝回来就发现了你的纸条。你不接电话，我们都吓坏了。最后只能用手机上的GPS定位，”Dean打开副驾驶的车门，让Cas坐进去，“你真他妈的粗心，Cas。”

Castiel舒适地坐进去后，Dean砰的一声关上了门。Castiel几乎没有足够的体力在这种虚弱的状态时反驳什么，只能看着Dean愤怒地走向驾驶座。此时他终于注意到自己没有穿风衣，他的天使刃也不见了。他惊慌失措起来，开始在裤子里翻找他的手机，但明显它们不在那里。

Dean咕哝了一声坐了下来，门关上发出了刺耳的声响。Castiel仍然处于惊慌失措的状态，Dean的愤怒随着对方的举动逐渐消散。

“怎么了？”Dean扬了扬眉毛看着他。

“我的天使刃和风衣！ Dean！ 他们不见了！”Castiel喊道，几乎要从前座跳起来。

“好了，冷静一下。我一看到你就头疼。”Dean按摩他的太阳穴，好像他真的有受伤。

“如果我的不幸导致你出现了任何身体上的不适，我很抱歉！” Castiel有些生气，他停了下来。

“闭嘴，自作聪明的蠢蛋，”Dean抱怨，“如果你能闭嘴听我说就好了。你的东西在Sam那里，”他把手放在他的肩膀上，“我们定位了你手机里的GPS，在你汽车后备箱那件血淋淋的风衣里发现了它，顺便说一下，你的车在离这里大约30英里的一个荒无人烟的地方。”

Dean看到Castiel惊讶的表情，脸上带上安慰的微笑。这个微笑是如此温暖柔和，甚至称得上深情。

“我很担心你，Cas，”Dean把他的肩膀抓得更紧了，视线移到自己紧握方向盘的手，“我不能失去你，Cas。不管怎样，我不能再经历一次了。你和Sam，是我仅有的一切。”Dean叹了口气，松开了他的胳膊，开始启动Impala，面上恢复了平时的冷硬。

Castiel心里很震惊，不知道做出什么反应，只能木木地移开视线看向窗外。

**他和Sam被放了在一起。**

**他简直不敢相信。**

“我们没有任何线索，所以只能去调查伊利诺斯州的一些超自然现象。我们干掉了一个会从他看到的每一家商店偷钱的变形怪，干掉了又一窝吸血鬼，最后终于找到了这些灯神混蛋的线索，我们一直在调查，直到找到你。感觉像过了一个月，我不确定那究竟有多久。很抱歉让你等了那么久。Sam用你的车带一名受害者去了医院，一个大学生小妞，她的情况有些危急。我们找到她的时候，可怜的姑娘都快要死了，”Dean一边开车一边摇着头。“你之前住在哪儿？ 我希望你多付了钱保留房间，至少留张信用卡。”

Castiel沉默地点了点头。

“你住的地方叫什么？”

“鹈鹕旅馆…电话簿上的第三家汽车旅馆。” Castiel转向Dean，看看他嘴唇勾起的弧度。

“你用了什么名字？”Dean为Castiel能记住温彻斯特一家的小事而感到兴奋和由衷的自豪。

“嗯……Robert Plant……”Castiel含糊不清地说，Dean忍不住笑出声，差点把车开出了马路。

“Dean，小心看路！你刚救了我——别这么急就想害死我。”

“老天，Cas！” Dean没有理睬这句话，他强忍住笑声。“齐柏林飞艇的歌手？前台那家伙有没有注意到这个名字很奇怪？”

“我……不确定。” Castiel皱起眉头，Dean又笑了起来。Castiel很高兴看到Dean有了笑容，而不是生气或痛苦的担心。他不在乎Dean嘲笑他。

于是Castiel也回以微笑。

————————

“嘿…所以…你想去医院吗？”Dean斜着眼睛看着Castiel，眼睛并没有离开路面。他本来是直接开车去汽车旅馆的，但是当Cas独自一人靠在车窗上时，他开始担心起来。

“你是在问我还是在通知我？ 你可能已经做出了决定。我猜如果我拒绝，你还是会和我争论，最后也还是会带我去那里，”Cas叹了口气，“但是我没事，Dean。只是又饿又脱水。”

Dean下意识地去拿后座车载小冰箱里放的水。他伸着舌头，一边开车一边往后伸手在一堆啤酒瓶里乱翻。最后他终于找到了那个水瓶，没有马上把它交给Cas，而是费力地用一只手先打开了它。

Castiel睁大了眼睛盯着他，含含糊糊地接过水，说了声谢谢。

“好吧，我开车去给你买些芝士汉堡，问问他们有没有派。你知道的…补充蛋白质。”Dean耸了耸肩，咬着下唇，开始寻找快餐店。

Castiel十分惊讶。“你不打算和我争论吗？”

Dean没有回答。

“嗯...”

“又怎么了？”Dean有些生气。

“没什么。” Castiel看向别处。

“到底怎么了？” Dean的语气不太好，“所以你认为我应该和你争论这个吗？” Castiel对此耸了耸肩。“听着，他们只会给你一些静脉注射的东西，然后再给你一些蹩脚的医院食物。另外，我还没有为你伪造过任何保险呢。” Dean也耸了耸肩。

Castiel翻了个白眼，等着Dean继续说话。

“上次你住院的时候，你被贴上了无名氏的标签，然后还没人说什么，你就跑掉了，”Dean自嘲地笑了笑，“我意识到我从没问过你这个问题。”

Castiel又一次盯着Dean，他的嘴微微张开，Dean伸出手用指尖轻轻帮他合上了嘴。对方的触摸使Castiel的皮肤微微刺痛，他不用看也能感觉到一股红晕从他的脖子爬上他的颧骨。

Dean转过身看着他，立刻注意到他脸上的红晕。他笑了笑，在一家免下车餐厅停了下来，点了足够四个人吃的汉堡和薯条。Castiel什么都没说，只是津津有味地吃着芝士汉堡，而Dean边吃着薯条边继续开车。

等他们到了汽车旅馆，他们在大厅问前台要了一把备用钥匙。走的时候，前台的男孩根本没问他们房间在谁的名字下面。

Dean把他安置在其中一张床上之后，出门给Sam打电话。他回来之后直接开始脱衣服和鞋子，惬意地在Castiel旁边坐下，拿起了一个芝士汉堡。

“我和Sam房间的钥匙在Sam手上。我太累了，不等他了。你得知道，我们的房间就在楼上。有点讽刺，因为我们从没想过要找你会住的的汽车旅馆房间。”Dean耸耸肩，开始吃手上的芝士汉堡。

Castiel一边吃着薯条，一边欣赏着Dean的下颌轮廓。

“...你要留下来？”Cas咽了口唾沫，喝了一口他的大杯苏打水。

“如果你没有问题的话。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，盯着Castiel的嘴唇。

Castiel又咽了口唾沫，挣扎着想找个理由解释Dean看看他嘴唇的原因。

“老兄…嗯，”Dean咕哝了几句，Castiel困惑地歪了歪脑袋，“你嘴边沾到了薯条里的奶酪和盐。”Dean挠了挠自己的嘴角。

Castiel闻言擦了擦脸。

“不，是另一边。”

Cas放下手，擦了擦下巴。

“不，Cas。”Castiel擦对了嘴角，但是没能擦干净任何东西。

“你在跟我开玩笑吧！”Dean拉住Castiel的手，用另一只手动作轻柔地擦拭起对方的嘴角，他看着Castiel，不给他任何理由后退。

Castiel刚要说话，头就开始疼了，眼睛也开始疼了，好像几天没睡似的。

然后，就在床中央，一个年轻的黑发女孩出现了。她大约19岁，穿着伊利诺斯州立大学的运动衫和牛仔裤。她侧身站着，腿弯成一个别扭的角度，茫然地盯着天花板。

“Cas，怎么了？”Dean把他的手放在Cas的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了一下，他的目光是温暖的，他因为担心而皱着眉头。

“我——呃……”我想你没看到那个女孩。我不相信这一切是真的。你从来没有对我这么好。她是谁？她是我要找的女孩，那个大学生？这一切究竟是怎么回事？

该死的，他有那么多话想问，但同时又因为太过困惑，以致于什么都说不出来。

“是你做的梦吗？灯神给你看了什么？是噩梦吗？”Dean把另一只手放在膝盖上，这是他以前几乎从未做过的。他上一次这样做是在April死的时候。

“我不记得灯神让我做的梦。”这是事实，他曾想过自己为什么不记得这件事，它当作是人类对某种创伤的反射而置之不理。

“这——”他声音嘶哑，“可能是个噩梦，所以我不记得了。”

“嘿，没事的，Cas，”Dean笑着安慰他说，“我是来让你远离噩梦的，Cas。” Dean的笑容有些腼腆，他的身子微微前倾。Cas对此又惊又怕——Dean想吻他。Dean Winchester，一个非凡的猎人和正直的义人，想要亲吻Castiel，一个堕落的前天使、没价值的人类。

**等等，没有。**

**Dean才不会想那样。**

带着这种想法，他并不奇怪Dean最后没有向他倾身，而是向前伸手拿起了一个芝士汉堡。

“你还吃这个吗？你已经吃了三个了，饿了那么久我觉得一下子吃太多不是个好主意，”Dean耸耸肩，“明天你可能会呕吐或腹泻。”Dean揶揄地咧嘴一笑，站起来清理被食物弄得一团糟的床。

Dean狼吞虎咽地吃完他的芝士汉堡，喝完啤酒后把所有垃圾都扔进垃圾桶，最后还利落地把剩菜收拾进了冰箱。

Dean还在因为自己的笑话发笑。 “嘿，”他笑着摇了摇头，“如果你还觉得不舒服的话就告诉我，我会给你弄点药来。如果感觉还好的话，我就带你出去吃早餐，”Dean友好地向他眨了眨眼，站了起来，“我要先用浴室，先凉快一下，然后再冲个澡。”Dean抓了抓脑袋，开始走向浴室。

“好的，妈妈。”谁说前天使就不能学会讽刺？

“白痴。” Dean嘟囔着，然后砰地关上了门。

Castiel叹了口气，整个人失去力气仰靠在床头。


	2. Chapter 2

[“Coat Check Dream Song” ](http://music.163.com/song%EF%BC%9Fid=16851328&userid=74216392)

把已知条件一条条列举出来可以帮助放松大脑，进而想出解决办法。这是Castiel从Oprah（*美国著名脱口秀主持人）主持的电视节目学到的。你可以用这个方法来比较两个不同的事物，比如说……将iPhone和随便一部其他什么牌子的手机做个比较。该列表能帮助你判断出哪一个更好。或者让你意识到你其实根本不他妈的在乎它们性能的不同，只是单纯喜欢前者那玫瑰金和更可爱的外型。就是这样，这就是这个方法有帮助的原因。

Castiel一生从未尝试过这种方式的脑力锻炼。他从未被迫绞尽脑汁去分析与战斗无关的情况。他曾经太过相信他的上级们，他愿意听从一切。

但现在他甚至不能相信自己。

Castiel可能是在做梦（多亏了那些灯神），也不排除他的人类脑袋无法再承受他的实际年龄而导致他最终发疯的可能性。考虑到这一念头，他开始按时间顺序将自己的记忆列出清单。

  * 他一直在寻找灯神。
  * 他在一个满是受害者的废弃仓库中发现了好几个灯神。
  * 他与灯神战斗，但是失败了。
  * 灯神踢了他，打断了他的肋骨。
  * Castiel没有感到任何痛苦……身上也没有任何瘀伤。
  * 灯神在他身上用了魔力。他记得好像就是不久前。问题在于他要么没有真正记住自己的梦，要么他现在就是在梦中。
  * 他在隔壁看到一个女大学生，然后她消失了。Dean提到被困在灯神的梦中时也有类似的幻觉，并解释为“窥视现实”。
  * Dean对他特别友善。  




两人的了之前有过不少的身体接触。唯一不同的是Dean这次触碰到了他的下巴和嘴唇。这些记忆让Castiel皮肤发麻，他无声地诅咒了自己现在的人类躯体。

成为人类意味着他能够欣赏世界上最深刻意义上的美。作为一个天使，他欣赏生活中简单的事物。 作为天使，他很欣赏生活中的简单事物，例如蜜蜂，音乐和动物。作为一个天使，他现在才感受到Dean的赏心悦目，就像他的整个身体都是手工制作般独一无二，是上帝创造物中最美丽的东西。他之前从未真正对此有过这样的反应。

现在的他能非常清楚地意识到Dean的存在是多么美好哦，意识到自己有多么喜欢听他用那低沉的声音唱歌，意识到对方发自内心的笑容对自己而言有多么珍贵，让他怎么也看不够。他知道Dean的皮肤摸起来很柔软，身上的雀斑也让他增添了一份独一无二的美丽。Castiel觉得有必要比以前更多地凝视Dean的眼睛。那是一种多么可爱的颜色啊，就是这种温暖的绿色无时无刻不在召唤着他。在他还有荣光的时候，他或许永远无法称一种颜色为“温暖”。

这不仅仅是性的吸引。他知道什么是性吸引还是因为April和Dean花钱给他找的妓女。性吸引是肤浅的，并不是什么重要的存在。

他伸长脖子看了看浴室的门，清醒了过来。

这个Dean显得更高兴，他笑得更多，对他的态度也更好了。

好吧，继续列举事实。看看有还什么不一样的？

  * _除了爱往自己脸上放的手指以外，他的大部分肢体语言都没有改变。Dean一直喜欢抓住他的肩膀或膝盖，Castiel从不介意。_
  * _这个Dean看上去和Dean完全一样，但这可能是因为这是他的潜意识。也许，如果他真的可以改变Dean的外表，那就说明他是在梦里。_  




带着这种想法，Castiel闭上眼睛，集中注意力。他刚抬起头就看到Dean除了系在腰上的毛巾以为什么也没穿就走了出来。他被吓了一跳，倒吸了一口气，不禁觉得自己像条离开了水的鱼。Castiel以前不是没有见过Dean打赤膊，他记得上一次是Sam强迫他们在早上6点和他一起慢跑的时候。

____________

[几天前]

Dean走进了地堡，一边大声抱怨一边脱下了他的连帽衫和衬衫。

“脱衣服有什么用？”Castiel皱着眉头问道，“他们已经被汗浸湿了，而且运动后通常都很恶心，你的体温不会因为你脱下了一件棉衬衫而突然改变。我不明白这有什么帮助。”Castiel试图不去盯着他看，Dean总是抱怨他的这个举动。

但他还是没办法不去注视Dean。男人赤裸着上半身，汗流浃背的样子看上去非常富有美感。他的肌肉在汗水的浸润下闪闪发光，仿佛正在乞求他人触摸他的肌肤。Castiel的喉咙有些发干，克制地把注意力转向被逗乐了的Sam。

Dean皱眉。 

“因为它们很恶心，Cas，“他不爽道，“我不喜欢汗湿的衬衫贴在身上的感觉。”

“那你为什么要穿衬衫锻炼呢？”Castiel把目光转向Dean，困惑地皱起眉头。Dean脸红了，眼睛睁得大大的。

“因为这样做很体面，Cas！”Dean语气更不好了。

Castiel又一次试图让自己不去看Dean的腹部。Dean的身材不像他或Sam。他的身体看起来更宽更强壮，但额外的脂肪组织使他的身体看起来柔软，也更容易接近。

**更容易接近吗？**

**喔…**

**我在想什么？**

Castiel耸耸肩把这个念头抛到脑后，准备去洗澡。

“如今这年头，谁在乎体面呢？”他走开时低声说。

Dean发出一声恼怒的呻吟。Sam笑了，拍了拍Dean的肩膀。

______________

那是他们出发前两天发生的事。

除非把自己的灵魂卖给恶魔，没有人能如此快地得到六块腹肌。

Castiel用力地盯着Dean，他腹部上的肌肉看起来很完美。不像健美运动员那么夸张，肌肉和脂肪恰到好处。完美得过头了，他还是更喜欢Dean本身的样子。

“嘿，Cas，你有多余的T恤可以借我吗？” Dean扬起眉毛问。Castiel指向一堆脏衣服旁的旅行包。

Dean转过身，他背部和手臂的肌肉随着动作而拉伸。Dean选了件黑色的超大T恤，Castiel咽了口唾沫，目光一直跟随着他。

“Dean，我出去多久了？” 当Dean翻遍他的东西时，Castiel询问。

“呃……我不确定，” Dean耸了耸肩，背部的肌肉线条是如此优美，“一个月？可能更多……大约四十天。我不确定。” 他转过身，好像是刻意要让Castiel看看他的腹部。

它又恢复到了正常状态，和平时一样柔软，有着不那么明显的肌肉。Castiel眨了眨眼睛。刚刚见鬼的到底发生了什么？

衣服穿到一半的Dean扬起眉毛。Castiel只是继续盯着他看。

“老兄，不要老是那么盯着我。我们已经讨论过这个了。这太诡异了。” Castiel点了点头，但没能让自己停下来。

Dean气冲冲地走回了浴室。

好吧，他已经专注地试图改变梦里的事情。事实证明，他并不能完全控制。他的头因过于全神贯注而感到疼痛，他也完全不清楚他之前是如何做到的。

这一切看起来不是一场噩梦。除非Dean突然在淋浴中死亡。Castiel盯着浴室的门，想着是否能发现任何Dean暴毙的迹象，但他没有听到任何声音。

这一定是一个梦……但是为什么会有这么日常的设定呢？Dean梦里的生活和现实完全不一样，他的母亲和Jess都活着，Sam成为了一名律师。Charlie梦到她在某种恐怖的电子游戏中，因为噩梦而无法醒来。

Dean是通过自杀才清醒过来的。如果Castiel的理论错误，一旦他真的自杀了，那么……而且Castiel对这个梦境十分好奇，完全不想就那样终止它。在这个世界待几天不会浪费多少现实世界的时间。他想知道灯神认为自己会觉得完美的世界是什么样子的。也许天使们还活着！他在这里依旧没有荣光，但这没关系。

Dean在浴室里穿好了T恤和黑色拳击短裤。

“该你了，伙计。”

Castiel洗了个澡，穿上Dean那件有些久了的AC/DC的衬衫和黑裤子。出来时发现Dean站在放着地图的咖啡桌旁。对方的肩膀看起来很紧绷，所以他走过去用手指轻拍他的肩膀，希望这能起到安慰的效果。

Dean快速地转过身，从头到脚打量了Castiel几眼，弯起的嘴角里充满了骄傲。他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“嘿，你穿我的衣服很好看。”Dean冲着再一次皱起眉有些困惑的Castiel咧嘴笑笑。

“我知道在别人恭维你之后最好说‘谢谢’以示礼貌，但是…好吧…谢谢你的夸奖，Dean，”他清了清嗓子，向前迈了一步站到Dean旁边，“你在看什么？”

“我只是觉得你真的很擅长这个，”Dean看了看地图、打印下来的笔记和失踪人员的照片，“你设法把超自然现象造成的失踪和其他的分开了——你在这上面花了多少时间？”

“出发前我地堡里研究了一个星期。然后我在两天内找到了灯神，“Castiel指着这所大学和其他受害者失踪的地方，“只要把受害者失踪的地方联系起来，就能很容易地找到符合的仓库，”他指了指自己检查过的仓库，然后是Dean找到他的那个仓库，“我发现这里的时候本来要打电话给你们的，但我太过鲁莽，结果导致自己被灯神围攻了。”

Dean理解地点了点头，把手放在Castiel的肩膀上。

“即使是最优秀的人也会遇到这种情况。”Castiel敷衍地点了点头，把目光转向Dean。

Dean看起来又累又担忧。Castiel不知道Dean瞒了他什么。也许Dean这几天忙着找他根本没有多少睡眠时间。Castiel想说点什么，什么都行。

“我很抱歉。”他想说的并不是这个，而是别的什么。 **_我不是在做梦吗？为什么我不能控制它？_ ** 显然这不是他控制的梦，这是灯神编织出来的梦，他只是主角。

由于站得太久，Castiel感觉到他的膝盖开始发软。他有点头晕，觉得自己下一秒就要昏迷过去。Dean并没有让他跌倒，相反，他将Castiel的头搁在自己肩膀上，握住他的腰好让他能继续站住。Castiel没有任何挣扎的意思。

“去睡觉吧，睡美人？” Dean朝着皱眉的Castiel眨了眨眼。

“我不理解你的梗。你已经说了两次。但是我太累了，没法听你详细说明。” Castiel喃喃道，Dean慢慢地将他扶到床边。

Dean又笑了起来，Castiel能从Dean胸膛的震动，手臂的绷紧以及自己脖子上灼热气息的喷洒直观地感受到对方的笑意。

Dean笨拙地帮Castiel躺到床上。他把手放在Castiel的额头上，这个举动弄乱了对方的头发。

“晚安，Cas。” Dean轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，笑容中有些忧伤。

“晚安，Dean。” Dean再次弄乱了Castiel的头发，他不出片刻就陷入了沉睡。

Castiel不记得Dean什么时候去了另一张床上，他害怕醒来（或者无法醒来），害怕会发现自己其实并不在汽车旅馆里。

________________

半夜醒来，他睁开眼睛，第一时间看向旁边的汽车旅馆床。Dean睡在被子上，把枕头压在肚子和腿之间，另一个枕头则被他用来闷在脸上。对方看起来好像已经有一段时间没好好休息了。现在还是半夜，Castiel不想叫醒Dean。他站起来拿起一个芝士汉堡，把它带回床上。他轻轻地爬上床，用被子半盖着他的腿，尽可能快地吃起来。

一系列的动作不可避免地惊醒了Dean。Dean咕哝了些非常不连贯的句子，挣扎地在黑暗中眯起眼睛，直到看见Castiel坐在床上。

“Cas，老兄，怎么了？” Dean皱着眉头看向闹钟的红色数字。当他发现才两点钟时，立刻抱怨起来。

“我没事。回去睡觉。” Castiel把冷汉堡的包装纸扔掉了，它神奇地砸进了垃圾桶。

“才不是呢，Cas，你有事，“ Dean把枕头从床上推开，一半的身体躺到Castiel的床上，压到上面的被子，“你说明白，我就离开。” Dean抓过Castiel旁边的枕头，将其抱在怀里。

“我没事，Dean。我很好。” Castiel改变了坐姿，躺了下去，开始凝视天花板。

“你这样做是在赶我走吗？ 但我有个坏消息要告诉你。你这个顽固的家伙，”Dean换了个姿势，侧身躺着，抱着枕头看向castiel，“我也是个顽固的混蛋。”

“所以你承认你是个混蛋了？”Castiel笑着问。

“真他妈聪明，我简直不敢相信……” Dean用手掌拍了拍自己的脸，呻吟着笑了起来。

“真的没事，Dean。” Castiel含糊道。

“你知道什么是‘不好’的吗，Cas？” Dean扬了扬眉毛，指着床说，“现在就是。两个成年男人在汽车旅馆里挤一张床，而另一张床却完全空着。你最好告诉我到底是什么在困扰着你，这样我才能离开。” Dean脸上写满了“否则”两字，但没起作用。Castiel反而笑了。

“我是上帝的天使，我想我知道什么是不好的，什么是好的。现在这样并没有什么大问题。”Castiel耸了耸肩，Dean对此嗤之以鼻。

“你还是那个打开炼狱的人。”Dean面无表情地指出。

“而你是那个开启世界末日的人。”Castiel回击，略微得意地露出一个小小的微笑。

“去你妈的，Cas。” Dean呻吟着，额头撞在Castiel的肩膀上，他笑得浑身发抖，但还是克制着自己不要笑得太大声。他们躺在那里休息了一会儿。Dean快要睡着了，但他不想和Castiel睡在同一张床上，这样做是不对的。

“你真的不告诉我你为什么半夜起床吗？”Dean用一只胳膊肘撑起脑袋，在黑暗中看着Castiel。

“我，呃，我只是饿了。”Castiel在撒谎，他紧张地想掩藏真相。Dean显然发现了对方肩膀的紧绷。

“胡说。” Dean咕哝道，他的声音听起来很累，Castiel想让他再多睡一会儿。

“Dean，你去睡觉吧，我真的没事。” Castiel用手轻轻推了推他的肩膀，试图强迫他回到自己的床上。Dean没有移动。不过Castiel也不想管他了。

“不，除非你告诉我怎么回事，不然我是不会睡的。” Dean吸了吸鼻子，闭上了眼睛。他的鼻子发痒，却没有用手去揉，反而用鼻子蹭起了Castiel的肩膀。Castiel闭上眼睛，尽量不让自己的头偏向Dean。

“Dean。” Castiel开始抱怨。

“Cas，我累了，告诉我到底怎么了。”Dean有点崩溃和迷糊，直接凑到了他怀里(按照Dean的说法，完全是柏拉图式的)。

“你为什么那么在意，Dean？” Castiel有些被Dean语气中的固执和疲惫惹恼了。

“因为我们是家人，Cas。”Dean把下巴凑近Castiel的肩膀，紧紧盯着他的蓝眼睛。他们在黑暗中其实不能将对方看得很清楚，但这足以让Castiel丢盔弃甲。他深深叹了口气。

Dean低头把额头抵在Castiel肩膀上。

“你可以告诉我，Cas。”

“我担心我会在那个灯神强迫我入睡的仓库里独自醒来。” 这几乎已经是事实了。他只是不想从这个梦中醒来。

“嘿，我就在这里，Cas。”Dean的额头抵着Castiel的肩膀。他才不是在拥抱Castiel，好吗？ Dean Winchester不是一个喜欢拥抱的人。他只是用额头抵着Castiel的肩膀。这完全是很有男子气概的动作。更值得一提的是，在Dean的字典里，除非两个人盖同一床被子，才能算同床共枕。

在那一刻，Castiel无话可说。他被Dean的这番话完全弄糊涂了。他其实不太明白Dean的意思，但无论如何他也不觉得自己有什么好在乎的。Dean一直没有把他的头从Castiel肩膀上挪开的意思，Castiel也没有试图让Dean离开他的床。

他们都不知道对方是什么时候睡着的。Dean的身体保持着一个尴尬的姿势。枕头作为额外的屏障隔在他们两人之间，为他们保留了最后一点私人空间。


	3. Chapter 3

[ **_“Peaceful Easy Feeling” ——The Eagles_ ** ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=4049870)

Castiel醒来的时候发现自己肩膀上湿湿的，但那并不是他醒来的原因。唤醒他的是手里温暖坚实的那份重量。他意识到自己的手正笨拙地握着Dean，仅仅握住了对方的拇指和手背。Dean在睡梦中无意识地用手指攥着他的衬衫，仿佛是在害怕他会突然消失。Castiel静静地看着Dean，听着枕边的男人发出轻轻的鼾声，任由对方在自己手臂上流着口水。他有些宠溺地笑了笑，将身子靠近，鼻子轻轻地蹭到了Dean的发间。Dean可能是在睡梦中觉得冷了，他的一条腿伸到被子外面压着Castiel，胳膊则钻进被窝搂住了他。

Castiel的嘴角又一次勾起了弧度。他闭上眼睛，细细品味着这种有温度的亲昵。在现实生活中，Dean无数次提醒他什么是私人空间。只要他完全清醒，这种场面就永远不会发生。Castiel强迫自己不让身体僵硬起来。他不想吵醒Dean。他觉得自己很喜欢Dean将重量倚靠在他身上的感觉。但他完全不明白自己为什么会这么想。

他一方面不想把他吵醒，另一方面却还是伸出自己没被Dean缠着的胳膊，用手指轻轻拨弄着Dean的头发。沉睡中的猎人嘟哝了几句语无伦次的话，嘴角无意识地在睡梦中扬起弧度。自己终于做对了一些事情，Castiel想。

Dean的身体一点点靠近Castiel，尽管他们盖着各自的被子，他还是一直努力地让自己更加靠近Castiel。他看起来有点气恼，膝盖搁在Castiel腿上不安分地乱动，因为他不能彻底接触到Castiel，不能直接将腿缠上对方。

Dean中途醒了一次，咕哝了几句听起来模糊不清的话，可能是“他妈的被子”。他意识不清地翻身把半个身体的重量都压在Castiel身上，又继续陷入了沉睡。 Castiel下意识地露出一个微笑。Dean明显累坏了，没能彻底清醒过来，不然他会第一时间远离Castiel，以保持所谓的男子气概。

Castiel挪了挪身子，以便能够用手臂搂住Dean，他仍然笨拙地握着对方的手，等之后两人醒后，若是Dean问起，他完全可以把这归咎于人类无意识的动作。Castiel叹了口气，面带笑意睡着了。

___________________________________

几个小时后，Dean醒了，迷迷糊糊地用鼻子蹭着床上另一个人的胸口。躺在他旁边的这个人让他感到非常温暖和安心。他把那人抱得更紧，甚至享受地呻吟出声。

等等，那个人是Cas。

Dean脑袋里的弦啪地一声断了。Castiel也被他一系列的动作惊醒了。刚醒来的Dean还有些昏昏沉沉，他像一头被车灯照到的鹿一样惊恐失措地望向Castiel。Castiel睁大了眼睛看着眼前被吓坏了的Dean，有些吃惊。

“唔……早晨好。”Dean嘟囔着，低下头看向自己的手，那只手紧紧地抓着Castiel的T恤，而对方正握着他的另一只手。Dean马上松开了攥着对方AC/DC衣服的手。

“哦……对不起。”Castiel也缩回了他的手，脸上泛起了红晕。与此同时Dean又发现自己的腿压在他身上，两人只隔着薄薄的被子。

“我也很抱歉。” Dean结结巴巴地说，然后慢慢往后退。

在分开的瞬间他们就开始怀念起了之前身体接触的温暖，但谁也没有表现出来。

“这没什么，Dean。” Castiel声音有些低哑。他发现自己讨厌早晨，因为每次醒来他的声音总是会变得低沉刺耳。

“唔..好吧，”Dean尴尬地摸了摸自己的脖子，“你感觉怎么样？”

“嗯？” Castiel像往常一样困惑地皱着眉头看向Dean。Dean因为他的反应笑出声。

“你的胃怎么样了，Cas。还记得我昨晚跟你说的话吗？”Dean挑眉问道。

“你说我对于你就像家人一样。”Castiel像是在喃喃自语，Dean脸上的表情随着他的话慢慢变得悲伤和痛苦起来。Castiel开始意识到这时候说这个是个错误的决定。

“我——我很抱歉，Dean。我不该提这——”

“闭嘴，你这该死的白痴，”Dean语气激动起来，“你并不像家人。”他强调了“像”这个词，但是Castiel并没有意识到它背后的含义。

Castiel慢慢地坐起身，准备逃到浴室去。就在这时，一双有力的手臂把他拉了回去。很快，Dean就用手按着Castiel的肩膀，把他推倒在了床垫上。Castiel挣扎着想从Dean身边逃离，他呼吸有些困难，紧闭双眼甚至不敢看对方。

这不是一个美梦，Dean从来不会这么在意他。这是一场噩梦，或者更糟: 现实生活。

“妈的，Castiel，你给我好好听着！”他跨坐在Castiel身上，整个人的重量使身下的人无法逃脱。

“你的确不像家人。你对我来说不仅仅是家人，Cas。”

“那我究竟算什么，Dean？”Castiel一边大声质问，一边又害怕听到答案。Dean闭上眼睛，颤抖地喘息。这种反应让Castiel更加害怕了。

“你是……你就是你，Cas。” Dean睁开眼睛，伸手缓缓摩挲起身下人的脸。对方的胡茬擦过手背。

“你是我最好的朋友，” Dean的另一只手慢慢往下挪，直到握住对方的腰，“你穿我的衣服简直帅呆了。”

“我不懂最后一句话有什么意义。”Castiel皱起眉，他歪着头疑惑地看着Dean嘴角泛起笑意。

“哦，相信我，对我来说意义很大。”Dean慢慢地低下头，默默地判断着Castiel对他突然接近的反应。他的眼睛死死盯着对方的嘴唇，那只抚摸着脸颊的手转移到Castiel的嘴唇上，他用拇指轻柔地抚弄对方的唇瓣，最后停留在下唇。

Castiel的心跳开始加快，胸口发烫，一股热流蔓延上他的脖子和脸。Dean对他的反应很满意，接着近乎贪婪地将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。Castiel不敢相信Dean的嘴唇是如此的饱满和柔软。他的大脑停止了工作，近乎一片空白。他紧张得要命，还有点害怕。Dean察觉到对方的僵硬，立刻停下了亲吻的动作。

“妈的，Cas，我很抱歉……我不是……我还以为你——” Dean开始语无伦次，他从床上猛地起身，仍然跨坐在Castiel身上，“只是你穿我衬衫的样子真他妈好看......还有你的头发...该死，我现在听起来就像个小妞爱看的电影里的娘娘腔。可能下一秒，我就要开始对着你的蓝眼睛唱赞歌，说一大堆诸如此类的屁话。妈的，我刚做了什么。我…唔...我很抱歉。” Castiel也慢悠悠地坐了起来。当Castiel把一只手伸向Dean的下巴上时，Dean几乎停止了呼吸。他们对视了一眼，Dean低吟一声。

“操你的，Cas。” 他顺势俯身再次亲吻他。这一次的吻充满了力量，充满了对彼此的渴求。

Castiel能感觉到自己的身体情不自禁地回吻着Dean。他的手小心翼翼地抓住Dean的腰，怕和Dean靠得太近。他内心是如此欢喜雀跃，他甚至不知道这就是他想要的。他想要这个。只是这个——Dean亲吻他，向他表示他的关心，向他表达他的爱。Castiel抑制不住嘴角的弧度，也能从Dean胸口的震动确定对方同样在笑。

“嘿，我想我并不会因为刚刚发生的事而道歉。” Dean开玩笑地说。他闭上眼睛凑近，让两人的额头抵在一起。

“你只需要为做错的事道歉，Dean。” Cas回应道。

“自作聪明的混蛋。（smartass）” Dean小声嘀咕了一句。

“我的屁股和聪明没有任何联系。”

“我是说你表现得像个混蛋，而且你非常聪明。” Dean说完又去亲吻了Castiel。这一次，Castiel毫不犹豫地回应了对方的吻，紧紧地搂住他。

就在这时，他脑海里突然回闪过昨天晚上见过的那个女孩，心里的幸福感顿时荡然无存。Castiel立刻停止了和这个不是Dean的Dean亲热。Dean没有注意对面这一突然的变化，依旧满怀依恋地吻着Castiel的脖子。

“Dean，我要去下卫生间。” Dean正忙着在他脖子上留下一连串吻痕，Castiel低声打断了他。

“现在？在事情发展到现在之后？” Dean不停地吮吸着他的肌肤，在Castiel身上四处点火的手慢慢地转向臀部和小腹。Castiel紧张起来，试图让自己不去享受这些动作带给他的愉悦。

“是的，Dean。” Dean专攻他脖子上一个特别敏感的地方，还用手去抚摸他的头发。Castiel因为他的举动低吟出声。

“除非你想让我在你身上小便，不然我还是建议你让我过去。” 

Dean喘息着停了下来。他叹了口气，额头靠在Castiel的锁骨上。

“告诉我你不是在拒绝我。” Dean低声说，他的声音因为语气里的激动而不那么连贯。此时的Dean看起来是如此脆弱。这太不像他的性格了。

“我不觉得拒绝和我现在正在做的事有什么联系。” Castiel心不在焉地小声说。

“Cas……你的人际交往能力真是烂透了，” Dean抱怨道，他笨拙地站直身体，“顺便给你自己洗个澡。我要带你出去吃早餐。”一提到食物，Dean明显精神振奋了起来来。

Castiel这么久以来第一次发自内心地笑了。他想如果这一切只是一场梦，那么他可以做任何事情。他伸出手，温柔地吻了Dean的嘴唇。Dean叹了口气，闭上眼睛，分开前啃了口对方下唇。

“该去哪去哪。你这家伙。” Dean舔了舔嘴唇，目视着Castiel走向卫生间。

一进卫生间，Castiel就在马桶上坐了下来。他疲倦地蜷起身子将手肘放在膝盖上，整张脸埋进手里。他太清楚美梦给人的感觉。那种伴随着的光和轻微的舒适觉。除了噩梦，他不曾对自己的梦有过什么印象，但他清楚地记得Dean的美梦是什么样子的。那感觉就像到了天堂。时间以不同的方式流逝，没有什么能真正伤害你。

这个地方同样给足了Castiel安全感。他想让自己放肆地喜欢这个Dean。他想自私一点，宁可就这样活在谎言里，放纵自己陷入这个假象编织成的世界，即使那意味着会将自己葬送在灯神的手里。至少他不用在现实中继续受尽磨难，直到被另一个怪物杀死。

_____________________________________

他洗完澡出来时，Dean正在房间里踱步，嘴里一遍又一遍地嘟囔着什么，听起来像是在骂“愚蠢”。

Castiel歪着头。Dean转过身来，当他看到Castiel裹在他的毛巾里时，他停止了踱步。

“你为什么在房间里踱来踱去？”Castiel问。

“和我需要洗个冷水澡的原因是一样的。” Dean脸很红，几乎是立刻就跑进了淋浴间。

Castiel只是困惑地站在那里，不解对方话语里的意思……然后他明白了过来。他红着脸给自己找件干净的衣服。他挑了条海军蓝的宽松裤子，上面有很多口袋。还找出了灰色的T恤和黑色的夹克。没有风衣穿，他似乎浑身有点不自在，像是缺乏了安全感。但风衣在Sam手上，很可能沾满了灰尘和鲜血。

Dean走出淋浴间时只穿着昨天的牛仔裤，手里拿着电话。Castiel尽量不让自己将目光放在对方赤裸的腹部上。

“嘿，Sam，”他停了一下，电话那头的Sam正在说话，“是的，我昨晚在Cas房间过夜的，” 然后停了下来，“不，他看起来很好。我现在要和Cas一起出去吃早餐，”Dean转了转眼睛，电话那边又说了一会儿，“我不知道你已经吃了，我也他妈地不在乎，” 一个小的停顿， “只要我想，我当然可以用些不咄咄逼人的词，”又停了一会儿，Dean笑了，“真的吗？那你还真是个好人，Sammy。谢谢你。你又开着那辆拉皮条的车出去了？....你死定了。过会在我们房间见。我们得收拾行李出发了。”Dean挂断了电话。

“嘿，Cas，我可以再借一件衬衫吗？ Sam又把我关在房间外面了。”他抱歉地笑了笑，Castiel点了点头。

Castiel摸出一件灰色的衬衫递给Dean，上面印着一只嘴里叼着某种植物的黑色鸽子。他接着又递给他一件红色法兰绒衬衫， Dean对此耸了耸肩，下意识地当着他的面舒展了一下全身肌肉。Castiel意识到他实际上是被允许亲吻Dean的。他能随心向对方表达自己的情感，也能任由自己接受对方的爱意。在这个梦里，他可以做任何他想做的事。这是一种脱离现实的感觉，既使他害怕，又使他心醉神迷。

眼下，Castiel开始坐立不安，他不知不觉攥紧了Dean的衣服下摆。他知道他看起来可能和他内心一样害怕。Dean举起另一只手想抓住Castiel递过来的红色法兰绒衬衫，对方表现出的局促不安让他停住了。他期待地看着Castiel，整个人有点紧张。

Castiel淡淡一笑，却显得又空洞又悲伤。他明白这是一场梦，但即使在梦里，他也表现得像个胆小鬼。他把那些想法从脑袋里晃出去，搂过Dean的脖子狠狠地吻上他。Dean喘着气，很快就夺回主动权。Castiel在亲吻中呻吟着，尽自己最大的努力抢夺着主导地位。这几乎变成了一场唇齿间的战斗，两个人都试图夺取和给予对方自己所拥有的一切。

Dean上气不接下气地结束这个吻，他愉悦地咧着嘴笑了：“嘿，你学东西可真快。” 

“那是当然。”Castiel回答道，把头靠在Dean的锁骨上。

“自作聪明的混蛋。”Dean低头对着他头发小声喃喃。他用双臂环着Castiel，给了他一个安慰的拥抱。Dean的怀抱总是让Castiel觉得如此温暖和舒适。

“你最近一直这么叫我。”Castiel把头搁在Dean的肩膀上，他的嘴唇几乎要吻到他的脖子了。Castiel想继续吻他，但他内心深处仍然有点震惊，无法很好地适应当前的整个情况。

“你最近表现得的确如此，”Dean把手插进Castiel的发间，发出一声叹息，“我不是在抱怨什么，那个样子的你其实很很辣。”Dean吻了一下他的头发，把他抱得更紧了。

Castiel现在只想永远呆在这里，他以前从来没有经历过这些……不管“这些”究竟是什么。他猜想，他之所以想要呆在梦中，部分原因是他的血管里流淌着灯神的毒液。但他发现他其实并不在乎……反正在现实世界中没有人等着他。他是个差劲的猎人。他甚至失去了荣光。大多数被他称为“兄弟姐妹”的人大多对他恨之入骨，或者害怕接近他。

被憎恨从来不是他想要的。他唯一自己做过的决定就是从天堂堕落然后爱上人类。

“Cas，怎么了？” Dean轻轻地按了按他的肩膀，“你还好吗？”

“什么？” 他陷入思考有些心烦意乱，根本没注意到Dean问了他什么。

“你还好吗？” Dean担心地皱起了眉头，“你看起来有点不高兴。”

阳光温柔地洒在Dean的眼睛上，绿色眼眸里的亮光比平时更加夺目。Castiel有点想笑，这种形容简直是陈词滥调。在浪漫爱情片里经常会出现这种明亮的眼睛被阳光照亮的镜头。但在现实中，这可不是什么非常舒适的事情。他花了很多时间看电视，Metatron也曾让他了解了足够的流行文化信息，让他知道这是什么陈词滥调。

Castiel勉强地点了点头，Dean则捏了捏他手臂上的肱二头肌作为回应。

“你还想出去吃早饭吗？”Dean微微一笑，小心翼翼地问。这一次Castiel开心地点了点头，任由Dean开着Impala带他去了那家叫比格森的餐厅。Castiel默默地在心里想着现在距他第一次来究竟过了多少天。

______________________________________

那是一个星期六的上午，餐厅里人满为患。他们被安排到餐厅中间的一张小桌子。那实际上是张单人桌。两个人只能挤着坐在桌子的两边。

“嗨，欢迎来到比格森！”那位金发碧眼、满脸雀斑的女服务员把菜单递给他们，美丽的脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，“这是给你们的菜单！如果要了相同的套餐，我们能为您提供额外的优惠，”她似乎认出了Castiel，但Castiel一直没有注意到她，“嘿！很高兴再次见到你！我得说你今天看起来好多了。”她冲他抛了个媚眼，然后上下打量他，像对他进行了全身扫描。

Castiel睁大眼睛看着她。他并没有真的想再见到她，即使在梦中也没有这种念头。他看到Dean挑了挑眉，努力保持着面上愉快的微笑。

“唔……谢谢？”Castiel勉强笑了笑。Dean看向别处，努力不笑出声来。

“好的！我一会儿就回来为您点餐，”她又笑了，眼睛只盯着Castiel，“我是Ashley，今天我为你服务。”她朝Castiel眨了眨眼才转过身去。

“老天！”Dean等她一走就冲着一面茫然的Castiel一阵挤眉弄眼，“她刚刚说‘今天我为你服务’？ 这到底是怎么回事？她不知道自己是在做无用功，太惨了。”

他们最后选了一大堆爱吃的，Dean示意女服务员给他们点菜。

“不错的选择！”她笑着说，“我马上给你送来！”她轻轻地把一只手放在Castiel的肩上，给了他一个暧昧的微笑。Castiel不自在地看向别处。Dean怒视着她的背影，但除此之外却异常沉默。

“我开始讨厌她对你的这种关注了，”Dean气呼呼地抱怨，“我知道怎么让她死心。”Dean不爽地盯着女服务员。

“你要做什么？”Castiel问，他看到Dean那么生气，有点担心女服务员。

“等着瞧吧，Cas。”Dean侧身笑了笑，朝Castiel眨了眨眼睛。

等到那个女服务员给他们上菜的时候，Dean突然对着Castiel咧嘴一笑。Castiel眨了两下眼睛，不知道Dean要做什么。Dean突然从椅子上站起来，一手撑着桌子上，一手扯过Castiel的衬衫，霸道地吻了过去。这是一个宣布主权的吻，就像他要在所有人面前宣布Castiel是他的一样。

这个吻很快就结束了。Castiel还未回神，他微微喘着气，拜Dean所赐，他现在整个嘴唇都亮晶晶的。他惊讶地看着Dean。Dean这时才腼腆地笑了笑，轻轻地抓住他的手放在桌子上。Castiel觉得这个姿势很有趣，也冲着Dean笑了一下。

站在一旁的金发女服务员清了清嗓子，什么也没说就把食物放在了桌子上。当她离开时，Dean又轻笑了起来，凑近Castiel，轻轻地把他的嘴唇贴在Castiel的脸颊上。

在那之后，两人平静地享用了早午饭。Dean一直用自己膝盖顶着Castiel。Castiel很难不让自己笑得太厉害。他们给了女服务员一大笔小费。Dean声称这是自己刚刚对她太刻薄的补偿。

____________________________________________________

他们回到汽车旅馆，在楼上的房间找到了Sam。

“嘿，Cas ！你感觉怎么样？” Sam把手放在Castiel的肩上，温柔地笑了，“我很担心你，Cas。很高兴见到你，伙计。” Sam拍了拍他的胳膊，转向Dean。

“事情干好了吗？”Dean问他。

“当然。” Sam给了Dean一个“一切顺利”的笑容，Castiel对他们的对话表示很困惑。

“太好了！你放哪儿了？”Dean问。

Sam走到壁橱拿出了一个塑料干洗袋，里面装着Castiel的风衣。Castiel看了看干净整洁的外套，睁大眼睛看向Sam。

“我们觉得那样子的衣服在家里很难洗干净，所以……”Sam把袋子递给了Castiel。

“我们从来没有真正为你做过什么好事……” Dean尴尬地揉了揉自己的后脖颈，低头看着自己的鞋子，眼里满是笑意。

Castiel长久地凝视着他们，轻轻地把衣服放在床上。他看见Sam和Dean之间分享了一个担忧的眼神，但他不在乎。他上前张开手臂紧紧地搂着他们，用了他此刻能使上的最大力气。兄弟俩都笑着回抱了Castiel。

“谢谢你们。” Castiel低声说，气息洒在Dean的脖子上。

“这是Dean的主意。” Sam有点尴尬，于是慢慢地从拥抱中解脱出来。Castiel意识到这点，紧紧地抓住Dean的手臂。

“谢谢你，Dean。” Castiel低声说着，把脸埋在了他的颈弯里。Dean轻轻笑了笑，把Castiel抱得更紧了。

“不如我把Cas的车直接开回地堡？ 他已经被灯神的事弄得累了。” Sam说，“你们觉得呢？”

“Sam，我真的没事。” Castiel放开了Dean，“我可以开我自己的车。”

“我可不会让你自己开车，” Sam还没开口，Dean就回答了，“我开车带你。Sam已经收拾好他的东西了，我们还需要时间收拾。”Dean耸耸肩，Castiel只能认输。

Sam拿着他的东西离开房间去结账。Castiel等着Dean收拾完行李，和他一起去楼下的房间收拾自己的衣服和设备。

“你真是轻装上阵。” 当Castiel像Sam那样给他叠衣服时，Dean对此评价。

“因为我并没有什么家当。” Castiel闷闷地回答。他为不能像Sam和Dean那样很好地适应生活而感到羞愧，他们明明已经试图教过他一些东西了。Dean似乎明白了他的意思，温和地笑了。

“那我就带你去堪萨斯购物。地堡附近有一些不错的地方。这是一个约会。” Dean拍了拍他的手臂，帮Castiel一起收拾起来。

“一个什么？”Castiel打趣道。他知道Dean不会习惯说出那个词。

“唔…”Dean僵硬了起来。Castiel被他的反应取悦到了。

“你确定吗？我很确定你说了什么。”Castiel戏谑地重复了问题，发现眼前人罕见的面红耳赤。Dean Winchester，这个最冷酷无情的猎人和记录者，他在脸红。Castiel直接笑出了声。

“这是一个约会！”Dean喊道，Castiel继续笑了起来，“别笑了。好吗？”Castiel依旧笑个不停，但还是用手捂住了嘴，“停下来！我还能听见你在笑！” Dean的脸已经完全红了。Castiel笑得整个人向前倾，甚至捂上了肚子。

“哦，得了吧！Cas！”Dean终于忍不住了，把Castiel推倒在床上。看着Castiel笑得浑身颤抖，Dean也笑了起来。

Castiel试图从Dean手下挣脱，但Dean把他抓得太紧了。他们在床上滚作一团，Castiel仍然在Dean的身下笑着。

“你真的该停止嘲笑我了。“Dean咕哝道。

“对不起，Dean，我忍不住！”Castiel继续笑着，Dean呻吟着挫败地把前额贴在对方胸口。Castiel渐渐平静下来，他搂过男人的肩膀，任由他把手臂环绕在自己的腰间。他们又躺了一会儿，直到Dean叹了口气。

“听着，等我午睡完，我们就开车出发。” Dean靠在他胸口含糊不清地念了几句，Castiel把他抱得更紧了。


	4. Chapter 4

** "Already Gone" ** \- The Eagles 

“Dean，我觉得这次行动不带上Cas不是很好。我的意思是......这样做可能会让他觉得我们把他踢出了我们的生活，你能明白我想表达什么吗？ ” Sam一边说着，一边用磨石随意地磨着他的砍刀。 他们收拾完装备就要出发去和其他猎人碰头。

“我也不想这样，Sam。只是......他最近有点怪（off）。” Dean略带忧虑地看了Sam一眼。

“他在我眼里总是那么怪。”Sam耸耸肩，低头打包对付吸血鬼的砍刀和死人血。

“我是说他看起来更奇怪（off-er）了。”Dean不爽地开口，猛地拿起他自己的大砍刀。

“我不确定这个词是这个意思，Dean。”Sam看了他一眼，开玩笑道。

“闭嘴，大学生。 你清楚我在说什么。” Dean走到Sam旁边的桌子边上，开始磨他的砍刀，“自从他失去了荣光之后，他就不再是他自己了。 他还在努力适应现在的生活。这次成为人类的打击比他上一次受到的打击更大。” Dean把怒气发泄到他的砍刀上，他磨刀的动作很粗暴。 Sam皱着眉头看着Dean，觉得他只会把砍刀弄得更钝。

“他跟你谈过他的感受吗？ ” Sam扬起一条眉毛，回想起Castiel在看喜剧电影时问他如何控制‘泪管’的情景。Dean点点头，回忆起一些非常相似的事情。

“.....我猜那让你认为他和我们行动时可能会出于压力而犯错。”

Dean避开了Sam的目光。 

“Dean——”

“闭嘴，Sammy。 我只是给他时间，不想让他冒险。” Dean的声音平静而镇定，用上了他平时假冒FBI和警察说话的语气。

“我不觉得这是个好主意，Dean。 是时候把他当成一个猎人了。我们已经训练过他了，他是个天使。 也是我们的朋友。他不会希望我们把他推开。” Sam用自己的狗狗眼看向Dean，Dean瞪了他一眼。

“我们没把他推开！ 他守在地堡里，他有足够的现金买食物，还能看Netflix！ 他会没事的。” Dean并不肯定，但他说服自己去相信。

“行吧，我清楚了，Dean。” Sam用一种再讽刺不过的语气说道。 Dean又瞪了他一眼，把砍刀啪地一声放在桌子上，猛地站了起来。 

“我只是想说，Dean.....你自己刚才提到的——他看上去不太对劲。他有事的时候，没人能比你更快察觉。” Sam用他那温和的狗狗眼睛继续看着他。

“你什么意思？ ” Dean不由自主地问道，挑了挑眉。 他挺起胸膛展示他的男子气概，对此Sam只是翻了个白眼。

“得了吧，Dean。” Sam站了起来，用手指挠了挠头发。 他拿起行李袋，收拾起他的枪。

“走吧，Milton可能已经在等我们了。” Sam瞪着Dean，Dean因为挫败感而满脸怒容，他跟着Sam走出了汽车旅馆的房间。

在Impala上时两个人都紧绷着，一路上没有人说话，直到他们到达Milton和他的妻子Melissa所在的汽车旅馆房间。 Dean和Sam见到那个轻盈小巧的深色皮肤女人时都很惊讶。 她的身高甚至只到Sam的胳膊肘，手中却正清洗着一把比她胳膊还长的大砍刀。 她手里拿着大砍刀，但看起来依旧很甜美。

大多数的开场白都差不多，Milton用了最典型的开头：“嘿，好长一段时间没见到你们了。” 他并没有注意到兄弟俩看向小个子女人的奇怪眼神。

“好了，那么——”Milton拍了拍手，“Meli，你在这里给Dean讲讲这块地方的情况，我和Sam去看看那些受害者的资料？ ” 他看了她一眼，Dean和Sam都不明白那个眼神意味着什么，但她点点头，把Dean带到了房间的另一边，她把笔记本电脑放在那里充电。

“好了，那么——”Dean情不自禁地注意到她和她丈夫说了一样的句子。 “这栋楼就在这里——”她开始谈论一座隐藏在树林深处的古老宅邸，以及它是如何被一个疑似巢穴领导者的男人占有的。 Dean只是一直盯着她，摆出一副困惑的表情。 

“拍张照片吧，这样你能看更久。”

“你说什么？ ”Dean被对方讽刺的评论吓了一跳，“我没有......我.......呃......怎么了？ ”

“那你为什么一直盯着我看？ ” 她把手放在后面，噘起嘴。 “因为我是人类中的吉娃娃吗？ ”

“我——什么？ 不。 我是说... 什么？ 我没有！ 呸。” Dean脸红了，结结巴巴地想找一个挽救的借口。 Melissa把嘴唇撅得更紧了。

“我的意思是，我知道我看起来就像一个该死的霍比特人，尤其是站在你哥哥Chewbacca（ *“星球大战”中登场的虚构人物，两米多浑身长毛） 和我自己的Paul Bunyan （*美国加拿大神话中的人物，传说中的巨人樵夫 ）旁边，”她指着正在对着一份文件讨论的Sam和Milton。 “但是正如你所看到的，我一点也不在乎，你也不需要管那么多。 懂了吗？ ”

“呃...”Dean睁大眼睛点了点头。

“很好，那么现在......”她继续向他汇报自己制定好的计划，而Dean只是点头同意她说的任何话，毕竟她的计划听上去没有一丝漏洞。 为了更好地适应他和Sam的风格，Dean稍稍做了一些改动。 Melissa在这过程中开始叫Dean“Ginormica” （*怪兽大战外星人里因为变异成为巨人的女性角色） ，Dean则以“Ginormica”回击 （*查理的巧克力工厂里的小矮人员工们） 。

他们会爬上屋顶，从阁楼的窗户潜行进去。 计划清理每一层楼，直到所有人到达地下室。他们估计吸血鬼会把活着的人质关在那里。

几个人配合得天衣无缝，就像一台上了油的机器。 Dean总是忍不住时不时查看Melissa的情况，她的身上有一种奇怪而脆弱的气质。 然而，在现实中，她显然是一个不错的猎人。 他不知道Milton是怎么找到她的。

他们来到地下室的时候，衣服都浸满了血。 地下室的地板上到处都是可以装下大型犬的笼子。 人们被关在齐腰高的笼子里，旁边是几个装有血袋的冰箱。 他们当机立断用大砍刀迅速砍死了那些吸血鬼守卫。

Melissa在冰箱上留了一张字条，告诉警察这些血是用来献血的。 警察看到那张纸条时就会认为这些血是被偷的，他们通常会检测这些血液并带回血库。 Milton和Sam开始从笼子中解救受害者，而Dean和Melissa去查看邻近的那扇门。

Melissa先走了进去，正要宣布房间里没人时，一个吸血鬼像忍者一样从天花板上落了下来，咬向了Melissa的脖子。 她尖叫起来，Milton立刻往她那里跑过去。 Dean第一反应就用他的砍刀刺向吸血鬼的脸，把他的脑袋砍了下来。

“Meli！ Meli！ 你还好吗？Meli？ ” Milton推开Dean，冲到她面前，迅速摘下他的围巾当作临时的绷带，把Melissa的脖子包了起来。

“是的，我很好，”她微笑起来，“谢谢你救了我，Dean。”她向他眨了眨眼。

Milton开玩笑地抱怨起来：“别调情了，你已经嫁给我了！ ” 看到她没事，他有些热泪盈眶。 Melissa默默地笑着，任由对方把她抱起来。

Sam打电话给警察告知他们找到了受害者，并帮助Dean把那些受害者安置在了楼上。 随后他们一起陪Melissa去医院缝合伤口。 整形外科医生说她的脖子上需要动一个小手术，并声称那很容易解决，Milton松了一口气。

“嘿，我去买点咖啡。”Sam站起来，把Dean和Milton单独留在等候室。

他们之间的气氛有点尴尬，两个人都没有说话。 Dean有些恼怒地盯着自己的双手。 Melissa不应该和他们一起去的。 当时他明明可以保护她，或者先进入房间的。 Dean总是下意识地认为她需要保护。 她就是有这种...气场。 他想知道为什么Milton和她会选择将追捕怪物作为一种生活方式。 Milton明明几年前就退休了。

“你可能想知道我为什么让她和我们一起去，对吧？ ” Milton低声说。 Dean抬起头来看着Milton的笑脸。 他的眼圈红红的，悲伤地笑了起来。

“我.....的确想知道这个问题，” Dean如实问道， “我很久以前就认识你了。那时的你是个保护欲过度的混蛋，就像我一样。”

Milton轻声笑了起来。

“我仍然是，” 他叹了口气，看向Dean，“我想我找到了一个不吃我这一套的人。”

Dean沉默了，他不明白他们为什么要继续追捕怪物。 Milton把它作为一种爱好，而Melissa出生在一个猎人家庭，虽然她上了大学。

“只是......我不能像对待弱者一样对待她。 我之前把她留在家里，尽量不让她再去接触这一类的事。 我们几乎过上了恬静的田园生活，但我们都讨厌这种生活方式。 Melissa知道我很无聊，她几乎是强迫我回去干老本行。 所以我就继续干了下去，剩她一个人呆在家里。 一开始她没抱怨过一句话，但是她的生气正在慢慢地被消磨。她变得非常抑郁，但我一开始并没有看出来。 她讨厌她的工作，我甚至从来没有意识到这一点，直到她那在我眼里‘完美的生活’发生了意外。 一场'无聊'的车祸差点要了她的命。 肋骨骨折，肺部穿孔，” Milton叹了口气， “我非常爱她，也希望她能安全。 她看上去有点不对劲，我却直到那场意外发生之后才意识到该如何帮助她。 Melissa不想要安全，她想要和我一起继续追捕怪物。”

Dean点点头，他并不擅长听别人倾诉这些话，但他知道Milton需要有个人能让他一吐为快。 他是他在多年前的一次狩猎中认识的。 Milton是一个独自狩猎的警官。 他们在一次偶然的狩猎中联合起来，然后一直保持联系。 Milton帮助这对兄弟逃出过监狱，并稍微清除了一下他们的收监记录。 Dean不和他爸爸一起猎魔的时候，还是他给他提供了一个住的地方。

“那么，现在怎么办？ ”Dean问道，他非常清楚这男人在想什么。

“我可能会告诉她我们以后不干这行了。 尽量享受平民生活，” Milton耸了耸肩，“也许她会因为我这么想而踢我的屁股。 祝我好运吧，兄弟。”

“你知道运气在这时候不管用。”Dean不是在开玩笑。

“你就不能让我开心下。”Milton面无表情，Dean轻声笑了起来。

“那就祝你好运了，Milton，” 他用最讽刺的语气说。 Milton噘起嘴唇，锤了Dean一拳， “你不觉得整个故事听起来有点....我不确定.....大男子主义里的性别歧视？” Dean瞪了眼他的朋友，把整个身体转向他。

“你了解过Melissa吗？ ” Milton笑起来，“她才是那个喜欢主导一切的人。 这样和你讲吧，她是个女强人。 我继续干这行就是因为她让我这么做的。 我再次成为了一名警察，这感觉非常好，” 他耸了耸肩，“我不知道她也怀念那种生活。 这可能就是我们俩以后要面对的问题了，” 他大声叹了口气，然后放松下来， “或许你没意识到，dean......你看起来不一样了。”

“什么？ 我的身材明明没有走样！ ”Dean捂住他的小腹，试图掩盖他的肚子。Milton笑了。

“不，我的意思是......通常你5分钟前就会叫我闭嘴了。 我知道那种表情。” Milton向他眨了眨眼。

“什么？ ”Dean结结巴巴地说。

“你有了那种表情，Dean。 你有女朋友了，是不是？ 你把她留在了你们的蝙蝠洞里？ ” Milton挑眉。Dean头痛地呻吟出声。

“你这个狡猾的家伙！ 终于找到一个蠢到跟你真情实感约会的人了！ ” Milton咧嘴一笑，拍了拍Dean的胳膊。

“闭嘴，伙计。 我没有女朋友。” Dean抱怨了一声，闭着眼睛开始捏鼻梁。

“那么... 一个男朋友？ ” Milton撅着嘴表示他勉强赞同， “也不赖。” 他完全料到Dean会恼羞成怒打他的胳膊。

“都没有。 你为什么要提起这茬？ 我更喜欢你闷闷不乐地说你的婚姻问题。” Dean没好气地说坐回椅子上。

“我没有闷闷不乐，只是在发泄。”Milton抱怨。

就在此时，谢天谢地，Sam终于端着咖啡回来了，他们说笑间安顿了下来。 Sam对Milton作为一名警官的工作非常感兴趣，而Dean最感兴趣的是在他的椅子上补觉。

手术结束后，Melissa被转移到了一个单人病房，至少不是重症监护室， 普通病房意味着更少的危险，这让猎人们都松了一口气。 他们到那儿的时候，她正安静地睡着。 他们在她的房间里呆了一会儿，然后匆匆出门吃了一顿饭。 等他们再次回到她的房间，她已经醒了过来。

“你好，大脚怪！ ” 她冲丈夫咧嘴笑了笑，他翻了个白眼，低头亲吻她的额头。 “嘿，我感觉不到我的身体了。 它在哪里？ 你把它带到什么地方去了吗？ ” 她意识到自己吃了很多止痛药暂时什么都感觉不到。 Melissa懒洋洋地移动着四肢，但她似乎还没恢复知觉。听她谈论自己有个大脑袋还是挺有趣的。

__________________

大男孩们开车到汽车旅馆准备过一夜就回地堡。 车里的气氛依旧有些紧张，没有人说话。 Dean知道Sam想问些什么，但他不在乎，他正忙着思考Milton Sollors的那一番话。

“Dean，怎么了？ ”Sam问道。

“没什么，为什么这么问？ ”Dean一边若无其事地回答，一边看着前方的路。

“你看起来很烦恼。” Sam做出一副“我很担心你”的表情，Dean已经越来越讨厌对方用这副样子盯着他看了。

“我很好，也许对Melissa受伤有点内疚，仅此而已。” 他借口编得太快了，很难让Sam信服。

“真的吗？ ”Sam问。

“真的。”

“那好吧。” Sam耸耸肩。

“别用那种语气跟我说‘好吧’。到底怎么了？”

“没什么... 我只是以为你在想Cas。” Sam耸耸肩。 Dean侧过身，脸上露出了平生最不可置信又极其厌恶的表情。他看着Sam。 就像在喝了一杯最便宜的龙舌兰酒之后又吞下了最酸的柠檬。

“我为什么要想他？ ”

“我不知道。 但Melissa让我想到了Cas，” Sam漫不经心地耸了耸肩， “她看起来和她真实的个性截然不同。 就像Cas一样。 他看起来还是那个上帝的天使，完全够唬人的，但实际上他现在就像一只迷路的小狗，你觉得呢？ ”

“Sam，你他妈的在说什么？ 你是不是从那家医院偷了药磕？ ” Dean怒气冲冲地喊道，Sam闭上了嘴。

的确，Melissa和Cas在某方面有点相似。 这个想法很奇怪，不知怎么的却可以说得通。 他突然意识到，他或许不该阻止Castiel狩猎。

他想起了Melissa在他面前被袭击的情景。 他不喜欢看到别人受到伤害。 难道他自己受伤就没事了？ 照顾Cas又不是他的职责！ Castiel是一个不知道活了多久的前天使，他不需要也不会想要来自Dean的帮助。 ......但是万一呢？

Dean摇摇头，双手死死地抓住方向盘，完全没有注意到Sam对他的凝视。 Dean不知道该拿Castiel怎么办。 作为一个猎人，Castiel很糟糕，总是暴露他们的掩护身份，是个多余的蹩脚同伴。但除了这个，他又不能去做其他的事情。

好吧，也许他还能继续那份加油站的糟糕工作，但那根本不是他应该做的事情。

Dean恼怒地用手扯了扯自己的头发，把齐柏林飞艇的歌开得很大声。 他沉浸在自己的思路里。Sam一直在旁边用奇怪的眼神看着他。

他们到达汽车旅馆之后收拾了大部分行李。 兄弟俩轮流洗完澡之后就都歇下了，一直休息到第二天十点。早上他们给Milton打了电话确认一切都好之后才动身离开。 

回到地堡后，他们吃了冷冻披萨当作晚饭，然后一直睡到晚上。 这次的猎魔让两人都非常疲惫。 Sam在冰箱上发现了Castiel的纸条。 他把纸条拿给Dean看。Dean看着内容眉头一蹙，直接掏出手机打给Castiel。 没想到直接转到了语音信箱。 他又试了几次，试了五次才放弃。

“他一定是忘记给手机充电了。” Sam猜测。 他们中午又打电话给他，但也没有用。 这已经不是第一次了，所以他们只好等到早上再试了一次。结果一样，拨过去就转到了语音信箱。 Dean下意识地念着Castie的名字祈祷了，后一秒他意识到这么做太过愚蠢，于是对自己生了闷气。 Sam给伊利诺斯州的一些猎人打了电话，询问Castiel的情况，并请求他们能密切关注Castiel的动向。

温彻斯特兄弟俩站在作战室里，愁眉苦脸地互相看着对方。 或许现在判断Castiel出了什么问题还为时过早。

Cas可能根本没事，他们只是有点妄想。

没错...他们可能只是想太多了。


	5. Chapter 5

[ "Nocturne" - Rush ](http://music.163.com/song?id=21535240)

Dean唱得非常大声。虽然这首歌的大部分内容只有吉他和鼓点独奏，只是偶尔会穿插一些歌词，但Dean总能精准地找到时机和齐柏林飞艇乐队一起将那些词大声喊出来。Castiel在旁边笑着听Dean和乐手一起重复高音部分的语气词。他没有看路，也没有将注意力放在歌上。他是如此专注地将目光聚焦于眼前这个在车里玩得不亦乐乎的男人身上

Dean随着歌里鼓点的节奏敲击着方向盘，没词唱时就咬着嘴唇。

“Dean，看路。”Castiel好笑地提醒他，伸手去拉方向盘，想要稳住汽车。

“这可是经典的‘Black Dog’（* [网易云音乐入口](http://music.163.com/song?id=29719530&userid=74216392) ），伙计！” 等这一首歌结束，Dean才回话。他刚要关掉收音机，枪炮玫瑰乐队就开始演奏下一首歌了。Dean立刻放下手，狡黠地笑开了。

Castiel没有回想起这首歌（* [网易云音乐入口](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=18095043) ）。歌词一直在重复“Sweet Child”，他没有去细听，只是默默听着Dean唱。他的目光一直放在他身上，看着对方随着吉他和鼓点的节奏击打着方向盘。

和Dean在一起的感觉很自在。他能舒服地坐在Impala的副驾驶座位上，享受着Dean的陪伴。也许他也想要Sam出现在这里，但就像乞丐没法挑三拣四，他不敢奢求更多。

“嘿，Cas？你怎么了” Dean问他，并没有降低音乐的音量。

“唔？”Castiel皱起眉头，不解地盯着Dean。

“你饿了吗？我现在能为了一个芝士汉堡杀人！”Dean冲着Castiel灿然一笑。

“谋杀和维持生存有什么关系？” Castiel没有笑。他知道这会惹恼Dean。

“闭嘴，你就告诉我你饿不饿？””Dean没好气地问，嘴角却挂着一丝笑意。

Castiel笑了，点了点头。

“我是饿了，Dean。”

“我会在下一个卖汉堡的地方停车。”Dean宣布。

然而Dean转悠了一个半小时才找到一家卖汉堡的餐厅。Castiel一句话也没抱怨，因为这意味着他能和对方在车里分享更多的时间。Dean停好车，凑过去迅速地在Castiel的脸颊留下蜻蜓点水的一吻。Castiel完全没有预想到这个吻。

“你为什么亲我？”” Castiel问。

“这个嘛...既然你只同意我吻你，那我可得好好享受一下，不是么。”Dean冲着Castiel暧昧地眨了眨眼，还没等Castiel说什么就下了车。

Castiel僵硬地停留在车里，他差点就忘记了之前他们接吻的事。可能是因为灯神虚构的梦境给他带来了副作用，也可能是因为他身体的疲劳影响到了他的思维。Dean在外面敲了敲车窗，替他打开了门，也把陷入沉思的Castiel了一跳。

“你要是想让我像绅士一样为你开门，你可以直接提出来，Cas，”Dean暧昧地笑着揶揄道，“一切都为了取悦你。”他面上带笑，手放在胸口做了个戏剧性的绅士礼，Castiel并不明白这个动作的含义。

“是啊，我打赌你的确会那么做。”Castiel声音里满是苦涩。他的思路被打断了，某种意义上对方这句话完全正确，Castiel意识到这点，心下升腾起一股怒火，他甚至没有看见Dean脸上的笑意变成了恼怒。

“你到底是什么意思，Cas？”Dean没等Castiel下车就砰地一声关上了车门。

“没什么。”Castiel喃喃自语道。他把拳头攥紧放在膝盖上，眼睁睁看着自己的指节慢慢失去血色，他的脸色变得无比苍白。

在某一瞬间他想笑——这些手指甚至不属于他。他在Jimmy死去的躯壳里，这个容器不知怎么就成了他的了。这不是他经常会去想的事情。他无法解释为什么明明自己几乎一生都以另一种更高等的形式生活在天国里，却在那么短的时间内堕落成一个失去翅膀的凡人，他甚至已经开始习惯了用一个人类的身体活着。

他通常不去深究这件事。只是当这个问题在脑海里停留了太久之后，他总会感叹人类肉体在物质层面上的古怪。

Dean用力拉开车门，粗暴地抓住Castiel的肩膀。

“你到底怎么了？你给我甩臭脸还一个人留在车里生闷气？”Dean抿了抿唇。

他后退一步，无法理解地摇了摇头。

“Cas，你到底怎么了？ 我们在一起是为了什么？为什么才一天你就跟我吵起来了？” Dean喊了起来。值得庆幸的是，除了那个在树下乘凉听着ipod的保安外，停车场里没有其他人。

Castiel过了一会儿才做出反应。

“我们....是……在一起了吗？” Castiel几乎是胆怯地开口。

Dean在那一刻停止了呼吸。

Castiel的这种反应可以用两种方式来理解。一个是不敢相信，另一个是彻底否定。Castiel的表情看上去很脆弱，以致于Dean立刻就知道了他脑袋里在想什么。

Castiel很惊讶，他心里充满了自我怀疑和恐惧，有什么东西一直在困扰着他。

“我——是的，至少我觉得是的。我是说……不……我的意思是，我们的确在一起了。”Dean结结巴巴地说，这让Castiel困惑地皱起了眉头。Dean长叹一声，他翻了个白眼，身体前倾，揪住Castiel的衬衫领子。Dean没有向他预期的那样吻他。相反，Dean把他从车里拽了出来，将他整个人压到Impala上。

Dean依旧没有吻Castiel，只是直直地望进对方的蓝眼睛。

“你到底怎么了，Castiel？”

Castiel几乎要喘不过气了。Dean凑得是那么近。他几乎能闻到对方早上在汽车旅馆用过的廉价洗发水和肥皂的味道。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图用意志力让自己醒来从而逃离这种情况。

但他最后发现，阻碍他醒来的人，其实就是他自己。外面的世界没有值得他醒来的东西。

“这一切是真的吗？”Castiel用破碎的声音喃喃道。他不敢回视Dean。他认识的Dean并不在这个世界。但他还是慢慢地睁开眼睛，他其实完全清楚两者之间的区别，他只是拒绝承认。

“我们是真实的，Cas，”Dean温和地说，他把双手放在Castiel腰上，额头贴在他肩膀上，“不要怀疑我。永远不要。” Dean低声耳语，然后动作轻柔地地吻了吻他的脖子。这是一个非常温柔和亲密的动作，Castiel几乎要在他的触摸中融化。他闭上眼睛，叹了口气。

已经足够完美了。

_____________________

Dean拉着Castiel的手走进餐厅。服务员对此给了他们一个奇怪的眼神，Dean立刻松开了他的手，就像他的手着火了一样。Castiel脸色苍白了一秒。他整个人都停驻下来，盯着Dean的背影。Dean转过身，歉意地冲着Castiel耸了耸肩。Dean一向不喜欢在公共场合秀恩爱。这与Castiel本身以及这个容器的性别无关。Castiel努力挤出微笑，面上表现出一切正常。

他们面对面坐在角落角落，Castiel对这个安排表示不满，直到Deanl戏谑地在桌子底下碰了碰他腿。Castiel笑了起来，眉间的皱褶也随之消失。虽然并不是每件事都完美无缺，但他们至少现在能坐下来面对着面交换温柔缠绵的眼神以及无声的微笑。Dean谈了些他和Sam一起干的事，Castiel并没有听进去。他全神贯注地吃饭，任由Dean将腿靠在他的腿上。

Castiel很平静。他现在不愁温饱，还能在Dean旁边占有一席之地，他的庇护所甚至就在Dean的隔壁，最重要的是他有了活下去的理由。他真的有活下去的理由了吗？Castiel抿起嘴唇，对Dean笑了笑。他看着Dean嘴里叼着一根薯条和他说话。这是我梦寐以求的，他想。是他在现实生活中没有的，也永远不会有的东西。是的，在这里，他有了活下去的理由。

“嘿，Sam告诉我，我不应该在回地堡的路上强迫你长时间地呆在车上。我的baby对你的健康不好，”Dean咽了口唾沫，喝了一口苏打水，“我们会找一间汽车旅馆先住下。Sam可能一个人先回地堡，”Dean耸了耸肩，“我过会儿给他打个电话，看看他在忙什么。”

Castiel理解地点了点头，默默地把一根薯条送到唇边。他发现自己真的饿了，但他没有太注意这种感觉。

“嘿，你一直没说话。” Dean若无其事地说。

“我只是累了，Dean。”Castiel耸耸肩，发自内心地笑了。他喜欢看到Dean为他担心。这或许是一个自私和病态的想法，但他不想去控制。Dean会担心表明他是真的在关心他。

“很好，我还担心我的唠叨会让你厌烦。” Dean像往常一样自嘲地笑了笑，把几根薯条送到嘴里。

“Dean，我永远不会厌倦听你说话。”Castiel耸耸肩，咬了一口他的芝士汉堡。

Dean尴尬地吞了一口唾沫，试图用苏打水遮住脸。Castiel想笑，因为Dean脸红了，想把它藏起来。他皱起眉头看着他的奶酪汉堡，好像它冒犯了他，咬了他一大口。Castiel笑了，Dean瞪着他。

“怎么了？” Castiel语气无辜。

“闭嘴。” Dean嘴里塞满了食物。

“我什么也没说！”Castiel假装吃惊地挑起眉毛，张大嘴巴看着他。 他举起双手，强调他话里的诚实，仿佛Dean正用枪在对面指着他。

“行了，你真的不需要说太多话。现在闭上你的嘴快点吃饭。”Dean用威胁的姿势指指了指他的嘴，又一次皱起了眉头。

“我怎么才能闭着嘴吃东西呢？这是一项我还没有发现的关于人体的新技能吗？”Castiel眯起眼睛瞧了瞧他的汉堡，又看了看Dean。Dean对此恼怒地翻了个白眼。

“我的天…总之你就给我…老老实实吃饭！”

接下来的一切都很顺利。女服务员试图和Dean调情，但Dean毫不在意地把她推开了，没有借题发挥。这个小插曲让Castiel为Dean感到很自豪。

走之前Dean给Sam打了电话，他们谈了好一会儿。

“行吧，Sammy，注意安全。”Dean挂了电话，咕哝了一声，把手机塞进了口袋。

“他怎么样？” Castiel问道，因为他没有听到整个对话。

“Sam打包了一份沙拉外卖。现在可能正在往你前排置物箱里塞生菜，”Dean开玩笑说，Castiel翻了个白眼，“他直接回地堡。这意味着只有我们两个人。” Dean暧昧地朝他眨了眨眼。

“我们住在哪儿？”Castiel没有理会他的调情。他不确定自己对梦境的这部分内容该有什么反应。一方面，他几乎要放弃抵抗，放任自己与Dean亲近。而另一方面，他又觉得那样做似乎会在某种程度上冒犯真正的Dean。不过话说回来，只要他继续留在梦里，那么真正的Dean永远也不会知道这件事。

这个想法既使他害怕，又使他平静下来。Castiel有些焦虑不安。他必须在梦中遵守灯神的规则(不管它们是什么，除了“不要醒来”这一条)。

“还没决定，”Dean挠挠后脑勺，“我的计划是继续上路，看到哪家旅馆就住哪家。”他耸了耸肩。

事实证明，他们应该找人问路，可惜他们都没那么做。Dean找到的地方要么人满为患，要么肮脏得让人难以接受，仿佛伊利诺斯州一夜之间被人们蜂拥而至。他们到的第四家汽车旅馆甚至连一个空的停车位都不剩。他们最后终于住进了一家像样的汽车旅馆，前台有两个孩子。

“你好，先生。您要点什么？”这个可能只有十四岁的女孩有气无力地问。

“嘿，我需要一间双人房。” Dean边走边把Impala的钥匙塞进口袋，Castiel犹豫地跟在后面。

“哟，Bill，检查一下有没有双人间。” 她朝一个看起来像她哥哥的十五六岁男孩扔了一个纸球。男孩从半空中抓起球，以三倍的力量朝他妹妹扔回去。

“嘿，别打你妹妹！”Dean轻声威胁着那个男孩，还用手指着他。

“她先开始的！话说如果是她打我，你就会一笑了之，而不是告诉她不要打我。你这是双标，老兄，”男孩翻了个白眼，开始捣鼓那台外形酷似恐龙的电脑，它看起来像是从90年代的电影里搬出来的，“对不起，先生，我们只剩下两个房间了。一个是蜜月套房，另一个是单人间。”男孩朝Dean笑了笑，女孩努力不让自己笑出声来。

“你给我听着，你这个小混蛋——”Dean走向那个男孩。但Castiel走到Dean前面护住了他。

“把房间给我们吧！ 谢谢。”Castiel把他的假身份证和信用卡啪地一声放在桌子上，不等Dean向那个孩子说出更少儿不宜的词汇，他一把抓住了Dean的胳膊。

“Cas！” Dean挣扎着抽回手臂，挣扎过程中肘部几乎撞到了Castiel。

“闭嘴， Dean。”Castiel凑过去，轻轻地吻了Dean的脸颊。能够给予和接受爱是件好事。这个梦境让他意识到了它的重要性。

“放开啦。”Dean抱怨道，却掩饰不了脸上的笑容。

“所以你们想要蜜月套房还是……？”女孩语气温柔，她身后的男孩忙着脸红，用手捂着脸，一句完整的话也说不出来。

“正常的那间。”Castiel用他最礼貌的语气回答道。Dean哼了一声，转了转眼睛。

“好的。”女孩伸手去拿桌上的证件。

“嘿，你不用为这玩意儿付钱。”Dean用手拍了一下桌子，抢过Castiel的卡，把自己的假身份证和信用卡递了出去。Castiel翻了翻白眼，因为这是一个不必要的动作。至于Dean，他得意地笑了笑，好像赢得了什么比赛似的。

“好吧……你的房间号是2013。”女孩给了Dean房间的钥匙和一瓶免费的水瓶，将证件归还给他。

“玩得开心！”男孩在与Dean保持安全距离时喊道。

“得了，你这——”

“Dean！”Castiel抓住Dean的腰，用手拽着他的胳膊，一直拖到二楼。

“哦，省省吧，Cas！ 那个男孩绝对需要有人教他什么是礼貌！”Castiel松开了他的手臂，Dean在门口和他争论。

“那个人不会是你。”Castiel用淡淡的语气回答。Dean翻了个白眼，打开了门。

他们把行李袋扔在桌子上，Castiel径自脱下外套和鞋子，然后脸朝下将自己陷在被子里。

“嘿，你看起来可很累。” Dean带着讽刺的语气评价。但不知怎么的，声音听起来很温柔，Castiel不明白他是怎么做到的。Dean在Castiel旁身旁躺下，一只手小心翼翼地按上他的背。Dean的手是那么温暖有力，按摩的力道恰到好处，几乎要让Castiel在他手下融化。

“我不知道……就是这样，别停。”Castiel埋在枕头里咕哝道。他笑着闭上眼睛，沉浸在Dean手指给他带来的舒适中。

Dean在一旁暗笑。

“你不知道？“ 他打趣，没有停下他的手指，“那你肯定也不知道自己饿不饿，想不想吃中餐外卖。”

“这个我是知道的。” Castiel把脸转向Dean看不到的那一面，却又将身体靠近Dean。Dean凑过去将头搁在他肩上，因为他的举动叹了口气。

“我很确定我饿了。”Castiel闷闷的声音从枕头里传来。Dean笑了起来，Castiel可以从背部感受到对方胸膛传过来的每一次震动。这又是一种新的感觉。

“你可能不知道这句话听起来有多不对，有多诱人。” Dean在他耳边轻声说着逗弄的话。

“是的，我不……我也不在乎。” Castiel满意地叹了口气，脸在枕头上擦了擦。

Dean换了个姿势。完全贴在Castiel身上，开始拨弄他凌乱的头发。

“这感觉好蠢。”保持着这个姿势好一会儿，Dean嘟囔道。Castiel含糊地发出几个音节表示困惑，他整个人安逸得快要睡着了，甚至无法连贯地思考。

“你，我，两个人呆在这里，睡在一张床上，这一幕自然得仿佛我们已经这样做了很长一段时间。这太不符合我们的性格了。” Dean的声音有些绝望而疲惫，此刻轻松安逸的氛围让他极度厌倦起了之前的生活。

“谈感情就已经很不符合我们的性格了。”Castiel打了个哈欠，含糊地回答道。

他了解Dean，Dean不喜欢谈论感受，除非是和酒瓶或者酒吧里的无名女人。知道Dean那么渴望爱情—不仅仅是接受别人的爱意，同时还将自己的全身心交托出去—这个话题有点伤感。灯神显然同意他的看法，因为下一秒Dean就用手臂搂住了Castiel的腰，把他拉进了温暖的怀抱。

“你总是知道在这种像肥皂剧剧情的时刻说什么。” Dean取笑道，但他的声音里仍然带着一丝悲伤。

“其实我并不知道该说些什么。我通常只会说我认定的事实，然后希望有最好的结果，”Castiel耸耸肩，“有时候我也会害怕这么做，因为你可能对我说的话做出不好的反应。”

Castiel闭上眼睛，回忆起Dean还绑定着该隐标记的时候。他曾与Dean当面对质，问他为何冷血地杀死那个斯坦恩男孩（*Dean为复仇杀光了styne邪恶家族美国分支，包括实际上不想参与犯罪的Cyrus，还是个学生。）Castiel从未料到Dean会那样无情地与他搏斗。他曾经是那么软弱，同时又那么强大。他身上的每一根神经都在催促他反击。每一根神经！他是上帝的天使，是一个卫戍部队的指挥官，他被创造出来是为了战斗，为了得到胜利而不惜一切代价。

当然，Castiel不会再让自己伤害Dean了。他已经造成了足够的伤害。

“嘿，我很抱歉，” Dean温柔地吻了吻他的后脖颈，把他的前额靠在后脖颈上，“我很抱歉我不能理解你。但我不后悔我的行为，因为那就是我。Cas…我知道我很暴力，可能并不是适合你的那个人，可是我不想看到你和其他人在一起，所以我会做一些自私的事，只为了让你和我能够在一起。” Dean深吸了一口气，继续亲吻Castiel的脖子。

Castiel畏缩了一下，并不是因为那个吻。那句带有威胁意味的话让他打了个寒颤。他知道这一切根本不是真的，但灯神显然想让他留在这里。Castiel知道如何从灯神的咒语中解脱出来，只需要想象出一把简单的刀——往某个致命的地方一捅——嘣——他就能立刻回到他那乏味的生活，继续成为那个可以被随时用来牺牲的、毫无价值的、没有翅膀的角色。

他故意移动他们的身体，以便能更好地欣赏Dean的下颌轮廓。此刻的他是如此需要Dean给予他的爱。Dean跨坐在Castiel身上，双手温柔地放在他两侧。当Castiel感到Dean的重量压在他身上时，他得偿所愿地叹息出声。但这还不够。他仍然能感觉到内心的空虚和的焦虑。Dean暧昧地亲吻着他脖子让他喘息出声。Castiel难耐地和他换了位置，好让自己能吻上对方的嘴唇。他抬起头来望着Dean，看他对突然改变姿势有什么反应。Dean的眼睛睁得大大的，就像受惊的鹿。

“继续，你这个白痴，过来吧。”Dean勾起嘴角，用手拉过Castiel。

他们的嘴唇在甜蜜的亲吻中紧紧地贴合在一起。Dean愉悦地享受着彼此的亲昵。Castiel则试图记住对方嘴唇的质地，记住在这个距离那些可爱雀斑的样子。这个吻绵长缓慢，令人心醉神迷，忘记烦忧。Dean不记得上一次和人亲近时那么安心是什么时候了。 而Castiel平生第一次有了这样幸福的感觉。

Dean微微坐起来，脱下了自己的衬衫，但没有打断他们之间的亲吻。Castiel完全没有注意。他听到鞋子扔在地上的声音，感觉到Dean的手慢慢地从靠近他肋骨的地方移开，最后一只手停留在他的臀部，另一只手开始拉扯起他牛仔裤的皮带。

“Dean，停下。” 好吧，至少他还有一点理智。和Dean接吻就已经是极限了。若真的继续下去，那将是他的末日。一旦放任自己，那么他就永远也不愿醒来了。

“为什么？ 告诉我原因，Cas，” Dean做了个鬼脸，继续亲吻他的脖子，分散他的注意力，“给我一个不继续的理由。”

“我…” **快想想办法！** “我还没准备好。”这并不完全是一个谎言，但Dean还是翻了个白眼。

“好吧，可我觉得你准备得很充分。” Dean的手突然移向他的腹股沟。Castiel因为他的举动呻吟出声，但那听上去有些痛苦。Dean好像对此毫无察觉，他得意地露出一个笑容，又转过头继续吻他的脖子。他的另一只手继续脱起了Castiel的牛仔裤。

Castiel猛地吸了一口空气，挣扎着要离开Dean。他双脚不稳地站了起来，尽量不去理会小腹的灼热。Dean躺在床上冷冷地看着他，就像Castiel的焦虑和恐惧不知怎么得罪了他似的。

“为什么，Castiel？”Dean平淡地问。Dean叫了他的全名，Castiel原本准备逃离的身体僵住了。

“你为什么不让我爱你呢？”

“因为你不是真实的。”Castiel低声说，脸因为痛苦而慢慢扭曲。他的心跳得太快了，他觉得自己好像被未流出的眼泪噎着了。他想将那种感觉咽下去，但喉咙却仿佛被扼住。Castiel不明白他的身体出了什么问题。

“就算我不是真实的又怎么样呢，Castiel？” Dean大喊着，不敢相信地看着Castiel，他慢慢地摇了摇头，“拜托了。让我爱你。这是我唯一能做的。”Dean咬紧牙关，痛苦地闭上双眼。

“外面……有那么多事会阻止我爱你。”Dean听起来是如此脆弱而沮丧。他声音里的心痛让Castiel微微抬起了头。眼前这个男人的声音里充满了脆弱和真诚，好像他真的很痛苦。

“我知道你所谓的生活给你带了多大的痛苦。我知道你的内心有多受折磨，”Dean缓缓从床上起身，迈着轻柔的脚步走向Castiel，“在这里，不会有那样的事发生，Castiel。你会得到你想要的一切。你能拥有我。”

Dean把手放在他的肩上。温暖和有力，就像真正的Dean一样。Castiel深深地叹了口气，梗住喉咙的紧张感被缓解了一些。

“我只想爱你，Castiel，”Dean低声说，“我真的爱你。我才是唯一真正关心你的人。”

这句话让Castiel的心疼痛起来。它或许没有说错。外面世界真的没有什么在等着他。温彻斯特兄弟可能会找他一段时间，然后他们会觉得他已经死了。即使他现在醒来后想办法回去…然后呢？继续成为他们的负担？

“那……我的生活怎么办呢？”Castiel的身体因为对方挪开了手又开始紧张，但他依旧勉强地把话问了出来。

“这里的生活就是一辈子。考虑到其他灯神们正在照顾你，或许会更久。”Dean耸了耸肩。

“照顾我？”Castiel皱起了眉头，他知道正常的灯神们几乎不会像他们一样“礼貌”地用静脉输液袋来代替他们的牙齿和生锈的匕首。灯神们要怎么照顾他，他们的理由呢。

“是的，那里有些灯神是医生和护士。如果他们愿意，他们可以让你活上几十年。他们真正关心他们带回来的人。”Dean举起一只手，用指尖勾勒出Castiel的下颌轮廓。他望向他的眼眸是温暖的，充满了柔情。Castiel无法把目光移开。

“这么漂亮的人……他们最好能好好照顾你，”Dean向前倾了倾身子，在他那胡子拉碴的脸上吻了一下，“这就像……那些人没有一个能看清你内心到底是怎么样的，你明白吗？”Dean用柔和的声音问。

他用手把Castiel紧紧地搂在怀里。被那种温暖裹在其中的Castiel如释重负地叹了口气。他知道他渴望爱情，但他从不知道他有这么渴望。

“你真勇敢，吃了这么多苦，”他把他抓得更紧了，“你为了人类…为了Dean，放弃了一切，”Dean摇了摇头，“你放弃了你原本的家庭，你的军队，你的翅膀以及一切你能给予他们的东西。你甚至献出了自己的心。到头来他们却毫不领情。”Dean尽可能温柔地吻着他。

“让其他人来照顾你吧，Cas。让我爱你。”他紧贴着Castiel的嘴唇低声絮语，像是在祈祷。Castiel闭上眼睛，吸了一口气。

“……我愿意。”


	6. Chapter 6

[ **_“He can’t speak” - Christopher Lennertz_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch%EF%BC%9Fv=REEszQyg4Zo&list=RDREEszQyg4Zo&index=1)

在电话无人接听的第三天，Sam和Dean坐不住了。Sam开始查看Castiel的“拉皮条”卡车有没有在警方记录里留下什么蛛丝马迹，也许他在去伊利诺伊州的路上收到的罚单能让他们找到他的位置。最后Sam什么也没发现——这也不是什么新鲜事，因为Castiel开起车来守规矩得像个圣人(完全是字面意思)。

Dean每天早上都会给Castiel打电话，同时也不忘和认识的猎人们联系。但那些人都否认见过Castiel。有的人甚至不知道Castiel的存在，而剩下的则是在他们和温彻斯特两兄弟狩猎时认识他的。他们都答应会密切注意Castiel的行踪。Dean向他们表达了感谢，心里却很清楚这个方法可能不是那么管用。

根据纸条上潦草写上的日期，距离Castiel前往伊利诺伊州已经过去了一个多星期。Sam和Dean担心Castiel可能受伤之后独自待在昏暗的汽车旅馆房间里，或者是被什么超自然的东西绑架了。他们拒绝去想他已经死了的可能性。

Dean那个晚上无法入睡。他每小时醒来都要打一遍Castiel的电话，或者给他发条短信。他甚至都向上帝祈祷了，然后再一次清楚了上帝根本不在乎他们。当他发现自己担心得睡不安稳时，他打开了一瓶“猎人们的帮手”，最终在凌晨2点左右醉醺醺地进入了梦乡。他早上醒来直接去Sam的房间找Sam。他没有在那里找到人，所以他去了图书馆，发现Sam在笔记本电脑前睡着了，面前是一大堆打印出来的文章。

他们开始调查任何他们认为Castiel可能感兴趣的东西。这意味着他们要看完整个洲的案件报道和报纸新闻。他们打了几个电话，第二天就开车去了伊利诺伊州。那里有20多个案子等着他们，有些是相互关联的有些是简单的小案子。无论他们去到哪里，他们都会在汽车旅馆的停车场里寻找Castiel的车。Castiel甚至没有告诉他们他去了哪个城市。Dean一天比一天生气。

Dean每时每刻除了担心Castiel，就是在思考救出Castiel之后要怎样把他揍死。

温彻斯特两兄弟突袭了每一个隐藏在伊利诺伊州的超自然生物。当地的猎人们帮着他们处理了一些案件，但这两个人成了主力军，接管了伊利诺伊州的大部分超自然案件。他们几乎没有好好睡觉。

第二周，Dean开始去酒吧搜集信息。他真正做的就是喝个伶仃大醉，和猎人见面，寻找愿意和他做爱的女孩。有天晚上，他甚至找到了一对亚洲双胞胎，醉醺醺的他打电话给他弟弟，表现得仿佛通过了一些他根本没学过的考试。Sam好笑地挂了电话，告诉他玩得开心。

有关温彻斯特两兄弟来伊利诺伊州的消息四散开来，好几窝吸血鬼因此举家逃离了该州。Sam和Dean觉得此举有些蹊跷，于是他们和在酒吧里遇到的一伙骑摩托车的猎人，一起跟在了吸血鬼后面。Dean享受这次行动，而Sam非常讨厌这次的经历。

他们在五周内杀死了食尸鬼，用盐和火处理了鬼魂，消灭了两个狼人团伙，杀死了一只狐妖，顺手把在俱乐部里干肮脏勾当的恶魔送回老家，总共剿灭了5个吸血鬼巢穴。偶然之下，他们还解决了两起非“超自然”的绑架事件，其中包括一个话很多的青少年。

“那么现在该干什么？ 你们是蝙蝠侠还是其他的什么狗屎玩意儿？” 被他们从“普通事件”解救出来的受害者懒洋洋地坐在Impala后座上问他们。

“哇！小鬼，注意语言！” Dean转过身来看着坐在后座上的那个女孩。

“Dean，看路！” Sam伸手稳住方向盘上，让Impala不至于漂移。

“你们是蝙蝠侠和罗宾吗？”女孩又问。

“不，” Dean停顿了一下。 “我们实际上是在找人。” Dean没有理会Sam眼睛里的不看好。

“谁？你的女儿吗？” 她扬起眉毛问道。Sam哼了一声，Dean差点透不过气来。

Sam一直在笑，他结结巴巴地说了一声“不”。Dean咳嗽起来，那个女孩只是用困惑的眼神

看着他们。考虑到他们是在找他们的女儿，他们忙着找她这件事听起来完全合乎逻辑。

“我还没到生女儿的年龄呢！”Dean喊道，Sam只是笑得更厉害了，“我们在找一个人。他是一名侦探，失踪时正在伊利诺伊州办案。我们不知道是他那里是什么情况，所以我们只能不停地检查每一条线索。”

这让Sam闭嘴了。车里的寂静是紧张和寒冷的，好像有什么东西把他们俩的能量都吸走了。

“他是你们的朋友吗？” 女孩天真地问。

“更像一家人。”Sam低声说。Dean抓方向盘的手攥地紧紧，表情冷硬地在一旁点了点头。

出于尊重，这个女孩什么也没问。他们之间的沉默并没有持续多久。

“呃，你们查过伊利诺伊的州立大学了吗？”最终她小声建议道。

“嗯？ 没有查过，怎么了” Sam问。

“一个月前有一篇新闻报道上说有个女孩被一个有纹身的男人绑架了，他用蓝色粉末把她弄晕了。”

大男孩们都转过身瞪大眼睛看着她。那是典型的对灯神的描述。他们知道灯神的能力能有多难缠。如果只有Castiel一个人，他很容易被灯神所骗。

“怎么啦？ 我虽然被关在地下室没有电视可以看，但我有一大堆该死的新报纸。” 她耸耸肩。

没错，那个绑架她的混蛋正被丢在Impala后备箱里不省人事。他们俩要打扮成FBI把人带到警察局去。他们会毫不犹豫地把犯罪分子和受害者一起扔给看起来有能力处理这件事的人，然后绝尘而去，就像两个忙碌的、不在乎这种小事的特工。为了尽快脱身，他们可能还需要用上一些侮辱性的话和两个亮晶晶的徽章。

做完这一切之后两个人立刻冲回汽车旅馆去找那篇关于伊利诺伊州立大学女生绑架案的文章。Dean闯了四个红灯，停车时还差点撞到汽车旅馆的墙。Sam甚至在Dean停稳车之前就下车了。他们跑上楼梯，几乎撞坏了通往他们房间的门。Sam跑去拿他的笔记本电脑，Dean一边和人在电话里开始争吵，一边也打开了他的笔记本电脑。

他们用有史以来最短的时间找到了他们需要的一切。从受害者所描述的来看，这显然是一个灯神。距离Castiel的消失已经过去了40天。当他们说话的时候，灯神可能正在吸着Castiel的血。

兄弟俩开足马力赶到了伊利诺伊州的诺尔斯镇。Sam安排了一次与猎人的会面，找人为他们提供了能维持一年的非洲梦草根。他待在汽车旅馆里，一边制作灯神毒素解药，一边研究这个地区的情况，与此同时，Dean在那个大学里采访了与这个案子有关的人。第一个对象并没有太大的帮助，但是受害者最好朋友的表现引起了他的注意。

“FBI？ 怎么还来？是什么让你们如此特别？ 上一个家伙根本没有找到我的朋友，凭什么——”Dean举起一只手让那个女孩闭嘴。

“等等，你刚刚说还有谁？”女孩没有回答，只是瞪着他。Dean把手举到眼睛下面比划了一下，表示Castiel的身高。

“小个子，黑色乱发，蓝眼睛，笨手笨脚的，还喜欢穿着难看的风衣？”女孩抱着双臂，因为他的话挑起了眉毛。

“我不能肯定，但是听起来有点像他。他很奇怪，看起来有点业余。”Dean听到她回答后的反应就好像全世界的重担都从他肩上卸下来了，他嘴角挂起无法抑制的笑容，女孩对他皱起了眉头。

“感谢上帝！” Dean闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。他真的尽量让自己不要表现出太多的感情，但血管里涌动的那种解脱感实在是太强烈了，让他无法忽视。Dean只想赶紧离开这个地方，打电话给Sam，感谢上帝，因为他终于找到了Castiel。

他找到Castiel后，一定要好好地痛扁他一顿。

“一切进展顺利吗？”女孩紧张地拨弄了一下她的黑发。Dean摇了摇头。

“是啊！” Dean如释重负地叹了口气，“那名特工上个月就失踪了，”Dean愤怒地盯着地板，“那个绑架你朋友的狗娘养的混蛋还绑架了一名FBI探员，这简直是我能想到的最愚蠢的举动。我现在也在追捕这个狗娘养的混球。你得告诉我有关你朋友的所有细节。包括你听到的关于她失踪一事的任何流言。”Dean眼里显而易见地烧起怒火。他插在裤兜的拳头紧紧攥起，愤怒地舔了舔嘴唇。

那个女孩，Kiara，把她所知道的一切都告诉了他，包括其他目击者看到了什么，以及她的朋友最近处于什么心情。自从Emily的母亲在南美洲找到一份心理学家的工作后，她就一直患有抑郁症。Emily的父亲在她小时候死于一场车祸，她就是在那时认识了Kiara。Kiara那时因为胳膊骨折住进了医院，她走出病房，去和大厅里哭泣的Emily说话。从那以后，Kiara和Emily就成了朋友。

Dean发现灯神是被Emily所患的抑郁症所吸引，从而追捕了那个女孩。他对Kiara的帮助表示了感谢。Kiara伤心地对他笑了笑，尴尬地摩挲着胳膊。

“我希望你能抓住那个混蛋，找到你的朋友，” Kiara害羞地笑了，“我还来不及告诉Emily我喜欢她。” Kiara耸了耸肩。Dean把一只手放在她的肩上，以为她会点头然后开始哭泣。相反，她拍开他的胳膊，整个人变得严肃起来。

“帮我杀了那个混蛋，怎么样？”

“我能做到这个，女士。” Dean点点头，尽力模仿Indiana Jones（*夺宝奇兵里的角色）。

女孩笑了，回了一个公主的屈膝礼。

“谢谢你，好心的先生。” Dean笑了起来，对她有些蠢的举动摇了摇头。

____________________

Dean拨打了Sam的号码，要求他调查失踪事件，同时他也在这片区域搜寻废弃的仓库以及其他可能会被灯神使用的地方。Sam给他回了电话，给了几个地址和一份受害者名单。”

“天，这块区域到处都是废弃的地方，简直是一个怪物天堂。” Dean一边开车去汽车旅馆，一边对着电话抱怨。

“省省吧，难道你现在才知道？我想他们的位置不会离大学和医院太远，” Sam停下来，低头看着他的笔记，“好吧，我们还剩下四个可能的位置。”

“那行吧，你解药准备得怎么样了？””Dean问道。

“差不多了！ 不过我不知道你喝茶时是喜欢加糖还是加蜂蜜，所以我——”

“啊哈，绝对不行，Sammy！ 我不想再进入任何人的脑袋里了。以前总是轮到我来干这活！” Dean恼怒地喘着气，明显能猜到电话另一端的Sam正咧着嘴傻笑。

“别当个胆小鬼，Dean，” Sam取笑道，“但是这次换我来——别担心，” Sam磨完研钵里最后一点草药，将它取出与肉桂和糖混合在一起，“我们现在只需要一点受害人的基因，就能得到最终解药。”

“好了。我挂电话了，我已经到了。” Dean结束通话，下了车。回到房间时，Sam在汽车旅馆小厨房里烧热水。他目瞪口呆地看着Sam把水倒进一个昂贵的旅行用马克杯里。

“怎么了？ ” Sam意识到Dean盯了他好久，便停下了问道。

“你从哪儿弄来的那种嬉皮士玩意儿？” Dean皱起眉头，指着那只银色的马克杯。

“这可不是嬉皮士......一点也不沾边，” Sam做了个鬼脸，小心翼翼地把水倒进杯子里，“既然是我要喝这种尝起来像狗屎的东西，我当然要把它变得好喝一点。” Sam走到厨房，又往杯子里倒了一点牛奶。他把塑料袋放在口袋里，开始把武器装进夹克里。

Dean翻了个白眼，开始脱衣服。他把西装外套随手放在椅背上，随意地扯下了领带。

“你可以试着往里面加上一些贝利酒。” Dean咧嘴一笑，朝他眨了眨眼睛。Sam知道Dean在用所谓的女孩们喝的酒来戏弄他，所以根本不想搭理对方。

“娘娘腔！” Dean冲Sam喊道，然后笑着去了洗手间。


	7. Chapter 7

**予我庇护**

[**_Gimme Shelter_** _— The Rolling Stones_ ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=4338428&userid=74216392)

Castiel醒了过来， 睡眼惺忪 地用手去揉眼睛。他捻了捻胸口盖着的被子，动作自然地将脸埋进Dean的怀里。冬天的地堡温度非常低。 Castiel讨厌那种寒冷。他的身体似乎偏爱温暖，同时讨厌炎热和潮湿。这是一个有趣的发现。Dean很久以前向他解释过体温对人类的重要性。第一次听到这个理论时，他还对此表示出轻视，因为它听起来如此……复杂而愚蠢。那时候的他把这称之为“某种心理层面的东西，我不会遭受的那种痛苦”。显而易见，他错了。

去年冬天他向Dean提起过气温太低，对方立即给他们的卧室买了床新的厚被子。不过由于去年冬天持续的时间很短，他们甚至都没有怎么用过。Castiel曾试图抱怨那是一笔不必要的开支，而Dean对此不屑一顾。明显，他用的是某个亿万富翁的信用卡。

“早上好，Cas。”Dean吻了吻Castiel的头发，轻声说了早安，手指温柔地摩挲着怀里人的背。作为回应，Castiel亲了亲他的胸口。Dean笑了起来。

“为什么我明明已经给你买了一个新枕头，你却完全不用它？”

“我已经有了世界上最好的枕头。”Castiel打趣道。他确信Dean会讨厌他这么说。

“滚你妈的。”Dean懒洋洋地嘴上嫌弃道，下一秒却把Castiel搂得更紧了。

“你必须承认，其实变成这样也有你的一份功劳。 ” Castiel对此评价道。Dean长叹一声。

“想再上几堂烹饪课吗？我相信你这次不会再烧糊煎饼了。”Dean挑衅地笑起来，他知道Castiel不会料到他提起这个。

Castiel抬起头，看到了他脸上狡黠的笑容。“那不是我的错。 是你让我分心的!” Castiel拍了拍他的胸膛，Dean轻笑出声。

“如果你能在黑暗中给猎枪装子弹，那么你就能边做煎饼，边把鸡/巴往你z—”

“你敢把那句话说完吗，Dean？” Castiel冷冷地威胁道。

“怎么了？你要抱怨吗？就像一个穿着风衣的婴儿？” Dean笑着打趣道。

“不，我可能会接受你的提议。” Castiel满不在乎地说，脸上挂上一丝微笑。

“绝了。Cas。真的很绝了，“Dean咧嘴一笑，“我玷污了一个天使。”Dean戏剧性地叹了口气， Castiel微微坐起身，翻了个白眼。

“我已经不是天使了，我已经堕落了。 ” Castiel悲伤地回答，几句话打破了之前的气氛。“你只是玷污了另一个凡人。”

“嘿，你说的‘另一个’是什么意思？”Dean装出一副被冒犯的样子，仿佛对方是在说自己‘玷污了很多人’。

Castiel翻了个白眼： “你和我都知道我不是那个意思。” 他叹了口气。

“如果我们不那么做呢？” Dean对着Castiel挑衅地挑了挑眉，脸上带着些微的不赞成和惊讶。

“为什么你不能闭嘴呢？” Castiel拒绝上当。

“那为什么你不能吻我呢？” Dean撅起嘴，饿狼般盯着Castiel。

“如果亲吻能让你闭嘴的话。” Castiel并不容易妥协，他只是遵循某些场合下的逻辑。这使他想到——

“当然。” Dean嘴角勾起得意的弧度，一把将他拉进了被窝。反正天气那么冷，没有理由想太多。

____________________________________________________

“嗨， Cas！”Sam从图书馆里对着Castiel喊道，他很清楚Castiel和Dean就在隔壁的客厅里。

“听说过Kay-dejo吗？”他看到Castiel穿着连帽衫和牛仔裤走进图书馆，于是继续问道。

“应该是cadejo， 读作KAH-DEHO。怎么了？ ” Castiel走进图书馆，在Sam面前坐下。

“听说有人在加州谈论类似的事情。受害者身上有被狗咬伤的痕迹，有些还说被狼跟踪。我猜——“

“变形怪？” Dean大声问，从走廊来到客厅。他笑着拍了拍Sam的肩膀。“或者是些可以变成狗的人。还记得那个变做宠物和他暗恋的女孩一起生活的家伙吗？”Dean在一张椅子上坐下，把脚搁在桌子上。

“你错了，Dean，“ Castiel在Sam面前坐在他旁边。“脚别搁在桌子上。”他命令道。看到Dean乖乖照做时，Sam扬了扬眉毛。

“Cadejos是纳瓦特人的传说，在中美洲国家非常流行，但主要分布在萨尔瓦多 **_（*El Salvador）_ ** ，那是前哥伦布时代最大的纳瓦特人定居点。在那个传说里上帝创造了一只白色的灵狗或狼，它会在黑暗中跟踪孤独的人，大多数是醉汉，然后——”

“这么说我们是在找一只凶残的白色小狗？”Dean想了想。

“不，我们在找一只黑狗。” Castiel答道。

“但你刚刚说——”

“你没让我说完，Dean，” Castiel清了清嗓子，转向Sam，“白色的cadejo守卫着那些被黑色cadejo盯上的人，据说那些黑色的cadejo是路西法创造的。他们是高纬度精神层面的存在。这意味着不仅他们不能被杀死，我们也不应该去杀他们。”

Dean脸上流露出不以为然的表情。。

“Dean。我的意思是它们不仅代表着善与恶，而且还充当着更多善与恶灵魂的容器。如果你杀了容器，它就会释放出那些灵魂。” Dean头疼地抱怨了一声，Sam点了点头。

“那我们该怎么对付它？”Sam问。

“那只白的一定受伤了。我们需要召唤它，“ Castiel耸了耸肩，“我们必须先去加州。在堪萨斯州召唤它，再放任它自己一路返回加州是毫无逻辑可言的。”

Dean满不在乎地哼了一声。

“好吧……等等，什么？ 我们要怎么做？怎么就能肯定是那什么KHA——狗屎——”

“Cadejo。” Castiel纠正。

“——是那玩意儿在杀人？ 也可能是那些来自该死的黄金国的人 **_（*_ ** **** **_El Dorado，南非传说中的黄金国。印第安人与加勒比海盗关于“黄金国”的传说流传了好几个世纪）_ ** ——”

”是萨尔瓦多（ **_*El Salvador）_ ** 。” Castiel再次纠正。

“谁相信这种狗屎？ 说不定只是一群老太太，她们就喜欢讲故事吓唬人，把人吓跑。你刚刚自己说的，它甚至是以跟踪醉汉而闻名!”

“大部分是那些徘徊在黑暗中孤独的人，但是的确，你可以那样认为。” Castiel纠正道。

Dean对他怒目而视：“我觉得是变形怪，或者动物变形者。”

“Dean，”Sam严肃地开口，“如果到时候我们在加利福尼亚找不到施咒的材料，那就麻烦了。”Dean又哼了一声。

“那么我们就把东西都带到那边去，只是为了以防万一。” Dean站了起来，拍了拍 Castiel的肩膀。“你需要什么？ 实验室里的够用吗？还是需要额外准备一些特别的材料？”

“实验室里有你们需要的一切。” Castiel站起来，开始向实验室走去。

“好的。那么快去拿施咒要用的东西，然后回来收拾行李。” Dean又拍了拍他的肩膀，Sam从他们身边走到自己的房间。

“什么？ ” Castiel震惊地问道。

“什么‘什么’？” Dean用一种“你在说废话”的口气反问。

“你到底什么意思？” Castiel又问。

“你跟我们一起去。” Dean大力地拍了拍他的肩膀， 这让Castiel瞪了他一眼，用手摸了摸自己被‘虐待’的肩膀。

“快点挪着你的屁股去干活! 加州离这里有很长的路要开。”

“你同意我和你们一起去狩猎？” Castiel反应过来，有点震惊，他的眼睛里时隔久远又一次燃起了希望。他知道这个Dean不是真的，但这是他现在的生活，他必须接受他所得到的一切。

“是啊，离我们上一次一起离开地堡去干活，已经有很长一段时间了，“Dean耸了耸肩，“我找不到有什么拒绝的理由。” 他笑了笑，伸手准备再去拍Castiel的胳膊。

“如果你再拍我的肩膀，我发誓——”Castiel话未说完，Dean就给他屁股来了一下，他下意识地退缩。“你刚才是不是……？”

“是的，那又怎样？ 你打算怎么办呢？” Dean远离Castiel，向他俩房间的方向后退了几步 (他们从伊利诺斯州回来一周后，Dean开始与Castiel共享房间)。

“那么我想我们离开地堡的时间会比预期的要晚一点。”Castiel扬起眉毛，用他最强势的姿势回答道。

“嗯…我不这么想。” Dean摇了摇头，眨了眨眼睛。他在Castiel还没来得及说什么之前就跑开了。

“Assbutt ! ” Castiel暗暗咒骂一声，追了过去。他们在走廊里碰到了Sam。Dean很轻松地避开了他，但是Castiel撞到了Sam的后背，两人摔作一团。Dean控制不住地嘲笑出声，他笑得太用力以至于需要捧住自己的肚子。

“噢，老天!你真该看看你的表情!” Dean在一旁哈哈大笑。地上的两人都恼火地瞪着他，他反而笑得更放肆了。

“Dean，这他妈到底是——” 被撞得不轻的Sam显然满头雾水。他被Castiel压得呼吸困难，另外两个人却对他的窘况视而不见。Castiel的个头虽然比不上Sam，但也绝对不轻。

“Dean，你给我拖着屁股滚过来!” Castiel地板上愤怒地喊着，一边挣扎着要站起来，一边不小心拽到了Sam的头发。他扭动着身子，想从Sam身上挣脱起来。Dean只是笑得更响，然后慢慢地准备离开现场。

“你能碰到我的屁股就见鬼了!”Dean嗤笑一声回敬道。

“到底他妈的发生了什么？” Sam挣扎着要离开Castiel，不小心撞到了 Castiel的腹部，Castiel下意识地用膝盖撞到了他的胸口。

“哦，我一定抓住你的屁股的!” Castiel尽力表现出邪恶和威胁的样子，但他的脸红红的，Dean只觉得他看上去很滑稽，于是他又一次笑着跑开了。

“Dean!” Castiel在他身后大声喊道。

________________________________________

最后他们终于来到了加州。Castiel想出了一个绝妙的主意——穿上西装假扮FBI对人们进行采访。Dean对Castiel说西班牙语的能力印象深刻，然后他意识到他为什么会拥有这种能力。他可是上帝的天使!

Sam在一旁帮助Castiel，但与其相比，他的西班牙语没那么好。他们采访的大多数人都是西班牙裔老人和酒鬼，他们声称看到过那条白狗。那些人都用奇怪的眼神看着他们。在好几个人表示“为什么FBI会对一条狗感兴趣？”之后，他们把西装换成了t恤和牛仔裤，好让他们看起来只是在寻找他们狗的普通人。

采访对象中的那些女人们偶尔会试图和这几个大男孩调情(大部分冲着Sam)，但那些男人...简直毫无价值。认真的，到底是谁出的主意让他们去采访醉鬼的？ 他们不顾Dean的抗议，放弃继续调查，开始准备召唤他们的狗主角。

“等等，我需要一个大点的碗。”Castiel停止搅拌他的配料，从一个不大的碗里收回双手。他的手上沾满了混合的药草和鲜血。Dean和Sam冲着他的手皱起了眉头。

“嗯......别担心，Cas。我去拿。”Sam看了Dean一眼，示意对方别让Castiel碰房间里的任何东西，然后耸了耸肩。

“谢谢你，Sam。” Castiel再一次把手伸进了那团血糊糊里。

“没事，别客气。” Sam撅起嘴笑了，在空中一把抓住了Dean扔过来的钥匙。

Dean围着Castiel操作的桌子，整个人坐立不安。他手里握着一把浸过圣油的刀， Castiel知道Dean把一副用圣油烧过的眼镜藏在夹克里。对方看起来有点紧张，都不敢让眼镜离身。

“Dean，你怎么了？” Castiel问道。

Dean似乎一直在等着他问他这个问题，他回答得非常快。

“一只该死的地狱犬会从这团黏糊糊的东西里出来吗？” Dean吐了口唾沫。 Castiel注意到他真的非常紧张。Dean握着刀，汗流浃背，睁大他那双绿眼睛警惕地观察着房间里的一切。

“当然不会。他们的物种完全不同。咒语也是地区限定。你的想象是完全不合逻辑的。” Castiel从碗中拾起一块植物根茎，开始咀嚼起来，小心翼翼地不让自己舔到手指上的血。

“你为什么要吃那个？” Dean厌恶地皱着眉头问道。

“它需要和什么人绑定在一起，” Castiel耸耸肩，“就像一只灵兽。白cadejo会暂时和我绑定在一起。这个过程没有危险。” Castiel下巴不小心蹭上了血。Dean尽量让自己不去看。

“请把白屈菜递给我。” Castiel向Dean伸出手。

“什么东西？” Dean做了个鬼脸，开始在Castiel的包里翻找起来。他心里开始咒骂对方塞进包里的那堆垃圾。

“黄色的花，”Castiel开口提醒，Dean嘟囔了好一会儿才找到递了过去，“谢谢。”

“那是干什么用的？” Dean竭力不让自己因为焦虑而烦躁不安。他想分散注意力， Castiel也愿意给他这个机会。 Castiel喜欢收到Dean对他的关注，同时有点反感这样想的自己。最后他只是耸耸肩，因为现在这根本不重要了。

“部落在巫术中会使用这种草药的治愈能力。它会告诉cadejo我们需要保护和治疗。” Dean闻言点了点头。

Sam从Impala那儿回来了。 Castiel将混合物倒入另一个碗里。他还加入了更多的血和一些看起来像绿盐的东西。 Castiel开始用纳瓦特尔部落的一种语言吟唱着什么(他们会说纳瓦特尔语...真令人吃惊)。当Castiel吟唱完，他喝了一小口碗里的混合物，Sam和Dean在旁边带着震惊的表情看着他。

“你为什么还需要大碗呢？”Sam狐疑地问道。他有些生气，他一路走到停车场，行李太笨重以至于不能搬上汽车旅馆的楼梯，他只能在原地翻了好久Castiel的包，好不容易才从最底下翻出了大碗。

Castiel对此摇摇头，一言不发地径自朝浴室走去。Sam和Dean好奇的目光一直跟随着他，他却没有理睬他们。他接着又用纳瓦特尔语吟唱了些别的什么，听起来很像胡言乱语。Castiel脱下衬衫和牛仔裤，全身只剩一条白色的拳击短裤。他将碗里的混合物倒在身上，小心翼翼地将粘液均匀地抹开。

Dean被恶心坏了了。Sam也皱起了鼻子，他真的不想看到Castiel整个人沐浴在血里。

“我……呃……去研究点东西。” Sam抛下这个蹩脚的借口转身逃离了浴室，留下Dean和 Castiel独处。 Castiel继续用血抹着自己。

“噢，”Dean叫道，“我一个月都不想亲你了。” 那股味道非常刺鼻，闻起来像干鱼混杂着令人作呕的血腥味，Dean受不了地捂住鼻子和嘴巴。

“你我都知道那是个谎言。” Castiel语气轻松，抹着自己的后颈，回望向Dean。

“有没有人告诉过你，你现在就像被狗屎糊了全身？” Dean噘起嘴唇，双臂交叉环抱着胸口。

“但你喜欢它。”Castiel朝他眨了眨眼睛，用他能想出的最具诱惑力的方式。可惜效果不佳，他仍然需要学习如何正确地做这件事。但不管怎样，Dean对此感到了嫌弃。他脸上的血迹和树叶可能起了反作用。

“闭嘴吧你。” Dean嫌弃道，Castiel露出一个浅笑，继续开始低声吟唱。

骤然发出的光笼罩了Castiel。空中传来嘶嘶的声音。Dean立马戴上眼镜，握紧手中的刀。Castiel扬起眉毛，环顾了一下房间。与此同时，Sam也戴上眼镜举着枪跑进屋来。Castiel翻了个白眼，因为他们依旧不能完全信任他而无奈地叹了口气。光晕渐渐消失，嘶嘶声也停止了。在很长一段时间里什么事也没有发生。

“就这样？” Dean皱起了眉头，但当Sam放下枪时，他并没有放下刀。

“就这样。” Castiel答道。

“狗在哪里？” Sam问道。

Castiel摇了摇头：“我不知道，我还没感觉到他的存在。”

“感受？ 你还能像天使一样感知事物吗？” Sam很惊讶地看着Dean，想知道答案。Dean只是耸耸肩，转向了Castiel。

“我能感觉到存在，”Castiel耸耸肩，打开了花洒，“只对精神层面的存在有效，这没什么大不了的。”

“你还能像天使一样做别的事情吗？”Dean小心翼翼地问。Castiel悲伤地看了他一眼，低下了头走到花洒下面。

“像现在这样，我已经没有用了。”

“嘿，”Dean向前迈了一步，把一只手放在他的头上。他的头发上没有血，所以Dean毫无心理障碍，“你才不是没用，Cas。你比我们强壮和聪明得多了。” Dean转向Sam。“对吧，Sam？”

Sam点点头。

“没错，”他笑了，“我得说，如果没有你，我们就不会知道有关这只狗的任何事情。更别说像你那样一字不差地念完咒语。”

“是啊，你展现出来的有关这个黄金国的本事非常值得称赞，Cas。”Dean咧嘴一笑，替他捋了捋头发。Sam在一旁看着他们互动感觉自己浑身不舒服。

Castiel配合他的触碰倾了倾身子，随后又摆正了姿势。Sam和Dean最后把他一个人留在了浴室里。

这里发生的一切都是那么…苦乐参半。他就像心里期望的那样继续开始了狩猎，得到了兄弟们的赞扬，甚至拥有了Dean或者说是和Dean很像的东西，那是专属他的Dean。

**他有了属于自己的Dean。**

Castiel笑了笑，闭上了眼睛。至少在这里他能说他拥有什么。他能永久地拥有那些，一切都是那么平静美好。他知道这就是他的天堂的样子——和Sam，Dean一起狩猎，一起闲逛。天堂不是真的，和现在的梦境一样。不同的是，他现在仍然可以选择回到现实世界，继续他的苦难。

一想到要回去，想到不得不接受Dean那种愤怒憎恨的目光，或者单纯就那样继续成为温彻斯特兄弟的累赘，他就打了个寒颤。他不能说他身边还有他的兄弟姐妹，因为他们都鄙视他或害怕他。有趣的是，有些天使甚至在他已经是可悲凡人的状态下依旧敬畏着他。

Dean敲了敲门。Castiel朝他皱起了眉头。他没有注意到他们是什么时候关上的门。这是生活在梦里的一个副作用：记忆变得愈加模糊了。

“伙计，我们要出去买些吃的。”Dean隔着门喊道。

“好的。”Cas回应道。

Dean敲了敲门表示感谢，Castiel听到了兄弟俩从前门出去的声音。他洗完澡，穿上牛仔裤和t恤之后就抓起汽车旅馆的钥匙也走了出去。汽车旅馆的后面有一个游泳池，这让他起了一些好奇心。他还从来没有在现在这种人类的状态下游过泳，也许以后可以让Dean教教他。

他坐在一张白色的椅子上，在破旧建筑的阴影下休息。

放松对他来说是件新鲜事。那种感觉很奇怪，却又能让他安定下来。大多数时候，Castiel做不到这一点，因为他总是在不停地思考。如今他似乎习惯了每时每刻停不下来的思考。或许这是件值得担心的事，但他自己并不怎么在意。

周围没有别人，只有他。和煦的暖风慢慢地使他昏昏入睡，太阳也慢慢地下山了，他没有理会时间的流逝。微风轻拂着他的头发，拂过水面，他能听到混凝土上爪子摩擦发出的独特声音——

“嗯？ ” Castiel抬起头，正好对上一双红红的眼睛。那双眼睛使他想起了地狱之火，深红的颜色，十分鲜艳夺目。这只狗看起来像长着一对傻傻耳朵的白色萨摩耶犬，尽管有着一双猩红的双眼，他也还是非常可爱。Castiel歪着头打量着他，狗模仿起了他的动作。

“你没有做好你的工作？” 狗摇了摇头，用鼻子哼了一声。

“哦。我为我的假设道歉。” 狗点点头，好像接受了他的道歉。

“你知道这个地区最近发生的谋杀案吗？” 狗叫了一声。

“是你的一个兄弟姐妹引起的吗？” 狗表现得有些生气。

“所以，这和cadejo无关？” 狗呜呜地叫着，把一只爪子放在他的腿上。它显得那么自在，让Castiel有些惊讶。

“我应该把这当成一个‘不’吗？” 狗叫了几声，把头搁在Castiel的膝盖上，眯起了眼睛。Castiel对他温和地笑了笑。

“那么...我马上就把你和我之间的链接解开。” 狗生气了，但没有把头从现在的位置移开。

“那就过会再说。” Castiel仰靠在椅子上，揉了揉狗的耳朵。狗用鼻子蹭了蹭他的腿，回应Castiel的示好。

空气渐渐变冷了，他不得不回到了汽车旅馆的房间。狗忠诚地一路跟着他，Castiel很庆幸旅馆没有工作人员看到他带着狗来到了禁止宠物进入的区域。他推开门，看见兄弟俩已经在那儿了。当狗叫起来的时候，Sam几乎把他摆在桌子上的盘子弄掉了。Dean则被食物噎住了，不停地捶打自己的胸口。

“它就是——”Sam停止了说话，主要是因为震惊，部分是因为他不能正确地读出那个名字。

“他，” Castiel出于尊重用“他”而不是“它”，“他声称出现谋杀案不是他的错。”

Dean放下他不知从哪掏出来的刀：“他会说话吗？”

“不会，但它非常聪明。如果你们不介意的话，我得把他和我之间的链接解开。” Castiel朝洗手间走去。

“嗯......你打算怎么做？” Dean问道。他看了一眼坐在洗手间旁边正坚定地盯着他的狗。Dean认为自己现在最好还是坐在桌边。

“我需要把吃下去的植物根茎反刍出来。” Castie点了点头，示意自己要去洗手间。

Dean试探地跟在他后面，双臂交叉抱着胸口。

“你知道怎么做吗？”

“我——呃……”

长话短说，他其实并不清楚。Dean试图指导他，但Castiel没法做到。他们在这上面花了大约半个小时。Sam被整个过程恶心到了，于是直接抢走Castiel原本的房间睡觉去了。

那只狗最后还是进入了房间，他冲过去欢快地舔了舔Castiel的脸颊，轻轻撞了一下他。 Castiel对他露出一个温和的笑容。狗呜呜地叫着，Castiel动作轻缓地用手给他顺毛。

“好吧，我想我们只能等着了。” Dean耸耸肩，抓起一条毛巾。他用温水把它打湿，然后把汗水从Castiel的脸上上擦去。他被折磨得心烦意乱，还有点累。

“你的意思是排便吗？” Castiel问道，Dean对此翻了个白眼。

“我从来不知道有些话听起来会有那么恶心，” Dean扶起Castiel，把对方领到床前，“好好待着。”他接着走到厨房，用两个盘子装了些冷菜。他把它们带到床上，递给对方一份，“挪一挪。” Castiel为Dean让出了位置，两人背对着床头板坐了下来，吃起凉透了的中餐。

两个人很久都没有说话，但他们之间的氛围只会让人感到默契十足，完全不会尴尬。一旁的狗乖巧地躺在两张床之间，头枕在爪子上。

“很抱歉我现在不能打破我们之间的链接。” Castiel充满歉意。狗抬起头，舔了舔Castiel的手。

“你想吃东西吗？”狗歪了歪脑袋。

“食物。 Castiel拿起一块鸡肉给他吃。

“你怎么确定这东西需要吃东西？”

“即使他不需要，他也能品尝到味道，” Castiel耸耸肩，“唯一尝不出味道的生物是天使和食尸鬼，”那只狗试探性地舔了舔那块鸡肉，然后慢慢地全部吃了下去，“看到了吗？” 这只狗几乎要把整只鸡都吃光了。看来精神体也会喜欢吃中餐。Castiel把整只盘子都放在了地板上。反正他今天也没什么胃口。

“你喜欢它，是吗？”Dean问Castiel，眼神里明显带着对那个生物的不信任。瞧那庞大的体型，它似乎下一秒就要跳起来咬他的脸。

“是的，它让我想起了美好的日子。” Castiel笑了，舒服地钻进被子。

Dean叹了口气：“我很抱歉你丢了荣光，真希望我能帮上忙。” 

Dean起身把剩菜放在地板上给狗吃。他走过去张开手臂，Castiel立刻将头埋进眼前男人的怀里。Dean懒洋洋地勾起唇角，用他结实的胳膊把Castiel抱得更紧了。Castiel现在浑身都是咒语用到的草药味和盐味。Dean则一直闻起来像木头和皮革。

“嗯......” Castiel应了一声表示他在听，但明显他并不是真的在意。Dean叹了口气，把他抱得更紧了。

Dean改变了话题。“你们之间的结合有什么特殊意义？”

“在我孤单时他会保护我。就像他一直以来的使命，关注并保护那些孤独的人。一旦根离开我的身体，它也会消失。” Castiel耸耸肩，吻了Dean的胸口。他抚摸着对方心脏所在的位置，闭上了眼睛。

“我其实还挺高兴你这么恶心。” Dean若无其事地说。

“什么？” Castiel抬头困惑地瞪了Dean一眼。

Dean狡黠地笑了，他回答道：“Sam觉得你刚刚试图催吐的行为太恶心了，所以他就离开了房间。”

“然后呢？”

“然后……我们就有足够的空间，让我可以对你做任何我想做的事。” Dean向前倾身，轻轻地吻了吻Castiel的额头，然后又印上了他的唇瓣。

Castiel永远无法理解为什么Dean的嘴唇会如此柔软和完美。每当Dean这样抱着他，他整个人都会无比放松。对方的皮肤是那么柔软，尝起来的味道是那么让他沉醉。这绝不是一个完美的存在，但这该死地接近完美。他真的很爱现在的每一分每一秒。

这就是他想要的一切，甚至还要更好。这正是他所需要的。


	8. Chapter 8

[“Wake up little Susie” - The Everly Brothers](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=21946772https://music.163.com/#/song?id=21946772)

Sam和Dean在郊区发现了那座废弃的旧仓库。它的外墙被多年积累的涂鸦和污垢所覆盖。仓库的窗户不知道多少年前就被打破了。周围漆黑的街道上空无一人。在这样一个荒凉的地方，人们即使在安全的车里也会为他们的钱包感到担心。

Dean把车停在离仓库有两栋楼远的地方。他和Sam从后备箱里取出他们的武器——必不可少的手枪，几把浸过羔羊血里的银刀，以及额外的弹药补充。他们之前在汽车旅馆给每颗银子弹都浸过了羔羊血。

过去的惨痛经历教会了他们在这种时候必须一起行动。Sam用手电带路，让Dean悄无声息地打开仓库大门。Dean撑着门，然后跟在Sam后面走了进去。他把枪和手电都举到与眼睛齐平的地方。愤怒像地狱之火一样在他的血管里流淌，Dean觉得自己所向披靡，虽然这可能有点夸张，但他此时真心希望那群混蛋赶紧出现在他面前，好让他把他们打得屁滚尿流。

这个地方到处都是灰尘和一排排的旧油漆桶。从满是灰尘的地板上留下的痕迹来看，有几个人进出仓库的迹象。这些线索将他们带到了一扇门前。那里曾是一间经理办公室。屋子里一片狼藉，桌子被掀翻，纸箱和文件散落得到处都是。

Dean跨过那些文件，径直朝房间里唯一的一扇门走去。他们默默地走下那扇门后的金属楼梯。下面昏暗的空间让他们觉得有必要保持安静。

一下楼，他们的视线就被更多的油漆桶挡住了。Sam和Dean绕过它们，仓库里的一幕让他们整个人都傻眼了。灯泡从天花板上垂下来散发着昏暗的光，模糊地照亮了仓库内部。那里至少有30个旧床垫，一排排整齐地摆放在地板上。每个床垫上都躺着一个被害者，每人身上都扎着两根输液管。第一根连着一袋透明的液体，可能是含有额外营养的盐水。第二根则是直接将他们的血液抽进血袋。两兄弟看到这样的事都很震惊。

空气中充斥着汗水和尿液的味道，这种气味只能用“医院味”来形容。Dean揉了揉鼻子，动作利落地开始检查离他最近的一批受害者，拔掉扎在他们静脉的针头。与此同时，Sam警惕地守在一旁。

他刚处理完六个受害者，就听到了类似瓶子的碰撞声。Sam看见离他们不远的地方还有一扇门。Dean站起来，示意Sam跟他走。兄弟俩背靠着墙站在门边。Sam朝着他点了点头，Dean用自己全身的重量踢开了门，门上的铰链断开了，两兄弟开始朝任何脸上有黑色纹身的东西开枪。

Dean的弹药即将耗尽，一个男性灯神趁此机会朝他猛扑过去。Sam击中了他的后脑勺，在他朝他下毒前就把它击昏了。Dean用藏在牛仔裤后面的那把刀往那张脸上捅了一刀，把刀插进了它的眼睛里，然后抓起枪朝另一个女性灯神的肚子开了一枪。看到她还能站着，于是Sam恰到好处地补了一枪把她干掉了。Dean蹲下来从尸体上抽回他的刀，Sam继续警惕地看着四周。地板上至少有5个灯神的尸体。

这动静似乎吸引了其他房间和楼上的灯神。Sam叹了口气，杀死了房间里最后一个灯神。

“这很不寻常，Dean。” Sam犹豫了一下，咽了口唾沫。灯神一般不会抱团生活。Sam有点担心地看了他一眼，Dean无所谓地笑了笑。

“在我眼里，这是个聚会。Sam。” Dean嗤笑一声，随手擦拭了一把下巴上的血。Sam翻了个白眼。

他们在房间里等着灯神们。一群灯神以为Sam和Dean已经离开了这个房间，他们就直接大剌剌地冲进来想要检查伤亡。为了节省弹药，兄弟俩用刀和他们搏斗起来。毕竟这里算是有个小团体等着他们。

“Sam，我们应该先去帮受害者，” Dean给他的枪装上子弹，“我掩护你。” 

Sam点点头，跑向离他最近的第一个人。

他们回到受害者身边，Sam开始给那些受害者注射解毒剂并将他们身上的针头全拔了。Dean与此同时又击杀了四个灯神。有两个灯神试图弄晕Dean，但Dean用刀子挡开了他们。血飞溅在他脸上，也毁了他的衬衫。Dean长叹一声，抬手用前臂抹去脸上的血。

接着一大群灯神进来了，Sam站起来帮助Dean。他们很容易就割断了他们的喉咙，但中途有一个灯神刺伤了Dean的腿。疼痛几乎使Dean想要痛呼，但他咬紧牙关继续战斗。

Sam继续回到受害者身边。Dean坐在纸板箱上，这里的视角可以让他清楚地看到门和楼梯那里的动静。Sam给了他一个眼神询问他是否还好，他敷衍地点点头，手里熟练地给一支枪装上子弹。

他们没有迎来更多的灯神。Dean开始觉得纸板箱坐起来很舒服。也许他应该把它带回地堡。

“伙计，帮我一下，”Sam在房间的另一头喊道，“你搞定这一排，我负责另一排。” Dean疲惫地向他竖起大拇指表示ok，然后有些不稳地站了起来，加入了拔针然后注射解毒剂的行动。

Sam和Dean逐一检查了受害者。不幸的是，他们发现有些人已经没有脉搏了。剩下的大多数人都有严重脱水的症状，而且由于针头的缘故，他们的臂弯处有大面积的瘀伤。据Sam描述，他们中的一些人处于低血容量性休克状态。他们浑身冒汗，脉搏微弱，嘴唇和指甲发紫。有一两个受害者的手臂上甚至长了坏疽。Dean确保自己叫来了足够多的救护车。

他们几乎都要忘记Castiel了。终于，Sam看到了一缕熟悉的黑发。

“天啊！ Dean！ 我找到他了！”Sam朝Dean喊道，他们俩都跑向Castiel。床垫上的男人面色苍白，瘦骨嶙峋，脸上却带着一丝慵懒的微笑。他没有穿他的风衣外套，衣服上满是灰尘，闻起来就像刚运动完满身大汗后直接穿着运动服睡觉。Castiel消瘦得非常厉害，肋骨清晰可见，他失去了太多的肌肉，只能靠输液袋里的营养液才能勉强维持生命。

现在最糟糕的是他嘴角扬起的那一抹浅笑。

“狗娘养的。” Dean像祈祷者一样喃喃自语。

他跪在Castiel旁，动作轻快地拔出正在抽他血的针头。Sam在剩下的输液袋中注射了解药。Dean走到急救箱前，用酒精棉签清洁了Castiel的手臂，并用创可贴包扎了他臂弯处的紫色瘀伤。他还用Sam的婴儿湿巾给他擦了擦脸。没有专门清理金属和皮革的湿巾时，Sam喜欢用婴儿湿巾擦枪。当然，Dean讨厌Sam模仿爸爸从军时的坏习惯。

Sam告诉Dean有一排受害者没被插上抽血的管子。看起来这些灯神们会更换这些装置，甚至可能对此计划出了时间表。

“感谢上帝，我很确定我周五晚上不想一直干这些事。”Dean开着玩笑，Sam默默地笑了。

Dean转过身来怒视着Castiel，心里气得要死，手下动作却非常小心翼翼。他的手捋了捋Castiel已经有点长的头发，另一只手怒气不减地锤打了一下床垫。Sam因为他的举动畏缩了一下。

“我去看看其他人。”Dean突然站起来，回到刚才的位置继续之前的事。Sam也继续救助起其他的受害者。

Dean处理好他那一排后，便开始在四处寻找起风衣和天使之刃。他在一张桌子上找到了它们。钱包还在风衣口袋里，里面有一个坏了的电话和一把汽车旅馆的房间钥匙。他给Sam看了汽车旅馆的名字。

“猜猜我们的邻居是谁？”Dean没好气地说。

“他也住在鹈鹕”？Sam不敢相信地问。Dean只是点了点头。

“我要把这些东西放进Impala，马上就回来。” 他几乎是跑着上了楼梯。

Sam想抗议，他觉得一个人行动并不是个明智的决定，但Dean已经爬到楼梯的一半了。Dean把大衣夹在腋下，另一只手攥着手枪。他很清楚把Sam一个人留在那里可能会有危险，独自出去也可能是个愚蠢的举动，但Dean再也不能忍受待在那里了。他之前以为只要找到Castiel就能减轻自己肩上的沉重负担，可是此刻他的胃里依旧因为焦虑而翻腾。他甚至不确定是什么引起的。

Impala不管什么时候看都是那么赏心悦目。Dean把沾满了鲜血和灰尘的风衣外套塞进了一个塑料袋，连同Castiel的天使之刃和其他杂物一起留在了后备箱里。他以后会拿到的。Dean关上后备箱，很快就回到了仓库，一路上全然不顾腿上的疼痛。

突然，他听到一个声音，好像有人不小心被桌子绊倒了。他拿出刀，把枪举得更高，警惕地走进了原来是办公室的那个房间。Dean看到了一个女人，金发碧眼，没有任何纹身。他没有放下枪。

“哦！” 她一看见他就肯定地开口，“你就是Dean Winchester。” 这明显是一个陈述句。

“你是谁？” Dean冲着她大声喊，希望能把她吓到。恐惧让人们变得紧张和诚实，尤其是在有人拿枪指着他们的脸的时候。

“嗯……我还以为你会更高一点呢，”她皱起眉头，打量着他的姿势，完全无视他手中的枪，“但……我必须承认你真的很性感。”

Dean哼了一声。

“我正在问你话！”他又喊道。

“我知道。但我不会直接回答这个问题，” 灯神咧嘴一笑，并以一种典型的精神病患者的姿势歪着头，“你有没有想过天使会梦到什么？” 她撅了撅嘴，手指轻轻敲了敲自己的太阳穴，好像在冥思苦想。

“像他那样可爱、傻乎乎的小家伙……” 她张开嘴，夸张地表现出一副敬畏的姿态。不等她再说什么，Dean就打断了她。

“闭嘴！” Dean吼道。

她挑起眉毛。

“不然呢？ 你会杀了我吗？ ” 她耸耸肩，“反正我肯定死定了。你杀了我的整个家族，很明显，我不是你的对手，也打不过你弟弟。何况你手里还有枪，在你面前我肯定跑不了，我甚至都不怎么运动。” 她嘲弄地做了个鬼脸。

“我唯一能做的就是挑逗你的好奇心，试着满足我自己的好奇心。”

“你什么意思？” Dean慢慢地问，没有放下他的枪，但也没准备立即杀死她。

“拜托，我只是有点好奇蓝眼睛天使到底看中了你们什么，” 她停下来怒视着他，“你们两个是我通过灯神链接见过的最自私的混蛋，要知道我见过的混蛋可数不胜数。让你亲爱的Cas高兴实在是一件非常困难的事，但这确实是我想为他做的。自从你用你美丽的绿眼睛盯着他之后，他就一直忍受自己被你当狗屎一样对待。” 她，毫不畏缩地直视着他的眼睛。

Dean感到他的血液因为愤怒而沸腾，他拉开了枪上的保险栓。

“你再敢说一句，我就把你的脑袋扯下来，婊/子。”

“真是可爱，” 她扬起眉毛，双臂交叉在胸前，一副无所谓的样子，“Dean Winchester总是那么有绅士风度，” 女人翻了个白眼，“一定和爸爸问题有关。” 

听着对方假惺惺的语气，Dean感到内心有什么东西燃烧了起来，就像地狱火光冲天的深渊巨坑。

“你真的不想知道吗？ 不得不承认，Cas真的非同一般，” 她邪魅地笑着 ，挑逗地咬了咬嘴唇，“他甚至清醒地允许我把他藏在梦里。” 

灯神似乎突然变得悲伤起来，语气里的嘲弄完全消失了。

“他真的很讨厌生活。”

“够了，闭上你的烂嘴。” Dean猛地出手朝她的前额开了一枪，血溅到了他的胸前。他下了楼梯，向照看着受害者的Sam点了点头。

“呃......”Sam张开嘴，好像要说什么似的。

“发现有人藏在楼上。Dean耸耸肩说道。Sam点点头，去查看Castiel。

“Dean…” 几个受害者开始醒来，Sam低声说。

“他还没有醒，是吗？” Dean皱起眉头，走到Sam蹲着的地方。他也蹲了下来了，在Castiel的脸颊上轻轻地拍了一巴掌。

“你是在告诉我这个混蛋是故意不肯醒来的吗？”Dean很生气。他听到房间的另一边传来一些呻吟声，作为他制造出响亮声音的回应。

“连那些人都已经醒了。”他感到胃里一阵发冷。金发灯神说的话不可能是真的。

“每个人都是不同的，Dean。”Sam嘟囔着从包里拿出他温暖的旅行马克杯。

“是的，我知道Sam。但是他没那么蠢，他本应该很快就能察觉的！” Dean喊道，然后站起来帮助其他受害者，“快把巫术准备好。我想亲自揍他一顿。” Dean的声音听上去很冷硬，但救助受害者的动作依旧很温柔。尽管他又气又急，他也知道什么时候该小心。

“就你现在的状态，我见鬼了才会让你钻进他的脑袋里。” Sam生气地嘟囔了一句，探过身从Castiel上取下几根头发。他把头发放进杯子里，然后轻轻地来回搅动。

“我可不是在征求你的同意，Sam。”Dean站起来，试图从Sam手里抢过杯子。

Sam惊讶地睁大了眼睛，然后干脆地把杯子里的东西一饮而尽。

“你不是吧！”

“呃，加了牛奶之后的味道太可怕了！ 我应该加蜂蜜的，” Sam粗鲁地擦了擦嘴，咳嗽起来，“我不确定它是否会起作用……我没有让头发停留足够长的时间。”他瘪了瘪嘴，盯着杯底，好像那是什么奇怪的东西。

“你活该，贱人。”Dean气鼓鼓地怼了他一句，继续帮助周围的受害者慢慢坐起来。

“混蛋。”

“赶紧睡吧，贱人。”

“闭嘴，Dea-”Sam昏睡了过去，他的身体瘫倒在Castiel的床垫旁。

Dean笑了笑，继续手上的活。直到他听到楼上有声音，再一次抓起了枪。

这将是一个漫长的夜晚。

_______________________________________

Sam醒来的时候发现自己在地堡的卧室里。他的头疼得要命，眼皮也很沉重。Sam拼命晃了晃脑袋，试图理清思路。一开始他还挣扎着想要站起来，但很快就后悔了。他躺回床上，一只手无力地搭在前额。Sam觉得自己经历了有史以来最严重的宿醉。

等了五分钟，这种感觉才逐渐消失。Sam耸耸肩，认为这是自己急着喝下药的副作用。他此时穿着睡衣，不是猎人装的打扮。Sam对自己的衣着感到惊讶。

“好吧，这很奇怪，”Sam有些困惑，“我穿着睡衣和Cas的理想世界有什么关系？” 这个问题太奇怪了，他克制不住地大声自言自语。

最后他耸耸肩，光着脚走了出去。他先去了厨房，发现Dean正在安装咖啡机。

“早上好。”Dean含糊地和他打了招呼。他没穿上衣，穿着一条Sam从没见他穿过的绿色法兰绒睡裤。Dean的衣柜里可能根本没有睡裤这种选项。如果Dean还有力气在过于劳累而昏倒之前给自己换衣服，他一般会选择穿着短裤和随意的衬衫睡觉。

Sam对着裤子皱着眉头，感觉就像死了一样。他觉得自己一定在什么地方见过那条裤子。Sam抬头看向Dean，Dean也皱着眉头看着他。

“怎么了？”Dean不耐烦地说。

“我不知道。” Sam回答，他很确定他的表情把他描绘成一个吓坏了的人。 _到底发生了什么事？_

“我只是从来没见过你穿那条裤子。”Sam下意识地脱口而出，然后下一秒变得有些僵硬，他不知道自己刚刚露出破绽的话会不会让Castiel梦中的“东西”对他使用暴力。

“当然不是我的，”Dean给自己倒了杯咖啡，瞪了Sam一眼，“别取笑我了，Sam。” Dean看上去很生气，他一手拿着热气腾腾的咖啡，朝厨房走去。

“取笑？” Sam不解地问。 _这他妈的都是些什么？_

Dean呻吟了一声。

“哦，省省吧！别逗了，” Dean翻了个白眼，“自从好久之前你撞见我们接吻后，你就一直在取笑我。”

“我们？” _这里到底发生了什么事？_

“老天。你还是闭嘴吧！” Dean嘟哝道。他把杯子大力地放上料理台，然后打开冰箱拿出一些鸡蛋和熏肉。

“如果你想要做煎饼，这里有一些面糊。” Dean嘟囔着，用屁股把冰箱门关上，开始做早饭。

“呃......谢谢，但是我不饿。” Sam慢慢走向咖啡机，给自己倒满咖啡，试图假装一切正常。他可不想让梦境攻击他。Sam在柜台坐了下来，这样他既可以盯着Dean，又可以离最近的出口很近。他看过《盗梦空间》，知道自己此刻需要表现得更加随意。

然后Sam听到有人光着脚向厨房走来的声音，他猛地一回头，差点儿扭到脖子。 _随意过头了。_

“Dean，你看到我的裤子了吗？”Castiel揉边打哈欠边揉着眼睛走了过来。他穿着拳击短裤和Dean的衬衫，那头黑发比以往更加凌乱。Castiel看了一眼Dean穿着法兰睡裤的腿，叹了口气。

“果然又是你穿走了......” 

Castiel走进厨房，对上Sam的视线，朝Sam点了点头。

“早上好，Sam。”

“早，Cas。” Sam努力不让自己被咖啡呛着。

“嘿！ 为什么你不和我说早安？” Dean大声抱怨道。

“别傻了，我已经跟你说过早上好了。”Castiel走向Dean，用双臂环抱着他的腰。他把鼻子在Dean的肩膀蹭了蹭，又在他的脖子上轻轻地留下一吻。

“你今天早上没怎么说话。” Dean笑着低声打趣，转过身了Castiel一个粗暴地吻。.Sam努力不让自己因为太过震惊而窒息。

Castiel结束了这个吻。

“而你说得太多了，” 他蜻蜓点水地吻了下对方的脸颊，然后走向咖啡机，“你不应该不穿衣服就跑出来煎培根。” Castiel开玩笑地教训的口吻，手拍了拍Dean的胳膊。Dean对此翻了个白眼。

“我本来会穿的，但有人偷了我的。”

“我不打算穿我的，原因很明显。”Castiel耸耸肩，喝了一口咖啡。

“别忘了，用它去弄干净那些精/液是你的主意，”Dean说完之后意识到Sam的存在，抱歉地看了目瞪口呆的对方一眼，“很抱歉让你听到这个，Sammy，” 他的注意力又转回到了Castiel身上，“我都不知道你为什么把东西都留在另一个房间里。你明明都不怎么用那个房间了。”

“这听起来像是你想让我搬去和你同居，但考虑到我们实际上已经住在一起了……”Castiel耸了耸肩，没有说完他的话。

“自作聪明的混蛋。”

他们谁也没有注意到Sam在餐桌上几乎要神经崩溃了。Sam把两只手深深地插在头发里，睁大眼睛盯着他们俩，就像看着车祸现场。这是一件可怕的事情，你不应该会想去看，但好奇心却使你的眼睛离不开车。

“你真的什么都不想要吗？”Dean问Sam，微微转过身来。

Sam摇了摇头。

“不，谢谢，我已经吃了点东西了。”

Dean耸了耸肩，Castiel好奇地看了他一眼。Sam在严密的监视下紧张起来，紧抿着嘴对Castiel微微一笑，Castiel皱着眉头歪了歪脑袋。

他们对视了一会儿(不太明白彼此凝视的意思)，直到一声犬吠引起了他们的注意。

Dean跳了起来，“狗娘养的！他握着他的手，好像手着火了一样。Dean不小心碰了一下热锅，那只狗吓了他一跳(显然他并不害怕)。

“你好，”Castiel从它坐着的盘子里拿了一点热熏肉给狗吃，“好几个星期没见到你了。”

狗叫了起来。Sam更糊涂了。地堡里哪来的狗？ 为什么会有一只狗出现在Castiel的梦里？ Sam一直以为Castiel会梦想有一个猫咪收容所，但他没想到会Castiel会对狗感兴趣。他甚至蹲在这只熊一样大的狗狗面前，像抚摸小狗而不是对待野兽一样抚摸着它。

Dean问出了Sam心里的问题。

“它为什么还会来这里？”

“哦，”Castiel转过身看着Dean，手没有从狗的头上移开，“它其实经常会来串门。它喜欢食物。”

“没有人不喜欢食物，Cas，” Dean没好气地说，“别再给他吃我的培根了，好吗？”

“每个人都有足够的培根，Dean。” Castiel看了他一眼。Sam只是盯着他们俩看，他不知道自己待在这里还能做什么。不知道为什么，Sam觉得眼前的两个人看上去就像一对老夫妻。

Dean抱怨了一声。

“行吧！” 他继续做着早饭，“别让它靠近我和Sam。”

“我还是搞不明白为什么它对你，以及其他任何和我交谈的人都那么咄咄逼人。” Castiel小声抱怨，但Sam和Dean都能听见。

Sam突然想到，或许这只狗可以分辨出谁是真的，谁是假的。也许这正是由Castiel荣光的残留所创造出来的一种心理防御机制。为了验证他的假设，他需要亲近这只狗。

于是他若无其事地站起来，走到厨房去拿些熏肉。Dean因为Sam的不信邪有些不爽，好像他知道那只狗会咬他的屁股之类的。Sam对他的反应不予理睬。这个格外快乐恋家的Dean看起来很放松……然后呢？

“别指望它会收起阿尔法狗的攻击性，咆哮着乖乖被你投喂。”Dean翻了个白眼。

“等着瞧吧。”Sam在Castiel旁边也蹲了下来，把熏肉放在他张开的手掌上。Castiel瞥了他一眼，什么也没说。Sam认为Castiel只是在做他平常的那个古怪的自己。

“看这里！好孩子！” 狗的注意力放到了他身上，当那双地狱般的猩红色眼睛注视着Sam时，Sam不禁打了个寒颤。从那只狗审视他的样子，他可以看出它很聪明。这个庞然大物正好奇地冲着他歪头，Sam对此期待地挑了挑眉。最后对方呼哧呼哧地从他手里叼过了食物。

“怎么会这样？” Dean举起手拿起一片培根，小心翼翼地蹲在Sam旁边，结果狗立刻狂吠起来。

“我放弃了！”Dean抱怨起来，起身继续做早饭，“我发誓那东西肯定恨我！”

“也许你该停止叫他‘东西’......”Castiel站起来，用胳膊搂住Dean的腰，下巴搁在男人肩膀上。Dean叹了口气，向后靠去，脸上扬起笑意。反正他只是在做法式吐司，不需要全神贯注。

Sam适应得很辛苦。眼前的景象让他的每一根神经都仿佛快要死了或者正在自杀。他并不是反对他们俩在一起。只是这个组合让他太过震惊了。

“哇哦。” 他下意识地惊叹出声。

“闭上你的烂嘴。” Dean冲着他嚷嚷。

那只白狗对Sam呜呜地叫着，轻轻地舔舐着他的手。Sam开始像Castiel做的那样抚摸狗狗的脑袋。下一秒那只狗就躲开他的手叫了起来。

“哈！ 看到了吗？” Dean一副‘果然如此’的表情，Castiel拍了拍他的胳膊，在他脖子烙下一吻。

“别欺负你弟弟。” Castiel命令道，嘴唇蹭过他的肩膀。

“不然呢？”

“这个问题的答案充满了无限可能性。”Castiel含糊地说。

Sam几乎要被他们的对话吓到心肌梗塞。

“哇，真奇怪，现在才早上8点，Cas！” Dean笑了，Castiel翻了个白眼，往后退了一步。

“嘿，别走！ 回来！” Dean试图挽留他。(哦。我的。上帝。Dean抱怨道) “这里很冷，Cas！” Dean想跟着Castiel，但他不能把灶台上的食物单独留下。

“跟别人玩这个把戏吧。”Castiel坐回桌子旁，懒洋洋地笑着喝起咖啡。他才不愿让Dean摆布自己。

Dean又翻了个白眼。

“你的损失。”Dean耸耸肩，他将做好的早饭盛进两个盘子里，把它们端到桌上。

Sam也端着咖啡坐在桌子旁瞧瞧观察起Castiel。看着他们表现得如此居家和快乐，Sam有一种很奇怪的感觉。Castiel看上去很幸运，也很自在。他的肩膀不再紧绷。整个身体都处于放松状态。他想知道这样的生活他在这里究竟过了多久。Sam不知道时间流速在这个灯神编织的梦境里是怎么样的。他掌握的信息少得可怜。眼前的Castiel似乎并不是因为被灯神蒙蔽了双眼才爱着Dean，一举一动都非常自然。他们看起来很像一对老夫妻，满屋子充满了愉快和轻松的气氛。但同时他们又像陷入热恋不久的小情侣，他们不停地对彼此笑着。不是那种见鬼了的大笑，而是在对视和谈话中不经意间嘴角弧度的上扬，往外散发出着暖意。

Castiel站起来洗盘子，Dean借故去刷牙。留下Sam一个人傻傻地坐在桌旁。这是与Castiel谈论的最佳机会。唯一的问题是，Sam不知道如何让Castiel良好地消化那些信息。他看起来是那么的放松和自在。他甚至边洗杯子边哼着歌。

“嘿，Cas。” Sam刚想打开话茬，Dean在同一时间出现在门口，并和他异口同声叫住了Castiel。Castiel惊讶地转过身，手上还拿着一个湿盘子。

“怎么了？” Castiel疑惑地看着兄弟俩问道。

Sam无法把那些话从喉咙里挤出来，像离开水的鱼一样张大了嘴巴。

Dean皱眉。

“Sam，你到底怎么了？”

“没什么，没什么……就是累了。” Sam试图对Dean微笑。Dean依旧抱着双臂，摆出一副玩世不恭的样子。

“你确定吗？” 

Sam点点头。

“我打算在空房间里和Cas一起看Netflix。”

Castiel觉得有必要纠正他。

“严格地说，这是我的房间，所以——”

“在空房间里，放上些爆米花或其他什么玩意儿，”Dean耸了耸肩，“反正我很无聊，手上也没有新的案子。” Dean走到食品间，挑了一袋爆米花，双层黄油的那种。Castiel的表情好像他想要抱怨什么一样。Dean得意地咧嘴一笑，Sam痛苦地抽了抽嘴角(但仍然是笑，没有面部扭曲)。

Sam最后没有碰爆米花。Castiel看起来有点不对劲，直到Dean将头靠在他的肩膀上。他叹了口气，紧紧地拥抱了Dean。Dean扬起眉毛，但什么也没说。

电影进行到一半时，Castiel突然站了起来。

“我要去洗手间。”Dean关切地看了看他，随即暗地里瞪了眼Sam，好像他做错了什么事情。

Castiel走后Sam有些紧张，“Dean？” 他问道。Dean翻了个白眼。

“你和我都知道我不是Dean，” Dean，或者说假Dean耸了耸肩，“对不起，伙计。你不是《盗梦空间》里的DiCaprio。从你‘醒来’的那一刻起，我就知道你是真正的Sam Winchester。”假Dean笑得很无辜，他歪着头假装同情地看着Sam，Sam想起Dean变成魔鬼的时候就是这么看他的。

“你要对我做什么？”Sam用颤抖的声音问，试图在不做出突兀举动的前提下尽量远离对方。他不知道梦中的死亡会给他的大脑带来什么，也不打算以身试险。

“我？” 他吸了口气，“哦，Sammy，你这是在侮辱我！” 假Dean咧嘴一笑，就像一头野兽终于找到了猎物。

“我什么都没做错，Sammy。”

“是Sam。” Sam无力地反驳。再次看到这样的Dean真的很可怕。即使那本质上不是Dean。

假Dean不敢相信这是对方抓住的重点。

“得了。现在谁还在乎这个，Sammy？” 他笑了，“我可不是伤害Castiel的人！” 

Sam皱起了眉头。

“什么？你觉得你把他带回去会让他感到更好吗？” 假Dean大声喊道，“你当然是这么想的！ 你和你哥哥是我见过的最自私的混蛋，” 他的声音里充满了不可置信，“你们对那该死的车比他还好！ 你曾经把他当成一只厉害的攻击犬。现在他失去了能力，你甚至都不怎么跟他说话。” 假Dean用手抓了一把自己的头发，又疲倦地揉了一下脸，这是Sam非常熟悉的姿势，就像真正的Dean在生气和疲惫时会做的那样。Sam忍不住盯着他看。

“你甚至不知道他想自杀。”

“什么？”Sam结结巴巴地说。

“哦，是真的。就在利维坦事件之后或者期间。但他什么都没告诉你，” 假Dean悲伤地笑起来，“我真希望他当时告诉你了。至少你会想办法治好他，” 他生气地摇了摇头，“但他却选择告诉了该死的Dean Winchester。你知道他的反应是什么吗？” 他停顿了一下，“什么都没做，他什么都没做。只是用他那美丽迷人的绿色眼睛悲伤地看着他，就像Cas是一只迷路的小狗，然后转身就表现得仿佛一切都好。” 他激动地挥舞双臂，站了起来。

“我不是说Dean不在乎他！ 我只是说他不像我一样会照顾Cas。他在这里什么都有！ ” 假Dean向四周指了指，像个疯子一样笑起来。他表现得既想发笑又想哭泣，奇怪的组合出现在了一个人的脸上。

“我才是爱他的那个人。我能用他应得的方式去爱他！” 假Dean激动得热泪盈眶。Sam感觉自己的脑袋有点卡带。

“他受的苦太多了，Sammy。别让他再失去我。”假Dean停了下来，咒骂着一拳砸在墙上。

Sam对眼前的一幕非常困惑。灯神创造出来的Dean仿佛将自己的心赤裸裸地放在他面前。愤怒，激动，同时又那么悲伤。在某种程度上和真实的Dean是那么相像。Sam暗自发笑，低头看向他的手。

“这是错误的。”Sam低声说。

“那又怎样？” 眼前的人痛苦地问。他听起来是如此挫败，甚至迷茫。

Sam抬起头看着他。他完全不清楚对方脑子里在想什么，对方看起来非常真诚。

这很可怕。

“你们在干什么？” Castiel走进房间，第一眼就发现他的Dean表现得快要哭了似的，而Sam在一旁瞪着他。出事了，而他心里其实完全清楚眼前究竟发生了什么。

假Dean叹了口气，走出了房间，让Sam和Castiel独处。他出去的时候撞到了Castiel的肩膀。

“Cas……”Sam看到Castiel要去追他，赶忙拦住他，“我......Dean不是——”

“我都知道，Sam，”Castiel打断道，“我也清楚你是真正的Sam，是来叫醒我的。” Castiel从大厅走到沙发，重重地叹了口气坐了下来。

Sam扬了扬眉毛。

“你知道？” 他脸上带着怀疑和不信任的神情。

“我当然知道，” Castiel低头看着自己身上的衬衫，“很明显，这一切都不可能是真的，” 他的目光投向天花板，眼神涣散，“不仅仅是Dean。在这里，你成了我的朋友。尽管我缺乏社交技能，但我仍然是个好猎手。我不再是你们的负担。”

他把目光聚焦到自己的膝盖，手指紧紧地抓着衬衫的下摆，就像抓着生命线一样。

“梦境和真实世界会给人不同的感觉。比如颜色更有鲜明，细节更模糊，因为这对人来说无关紧要。奇怪的是，这里的一切并不是出于我的潜意识。我猜灯神也积极地参与了这里发生的事。我其实一直知道这是一个梦……但当我感到解药在我的血管里流动时，我还是选择了不醒来。”

“你还能感觉到那个？”假Dean倚着门框问。他漫不经心地靠在那里，双手环抱在赤裸的胸前。Castiel忍不住悲伤地看着他，对方也带着痛苦的表情回望着他。他们的眼神交流是如此的自然和露骨。

Sam突然意识到，就算Dean离开房间，他也会随时潜伏在大厅的角落监视着Castiel。这意味着他和Castiel永远无法真的单独相处。他必须尽快展开行动。

“当然，别忘了我曾经是个天使。”Castiel答道。

“你永远是我的天使。”Dean走上前，Castiel站了起来。

Sam又一次情不自禁地盯着他们两个人看。他对他们之间的那些眼神交流并不陌生。他以前见过几次，但从来没有这么露骨过。它既可怕又美丽。那的确是真正的Dean会用的表情，但同时又加入了一点灯神的想法。简直就像灯神对Dean进行了改造。

Castiel犹豫地站在那里。

“Cas，他不是Dean。他永远不会成为真正的Dean。” Sam只能这么劝道。

“我知道，Sam。”Castiel小声喃喃。

Dean看着Castiel，好像他是他生命中最重要的东西。是他的一切。Dean向Castiel走近了一步，Castiel似乎明白他需要什么，下一秒他们互相拥抱，绝望地抱在一起。有那么一瞬间，Castiel想抱着Dean大哭一场，他最后只是在他怀里发抖，但也差不了多少了。

“求你留下来和我在一起，”Dean抵着他的头，气息喷洒在他的头发上，“不要丢下我一个人。和我在一起吧，Cas。我想要爱你。我是唯一可以这样爱你的人。我发誓当你再偷我的衬衫时我绝对不会生气了。”Dean开了个玩笑，Castiel忍不住笑了起来，同时感到眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了下来。

“Cas，别听他的。” Sam从沙发上站起来，慢慢地走近他们。

“Cas……不要离开我。我爱你。” Dean把他抱得更紧了，Castiel紧紧地回抱着他。

“Cas，跟我走吧。” Sam伸手想要拉过Castiel。Castiel睁开眼睛静静地望向他。

“拜托了，Cas。”Sam小心翼翼地让自己的声音听上去很温和，以免让对方陷入恐慌。

“Sam，我不想那样做，”Castiel把脸埋在Dean的胸口，“我知道这不是真的。但在这梦境之外，我过得还不如现在。”

Sam叹了口气。

“这不是真的。” Sam抓起放在架子上的那把刀。 _感谢上帝，地堡里装满了武器。_

“你是我的家人。”

假Dean笑了。

“你就是这样对待你的家人的？”Dean拉着Castiel换了个位置这样Castiel就看不到Sam了。

Sam盯着Dean的后背，又看了看手里的那把刀。

“我真的很抱歉，Cas。”他没有说他到底是为了什么而感到抱歉。


	9. Chapter 9

[ “Laugh， I nearly died” - The Rolling Stones](http://music.163.com/song?id=21968993&userid=74216392)

醒来的感觉......很奇怪。Castiel的大脑依旧有些混沌，无法完全消化眼下发生的事。

“你怎么能这么蠢？” Dean朝Castiel吼，粗暴地揪起他的衬衫前襟，拽着他坐起来，“你应该打电话给我们，让我们一起过来处理这些婊/子！ 别像个神风特攻队似的做这种自杀的行为。你再也不是那个该死的长着翅膀的白痴了！”

Castiel在原地打了个哆嗦。Dean舔了舔嘴唇，努力把自己声音放低一点。

“老天，Cas。该死的。你明明只需要给我们打一个见鬼的电话，就可以让我们省下很多时间。” Dean依旧揪着他的衣领，大声地责怪着。他几乎快要把脸贴到他面前，却没有注意到Castiel在这种近距离下变得紧绷僵硬的身体。

“操你的，伙计。” Dean把Castiel推回了地板上那张脏兮兮的床垫里。

Castiel不知所措地眨了眨眼，惊讶和痛苦让他微微张着嘴。Dean放开他，站直身子转过去查看Sam的情况。Castiel望着Dean的背影，困惑地皱起眉。一切都结束了，他又回到了悲哀的现实中。 **在这里，Dean Winchester并不爱他。在这里，失去力量的他在温彻斯特兄弟眼里是一个失败者。在这里，他成了他们肩上的负担，一个无用的累赘。**

__________

“Sammy，你还好吗，伙计？” Dean蹲在Sam旁边，用手扶着他的肩膀，另一只手轻拍着他的脸。Dean能感觉到Castiel在背后盯着自己，但他太专注于他的弟弟，完全没有注意到Castiel眼中的渴望和悲伤，也没有看到最后他放弃地慢慢低下头。

“我很好，Dean。别拍了。” Sam拍开他的手。他完全坐起来，皱了皱脸，然后眯着眼睛望向Castiel那张让人看不懂表情的脸。

Cas目光涣散，双手放在膝盖上，嘴唇微微张着。看着一个人脱离灯神制造的梦境慢慢恢复的过程通常令人感到难过，但此刻Castiel的情况或许更糟糕。他已经从大脑混沌搞不清状况的阶段直接跳到了沉闷压抑的阶段，看起来仿佛下一秒就要钻进地缝让自己立刻死去。前天使再一次回到了人间，而他自己显然憎恨这个事实。

Sam意识到Castiel依旧不希望被从梦中唤醒，他的脸完全沉了下来。Dean对Sam皱起了眉头，又把注意力放到Castiel身上。

“他才刚刚醒来，让他去吧，” Dean只是嘘了一声，扶着Sam站了起来，“其他人都安然无恙地醒来了。然后又来了一个灯神。一个金发小妞。她真的很喜欢某个人。” Dean用目光瞥了眼Castiel。

“我打了911，他们很快就到，我们走吧。”

Dean拍了拍Sam的肩膀，转向Castiel。Castiel还坐在肮脏的床垫上，胳膊上依旧挂着点滴。Dean跪下来，轻轻地把它拔掉。Castiel因为疼痛吸了一口气，有些颤抖，但Dean没有注意，直接搀着他站了起来。

“他没有休克。不管怎么样，他的脉搏还是很好的。” Sam安慰地笑了笑，Dean点了点头。

_____________________________

Castiel还记得梦里自己在灯神咒语下‘醒来’的情景。那个Dean是多么的温柔。Dean和Sam甚至是在他醒来之前就把他的静脉注射管拔掉的，只为了把他的疼痛降到最低。Castiel想哭，他可能这么做了，但他也不确定，因为他该死地太专注于看着Dean和他正在做的事情。

这个Dean用一只胳膊搂着他的腰，像梦中Dean做的一样把他一路领到车前。Castiel沉浸在记忆中焦虑不安，Dean停了下来。

“你想要我背你吗？” Dean的语气很不好，Castiel很快地摇了摇头。

Dean带着他们走到Impala停放的位置。当他们离汽车很近的时候，他直接放开了Castiel。Castiel仍旧有些踉跄，Sam出手稳住了他。Castiel很感激，心里却很纠结。他不知道自己是该感激Sam的帮助，还是该因为Sam把他唤醒了而冲着他大发雷霆。

Sam为他打开了后座的门。当然，Dean没有像梦里的Dean那样扶着他进去。Sam坐进副驾驶，关上了门。Dean在后备箱准备好一切后就走向了驾驶座。他用力把门砰地关上，发动了引擎。

Castiel抱着他的膝盖，呆呆地盯着自己在窗户上的倒影：他瘦得脱了形，几乎像骷髅一样。脸上的颧骨比以前更突出了，还留着胡子和长长的头发。Castiel用手指摸了摸，他还没留过这么长的头发，感觉怪怪的，但也没有特别不舒服。他的头发油腻，衣服也脏兮兮的，整个人又脏又虚弱。 Castiel认为他看起来就像他感觉到的那样不堪。

“你们找到我的外套和天使之刃了吗？” Cas声音嘶哑，打破了他们之间十多分钟的寂静。Sam之前让他躺下，尽量把腿抬起来，据说这与血液和大脑缺氧有关。

“是的，Cas。” Dean没有回答，于是Sam在座位上转过身笑着对他说。

“我们在你的钱包里找到的。还有一把像是汽车旅馆房间的钥匙。” Sam温和地说。

Castiel讨厌他的怜悯，那种不温不火的怜悯只是出于礼貌。他避开了和对方的眼神交流。

“Dean替你把它们放在后备箱里了。”

Castiel用疲惫的眼神望着Dean。Dean抿了抿嘴，什么也没说。

“说来好笑，你也住在鹈鹕酒店，” Sam干笑几声，想找个话题聊一聊，“我们从没想过从你住的地方查起。原来你遵循了温彻斯特法典。”

Castiel哼了一声。他当然遵循了温彻斯特法典。发现天使知识储备不够用之后，他就一直学习着他们的一举一动，学习如何像他们那样外出行事。

Castiel没有回应，他把头转向窗外，盯着外面漆黑的世界。已经是晚上了。是人们需要睡觉的时间。他再也不想睡觉了。他想让他的荣光尽快回来，让自己不用在感受那么多人类的情感，不用再做梦。比起人类必须承担的痛苦，他更想要天使的麻木。

当Sam想再说话时，Dean对他厉声喝斥：“别管他，Sam。他不需要我们照顾他。”

Castiel对此表示感谢。

又十五分钟过去了，Castiel没有听Sam让他躺着的话，而是像一个胎儿一样蜷缩在后座上。他尽量克制自己不去看Dean，但每隔五分钟他就忍不住了。每次他都看到了同样的景象。Dean很紧张，他的下巴紧绷着，手指使劲地抠着方向盘，以至于指关节都变白了。有什么事正困扰着Dean，但Castiel不能像梦里一样触摸Dean来安抚他紧张的肌肉或亲吻他让他安心。

Castiel的表情有一瞬间扭曲，随后无力地闭上了眼睛。他的头疼得要命，整个人筋疲力尽。他痛恨自己需要睡眠的软弱躯壳，但失血过多让他别无选择。虚弱的身体让Castiel屈服了。

他陷入了拼命想要避开的黑暗之中。

_________________________________

Dean在鹈鹕酒吧前停下了车。兄弟二人都不忍心叫醒Castiel。Dean打开Castiel旁边的门，弯下腰，试着把Castiel抱起来。他很快就后悔了，腿上的剧痛让他想起了插在上面好一会儿的那把刀。

“Dean，你受伤了。”Sam指出这一点，给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

“别废话，神探夏洛克，” Dean翻了个白眼，用手摸了摸大腿上的伤口，“不过是皮肉伤。用不了多久就好了，” Dean再次弯下腰，轻轻地碰了碰Castiel的肩膀，“这家伙昏过去了，一定是失血过多了。”

“我来把他抱上去。”Sam抿着嘴笑着说。

“好吧，你去吧。那我把我们东西拿进去。”Dean用拇指指着Impala的后备箱。

“就用那条腿？”Sam问，然后笨拙地把Castiel弄出车外。

“我还有其他什么腿？” Dean边打开后备箱边开玩笑。Sam翻了个白眼，抱起了Castiel。

“哇！”Sam把Castiel牢牢地抱在怀里，像新娘一样，惊讶地叫了起来，“他真的太瘦了，Dean。”Sam低声说。

“如果有一伙人把你吸了一个多月，你也会变瘦的，” Dean怒视着后备箱，“你们快上去吧，我得先把这里的东西修理一下。”

“不要花太长时间。”Sam又古怪地看了他一眼，Dean不明白是怎么回事。他猜也许是出于担心，可能因为他的腿受伤了。Dean耸了耸肩。

Sam很容易就把Castiel带到了三楼。然而，当他走到门口时，他停了下来。见鬼的，他抱着Castiel该怎么开门？ 他抬起一条腿，笨拙地把膝盖顶在墙上。接着，他用那条腿支撑起Castiel的重量，最后用刚腾出来的那只手挣扎地去够门把手。他突然想到他其实可以先把Castiel放地上再打开门，但他已经打开了门。Sam很惊讶在这一系列折腾之后Castiel仍安稳地沉睡着。

他有些气喘，再次用双臂抱住Castiel。Castiel不自觉地用胳膊搂住Sam的脖子，鼻子蹭到了他的脖子。Sam身体一颤，僵硬在了原地，差点就要把Castiel摔出去。

“Dean…”Castiel在他的颈窝处低声喃喃。Sam对着Castiel难过地笑了笑。他给Dean留了门，然后走到离他最近的一张床边。Sam轻轻地把Castiel放在床垫上，并给他盖上了毯子。

“终于好了。”Sam照顾好Castiel后，疲倦地说。

Castiel没有醒，只是伸手摸索着他的枕边。他似乎在用缓慢的动作轻拍着床，似乎是在寻找身边的什么东西。Castiel的手指因为这样一个小小的动作而颤抖着。他似乎没有找到他要找的东西，最后只是把枕头盖在自己的脸上，手指无力地抓着。Sam抿了抿嘴，尽量不让自己过多地深思这个举动。

他盯着Castiel，直到Dean一瘸一拐地走进房间。他用胳膊肘把门关上，嘴里念念有词地拿着行李袋走了进去，把它扔到了桌子上。

“伙计！” Sam既关切又责备地喊道。

“别光站在那儿！”Dean就近坐了下来，结果发现那是Castiel躺着的床。他试图脱掉牛仔裤。

“给我拿个急救箱。” 

Sam点了点头，跑向那张桌子。

“我得把它们切下来，” Sam说，“伤口很大。” Sam同情地做了个鬼脸。

“该死，我喜欢这条牛仔裤！”

“他们看起来都是一个Dean。”Sam疲惫地看了他一眼，用疲惫的眼神摇了摇头。

“他们的感觉不一样，好吗？”Dean咆哮着，看到睡梦中的Castiel因为噪音而动了动。

“他还好吗？” 当Sam蹲下来用剪刀开始剪他的牛仔裤时，Dean问道。

“我不知道。Dean。” Sam摇了摇头，尽量避免眼神接触，好让自己看起来不那么可疑。Dean当然发觉了对方明显的回避。

“什么？” Sam没有回答。

“你到底瞒了我什么？”Dean问道。Sam摇了摇头。

“Sam。”Dean大声喊着，Castiel在他的睡梦中动了一下。Sam有些畏缩，只是用他的狗狗眼看着Dean。

“这绝对不是我该说的，Dean。”Dean瞪着Sam，Sam做了个鬼脸，继续剪起牛仔裤。他把粘在Dean血淋淋腿上的布料扯下时，Dean甚至没有眨眼。

“Sam。” Dean用上了一种威胁的语气。Sam对此太熟悉了，这是Dean非常生气的时候才会用的“我不是在开玩笑”的腔调。Sam挫败地叹了口气。

“只是…”只是什么？这一点都不简单。Sam忧虑地看了看Castiel，犹豫了一会儿才说出他的下一句话。

“他一直都知道。”

“知道什么？”

Sam停下了手里的活，以便对方能感受到自己话里足够的感情分量。

“他一开始就知道自己中招了，Dean。”

“灯神告诉你的吗？”Dean扬起眉毛对这句话的真假表示怀疑，他不相信Sam会那么蠢。

“不，Dean。是Cas在梦里自己告诉我的。他不想醒来。” Sam难过地看着Dean，默默地请求他理解。他不知道这次谈话的目的是什么，但他知道他达不到目的。

“肯定是灯神迷惑了他，伙计，”Dean愤怒地耸耸肩，“谁知道他在自己的脑袋里呆了多久，据我们所知，可能是几个月甚至几年。我睡了几个小时就在梦里待了一个星期，他可是在那破地方昏迷了一个多月。脑子肯定会被搞得有点乱。” Dean捡起一块毛巾，准备用它来擦腿。他全身都脏兮兮的。

“快来帮我。”

Sam叹了口气，搀着Dean进到浴室的浴缸里。他拿下花洒冲了冲腿。Dean让Sam给他缝针。他喝了些威士忌，然后让Sam直接上手。他有在急救箱里放一些聚孢子素，所以他在Sam帮他缝完之后用了一些，然后自己把伤口用绷带包了起来。Dean逞强地拒绝了Sam需要帮他站起来的提议。他想自己一瘸一拐地走回房间。这是一个很愚蠢的决定。他甚至没能走过Castiel睡着的那张床。

Dean最终还是向Sam求助了。Sam扶着他躺在了另一张床上，他的腿终于得到了适当的休息。Sam也在他旁边坐下了。他们俩都盯着Castiel，好像他会在他们不注意的时候消失一样。

“他梦见天堂了吗？”长时间的沉默之后，Dean问Sam。

“什么？”

“你没听错。”

“不，”Sam又想了一会儿，“好吧……在某种意义上。”Sam耸了耸肩，Dean以为他是默认了，于是什么也没说。

**Castiel梦到的当然会是天堂。不然还能梦见什么呢？**


	10. Chapter 10

[ **“Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me”**](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=19576429) [ ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=19576429)

——The Smiths 

之后的两三天里，Castiel依旧一句话都没说。Sam对此表现得有点过分关心，事事很照顾他。每隔一段时间就会去问Castiel感觉怎么样，是否饿了。但Castiel只是呆呆地望着车窗外，最多只是耸耸肩或者点头草草回应。他这种不正常的沉默让Sam很担忧。

“嘿，Cas。”早餐后，Sam又试了一次。

“别管他了，好吗？” Dean咆哮着，没有理会Sam和Castiel在他的怒吼下是如何畏缩的。Castiel抱着自己，默默地望向窗外。

他到底想要什么？ 他接下来打算怎么做？ 梦境的经历让他稍微改进了自己的人际交往技巧。也许他可以出去一个人住，肯定能比上次无家可归的时候容易一点。现在唯一的问题是他依旧对生活充满恐惧，同时也并不想真的抛弃Sam和Dean。

回地堡的整个过程中，Castiel一直保持沉默。Sam和Dean每天晚上轮流在他房间里看守他，另一个则睡在其他房间里。当Castiel面对Sam的时候，一切都还好，但是当Dean在旁边的床上安详地睡着时，他却无法闭上眼睛。 他心中的渴望让他难以忍受。 他一直想站起来，躺到Dean身边。 他只是想看着他，别无他求。

Dean的睡姿就像他想把什么人抱在怀里， 填满他两臂之间的空间。为了给别人留出足够位置， 他总是在床的一侧安顿下来。Castiel渴望成为Dean想要的那个人。此刻的Dean就在身边伸手可及的地方，而他却不能接近他，这真是个残酷的笑话。每天晚上，想到自己其实只需要迈出一步就能触碰到Dean，Castiel的内心就无比煎熬。

Castiel一直表现得很疏离。他甚至希望Dean能对他大吼至少15分钟，告诉他他需要“振作起来”，就像以前他被困在精神病院时的那样。现在两个人彼此沉默的状态很糟糕。Dean完全没有尝试和与他交谈，只是偶尔会大声问出一些不用回答就能解决的小事。他想起梦里的Dean——他会一直盯着自己，一遍又一遍地问他出了什么事，直到Castiel不再固执，倾诉出真相。

他很高兴他们终于回到了地堡，在那里他可以把自己关在房间里，没有人打扰他。

________________________

Castiel在半夜里情绪奔溃了。他的身体无助地颤抖，竭力想要控制住自己的抽泣。没有人在乎他是否崩溃。如果他死了，也没有人会想念他。他只是一个没用的人类，一个可悲的包袱，他甚至最后只能从该死的灯神那里学会如何适应人类生活。

Castiel想要大喊大叫，但他不能，因为他知道这会让Sam和Dean担心，而他不想再用他的问题来打扰他们。他几乎要为这个念头发笑。他在半夜里情绪失控，却依旧想要取悦那对兄弟。Castiel现在想做的就是逃离这里，找个洞钻进去，但Sam和Dean可能会把这看作是对他们热情好客的一种冒犯。

为什么他会这么恨自己，他不明白。这种感觉太可怕了。与此同时，这种憎恨除了使他无时无刻感到隐隐作痛的自我厌恶之外，什么也感觉不到了。他没有力气做任何事，只是一个人偷偷地在自己房间无声哭泣，仅仅为了不让Sam和Dean听见。

很讽刺的是，他怎么也没办法生他们的气。他想恨他们。这不是他们的错，但同时也是他们的错。为什么他被这些声称需要他的人包围着，却会感到如此孤独和毫无价值呢？ 他开始怀疑兄弟们对他的真实看法。他们是真的想让他待在地堡，还是出于廉价的同情才让他待在那里？

Castiel深吸了一口气，紧紧地抱着他的枕头。那种疼痛不是生理上的。胸口一阵压抑的沉闷感，让他感觉随时会有爆发的危险。它从腹部开始蔓延，使他的眼睛开始灼痛。他讨厌这种疼痛的情绪，想要摆脱它。

凌晨两点左右，他因过度疲劳而昏睡了过去。

_______________________

醒来后的感觉只会更糟。他梳洗了一番才去看Sam和Dean吃早饭。眼睛里仍然布满血丝的Castiel对他们说了早上好。Sam意识到这是几天来Castiel说的第一句话，他被咖啡呛住了。Dean笑了笑，站了起来。

“嘿，伙计！” 他热情地拍上Castiel的肩膀，没有注意到对方对自己下意识的回避， “我准备做早饭。” 这完全是一个谎言，Dean其实并没有这样的计划，但他希望Castiel能吃得营养一点。Castiel转过身来，像往常一样凝视着对方，他的蓝眼睛几乎要把Dean生吞活剥。

“打算做一些法式吐司，然后——”他停住了，皱起眉头，发现Castiel的反应明显有点不对劲。

Castiel在梦中学会做的第一样食物就是法国吐司，这也是他在梦中吃的最后一件东西。

“Cas，怎么了？” Dean把手搭上他的肩膀，正要把另一只手摸上他的脸颊时，Castiel猛地后退了一步。

Castiel盯着地板，摇着头，口中一遍又一遍地喃喃自语。

“不，不，不……”他踉跄地后退直到撞在厨房的柜台。

“Cas…深呼吸。” Dean慢慢走近Castiel，但当Dean再次将手放在对方肩上时，对方却变得更加害怕了。

“闭嘴！Dean！” Castiel奔溃地喊道。他的呼吸变得急促，心率很快，整个人几乎要缺氧了。

“你说什么？” Dean生气地问。他后退了一步，吃惊地冲着眼前人扬起眉毛。

一旁的Sam选择出面控制局势。他上前握住了Castiel的肩膀。

“Cas，是我，Sam，” Castiel抬头看着他，Sam向他保证地笑了笑，“没事的，Cas。一切都会好起来的。”

“不，不会的。” Castiel低声说着，开始慢慢放松下来。几分钟后，他还有点喘，但至少不再呼吸困难。

Dean内心感觉到了深深的无力。他双臂紧紧地环抱着胸口，从一个安全的距离看着他们。他当然想上前帮助Castiel，可是他似乎并不想要他的帮助。Dean唯一的工作就是照顾周围的人，但他似乎总是干得很糟。此时此刻他呆在一旁，满肚子火气，不知道自己要干什么，只能干瞪着眼看着Sam轻轻地揉着Castiel的胳膊。Sam向Castiel小声地说了些什么，Castiel则目光涣散地望着Sam。Dean受不了了，他也想帮忙。

很明显，Castiel已经不再需要他了。就算他曾经需要过他。

“Cas？” Dean无法离开，温柔地问道。Castiel抬起下巴看着他。他有点慌乱，眼睛也湿润了。

“你还好吗？”他试图让自己的语气尽量不带有威胁性，但Castiel可能感觉到了他的不安，或者看到了他焦虑的姿态。他最后推开了Dean，匆忙地跑回到自己的房间里。

Castiel砰地一声关上门，整个人靠在门后。他深吸了一口气，慢慢地坐到地板上。他不确定刚刚发生了什么。他的身体反应过度，进入了某种恐慌状态。

“只是一些愚蠢的法国吐司……” Castiel自嘲，“这太不符合我的性格了，” 他自言自语道，“我甚至在自言自语……” 他没有哭，而是笑了，因为哭对他毫无用处。

他抬头看了看天花板，后脑勺重重地磕在了门上。天花板是暗白色的，不明亮，也不像有微弱的灰色条纹来增加气氛的那种有阴影的白色。他把注意力转向床边他早上忘关了的台灯。它发出的光晕是黯淡的黄色，和梦中不同，梦里的灯光像慵懒的绳索一样柔和地垂落到地板，几乎触手可及。一切似乎都很可笑。梦境之外的世界是多么无聊，让他怎么也不能忘记梦境中的细节。 醒来后的每一分每一秒，他都忍不住陷入回忆。

他很清醒，眼前的一切都看起来也很暗淡。

周围寻常的简单物品和色彩渐渐地让他放松下来，他花了一周的时间才让自己不再因为Dean Winchester的存在而感到太过焦虑。一开始，Castiel只是静静地和Dean待在同一空间，坐在同一个房间里吃饭。他尽力不去注意对方美丽的嘴唇，也不去回忆记忆中那两片唇瓣柔软的触感。

Dean这几天不知为什么经常生他的气，但他似乎不能直接问他为什么。于是他私下问了 Sam，Sam给他的回答是“我想我们都需要时间来适应”。显而易见，Castiel对此的反应是困惑地皱起了眉头。

他走进厨房，打开了冰箱。里面有他早上就开始腌制的鸡肉。Castiel很想找点事情让自己忙起来。梦里的Dean教了他一点点烹饪的技巧，现在他则开始从烹饪书和YouTube上学习如何做料理。有时他会做出一堆失败品，有时还不错。虽然他做出来的东西通常卖相不怎么样，但兄弟俩都说味道还不错。

鸡肉很容易烹饪。Castiel开始做一道他在YouTube上找到的亚洲菜。做到一半时他听到有人进了厨房，但他没有转身，他真的不想该死地搞砸手上的事。他因为自己竟然学会了在日常生活中使用脏话而皱起眉。一切都怪灯神。

Castiel能清晰地感受到对方将手扶上自己的腰背处，还把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。他几乎要因为对方的举动尖叫出声。

Dean就这样站在他身后，好奇地探头看着他准备菜肴。

“嘿，你在做什么？” Dean若无其事地问，“闻起来很香。” 他放开Castiel，走到冰箱前给自己拿了瓶啤酒。Dean一点都没有注意到Castiel的不适。当他看到Castiel抓住把手直到指关节变白时，他挑起了眉毛。

“嘿，你还好吗？他轻声问。

Dean慢慢地走近对方，手里拿着一瓶啤酒。Dean的手以一种令人安心的方式紧紧地捏着他的肩膀。Castiel能感觉到对方的手掌传递的热量。这种舒适的力度正是Castiel极其想念的。但他知道任由自己沉浸在这种感觉中是自私的，所以他猛地把肩膀挪开，用力之猛几乎让他把食物都弄掉了。

“我没事！ ！”Castiel不耐烦地说。Dean认为这是对他个人的侮辱，他怒视着Castiel。

“很好！”他丢下这句话后就直接大步离开了。

Castiel颤抖着深吸了一口气，把自己的情绪深深地咽回去了。他做完午饭，叫Sam过来吃饭，Sam又叫了Dean。午餐时间很安静，Dean和Castiel都专注地盯着自己的食物。

“Cas，这太棒了！”Sam称赞道，尽量让不去理会房间里的紧张气氛。他用手肘推了Dean一下，给了对方一个眼神。Castiel知道那眼神意味着什么，他克制着自己不要翻白眼。

“嗯……” Dean长叹一声，“做得不错。”他暴躁地说。

“谢谢。“ Castiel朝他们笑了笑，但他们都知道那是假笑。

在剩下时间里，他们谁也没有说话。

_________________________

“抑郁症。” Castiel自言自语道。他在谷歌上搜索了自己的症状，对这样的结果感到惊讶和害怕。他怔怔地望着笔记本电脑，最后用力地把它合了起来。

Castiel害怕去麻烦Dean。他不想向他求助，那种感觉不好。Dean需要照顾那么多人。每次他这样做的时候，他都得放弃自己的一部分，Castiel不能让自己这样对Dean。

他不能要求他失去自己，即使只是一小部分。Castiel想要完整的Dean。他想要Dean的每一个微笑，每一个皱眉，每一个情绪波动。他也想要对方不完美的部分，因为他知道即使是那些不完美的部分也会使Dean的灵魂发出最耀眼的光芒。

第二天Castiel很早就起来给兄弟俩做早饭。他的喉咙里一直有一种梗塞的感觉，使他喘不过气，说不出话。这也导致了他大部分时间都沉默不语。

“早上好，”Sam对着Castiel笑了笑，冲着盘子里的煎饼扬起了眉毛，“都是你做的？”

“早上好，Sam，” Castiel回以微笑，“是的，我自己准备的。” 他知道自己有点慌乱，但还是尽力把那种情绪抛之脑后，开始翻动锅里的煎饼。

Sam高兴地咧开嘴。

“哇哦！” 

他帮Castiel在桌上摆好了盘子，并从冰箱里取来了糖浆。

Castiel感觉很好。他终于又在做好的事了。他在梦境之外并不是一无是处。Castiel认为今天会是个好日子，没有人可以改变这一点。

”Dean。”Sam叫了Dean的名字。他正闭着眼睛走过来。身上穿的是昨天的衣服。他少了一只袜子，头发乱蓬蓬的。Dean含糊不清地说了什么，Sam在一旁开始嘲笑他。

“早上好。”Castiel很庆幸这个时候他的喉咙没有强行吞下他想说的话。他已经很久没有看到Dean这样了——宿醉未醒，整个人一团糟。恐惧和焦虑交织在一起让他的脊髓感到一阵寒意。

Dean估计是因为宿醉的不适冲着他呻吟出声，Castiel把一切都抛掷到脑后，对着他露出一个微笑。Dean叹了口气，径自走到咖啡机旁。Castiel做完了所有煎饼并把它们都堆起来。他转向Dean，瞥见他的锁骨附近有一道瘀伤。它看起来就像一个划痕，他的大脑立刻因为担心而惊慌失措起来。

“Dean，你锁骨上是什么？” Castiel天真地问。

他歪着头，想看得更清楚些，但Dean立马像个功夫明星一样挥动手臂，几乎要撞到Castiel。Castiel只好耸了耸肩，走到桌子旁。Sam像个孩子乖巧地等在那里，甚至还为他端来了咖啡和橙汁表示感谢。Castiel把煎饼放在桌子中间，坐了下来。

“谢谢你，Sam。” Castiel表示了他的感激，喝了一口咖啡。Sam笑了笑，往自己的盘子里放了两张煎饼。

“你们两个怎么在早上都这么烦人？”Dean咕哝着坐在Sam旁边。

Sam迫不及待地吞下他的食物，然后高兴地回答。

“Dean，Cas做了煎饼。” 很明显，Sam对他盘子里的煎饼很满意。他吞下食物，呻吟起来。

“Cas做得很不错，Dean！” Sam瞥了一眼Dean的脖子， “那是擦伤吗？”Sam带着厌恶的语气问道。Castiel脸上的笑容也消失了，他等待着Dean的回应。

“你们应该看看我的背，伙计们，”Dean暧昧地笑起来，朝Sam眨了眨眼睛，“那小妞真的很喜欢这样做，伙计。” Dean表现得一脸心满意足，“可能昨晚还流了一点血，但我记不清了，”他耸耸肩，“今晚我要去酒吧看看还能不能找到她。”

“你那套‘走肾不走心’的约炮准则呢？”Sam一边皱着眉头问道，一边去看Castiel的反应。Castiel机械地继续他的早饭和咖啡，就好像这是一项任务，而不是他想做的事情。

“闭嘴，”他耸耸肩，“有时候一次是不够的，Sammy。”

Castiel开始迅速地把食物塞进嘴里。

“你真恶心。”Sam厌恶地摇了摇头，避开了Dean的目光。他能看出Castiel此刻是多么焦虑。之前那点小小的骄傲从他脸上消失殆尽。他不再享受他的食物，像是想要立刻逃离这里。

“贱人。” Dean闭着眼睛咒骂。

“混蛋。” Sam把一些食物塞进嘴里

“我先走了。” Castiel以最快的速度站起来，处理掉他的盘子和剩菜。Dean扬了扬眉毛。

“我打算去远足。” Castiel假装若无其事地耸了耸肩，在心里为自己能成功编出谎言而自豪。Sam悲伤地看了他一眼。“我在一本书上读到，只要在特定的五个位置刻上符文就能保护整片森林。” 他试探性地对着他们笑了笑，嘴唇紧紧地抿着弯起一个弧度，垂在两旁的手却在颤抖。他们还没来得及说什么，Castiel就冲了出去。

“他表现得很奇怪。” Dean咕哝了一声，徒手抓起一个煎饼，咬了一口。

“是啊……” Sam低头看着自己的煎饼，突然没了胃口。

Sam把面前的食物推开，悲伤地看着Dean。他知道对方为什么表现得像个混蛋。他们母亲的忌日是下个星期，而Dean总会在前一个星期就开始酗酒。

“我们得为他做点什么。” Sam低声咕哝道。

“我们还能做什么，Sam？” Dean开始发脾气。宿醉让他的声音听起来比以前更咄咄逼人，要不是Sam已经习惯，他可能会被吓到。

“他又没有让我帮忙。”

“你可以跟他谈谈，你知道吗？ 天知道我有多努力地去尝试了，而你却几乎把他当作不存在。” Sam为Castiel感到悲伤。他觉得自己像个该死的白痴。是他带回了Castiel的痛苦。他知道了Castiel是多么憎恨生活，知道了Castiel究竟想要什么，也知道了为什么Castiel不想回到现实。那个梦境不仅锻炼了Castiel社交技能，还赋予了Sam关于Castiel最喜欢什么的洞察力。

“所以，你以为跟我推心置腹就能解决他所有该死的问题吗！” Dean厉声大喊，“我帮不了他，Sam。我的存在只会给他增添烦恼。” 他摇了摇头，眼神疲惫，脸颊微微冒汗。他没有意识到自己说了什么，也没有看到Sam在一旁惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“我的工作是保护你们两个。那是我唯一擅长的事。既然他不想让我帮忙，我为什么还要去尝试？ 他更喜欢你，Sammy。”

“Dean，事情不是——”

“不管怎么样，Sam。” Dean站起来，从桌子上抓起钥匙。他甚至不记得昨晚他把它留在那儿了。

“我要出去了。”

“Dean……”

“别管我。”


	11. Chapter 11

[“ **Losing my Religion** ” ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=20282663) \- R.E.M.

夜间Castiel听见了一阵独特的钢琴声。虽然那只是几个简单的音符，甚至不足以形成一个旋律，但音量足够把他从梦中吵醒。他在床上辗转反侧了一会儿，最后望向他房间里唯一的装饰品——时钟显示的时间是凌晨2点。这个点弹钢琴对任何一个人说都太早(或太迟)了。仔细想想，从来没有人在地堡里弹过钢琴。

“Dean......”Castiel在黑暗的房间里叹了口气。一定是他了。Sam睡不着的时候基本没人能够察觉，他一般会到图书室里静静地看书，从不打扰任何人，而当Castiel无法入睡时，他也会试着不打扰到任何人。

Castiel慢慢地站起来，光着脚走向发出声音的地方。他穿着灰绿色的法兰绒睡裤和一件灰色的t恤，那是他很久以前在沃尔玛买的，他在梦境世界经常穿。

他打开地堡休息室的门。这个房间和地堡的其他地方不一样。里面有一架钢琴，一间小客厅，还有一张古老的台球桌，Dean曾说他能修好它，但从未真正赋予行动。

Dean正坐在钢琴凳上，一手拿着一个威士忌酒瓶，一手懒洋洋地在琴键上弹着一个个音符。他低着头瞥着琴键，肩膀的肌肉紧绷着。Castiel不确定自己是否要出声提醒Dean。对方似乎没有意识到自己的存在，但天使此刻的动静应该足以让训练有素的猎人注意到了。持续不断的音符让Castiel做出了前进的最后决定。

他慢慢地走进了房间，Dean转过身来看着他。他的绿色眼眸里布满了血丝，闷闷不乐地抿着双唇。Castiel停了下来，等Dean说些什么。但Dean没有，相反，他把注意力转回钢琴上，又弹了几个音符。

他的靠近没有遭到拒绝，Castiel松了一口气。他拿起威士忌酒瓶，放在离Dean很远的一张桌子上，接着紧挨着对方坐在长凳上。Dean没有抱怨。

“嘿，Cas。”Dean没有回头看他，声音低沉嘶哑。

“你好，Dean。” Castiel仍然不习惯和Dean待在一起，生怕自己会克制不住想要亲吻对方的冲动。他感到焦虑开始在血管里涌动，最后冲进胃里四下翻腾。Castiel试图让自己忽略这种感觉。Dean现在需要他，他不能自私地只考虑自己的问题。他一方面想逃跑，另一方面想亲吻Dean让他高兴起来，但他最后只是决定默默地站在他身边，准备好给予Dean想要的任何支持。

Castiel注意到Dean只穿着黑色拳击短裤和一件t恤。好了，现在他不再觉得自己穿着不得体了。他们两个人沉默了很久。没有人说一句话，只是默默地坐在那里彼此作伴。如果Dean准备好了，他就会说的。Castiel比任何人都清楚这一点。他知道在现在这种情况下他只需默默倾听。

五个音符快速连续地被演奏着，最后形成了接近旋律的东西。Castiel皱起眉，他不能一下子认出来。Dean轻轻地转过头，仔细端详着Castiel的脸。他坐得稍微直了一点，似乎从他的表情中找到了什么。

“你弹过钢琴吗？” Dean声音沙哑地低声问。

“没有。我从来没有……这种机会。”Castiel没反应过来，不确定对方是什么意思。

“要试试吗？” Dean扯了扯嘴角。

“好的，Dean。”Castiel永远不会拒绝这个人。

Dean点点头，把对方扯过去，让他坐到琴凳上的正确位置。Castiel僵硬了一秒，还是任由了Dean的举动。

“你会弹吗？”Dean事先问他。

“我看过肖邦、贝多芬和拉赫玛尼诺夫创作他们最著名的歌曲。”

“我几乎都不怎么熟悉贝多芬这个名字，但我猜观看和实际演奏是两码事。”Dean微微一笑。

Castiel笑着耸了耸肩。他为Dean不再时刻紧绷而感到开心。对方稍微放松了一些，似乎教Castiel弹钢琴这件事转移了注意力，让他暂时不用去想近期的烦扰。

“你必须把所有的手指都放在这里。”Dean握着他的左手，带着他摸上琴键。"这首歌大部分是用中央C演奏的"

“你上过钢琴课？”他意识到Dean说了些专业术语。

“我——啊……没错。” Dean不自在地清了清嗓子。“钢琴老师有点辣。” Dean罕见地腼腆一笑，耸了耸肩，双手放在胸前比划了几下。“不要评判我，好吗？ 我上那课只是为了老师。”Dean挑眉，他比划着女人胸部的手传递的信息让Castiel有些不适。

“我永远不会用那些事评判你， Dean。”Castiel如实回答。Dean尴尬地吸了一口气，点了点头。

“好吧......现在这样，”Dean握着对方的右手，“把你的手指放在这里，小指放在这里。”他的手在琴键上轻轻移动，“好了，再用大拇指往D走，”他动了动，“我会先弹一遍，然后你模仿我。”Castiel点点头。

Dean用右手熟练地弹了6个音符。Castiel按照Dean告诉他的那样重复了一遍。

“做得好，Cas。” Dean笑了。

Castiel低头冲着自己脚尖偷偷笑了笑，以免Dean看到他脸红……

“谢谢， Dean。下一个是什么？”

“我——啊。我不知道，除非我唱出来。” Dean紧张地挠了挠后脖颈。

“那你为什么不唱呢？” Castiel好奇地皱着眉头问道。

Dean茫然地看着他，叹了口气。他不知道为什么他还没有习惯Castiel的口不择言。

“我妈妈以前常给我唱这首歌......很久之前，”Dean清了清嗓子，“真不敢相信，都三十多年了。”

“我明白了，Dean。你不必这么做，”Castiel把一只手放在他的肩上，“我不会强迫你的。我知道这对你来说是个难题，Dean。”Castiel撇了撇嘴，露出一丝微笑。

Dean只是微微张着嘴瞪着他。他看着他，却好像不明白自己在看什么，仿佛他第一次见到他一样。

“谢谢，Cas。” Dean低声说。他把双手放在钢琴上。

“我给你弹和弦，看着我的手。” Dean深吸了一口气，又憋了回去。Castiel蓝色的眼眸期待地盯着他。 

“我说的是看着我的手，不是看我！” Dean笑着大声说。

“哦！对不起！” Castiel脸红了，把注意力转向Dean放在钢琴上的手。

“这是和弦部分...... **_嘿，Jude_ ** （* [网易云音乐入口](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=569735134) ）”Dean一边低声唱着，一边弹钢琴，“ **_别沮丧！ 找一首哀伤的歌把它唱得更快乐。_ ** ”Dean发现Castiel没有看他的手，但也没有停下来，而是紧紧地闭上眼睛，继续唱歌，“ **_记得将它唱入你的心田，世界就能开始好转！_ ** ” 唱毕，他转向Castiel，发现Castiel目不转睛地看着他，嘴巴微微张开。

“Dean，这真美。” Castiel的注意力全部放在Dean身上，好像他是他在这个世界上最重要的东西。Dean不喜欢这种环节，他没有接受赞美，而是嗤之一笑。

Dean瞪了他一眼。

“闭嘴。”

Castiel皱起了眉头。

“为什么？”

“因为这很奇怪，伙计。” Dean嚷道。

“我很抱歉。”Castiel低下头，双手懒懒地放在膝盖上。他摆弄了几下手指，想要做点什么。

“我不知道我说的有什么地方不对，Dean。我只是觉得你的嗓音很美。”

Dean翻了个白眼，开始抱怨。

“拜托，伙计！ 你不能这么说。”

”不，我能。”Castiel的声音听起来有点太绝望、太紧张了。他坐直了身子，挑了挑眉毛，低头看着Dean。他很清楚自己在这样做的时候看起来是多么有侵略性和强势。一种突如其来的愤怒感驱散了焦虑。他唯一不能忍受的就是看到Dean自我厌恶，他是他所见过的最完美的人。

“我听过所有伟大的歌手唱歌。我看过的人比你想象的还要多，我在这里的时间也比你知道的要长。”

Dean对此嗤之以鼻，把手攥成拳头。Castiel想要从他的灵魂中去除他的那些自我贬低，用自己所留下的任何残余的荣光来治愈它。

“如果我说什么很特别，那么它一定很特别，” 他暂停了一下，“没有多少事情能让天使惊叹，Dean。”

Dean满脸怒容地看着自己的手。他想跑，想尖叫，想打架，想做任何能让他发泄的事情。他一点也不像Castiel刚才描述的那样。Castiel只是想让他感觉好一些，就像其他人一样像他撒谎，比如酒吧里那些女孩就经常说他是他们见过或者触摸起来感觉最棒的一个。

“谢天谢地，你不再拥有那对可笑的翅膀，你现在完全可以大吃一惊了。” Dean冲着Castiel喊出了他能想到的第一个侮辱的句子，然后用拳头砸在了钢琴板上。至少他还没丧失理智直接砸向琴键。

Castiel退缩了，就像被人用椅子砸了个劈头盖脸。Dean瞪着充血的眼睛，咬着牙一副怒不可遏的样子。Castiel张开了嘴，好像要道歉，但最后只是从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的声音。他笨拙地从凳子上站了起来。Dean的脸慢慢地沉了下去，他开始意识到自己刚才大声说了些什么。Dean很快就清醒过来了。他觉得自己刚刚冷血地像个怪物。 **_他怎么可以这样对他？_ **

“Cas……”Dean试图放缓声音。

“Dean，我很抱歉。” Castiel站直身子，开始向门口走去。他的脚被长凳绊了一下，但他没有摔倒。他不会让自己再爱上Dean了。他拒绝在Dean面前显得更脆弱。这是他一个月前醒来后第一次让自己表现得像自己，而Dean就是这么反应的。

“Cas，我不是故意——” Dean伸出手，想拉住Castiel，但是Castiel拍开了他，坚定地移开目光继续往门外走。

“不，Dean，你是认真的，” Castiel低声说，用上了他第一次在谷仓里见到Dean时用的语气，“我还有能量的时候，你不喜欢我，因为你知道我随时都可以毁灭你。你忍受我的存在只是因为我对你和Sam有用。而你现在不需要我了。”

“Cas…” Dean的声音停顿了。但双方都把这归结于他喝了酒。他们拒绝承认他是因为感情用事才会哽咽。

“我突如其来的人性让你感到愤怒，因为你给自己错置了一种负罪感。你更倾向于我保持这副软弱无能的样子。” 当门在Castiel身后砰地一声关上时，他没有回头。

“Cas！” Dean喊道，但他没有上前去追。他知道那只会使他的朋友感觉更糟。

Castiel不再理会Dean，径自跑回了他的房间。要不是床头桌上只有一盏灯和一个钟，他可能会开始往墙上扔东西。他能感觉到泪水蓄满了眼眶，但他拒绝表现得像Dean眼中的自己那样软弱。他远比那更强大。他明明是世界上最古老的生物之一，却让一个人类用只言片语就把他打败了。

Castiel恼怒地哼了一声，用拳头砸向墙。他不断地用拳头撞击着墙壁，直到指关节流血，手指失去知觉。他知道自己应该感到某种疼痛，但显然他的身体为他提供了足够的肾上腺素，使他的神经麻木。

在那之后，他去了大厅里的维卫生间清洗指关节上的血。Castiel不知道如何使用绷带，所以他放弃了尝试，并吃了一些能缓解马上就席卷而来的疼痛的药。他回到房间上床准备睡觉，小心翼翼地不让自己压住受伤的手。痛苦是一件有趣的事情，它让他想起了活着的感觉。Castiel抱着这个想法昏昏沉沉地睡去。

___________________

早上Castiel做的第一件事就是举起一只手来揉了揉自己的脸，结果扯到了伤痕累累的指关节上的伤口。他有些痛苦地哼了一声，没有像往常一样早上冲澡，直接穿好衣服就抓起床下的药箱去找Sam了。Castiel先看了圈厨房，然后是作战室，最后在图书馆找到了Sam。

“早上好，Cas。”Sam还沉浸在他的笔记本电脑里，头也不抬地跟他打了招呼。

“早上好，Sam。你能帮我个忙吗？”Castiel礼貌地问。

“当然。”Sam合上笔记本电脑，终于把全部注意力集中在Castiel上。“老天！ 你的手怎么了？”Sam站起来，跑过去仔细地检查起Castiel的手。

“我撞到墙上了......不止一次。” Castiel有些不自在，避免和对方眼神交流。

“怎么回事？” Sam用自己的狗狗眼注视着他。

“我——”Castiel犹豫了，“我很生气，没有其他方式来发泄，” 这是事实，尽管它听上去非常可耻。Sam在他的指关节上涂一些药膏。这种接触有点痛，但他能感觉到他的皮肤喜欢这种冰凉的感觉。

“我很抱歉，Cas。” Sam道歉。

“为什么？” Castiel像往常一样皱着眉头问道。Sam耸耸肩，开始在医药箱里翻找合适的纱布。

“我没能告诉你如何象个普通人一样去应对事情，没能告诉你怎么过正常人的生活。” Sam用悲伤的眼神看着他。Castiel对此感到愤怒。他很反感Sam的屈尊俯就，更讨厌对方眼中的怜悯和悲伤。Sam和Dean都对他怀有同样不应该有的负罪感。

“别担心，灯神替你们做了那些。” Castiel谅Sam不敢再说什么。Sam聪明地闭上嘴，继续手上包扎的动作。

“Cas…我——” Sam帮他包扎好伤口后还想说些什么。

“谢谢你的帮助，Sam，” Castiel心不在焉地点了点头，“我要去准备早餐了，你想吃点什么吗？” Castiel后退了几步，指了指厨房。

Sam目瞪口呆地看着他，快速地摇了摇头。

“啊——不，谢谢。我在晨跑之前已经吃了点东西了。” Sam尴尬地笑了笑。Castiel也挤出一个假笑，在离开前礼貌地点点头。

Castiel并没有像躲避瘟疫一样避开Sam，而是直接用实际行动向他宣称了自己的独立，这一招简直天衣无缝。对方在两句话中表现出的技巧让Sam震惊地呆在原地。


	12. Chapter 12

[ **I feel fine**](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1314233292) \- The Beatles 

Castiel从灯神的梦里醒来已经两个多月了，钢琴事件也已经过去了一个月。Sam和Dean在一个月前说他看起来“适合执行任务”，于是他们找了几个能找到的最简单的案子，并像对待其他案件一样严肃地对待它们。Castiel假装不知道兄弟俩是特意找了些过分简单的案件想让他练练手。他们的行动没有涉及过整个巢穴的捕猎，通常只是些落单的吸血鬼和食尸鬼，大部分是鬼魂。

今天也没什么特别的。他们调查的只是一个鬼魂。Sam甚至已经知道鬼魂是谁了。

“简直是小菜一碟！” Dean笑着说。

对Castiel来说，现在的情况是......日期不重要，鬼也不重要。他一心只想着Dean。好吧，无辜的人死了，但他很快就会为他们报仇的。

他和Dean在行动时形影不离，给人一种他们一直都在一起的错觉。Dean在他面前总有一种特定的魅力，有节奏地引导着自己的每一步。Castiel的笑容变得苦涩起来，因为他发现自己可以就这样一直看着Dean走路，永远不会感到厌倦。

街道上几乎空无一人，路的另一边有一个公园。Sam在图书馆里复印了一些有关鬼屋的死亡证明和报纸文章。三个人约好在公园碰头吃午饭。Castiel知道Dean非常想吃停车场附近快餐车上的汉堡。Sam把车开走了，他和Dean在鬼屋附近下车去做调查，那里离公园只有几个街区。Castiel吸了一口新鲜空气，想要欺骗自己现在这样的生活很棒，一切都步入了正轨。

他花了很长一段时间盯着Dean的脸。对方眼睛周围有了明显的黑眼圈。显然这与他最近外出喝酒频率的增加有关。一想到对方会做的某些导致黑眼圈的其他活动，Castiel就有些不适。Dean频繁出入着酒吧，开始和陌生人鬼混。他尽量不让自己去想着这件事。这位前天使有时像躲瘟疫一样躲着Dean，Sam知道这一点。很明显，他想帮忙Castiel来处理问题，但是Castiel受够了。Castiel喜欢Sam，他知道对方只是想帮忙，然而他厌倦了总是在Sam的眼睛里看到怜悯。

“嘿，Castiel。你在想什么？” Dean好奇地问。

“没什么。” Castieltiel不假思索地回答。他现在非常善于说一些能使Dean放弃和他继续聊下去的话。可惜这次没有成功。

“你确定吗？” Dean问道，Castiel一直保持着沉默和坚忍。

“Cas？”

“又怎么了，Dean？” 从Dean震惊的表情来看，他的语气可能有点过于激动了。Dean完全停下了脚步。如果Dean没有把手拉住他的臂弯上来阻止他的话，Castiel可能还会一个人继续往前走。

“Cas，你到底怎么了？” Dean眉头一蹙，表现得又担心又困惑。Castiel翻了个白眼，把胳膊向后一甩，径直往前走去。Dean在后面跟着他。

“Cas？”

“我没事，Dean。我没有任何问题。” 他的问题就算对方真的想帮也帮不上。

Dean有些恼火，不再逼迫Castiel。既然他想让自己少管闲事，那行吧，他不管了。

______________________________________

回到地堡之后，Castiel开始了例行训练，他的身体现在需要保养。他有时和Sam一起出去跑步，或者在早餐前在自己的房间里锻炼。他需要别的什么让自己分心，而不是总想着Dean从他身边走过的样子，沉浸在自己再也不会被他亲近的事实里。现在的情况就像“我们做朋友吧”的那种失恋，他们之前甚至真正没有进入过一段感情。

Castiel觉得Dean可能根本不在乎自己躲着他的事实。对方需要在意的事情太多了，比如Sam，又比如某些和他睡过的陌生人。

星期一早上的时候，Dean脖子上再一次布满了斑驳的吻痕。这次Castiel再也顾不上礼貌，直接落荒而逃。Sam在后面紧跟着他。

“Cas，你不能再这样下去了。” 地堡的图书室里只有他们两个。

“你说什么？” Castiel转过身，等着Sam进一步解释。

“你应该和Dean谈谈。” Sam担忧地皱起了眉。

Castiel试图转移话题。

“为了什么？”他耸了耸肩，这是他从灯神那里学来的，“这对我们都没有任何意义。” Sam试图向他表达自己的难过，Castiel避免了与对方的眼神接触。他讨厌Sam此时脸上的表情。他开始让Castiel感到内疚，就好像这份固执不仅伤害了自己，也伤害了对方。

“你在躲着他，” Sam歪着头，试图和他目光交汇，“你一直和他保持距离，他显然不希望事情变成这样。”

“他根本不在乎。” Castiel不耐烦地说。

“你为什么这么肯定？” Sam难以置信地笑出声，恼怒地用手指捋了捋头发。

“Sam——”

“你一直想方设法无视他的存在。只要他和你说话或者无意中触碰你……” Sam摇了摇头，停下来整理了一下思绪。他舔了舔嘴唇，叹了口气。

“Cas……现在他只要一碰到你，你就会躲开。你们两个明明以前一直黏在一起，几乎没有私人空间的概念。”

Castiel有些恼怒，他想要逃避这个话题。Sam握住他的肩膀，强迫他和他对视。Castiel看起来很羞愧，完全不愿意听Sam说话。

“你得告诉他，伙计，” Sam的声音变得更加绝望，他发现Castiel已经越来越封闭自我了，“你需要和他谈谈，在我不得不告诉他之前把你们之间的问题解决掉。” Castiel听闻顿时惊恐地抬起头来，他的脸一下子变得惨白，眼睛因震惊而睁得大大的。

“他需要知道发生了什么！ 他总是很生气，因为每次你情绪低落的时候，他都觉得自己没用，而你根本不让他帮忙，” Castiel终于在绝望中挣脱了Sam，Sam没有反抗，“他已经习惯了保护别人，Cas。”Sam叹了口气。“这是他除了猎魔之外唯一会做的事。他想要照顾你。”

“不，Sam，这太荒谬了。你听得到你在说什么吗？ 听起来根本不像Dean，” Castiel的声音低沉，带着一种无声的自我贬低，“那些都不重要了。我一直很感激你的关心，Sam。”

“但是， Cas—”

“现在这样就很好，Sam，” Castiel平静地重复着自己的想法，想要迫使对方同意他的观点，“我从你那里学到了这个表达，我希望你能理解它的意思。” Castiel挖苦道，他指的是“好”这个词。

“不，Cas。这不好。” Sam也毫无意义地提高了嗓门。Castiel再也无法忍受这个话题了。

他有些失控。

“Sam，别说了。我讨厌Dean Winchester和他笑的方式。我讨厌他的雀斑和他愚蠢的音乐！ 我告诉过你把我交给灯神，Sam。我曾经恳求你让我活在谎言里。恳求你让我平静地死去，幸福地死去。” Castiel的眼眶泛红，悲伤和痛苦的情绪使他疲倦的眼袋看起来有些肿胀。他仍在学习如何控制人类最基本的情感。要让自己不哭是他做过的最困难的事情之一。

“你应该让我在梦境里自生自灭。”

有个诗人 _（*作者写了莎士比亚。实际上是Alfred Lord Tennyson）_ 曾经说过：人只要尝过了爱情的甜蜜，即使最后是竹篮打水一场空，也依旧会甘之若饴。可是Castiel却恨不得自己永远不曾知道幸福是什么感觉。

“Cas，我——”

“不，Sam。别说了！ 关于这个话题，我不打算和你再谈下去了。” Castiel痛苦地闭上眼睛，攥住自己t恤的一角，掩饰住手指的颤抖。Sam清楚这是一种心理上的信号，Castiel是在下意识地去抓身边给他带来真实感的东西。他在那些拒绝相信痛苦真相的受害者身上看到过这种情况。

“有时候我真希望把Dean Winchester从他妈的地狱里救出来的那个人不是我。这样他就永远不会出现在我的管辖范围，我也不会有机会了解他每一寸无与伦比、光明磊落的灵魂。” Castiel深吸了一口气，喃喃地抛一句话，声音小得几乎让Sam听不间。

“要是我之前没有去体会美和爱的真正含义就好了。”

Sam目瞪口呆，全身里的血液都凝固了，好像鬼魂刚刚从他身上穿过。他简直不敢相信Castiel说的话是认真的，但Castiel眼中的情感色彩太过强烈，简直不容忽视。

Castiel缓缓睁开布满血丝的眼眸，喘了口气。他望着天花板。谢天谢地，那个老旧的灯泡往外散发着和往常一样的白光。他闭上眼睛，努力让自己的心平静下来，减轻胃部沉重的压迫感，让自己不会因为反胃而颤抖。

Sam伸手搭住他的肩膀，想要安慰他。Castiel拒绝了这个举动，直接将自己的肩膀从Sam手下移开。他不想被碰，更不想被别人安慰。Castiel慢慢地摇了摇头，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。脸颊上湿漉漉的感觉让他赶紧伸手擦拭掉眼泪。他对自己表现出来的软弱感到愤怒，最后叹了口气，看也没看Sam一眼就走了。

“Cas……”Sam无力地小声挽留。他站在战情室的中央，目视着Castiel离开大厅。他缓了很久也没能减轻自己内心的震惊，直到一只手搭在他的肩膀上，吓了他一跳。

“伙计，你没事吧？” Dean关切地看着Sam，打量着他那张震惊的脸。Sam转头猛地看见Dean，差点要被吓出心脏病了。

“是的，我很好。” 他努力朝Dean微笑，让他安心，Dean皱起眉头。

“你确定？” Dean把披萨盒搁在作战室贴着地图的桌子上，朝Sam扬了扬眉毛，“你看上去就像看见了鬼一样，这次我是打个比方。” Dean对自己的笑话笑了笑，但Sam没有反应。

“你......”  _你应该试着对他好，试着让他知道你是在乎他的。Cas现在的状态是如此的糟糕，，Dean。你不能一直拒绝谈论它，就因为你仍然对他被灯神骗这件事感到愤怒。Dean，你快去问他做了什么梦。拜托了，Dean。_

当然，Sam最后什么也没说，只是换了个话题。

“Impala上还有别的东西吗？”

“嗯，是的，一些杂货。我需要把她开进车库，马上就要下雨了。我能感觉到我的骨头在和我聊天气预报，Sammy！” Dean开玩笑地指着自己的膝盖，向Sam眨了眨眼。自从Dean去年摔坏了膝盖之后，他就能预测天气的变化了。

“好的，我去把东西搬到厨房里，” Sam努力不去理会Dean多疑地看着他的样子，“听着，伙计，我只是需要做点事，好吗？” Sam张开手，率直地问对方拿钥匙。

“行吧，” Dean说，然后把钥匙给了Sam，“不要花太长时间，披萨要凉了，知道吗？” Dean对‘不安’这种情绪了如指掌。他知道处在那种状况下是什么样的，所以他没有多问。

“知道了。” Sam的嘴唇抿得很紧，给了他一个假笑，然后上楼走出地堡。

Dean只是盯着对方的背影摇了摇头。除非Sam的古怪情绪持续一两天以上，否则最好还是不要去多管。他从厨房里拿了一些泡沫塑料盘子，把披萨带到了餐厅。正当他要打开盒子时，他想起了Castiel，以及这个前天使对食物的缺乏理解。他被绑架抽血，一个多月只靠静脉注射营养液维持生命，整个人都消瘦得厉害，明显营养不良。但这并不是他缺乏脂肪的唯一原因。这个混蛋不肯像正常人一样按时吃饭，而是想起来才会吃。

Dean叹了口气，用手揪了揪自己的头发。他走到Castiel的卧室门前。Castiel在Sam和他的卧室之间选择了一个房间。房子很小，但有独立的浴室。

“嘿，Cas，” 他大声喊道，敲了敲门，“我给你拿了几片披萨。” 

他没有得到任何回应。Dean有时觉得自己像个保姆，劳心地提醒Castiel按时吃三餐。他又敲了敲门。

“Cas？” 他声音里带着一丝担忧，“你起了吗？Dean又敲了敲门，当Castiel依旧没有回答时，他叹了口气。Dean心里知道Castiel就在里面。对方每次出门的时候总会让房门敞开。Dean不确定他是偶然这么做的，还是有意为之，或者只是懒得关门。

Dean长叹一声。

“我进来了，Cas！” 他喊道，慢慢地推开了门。

房间里黑漆漆的，一片寂静。他发现Castiel蜷缩在地板上，背对着床，用弯曲的膝盖托着自己的头。他看上去很瘦小，肩膀甚至还在微微颤抖。Dean在黑暗的房间里几乎看不到对方的脸，有点不敢靠近他。

他一直知道Castiel不太好，知道他很痛苦，很恐慌，很伤心。他也知道Castiel不需要他的帮助。每次他试图帮忙的时候，Castiel都做出了糟糕的反应。去他妈的，Dean要逼Castiel接受他的帮忙。Castiel是他的家人，Dean不能只是站在旁边看着他沉浸在自己的世界里一点一点地分崩离析。

“Cas？”他放轻声音，Castiel的反应则是把自己蜷缩成更小的一团。Dean几乎想要抱怨。他从来不习惯这么做，但此时此刻没有什么能阻止他去尝试帮助Castiel。

“走开。” Castiel的声音很含糊。

“不，”Dean态度温和，就像和一个孩子说话一样，“我哪儿也不去。”

“披萨要凉了。”Castiel含糊不清地说，仿佛他以为这样说就能让Dean重新考虑要干的事情的主次，不再烦他。

Dean被逗乐了。

“所以其实你有在听我说话？” Dean大笑起来，他看到Castiel对他的小恶作剧微微一笑。“你这个混蛋。”

他依旧看不清对方，只能依稀看见他的下巴和因沾沾自喜而颤动的嘴角。他摇了摇头，慢慢地穿过房间，在Castiel的旁边坐了下来。他背靠着床，胳膊肘搁在弯曲的膝盖上。Castiel感到Dean的身体触碰到了自己胳膊，他又退缩了，像只受惊的小动物一样看着Dean，把身子挪远。Dean叹了口气。

“Cas，到底怎么了？”

Castiel想要咆哮，想站起来把Dean狠狠揍一顿，然后亲吻他身体的每一寸。两种念头在他的脑袋里争夺着主导地位，他只能紧紧掐着自己的腿，不让自己被任何一种想法控制。

“我讨厌这样，”Castiel咬牙切齿地低声说，“我讨厌这样的生活。”

Dean往后退，眨了几下眼睛。他想起了灯神在仓库对他说的话—Castiel讨厌他的生活。Dean对这种感觉太熟悉了，他希望自己能帮忙把这种痛苦的情绪从他朋友的身上驱逐出去。

“作为一个天使，我做错了每一件事。现在成为人类的我只让事情变得更糟。”Castiel啜泣起来，泪水顺着他的脸颊滴落下来。Dean不想看到他这个样子

“是你救了我，”Dean低声说，“在我最低谷的时候。是你突然冲进去把我的屁股从深渊里拽了出来。”

Castiel凝视着Dean，这让Dean情不自禁地注意到对方被泪水洗濯过的蓝眼睛看起来更亮了。Dean现在只想抱着他，直到他不再自我厌恶，不再纠结于曾经犯下的错误。这是一个奇怪的想法，但确实是Dean的念头。

“Dean…” Castiel像要否定Dean对他的表扬。

“Cas，我从来没有为这件事感谢过你，” Dean避免目光接触，这种谈话对他来说有点过，“我们第一次见面的时候，我捅了你一刀，然后很长一段时间里都像对待狗屎一样对待你，而不是帮助你。”Dean叹了口气，低头看着自己搁在膝盖上的手肘。他能感觉自己的声音在情绪的驱使下差点结巴。

“我很抱歉我是个混蛋。”

“你不是混蛋，Dean。”Castiel打断了Dean的话说。

“你又来了，你总是直接把你脑子里冒出来的第一句话说出来，”Dean微笑着摇了摇头，“我是来安慰你的。而不是让你来安慰我的。”

“可能我们都需要。” Castiel模仿着Dean的姿势，把头靠在床上。他深吸一口气，盯着天花板，目光聚焦在天花板暗淡的白色涂层上，使自己确信这里是现实。

“我从来没有告诉过你我梦见了什么。”

“不想讲的话你可以——”

“你在里面。” Castiel打断了Dean，快速地抛下了这句话。

“—不说.....” Dean停下来思考Castiel说的话，“什么？” Castiel刚才所说的内容让他大脑卡壳。

“你……在里面，”Castiel重复了一遍，有点犹豫，目光又一次移到天花板上，“Sam也在那里。” 他漫不经心地耸了耸肩，补充道。他太清楚这句话会让Dean放松下来。果然，这很管用。

“梦里的颜色看起来不一样。” 

Dean朝Castiel皱了皱眉头，但他没有去看他的眼睛。

“事物看起来更明亮，就像它们在电视上或者被加了滤镜那样，” Castiel叹了口气，摇了摇头，“我不敢相信我花了这么长时间才注意到这一点。我周围发生的事情都是脱离现实的。” Castiel停止了说话，低下头，用双臂抱住自己。

Dean迫不及待地想问他发生了什么事，问他自己出现在梦里意味着什么。

“我还以为你梦见了天堂呢。”他低声说。

“有时候，我也会这么想。” Castiel低声说，依旧避免与Dean有眼神接触。

Dean感到他脖子后面的头发竖了起来，他打了个寒颤，有一种不祥的预感。Castiel看起来既迷惘又疲惫。

“你梦到了什么？”Dean一字一顿地说。他并不是有意用上威胁的口吻，但他的声音出卖了他。

Castiel犹豫了很长时间，久到Dean觉得他之前说的都是谎话。

”生活。” Castiel轻声说。

“怎么样的生活？” Dean知道自己在逼他。Castiel看起来像是要逃跑，而不是准备回答问题。

“我真的不想谈这个。” Castiel又把自己蜷缩了起来。

Dean想踢自己一脚，他让Castiel在谈话中退缩了。他不需要多问什么，他明明可以撒谎，告诉对方不谈论也是可以的，但是好奇心让他搞砸了。Dean想立刻从Castiel身边逃离，一个小时后再拿着啤酒和一些披萨回来作为和好的橄榄枝。

“我只是找到了一种判断自己是不是在现实生活的方法。”Castiel头也不抬地说。

“什么意思？” Dean在问完这个问题后停了下来，他意识到这是他不需要知道的事情。他非常清楚Castiel会因此给出一些解释，但他没有资格强迫他这么做。

Castiel慢慢地转过头。他似乎在考虑一件非常困难的事情。Castiel慢慢地端详着他的脸，将他脸上的每一个瑕疵和雀斑尽收眼底。然后他终于定了定神，微微皱起眉头。

Dean也瞪大眼睛，微微张着嘴。他需要知道Castiel在想什么，但是Castiel只是茫然地看着他。Castiel看起来像是在找什么东西。Dean不知道发生了什么事。他习惯了Castiel盯着他看，但不是现在这样。

“我关注事物的细节，或者只是它们的色调，” Castiel舔了舔嘴唇，看着Dean，专注于他眼睛的颜色和鼻梁上的雀斑，“灯神从来没有把你的眼睛弄对过。” Castiel叹了口气，趁Dean还没反应过来向他说些蠢话的时候，一把拉过Dean的后脖颈，印上了他的嘴唇。

这是Dean经历过的最温柔的吻。Castiel亲吻他并不是为了性满足，也不是为了证明什么。虽然对方嘴唇干燥，脸上还有着粗糙的胡茬，但他的吻给人的感觉那么温柔。Castiel把自己的唇瓣贴在Dean一动不动的嘴唇上。他只是想弄清楚Dean的嘴唇是什么感觉。Castiel吻着他，仿佛他是什么脆弱的小生灵。或许他心里就正想着Dean崩溃的场景。

这个吻持续的时间不超过5秒钟。Dean的眼睛一直睁得大大的，而Castiel则轻轻地闭上了眼睛。Castiel后退了几步结束了这个吻。他双唇紧抿，就像他还在回味那种感觉一样。Dean感到喉咙发紧，内心因焦虑和恐慌而如坠冰窟。

“我向你道歉。我只是想知道关于这件事灯神是否也错了。”Castiel悲伤地冲着自己的膝盖笑了笑，咬牙做了个苦乐参半的鬼脸。

Dean被吓坏了，连滚带爬地离开了Castiel。 

他的背撞到了墙上。

“那是什么鬼，Cas？”这是他想到的第一句话。Castiel咬紧牙关，摇了摇头。

“这太糟糕了，Cas。” 

他没有注意到Castiel是如何慢慢地重新蜷缩起来，重新变成缺乏安全感的姿势，然后紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

“你不会真的要告诉我你对我有意思吧？” Dean的声音因为恐慌和愤怒而开始提高。他简直不敢相信。

“我没说出来，”Castiel把拳头攥紧放在膝盖上，“我只是让你自己去想。”

“该死的咬文嚼字。Cas！”Dean喊道。他很肯定自己是心慌意乱了。不仅是尴尬和震惊，还有相当大的愤怒。

“你他妈的想从我这里得到什么？”

“你这是什么意思？” Castiel困惑地抬起头。

“我什么都给不了你，Cas。我想象不出你有什么理由会想和我在一起。我就是一个烂摊子！”Dean厌恶地摇了摇头，“你一定是糊涂了，像这样的屁话，一定是见鬼的灯神灌输给你的！”

“我不需要你给我什么东西。Dean。我明白的。考虑到我们的心态相当不同，我接受你拒绝的原因。这是完全可以理解的……我早就知道你会有什么反应，”Castiel似乎想了一会儿，目光移开Dean，“不过我本来以为你会喊得更大声，我猜你可能过于震惊了。”

“我真该死！” Dean喊道，他第一时间就想站起来逃离这个地方，发软的膝盖阻止了他这么做。Castiel竟然吻了他！ 

“你为什么吻我？”Dean的声音仍然很响，他的喉咙开始发痛，“你知道我会吓得被吓到屁滚尿流，可你还是那样做了！” Dean轻轻地摇了摇头，“这是怎么回事，伙计！ 你想看我被吓死吗？”

“尽管我明白我对你的感情——”听到Castiel说这话的时候，Dean感觉自己要吐了，“——是没有回报的，但我还是忍不住想去验证灯神在一件事上是否正确。” Castiel小心翼翼地抬起头，好像担心Dean会暴怒地站起来用一盏灯或一把椅子殴打他。

Dean僵硬了。

“什么事？” 他低声说。Castiel看着他，好像身体里有什么东西快要死了，而Dean既是病因又是治疗的方法。他能感觉到Castiel所感受到的痛苦和无奈。看到对方把情绪就这样赤裸裸地展现在眼前…真是太奇怪了。Castiel通常是面无表情和尴尬的，但此时此刻……对方完全变了一个人。Dean无法想象如果自己像这样开诚布公之后，Castiel会有什么样的感受。

“我只是想知道你的嘴唇是否像梦中的那么柔软，”Castiel低下头看着他的手，笑容里满是难过，“灯神肯定弄错了。” 

他抬头看着天花板。

“就像我周围的色彩一样，我认为我的感官接受器在触觉方面也得到了增强。” Castiel一直盯着天花板，好像它上面有世界上所有的答案。他伸出手，让光线倾洒在他苍白的皮肤上。

“当然，也不是完全错了，但有些事情就是不对，” Castiel看起来又低下了头，“你的嘴唇比我想象的还要柔软，” 他低声说，抬头看着Dean，“除非我确定了这一点，否则我无法安心一个人活下去。”

Dean感到胃里有一种不冷不热的东西，像是焦虑和一种说不上来的温暖混合在一起。

“Cas…” Dean慢慢地站了起来，像个凌晨2点被带出酒吧的醉汉。他步履蹒跚，一路摇头。他整个人靠在墙上，望向Castiel。Castiel看起来像是被人从内部撕成了碎片。

“我不是你梦中的那个人。”

“我知道，Dean。我一直都知道。” Castiel抿着嘴笑了笑，就像他知道这样做能让Dean放心，而那确实有效。

“你比那强多了。”

Dean落荒而逃。


	13. Chapter 13

[ ** “Learning to fly” ** ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=4235837) **** —— **Pink Floyd**

Dean回房间后做的第一件事就是把桌子上的东西全部砸了。画框、钢笔、马克杯和文件都被他扔向墙壁。杯子一撞就碎了。釉面的陶瓷碎片洒了满地，Dean无视它们，又扯过床头柜的夜灯。他哼了一声，把它也狠狠地摔到墙角。残留的理智让他没有继续破坏房间里的其他东西，而是将拳头反复砸在桌子上。

最后他停了下来，深吸了一口气，努力克制自己。Dean觉得Castiel疯了，一定是疯了。他被灯神毒害了太久，以致于神志不清。现在的他完全是在胡思乱想。

Dean从来不允许自己去想那种事。看在老天的份上，Castiel是他最好的朋友。朋友之间不应该发生性关系。这样做会很奇怪，也很尴尬。多么病态的人才会这样做？ 你可以在街上或酒吧随便找个炮友，可能是刚认识几天的人，比如同事之类的，你会和他们上床。但你不该对自己认识多年的挚友做同样的事。

Dean一头倒在床上，用双手捂住脸。他记得自己曾经砸过图书室。那时他的手臂上仍然有该隐的记号。Dean低头看着自己的手臂，感觉前臂上传来一阵幻觉般的刺痒。他的指甲深深地刻进曾经存在印记的那块皮肤里。当时Dean好几次想直接砍断自己的手臂来摆脱印记。

他呻吟着，深深地吸了一口气。他再次用双手捂住了脸，拒绝让自己的思绪更深地钻进回忆。手掌和嘴唇之间的接触却触发了他的肌肉记忆。他摸上自己的嘴唇，下意识地在脑海里慢慢地回放着那个吻。

那是他经历过的最缓慢的吻。一般人不喜欢这种类型的吻，因为这会让人忙着衡量亲吻对象是不是在两人之间设定了一种无形的界限。但那个吻和界限无关，那是Castiel在用温柔而坚定的双唇来探索他。Castiel的嘴唇贴在自己的嘴唇上，对方的唇瓣尝起来干燥而温暖，Dean的脸上仿佛依旧留存着对方的胡茬蹭到自己下巴的感觉。这个吻不是关于性，甚至也无关浪漫，Castiel只是需要安慰。Dean不确定Castiel这个举动真的是为了证明灯神是错的，还是单单为了吻他一次。

Dean扇了自己一耳光。

“振作起来！” 他冲着天花板喊道。

____________________________

几个小时后，饥饿感战胜了他，他溜出房间准备去吃几片披萨。披萨已经冷了，还放在厨房的柜台上。Sam之前吃过几片。Castiel告诉他披萨会变冷，看来他是对的。Dean轻笑了起来，然后意识到Castiel自己一片也没有动。

Dean忍不住抓起几片披萨，想把它们作为橄榄枝给Castiel送去。然而，这可能会给Castiel错觉，给他残忍的希望。于是Dean决定把披萨装盘搁进微波炉，在上面贴一张便签，提醒Castiel加热。他满意地咧嘴一笑，这样Castiel就不会知道是谁给他留下的了。

问题是......Castiel知道他的笔迹是什么样子的。也许他可以直接把便条打印出来？不行，那样太可疑了。也许他可以让Sam把它写出来？也不行，Sam绝对会把他唠叨个半死。

“Dean？”

Dean被吓了一跳，差点把食物掉在地上。“老天（holy cow）！ ”

“呃......我不明白为什么一头牛会是神圣的。”Castiel瞥了一眼披萨。“已经冷了吗？” 他若无其事地问道。Dean喜欢这种双方都很淡定的交流，这让他们之间看起来一切正常。

“有点冷了，” Dean点点头，移开视线，低头看着自己的脚，“不过还是可以吃，不需要加热。”

“很好，”Castiel点了点头，“这很好。” 他走了几步，站在Dean旁边给自己拿了几片披萨。

“所以......” Dean话音刚落就想踢自己一脚，他又开始了一场尴尬的谈话。

“所以，” Castiel低声重复道，“你刚才在干什么？” 他边问边像往常一样歪着头。Dean很开心能见到对方这个熟悉的动作，他耸了耸肩。

“我一直盯着微波炉。” Dean小声说。

“为什么？” Castiel困惑地皱起了眉头。

“我——呃，” Dean清清嗓子，挠了挠后脖颈，“我以为你还没吃，等你之后来的时候披萨可能就凉透了。所以我打算把它们装盘放在微波炉里，然后把剩下的放进冰箱。” Dean简直要为自己说出这种废话而呻吟出声。他不明白自己为什么这么紧张。就算他的朋友真的爱上了他又怎么样呢？这种事不是第一次发生在他身上了。他没有理由如此惊慌失措。这是Cas，Cas很酷。

“你想得真周到，” Castiel给了他一个紧抿着嘴的微笑，这显然是他和灯神在一起时学会的，“谢谢你，Dean。”

“好了......这不算什么。” Dean现在可以逃了，他可以带着他的披萨，可能再抓上一瓶啤酒，然后从对方面前跑掉。

“嘿，” 他却没办法让自己该死地闭嘴，“我们之间还好吗？” 闭嘴，Dean。他咬住舌头，防止再有什么话从他口中溜走。

“当然，Dean。” Castiel安慰地笑了笑。结果还是轮到Castiel让他放心，他又搞砸了。Dean在心里自嘲。

“酷毙了，我只是不想事情变得奇怪。” 而他们此刻绝对很奇怪。Dean甚至不知道像“酷毙了”这种幼稚的词是怎么从自己口里说出来的。

他意识到自己仍然傻愣着站在微波炉前盯着Castiel，就像一头被车灯照到的鹿。Castiel，谢天谢地，只是微笑着点点头，就在厨房的桌子旁坐了下来。Dean觉得有必要立刻跑回自己的房间，但把Castiel一个人留在厨房里是不礼貌的。

于是Dean在Castiel面前坐下，试着正常地吃起东西。看着Castiel吃东西很奇怪，尽管他已经吃了好几个月了。这是一个如此人性化的举动，Dean对此依旧有点不安。Castiel吃着披萨，把酱汁蹭到了脸上。这一幕残忍地将一个事实摆在了Dean面前：为了拯救人类，Castiel再一次，也是永远地失去了他的荣光。有那么一个瞬间，Dean想伸手擦去对方下巴上的酱汁。

“嘿，伙计们！” 就在这时，Sam走进了房间，坐在Castiel旁边。他的笔记本电脑上开着一个网页，上面有一篇文章，他的笑容明显告诉他们又到了“猎魔”的时候。

“快来看这个......”

_______________________

他们开始往行李袋里收拾东西，准备前往怀俄明州。根据警方的记录，Sam发现了Abiku留下的痕迹。这些记录显示当地孩子们莫名举止怪异，离家出走，甚至犯下了谋杀案。Abiku是一种会附身在孩子身上的生物，会利用孩子杀人或者重现类似《驱魔人》里的景象。它通常会捕食生病的孩子，所以医院会被知道这些事情的猎人秘密地监视起来，以此对付这些怪物。

“我们明天8点出发，” Dean宣布，然后站了起来，“晚安。”

Sam和Castiel对视了一眼。Sam挑了挑眉表现出他的疑惑，Castiel则满不在乎地耸了耸肩。他表现得太过平淡，这让Sam对他们两个之间发生的事更加怀疑了。

__________________________

第二天，Dean风风火火地催促着其他两个人的准备工作。

“Cas......你的行李呢？” Dean对着Castiel大喊，对方只是惊讶地回望着他。“别盯着我看了，去收拾你的东西，我们一小时后离开！”

Dean没有理会Sam得意的微笑和拍他后背的恼人动作。Sam满意地笑着，认为现在一切都好了。他以为Dean已经和Castiel谈过，并且解决了他们之间的问题。毕竟把现在和几天前他们在彼此身边的行为加以比较，很难不让人这样想。

他们在路上的汽车旅馆和餐馆停了几次车。Sam试图把Dean和Castiel单独留在一个房间。当然，Dean拒绝让这种事情发生。Castiel一直待在车上没有注意到房间里兄弟俩的小吵小闹。

他们在路上又停了两家汽车旅馆，兄弟俩继续因为房间分配而起了争执。Dean最后用手机找到了一家有三人房的汽车旅馆。Sam对他这一手印象深刻。第二天晚上，Dean又设法在怀俄明州州找到了一家有床有沙发的汽车旅馆。

“我可不想睡沙发！” Dean几乎是冲到其中一张床上的。Sam和Castiel刚过门口，Dean已经像章鱼一样扒在床上。

“Dean，拜托！” Sam累得不想和他争吵，从他的声音里就可以听出来。“来这里是你的主意。”

Dean用手指着Sam。

“这是你的错，你知道的。”

“Dean！” Sam疲惫地呻吟着。

“我可以睡沙发。我不介意，” Castiel耸耸肩，“我第一次失去荣光的时候，睡过更糟糕的地方。”Castiel把他的旅行包放在沙发上，朝兄弟俩笑了笑。

Dean仿佛被人按着胸口暴打了一顿。

“不，不！ 我只是开个玩笑，” Dean对着Castiel笑了笑，局促地挥舞了几下手臂，“我睡沙发，你们两个可以睡床。” 如果必须有人牺牲，那只能是他了。

“但Dean——”

“我选择了这个地方，Cas。这是我的错。” Dean站起来，拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。他们对视了一会儿。Castiel默默地用眼神问他是否真的决定好了，Dean点了点头。

Sam大声清了清嗓子。他盯着Dean，好像他是某种外星生物，从他的右耳突然长出第三只手臂之类的。Dean也清了清嗓子，Castiel困惑地皱起了眉头。Sam叹了口气，帮Dean把沙发摆好。Castiel在一旁仍然感到非常困惑。

他不希望Dean睡得不舒服，于是递过去一些枕头(更像是强迫Dean接受)，并为了Dean从一名服务员那里又拿了两张毯子。Castiel把这些东西给Dean时，看上去非常自豪。他的蓝眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光芒，淡粉色的嘴唇抿着，努力不让自己笑出来。

Dean对他温和地笑了笑。他从Castiel手里拿过毯子，扔在床上。Sam正在浴室里打理他的头发，所以Dean毫不犹豫地紧紧抱住了Castiel。他让Castiel的头靠在自己肩膀上，一只手放在对方脖子后面。Castiel并没有像预期的那样回抱他，但是Dean一点也不在乎。

“你再也不会睡在那些糟糕的地方了。” Dean大力地抱了一下Castiel，在Castiel还没回抱自己之前就把他放开了。Dean清了清嗓子，开始按自己喜欢的方式摆放枕头。

“Dean——“Castiel想要说些什么。

“Dean，几点了？” Sam无意中打断了Castiel，他脖子上围着一条毛巾走出了浴室。

“七点。”Dean嘟囔着，试图在Sam和Castiel面前掩饰自己的脸红。

“我想我们可以看一部电影，点一些披萨或者中国菜。”Sam笑得像个第一次在外过夜的孩子。

“中国菜。” Dean还没来得及开口，Castiel就用低沉的声音回答道，他的声音听起来更像是命令，而不是提出意见。

“那就这样？” Dean朝Sam扬了扬眉毛。他不知道Sam的计划是什么，这让他有些不安。

“我来点菜，你们俩选电影，” Dean走过去拿起他的手机，突然又停了下来，“Sam，别挑言情片。”

“《Marley和我》怎么样？””Sam问道。Castiel看上去困惑。

“你他妈的敢给Castiel看那东西试试。” Dean从他的包里掏出一双袜子，在Sam分心的时候朝他的头扔去。

“嘿！” Sam从地板上捡起那捆袜子，扔向Dean。Dean在袜子打到他脸上之前接住了袜子。

“呃，好吧，好吧。Cas，你看过《夺宝奇兵》吗？”

“多亏了Metatron，我知道情节。”

Sam和Dean翻了个白眼

_______________

他们最后在Dean的“床”上吃饭，Dean在中间，垃圾在地板上。Sam在电影没放多久的时候就睡着了，他把身子蜷在一个枕头上，下意识地为了躺得更舒服而往Dean那里靠。Dean抱怨了一声，挪挪身子，给了他一点空间，但这样做让他压在了Castiel身上。

Dean甚至没注意电影里发生了什么。来自Castiel身体的热量几乎灼烧了他的腿。他不想动，因为Castiel可能会生气。从脱离灯神的梦境开始，Castiel就变得非常脆弱，很多事情都容易触发他的情绪。Castiel在上一家汽车旅馆看到一只巨大的狗时，他几乎都要哭了。Dean猜这和他的梦有关，因为Sam看见它时也后退了半步。Castiel甚至递给那只狗一块起司汉堡，Dean当时就翻了个白眼。但他最后没有对此发表任何评论，因为Sam在一旁做出了一种悲伤的表情，就像他平时看到什么过分可爱的东西会想哭一样。这很奇怪，也让Dean很紧张。

Castiel在看电影的时候换了一两次姿势。他似乎真的很喜欢这部电影，完全没有抱怨情节或要求Dean给他解释一切。Dean很开心能看到Castiel这样开心的样子。对方很放松，而不是像个多愁善感的摇滚少年一样焦虑或闷闷不乐。

Dean太累了，他没有意识到自己头枕在Castiel的肩膀上睡着了。

电影结束时Sam醒了。他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，看见Dean靠在Castiel的肩膀上轻轻打着鼾，Castiel的脑袋和Dean凑在一起。这情景使他的心瞬间温暖了起来。他轻轻地站起来，给他们披上毯子。当他靠近的时候，又看到Dean的一只手放在Castiel的大腿上，而Castiel也搂着Dean的前臂。Sam无声地笑了，他起身关掉了电视，收拾了垃圾。

Castiel和Dean都没有谈及这次意外的拥抱。Sam在接下来24小时里脸上一直挂着’磕到了‘的笑容。Dean对他怒目而视。

__________________

他们又花了三天时间才结束猎魔。他们发现Abiku的大本营在树林里的一个旧木屋里，一群孩子被关在那里的地下室。Sam以为会找到一些生病的孩子，因为那是Abiku的第一选择，但所有的孩子看起来都很正常和健康。Castiel认为这在某种形式上是一种障眼法，利用这些孩子作为人体盾牌来保护自己。他们先给孩子们驱了魔，然后杀死了Abiku。

Abiku经常化身为尼日利亚部落的萨满巫师(Castiel在检查尸体时是这么说的)。他们有时会像恶魔一样附身，然后吃掉宿主的灵魂，以此来获得力量。世界上活着的Abiku已经不多了，他们中的大多数都在尼日利亚过着平静的生活。Sam猜眼前这一个也许是违反了规定，逃了出来。

Dean打电话给警察，告诉他们他和几个朋友在猎鹿的时候发现了这些孩子。他们很幸运地带上了狩猎许可证，这样能让警察更容易相信他们。其中一个问他们为什么带着锯过的猎枪而不是步枪，Dean回答他们从来没有想过要杀鹿。他给警察看了盐弹，警察只好耸了耸肩。

Sam是对付警察的专家。Castiel看起来很困惑，对每个人都皱起了眉头。Dean看到他的表情就想笑。警察录下了他们兄弟俩事先准备好的口供，他们就都离开了。

回到镇上，孩子们告诉镇民“猎人杀死了坏人”。那些家庭把他们当成了英雄。孩子们的母亲和姐姐抱Dean抱得太久的时候，他努力不让自己感到太不舒服。他看着Sam经历这些，觉得滑稽好笑，但是他试图忽略Castiel获得同等关注的事实。

Dean不再装出漠不关心的样子，而是光明正大地盯着Castiel看。对方面带微笑，真正的微笑，而不是像他在地堡时那样假笑。Dean感到内心深处有一种负罪感。他完全有能力让Castiel开心，但从长远来看，他对他没有任何好处。Dean凝视着Castiel，对方转过身，用那双大大的蓝眼睛看着他。当Dean意识到Castiel是在寻求帮助时，他笑了起来。

“失陪一下，”Dean拍上Sam和Castiel的肩膀，“我们还有一些事情要和公园管理员以及警长商量。” 人们点头向他们告别。

“我们和他们没有什么要商量的，还是说我们真的要去？” Castiel在Impala车里低声说。

“当然不用。”Dean笑了，接着第一次注意到Castiel不知怎么地自己坐在前座，而Sam却在后座上半睡半醒。

“我们要去汽车旅馆，让我们的大脚野人好好休息一会儿，然后再出去吃晚饭。”

Castiel皱起了眉头。

“我们没有——哦！”Castiel看着Sam，当他明白这个笑话的意思时，他笑了起来。

Dean大笑出声。他终于把Castiel逗乐了。Dean意识到自己在笑什么时，又皱起了眉头。Castiel担心地看了他一眼，但什么也没说。Dean觉得自己完蛋了。

他们回到汽车旅馆睡了一会儿，然后准备吃饭。当Dean意识到Castiel显然已经习惯了牛仔裤和t恤的穿衣风格时，他咧嘴一笑。在意识到Castiel除了西装夹克和风衣之外没有其他外套之后，他决定给Castiel一件他自己的皮夹克。

“谢谢你，Dean。” Castiel微笑着耸了耸肩，穿上了皮夹克。

Dean喉咙里咕哝了一句“好啦”，友好地拍了一下Castiel的后背。之后他又后悔送给Castiel一件皮夹克，因为他穿上之后看起来……“怪异”这个词用在这里不合适，但这确实让他感觉很怪异。

Sam朝他们微笑。Castiel看到了他的笑容，疑惑地皱起了眉头。Dean简直想把Impala碾过Sam的脸。Sam对Dean戏谑地笑了，甚至还挑了挑眉毛。

_________________

做这顿饭的人显然是那些孩子们的母亲之一，她不肯收他们几个的钱。在他们吃饭的时候，不时会有人走近他们，为他们所做的英雄事迹而表示感谢。在众人的注视下，他们三个像受惊的孩子。Dean试图装出一副游刃有余的样子，但每次有人直白地向他道谢时，他还是会表现得结结巴巴。Sam会温柔地向那些人回以微笑和拥抱，而Castiel在面对握手时就够尴尬的了，更别提拥抱了。当其中一个孩子大力拥抱Castiel的时，Dean差点被汉堡噎住了。Castiel回抱那个孩子的时候，Dean对着Castiel鼓励地笑了笑。接下来，Dean和女服务员调情，给自己弄了一些免费的苹果派。

“我们应该经常来这种小城镇。” Dean嘴里塞满了馅饼，低声说。

“好吧，我们可以在这里多待一天，”Sam耸耸肩，低声回答，“反正我们也没有别的事可做。”

“当然。” Dean狼吞虎咽地吃着馅饼，对着坐在他前面的Sam和Castiel笑了笑。

他们在那里又待了一天，享受着人们的关注，然后在第二天早上7点左右离开，还从农贸市场的人们那里得到了额外的补给。Dean感到很放松，一切都很好。没有什么能破坏他的心情，即使是Sam的鼾声，或者Castiel的脸紧贴着后座的窗户，脸颊的肉和嘴唇挤在一起，变成了一张可爱的鸭子脸。

真可爱。

见鬼了，他怎么会这么想？

Dean突然之间再次变回了一个愤怒的混蛋。

____________

“Dean，你怎么了？” 车里的沉默已经持续了很久，Sam终于开口问道。Dean甚至没有和往常一样跟着收音机里播放的 [《Ramble On》](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=405937315) 打节奏。

“没什么。”

“你确定吗？”Sam担心地看着他，Dean的眼睛一直盯着路面。

“是的。”

Sam在那之后就闭嘴了。

车上的氛围一直都很尴尬，Sam没有再和Dean说一句话。当Dean把Impala停在他最喜欢的车位后，Sam抛出一个站不住脚的借口说自己累了，然后就以最快的速度下了车走远了。Dean对他大喊，让他记着这次该他去买晚饭。Sam翻了个白眼。

“别对我翻白眼！” Dean大吼一声，大力地关上了车门。身边的Castiel正用忧虑的眼神看着他。

“怎么了？” 他咆哮道。

“有什么事发生了吗，Dean？” Castiel小心翼翼地问道。他知道每当Dean感到紧张或生气时脾气会变得多么暴躁，他努力不去进一步激怒他。

“没什么，Cas。” Dean转过身来，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

Castiel和那些人在一起的时候，明显很享受关注。这个念头让Dean的胃里一阵抽搐。他讨厌自己这么想，感觉有点类似嫉妒，最自私的那一种，就像Dean想让Castiel继续过可悲的生活，但是又能安全地呆在地堡里。这一次猎魔让他意识到Castiel真的不再需要他了，对方留下来的原因是他对他们某种欠考虑的忠诚。而忠诚并不足以让一个人永远停留在一个地方。Castiel最终会找到答案，然后把Dean甩在后面。

Dean转过身，用一种审视的目光盯着Castiel。

“Dean？到底发生了什么？” Castiel歪着头，慢慢地把手放在Dean的肩上。

Dean看着自己肩上的那只手，突然顿悟了。

“哦……”他小声说。Castiel呆在地堡里的唯一原因是因为Castiel迷恋上了他。Dean看向Castiel，怜悯、悲伤和愤怒交织在一起涌上心头。“我——呃……我需要喝一杯。”Dean匆忙地推开了Castiel，加快脚步离开了。

“Dean？”Castiel又问了一遍。他看见Dean手里拿着车钥匙，径直小跑上楼。Castiel正等着Dean回头看或者挥手告别。但当Dean直接砰地一声关上门时，他也并没有感到惊讶。

____________________________

Castiel在凌晨2点醒来，他听到厨房里有声音，立马抓起天使之刃，光着脚朝厨房走去。考虑到成功闯入地堡的人的真实数量，他从来没有真正信任过那些记录者在这里设下的防护。在看见Dean的头埋在冰箱里，身边还有一罐芥末酱在地板上滚动后，Castiel卸下了防备。

他叹了口气，蹲下去捡起了罐子。他走过去的时候要用脚弄出一点声音，以确保Dean知道他的存在。

听到Castiel过来的动静，Dean站了起来，双臂交叉在胸前，从头到脚打量着对方。

“你在这儿干什么？” Dean喝得醉醺醺的，视线都模糊了。他眯着眼睛看着Castiel，仿佛他需要一副眼镜才能看清周围。他看上去已经试过脱衣服睡觉，但却已经醉到不能自己脱掉夹克。

“我住在这里。”Castiel回望Dean，脸上毫无表情。Dean被逗乐了。

“的确。” Dean整理了一下头发，当Castiel困惑地看着他时，Dean又笑了。他摇摇头，抓起一瓶佳得乐。“治疗宿醉的最好方法。”他和空气碰了个杯，咕嘟咕嘟地喝下了蓝色的饮料。

很明显，对方喝得非常醉。Castiel觉得有必要把Dean带回房间。他不想Dean摔倒在地板上睡过去。Dean绝对会在早上脾气暴躁，因为背疼而抱怨上好几天。

“你准备好回房间了吗？” 等Dean喝完他的佳得乐饮料又喝了一些水之后，Castiel开口问道。Dean点了点头。

Castiel把Dean领回Dean的房间，但没有碰他。Dean不喜欢这样，于是他笑着用手臂搂住了Castiel的肩膀。Castiel在Dean手臂的重压下变得紧张起来。Castiel看到Dean对他笑，所以他也回了一个微笑。如果这能让Dean高兴，那他也不会介意。

他们跌跌撞撞地走到Dean的房间，Dean笑了一路，Castiel也轻轻地勾起唇角。Castiel帮着Dean进入了房间，并准备帮助他安顿下来。就在这时，Dean把手放在了Castiel的屁股上。

Castiel低头看着Dean的手，好像它们是外星人的附肢。Dean却把对方的迟疑看作是想让他继续的同意。于是他把Castiel拉得更近，把自己大半个身体都贴在Castiel身上。Castiel倒抽了一口冷气，惊恐地低头看着他们紧紧靠在一起的下/半/身。他拼命地想用手把Dean推开。Dean用一只胳膊搂住他的腰，把他禁/锢在原地，然后用另一只手紧紧抓住他的后脖颈。脖子上传来的轻微疼痛让Castiel惊讶地从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，Dean得意地笑起来。

“别跟我斗，Cas。”Dean身体前倾，吻了吻他的下巴。Castiel颤抖着，Dean咧嘴一笑。“这就是你想要的，不是吗？” Castiel摇了摇头，但Dean没有理会，而是吻了他。

这个吻是粗暴的，草率的，甚至是痛苦的。Dean尝起来就像酒——苦涩而肮脏。Castiel想要反抗，但Dean抓住这个机会把自己的舌头伸到了他的喉咙里。Castiel呜/咽着挣扎起来想要把Dean推开。Dean向后一倒，仰倒在床上。Castiel后退时不小心被一件衬衫绊倒，撞在了墙上。他靠着坚实的墙壁，任由自己跌坐在地板上。他的心脏在胸膛里痛苦地跳动着。

Castiel觉得整件事都很讽刺。他之前未经Dean同意吻了Dean，Dean把他推开然后后退着撞到墙上，就像Castiel现在一样。Castiel在恨自己和恨Dean之间左右为难。他们现在几乎扯平了，尽管Dean的举动要可怕得多。

Dean坐在床上，困惑地皱着眉头看着Castiel。

“我真的很笨，不是吗？ 我真的蠢到家了。” Dean咽了口唾沫，环视房间，好像刚刚意识到他周围有堵墙似的。“该死的，我竟然才想明白你只是想和我上床。” Dean的最后一句话说得不太清楚，但Castiel听到了。

“什么？” 他听到了对方所说的话，并不意味着他能理解其中的含义。

“我的意思是……除非你想要什么，不然你他妈的为什么到现在还一直跟在我们身边？” Dean还在含糊不清地说话。“每个人都想从我这里得到点什么。”Dean低声说了几句莫名其妙的话。

“Dean...我没想——”

“不，你想要的，混蛋！” Dean从小声嘀咕变成大喊，声音醉醺醺的。Castiel仍然靠着墙。

“你整个他妈的美梦就是要跟我做这种下流的事。” Dean躺在床上，打了个响亮的酒嗝。他咳嗽着，手按在锁骨附近，他的喉咙似乎很痛。Castiel看到他闭上眼睛，似乎在放松身体。

“Dean？”

“我该想到的。你这个该死的白痴肯定是把性和感情混为一谈了。” Dean耸了耸肩，把一只胳膊搭在脸上遮住眼睛，挡住刺眼的灯光。

“我不怪你，这是一个典型的处/女会犯的错误。”

“我不是——”

“你搞的那个该死的死神婊/子不算！” Dean大叫一声，猛地坐了起来。Castiel惊讶地扬起眉毛，更用力地靠在墙上。

“灯神操蛋地毁了你，才会让你有了‘你爱上了我’之类狗屎的想法。”

Castiel向前迈进了一步。“Dean——”

“不，闭嘴，听我说。” Dean撅起嘴唇，把一根手指抵在唇边。他闭上眼睛坐着，看上去几乎快要睡着了。Castiel等了好一会儿对方才继续开口。

“我要操你，把你的脑子操出来，让你想要重新考虑这一切，你最后就会意识到你根本不是真的想要我，”Dean傻笑着，“这样我们就可以继续做朋友，你就不会用充满粉红泡泡的眼神看着我了。总有一天我们会回过头来嘲笑这件事的！” Dean开始模仿起Castiel的语气，“‘我当然不会陷入爱情’。”

Dean用深沉的声音笑了几声，仍然带着嘲讽的口吻。

“真不敢相信我竟然愚蠢到觉得你是真心的。” Dean夸张地大笑起来，最后长叹了一口气。

Castiel认为这是Dean停止闹腾的信号。他向前走了几步，默默地脱下Dean的靴子。

“哇哦。”Dean假装性兴奋地喊了一声。Castiel轻轻地替对方脱掉了袜子。

“我不知道你有恋/足/癖，Cas。” Dean笑着闭上了眼睛，他已经喝得醉醺醺的，累得不能动弹。Castiel翻了个白眼，替对方解开腰带，脱下牛仔裤。

“唔……” Dean在睡梦中喃喃自语，Castiel为Dean的愚蠢表现感到好笑。Dean要么是个危险的酒鬼，要么是个可爱的酒鬼。

他意识到自己竟然用“可爱”形容Dean。即使对方伶仃大醉，甚至还想做出比那个吻更加危险的事。想到这里，Castiel不禁打了个寒噤，静静地离开了Dean的房间。他没有去管Dean的毯子，他知道Dean在喝了一夜酒后，睡相会很差，他总是翻来覆去，辗转反侧，时不时喃喃自语着一些不连贯的事情和名字。

Castiel回到自己的房间，努力不去回想自己刚刚脱下Dean的裤子的事实，以及不到十分钟前的那个毫无吸引力的粗暴亲吻。他揉了揉眼睛，试图不让愤怒或焦虑控制住自己。他快被数不清的情绪淹没了，其中愤怒占了上风。他讨厌Dean试图对他做的事。他想什么时候离开就什么时候离开，想感受什么就感受什么。Castiel选择为自由意志堕天，Dean不能剥夺他的自由。

如果Dean不同意他的观点，那就随他去吧。


	14. Chapter 14

["Every Rose has it's Thorn" - Poison](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=3230503)

如果让Sam挑一个历史事件来形容现在地堡里的氛围，他肯定会选择‘冷战’。最近地堡里的气氛几乎可以是剑拔弩张，Sam被迫旁观着Dean和Castie出于各种糟糕的原因陷入“战争”，每次都需要他出面为他们收拾残局。空气中弥漫着的紧张和敌意正在慢慢地吞噬着每一个人。Sam甚至有点不想和另外两个人待在同一个房间里。让他烦恼的不只是两人之间的氛围，还有他们两人看他的方式。显然他们俩都想让他站在自己这一边。Castiel会想让Sam帮忙说个借口好让自己能够溜走，而Dean则要求Sam加入他一起在言语上讨伐Castiel。

Dean和Castiel因为不同的原因躲着对方。在他们住在一起的情况下，这是种非常愚蠢的行为。Sam叫他们俩帮他做研究的时候，他们会分别坐在长桌的两个尽头。Dean总是对Castiel表现得咄咄逼人。这两个白痴会为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事争论不休。一旦他们对手头的案子有不同意见，就会比平时吵得更凶。

不出所料，在一个无事可干的周日早上，醒来的Dean走进厨房，灾难降临了。他想要拿一些熏肉和鸡蛋，脑袋里已经开始计划午餐做什么了。但当他看到两扇冰箱门都微微开着时，脸色一变。

“是谁让它开着的？”他对着刚走进厨房的Sam喊道。

“我怎么会知道？” Sam揉了揉眼睛，瞪了眼Dean。他听到Castiel跑了过来，可能是担心Dean。

“Dean，出什么事了吗？” Castiel穿着他的绿色法兰绒睡衣走了进来。他看了看Sam和Dean，他们看上去非常安全。警报解除，他松了一口气。

“是你吗？” Dean对着Castiel吼道。

“发生了什么事？” Castiel问道。

“你昨晚没关冰箱门？” Dean一边咆哮着，一边从冰箱里拿出所有的东西，着魔似的嗅了每一样东西。

Castiel犹豫着承认了，于是Dean愤怒地吼了他。

“现在我知道了。千万别让天使接触这些东西。” 他的的语气是如此强硬，Castiel为此后退了一步。

“你闻到这只鸡了吗？” Dean拎起一袋生鸡胸肉，音量不减。Sam担心地看了Dean和Castiel一眼。

“它不应该是这个味道，Cas！”Dean把它砸向Castiel。所幸外包装还在，没有弄脏Castiel的衬衣。但是Castiel没能反应过来对方粗鲁的举动，差点没能接住那袋鸡。Dean自顾自地转过身继续检查食物。

“Dean——”Sam开始说话。

“你的那些绿色食物都没坏，Sam。别担心。” Dean嘟囔着抬起头来。他看向手里拿着鸡肉的Castiel。

“你还站在那里干什么？”

Castiel不知所措。

“快扔了它！” Dean见Castiel还没有做出反应，便冲他大喊。

“我——我很抱歉，Dean。抱歉，我当时没想那么多。”Castiel结结巴巴地说着，走向最近的垃圾桶，身体有些摇晃。

“Dean，别表现得这么混蛋。”Sam为Castiel辩护，Dean瞪着他。他们都知道Sam在这场争吵中已经选择了一方。Sam把双臂交叉在胸前，晃了晃脑袋示意对方注意一下Castiel。Dean明白他的意思，但他只是翻了个白眼，咕哝了一声。Sam想让Dean别继续搞砸事情。Dean没有理会，而是抓起牛奶盒嗅了嗅。

“哦，老天…”Dean低声抱怨，“我都不知道牛奶会坏得这么快。”

“这是一个旧冰箱，Dean。我们可能很快就要买一个新的了。” Sam的声音轻柔而放松，他想通过自己的平静让Dean冷静下来，而不是尝试和对方争个面红耳赤。它通常对Dean起作用，对方就像一块情感海绵，吃软不吃硬。

“Sam， 闻闻这个。” Dean皱着脸，表现得好像要吐出来似的，把牛奶盒直接扔到了厨房的柜台上。Castiel看着Dean，羞愧地低下了头。

“哈哈，不用了，谢谢，我可不闻。”Sam举起双手，手掌朝着他，摆出一副防御的姿势。

Dean假笑起来。

“但它闻起来像玫瑰，伙计！”他抓起牛奶盒，走过Castiel，故意撞了撞他的肩膀，然后才把牛奶扔进了垃圾桶。

“我很抱歉，Dean。” Castiel低着头再一次道歉。Dean没有理他。

“我本来要做些该死的煎饼当早餐，但是我们没有牛奶。不过至少鸡蛋没有下地狱。”Dean对Sam笑了笑。

Sam害怕地点点头，Dean此刻空洞的眼神比一个变态的温迪戈更让他浑身不自在。

“我并不是故意让冰箱开着的，Dean。” Castiel轻声道，无奈地朝门口走去。

Dean生气地摇了摇头。

“你把利维坦放出来以后，也说了同样的话。”他的声音不大，但却往外喷洒着足够的毒液使房间里瞬间一片死寂。

Castiel在门口僵住了，最后他慢慢点了点头，默默地走出了房间。Dean没有回头看他，而是专注于手中的烹饪。Sam怒视Dean，给自己抓了一个苹果就去追Castiel。

“不是吧？” Dean对着他的背喊道，“又怎么了，Sam？”

_______________________

第二天，Sam和Castiel出去跑步。他们徒步穿过树林，Castiel给Sam看了他正在做的符咒。他们回到地堡之后，还从实验室里拿了一些书和其他东西，继续研究符咒。Castiel解释说这是为了帮助森林里的动物和树木保持健康。这个符咒可以从这片小森林里的生物和每一寸土地那里收集能量，然后以保护的形式回馈给这块地方的每一个生灵。Sam对此非常感兴趣。

他们回来和Dean一起吃午饭。只吃了几块三明治，Dean就开始谈论地堡附近的一个小案子。他们尽可能快地收拾东西，然后就直接出发了。地堡对他们来说都不像家了，他们需要任何机会逃离，即使这意味着需要为了随便某个人而冒生命危险。车上要么是死一般的寂静，要么就是播放着震耳欲聋的音乐，让他们都说不出话来。

Dean再也没有和Castiel说过话，除非是有什么要紧事，而Castiel对此似乎没有问题。他们俩都拒绝向对方道歉。Castiel说他已经没有什么好道歉的了，Sam完全同意他的看法。他讨厌夹在他哥哥和Castiel之间，可是现在他什么也做不了了。

Sam讨厌他们之间这种紧张的气氛。在灯神事件之前，Castiel和Dean就像最好的朋友一样。那时的情况虽然称不上完美，但至少Sam没有像现在这样夹在两者之间。Dean陪Castiel的时间比他多。看着Dean教Castiel人类的东西是一件很可爱的事情。再次成为人类，Castiel对自己能够存活感到惊讶，可惜那份惊喜在他意识到自己再次失去力量之后荡然无存。Sam不知道Castiel是如何忍住不哭的。

每当他们需要停下来找个地方过夜时，Dean就租两个房间，他一个人睡一间，留下Sam和Castiel合住一个房间。第二个晚上，凌晨1点左右，Castiel喘着粗气坐了起来，在黑暗中摸索着打开了床头灯。Sam被刺眼的亮光照醒了。他痛苦地呻吟着，把枕头盖在脸上遮住眼睛。

“Dean？” Castiel喘着气。Sam听到了他的声音，但没有听出声音里饱含的绝望和恐惧。

“伙计。” Sam呻吟着，正要抱怨时，他看见Castiel盯着自己的手，正试图让他的呼吸放松下来。

“Cas，怎么了？”Sam下床往对方那里走去，全然不顾由于走得太快而产生的眩晕感。

“老兄，怎么了？ 你没事吧，Cas？” Sam走到他的床边，在Castiel旁边坐了下来，他不确定情况，不知道该如何反应。

“Sam？” Castiel转身凝视着Sam的眼睛。很明显，他想从自己身上看到什么，而Sam对他的行为感到很奇怪。Castiel的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，充满恐惧，其中散发出的强烈情绪让Sam觉得Castiel正在窥视他的灵魂深处。他不知道如果Dean知道了这件事会怎么想。

“是的，Cas，是我……” Sam清了清嗓子，“你……你在干什么？”

“它们是什么颜色的？”Castiel突然问道。

“什么？” Sam困惑地眨了眨眼。

“你的眼睛，Sam。它们不像Dean的那么绿，不像你父亲的眼睛那样棕黑，也不像你母亲的眼睛那么明亮。”Castiel松了口气，Sam对他的反应扬起了眉毛。

“没有荣光之后，在我眼里，它们看起来真的很不一样。” Castiel又看了看他的手，喃喃地说。

“你做恶梦了吗？”Sam问。他有点不自在。他从来没有见过Castiel做噩梦，更别提知道如何帮助对方应付噩梦了。

“不，恰恰相反，”Castiel自嘲地笑了笑，“我差点以为我又被灯神毒素给拖进梦里了。”

“你梦见什么了，Cas？”

“没什么，Sam，”Castiel勉强冲着他弯了弯嘴角，“睡觉吧。”

Sam看见Castiel闭着眼睛蜷缩进被子里。他知道这是对方拒绝自己深究的意思。

猎魔一路上都很顺利。Castiel大部分时间都是沉默的， 而Dean大部分时间都咄咄逼人，甚至那些当地的警察们都因为害怕Dean会对他们做什么而效率更高了。他们三人一起住在一间汽车旅馆里，里面有两张床和一张沙发(Dean在剪刀石头布输了之后就睡在沙发上)。Castiel几乎没怎么睡觉，但至少他没有再因为噩梦惊醒。

返回地堡的公路之旅一如既往地紧张。

_______________________

这一天，Sam发现Castiel在自己房间里哭泣。Castiel在被家人抛弃后都没有哭过，但现在他却在自己的房间里哭泣。Sam惊慌失措地走进Castiel的卧室，不料却被Castiel赶了出去，门在他面前砰地一声关上了，Sam威胁说要开锁，但是Castiel看穿了他的虚张声势，完全没有理睬他。他不停地敲门，直到看到对方穿着跑步装备和一件连帽衫从卧室里出来。

“我要出去跑步。”Castiel头也不抬地从Sam身边挤了过去。

“Cas！”

“再见Sam。我很快就会回来。Castiel甚至没有转身，但至少他在离开的时候向对方挥了挥手。

“Cas，别走！”但对方依旧头也不回。Sam长叹一声，决定不跟着Castiel出去。他已经在早上跑了4英里，这星期都不用再跑了。于是他选择直接去解决问题的根源。

“你见鬼地做了什么，Dean？”Sam看见Dean一个人坐在图书馆里，就向他喊道。

“别对我大喊大叫！ 我他妈的就在这里！” Dean幼稚地大声回答，比Sam的音量还要大。

“我想叫就叫！”Sam夸张地大声回答，声音依旧比Dean还大。

“你该死的到底怎么了？” Dean大声吼回去，烦躁地噘起嘴唇，手随意地搭在自己髋部。

“你对Cas做了什么？”Sam问道，这次他没有大喊大叫，而是用一种低沉、危险、愤怒的语调问道。

“什么？” Dean皱起了眉头，“我什么也没做！”Dean站起来，把他一直在读的书啪地一声合了起来。

“没错！” Sam走过去，仗着身高差看着Dean，“你几乎不理他！”

“那又怎样？ 他又不需要我！ 他是个成年人！” Dean把他先前用过的椅子推回到原来的位置。

“他需要你，Dean。” Sam把一只手轻轻地搁在Dean的肩上。Dean怒视着他的手，Sam无奈他叹了口气。

“不，Sam，他不需要我。你他妈怎么想的？” Dean推开Sam的手，又抓起他的书。

“他确实需要。Dean。上次猎魔你待在自己房间里的时候，Castiel半夜醒来，以为自己回到了灯神的梦境，” 这句话似乎引起了Dean的注意，于是Sam继续说了下去，“他做的第一件事就是找你。”

“他可能只是想确定我不在那里！ 他不需要我来提醒他一切有多糟糕。” Dean是在讲逻辑。他曾经被告知，不要直接凭感觉顺从自己的心，而是要用大脑理性思考。如果这有助于保护Castiel，让他能够安全，那么就这样吧。

“Dean，你给我闭嘴，听我说！”Sam抓住Dean的肩膀使劲摇晃，“Cas需要你。他仍然做噩梦。他有时会梦见自己回到灯神的梦境，然后在惊恐地醒来之后第一时间寻找你。”

“是的，你已经说过两次了。这只是再一次证明了我说过的话：没有我他会过得更好。”Dean猛地挣脱了Sam的手。开始收拾起桌子上的一团乱。

“为什么？” Sam用一种轻柔却沮丧的声音问道

“Sam，他不需要每次看到我的脸就想起那个梦。他的大脑出问题了。如果我陪着他，只会令他更受伤，” Dean咬紧牙关，握紧了笔，“最合乎逻辑的做法就是……让他离我远点。我的存在会伤害到他。” Dean咽了口唾沫，想要咽下自己的胡言乱语。

“Dean…他…” Sam有点坐立不安，叹了口气，“当……” 他接着深吸一口气，开始讲述起来，“当Cas醒来的时候……他打开灯，直勾勾地盯着自己的双手，就好像他对自己有手这件事感到很惊讶一样。我差点被吓死。然后我就坐在他旁边。” Sam皱着眉头盯着地板，Dean的注意力完全集中在他身上。

“他问我我的眼睛是什么颜色的。我不知道他在想什么。他说，它们看起来不像妈妈的那么明亮，也不像爸爸的那么暗。他还把我的眼睛和你比较。最后一直盯着我看，直到他放松下来。我——” Sam卡住了。

“他在封闭自己。”Sam还没来得及继续，Dean就轻声打断了他。

“什么？” Sam困惑地皱起了眉头。

“这是一种脑力训练，”Dean耸了耸肩，“他告诉我在梦里一切看起来都不一样。颜色更鲜艳之类的。” Dean轻蔑地挥了挥手。

“他会盯着某样东西，任何真实的东西，研究它们的颜色，直到他确定自己没有回到《爱乐之城》。” 他低下头，再次咽了口唾沫。内疚和悲伤的情绪让他近乎窒息。

“这能帮助他缓解焦虑。” Sam分析道。

“没错。他告诉我之后，我在谷歌上搜索了一下，” Dean扁嘴笑了，“心理学家用它来帮助抑郁症和焦虑症患者。”他的语气缓和了下来。

“Dean…” Sam正想说点什么，但他的心情很快变得阴沉起来，充满了焦虑。他明白Dean内心也在受苦，也许对方的痛苦不比Castiel来的少。

“Sam……我甚至不知道如何振作起来。如果连我自己都救不了，我怎么能帮助他呢？” Dean抓了挠了挠前臂，这是他紧张时经常会做的。他的声音听起来很沙哑。他讨厌自己的声音听起来像是下一秒就要哽咽。

“他现在是人类了。天堂和地狱的战争结束了。他不需要我，Sam，” Dean耸了耸肩，在椅子上坐了下来，“我唯一能做好的就是在不得不开战的时候支援他。” 最后他的声音变了。他把双肘撑在桌子上，用手捂住脸，深深地吸了一口气。

“我们还有一场仗要打，Dean。” Sam低声道。这句话与其说是对Dean讲的，不如说是给自己听的。

“听着，我知道我在做什么，Sam。他会意识到和我们生活对他没有好处，然后他就会离开地堡。他将有机会过上正常的生活。说不定他会在哪里找到一个女孩，然后结婚，生下有百分之十天使基因的孩子。那难道不酷吗？” Dean试图让自己看起来有说服力。

“Dean，你相信自己说的话吗？” Sam皱着眉头仔细地问道。

“是啊，百分之十天使血统的小崽子可能会很有趣。” Dean摆出一副若有所思的样子，脸上挂上了愚蠢的微笑，但笑意并没有达到眼底。

“Dean…” Sam给了他一个眼神，意思是他知道Dean在回避什么。Dean皱起眉头，叹了口气。

“我相信什么并不重要，好吗？ ”因为Dean自己也不相信，“重要的是，Cas可以过上正常的生活，没有我们拖后腿，也不用再经历猎魔路上的风险。”

“就是这样了？” Sam发出一声轻笑，摇了摇头。

“哪样？” Dean问道，一点也不理解。

“你才发现Cas对你有感觉，就想要把他推开，”Sam怒喝道，“真不愧是Dean Winchester的行事作风，我说的对吗？” Sam挑衅地走向Dean，“毕竟，你之前就选择抹去了Lisa和Ben对你的记忆，而不是选择面对事实，像个正常—呃！” Dean的拳头猛地打向了他的鼻子，Sam被打得后退了几步。

“我警告过你，如果你敢再提起他们，我就打断你的鼻子！”Dean看见Sam的鼻子开始在流血，最后嘴唇和下巴上也糊满了血。

Dean看着因为他而变得狼狈的弟弟，感到胃在抽搐。Sam嘴里的血让Dean想起了对方喝恶魔血的那段黑历史。Dean甚至在背负着该隐印记或者变成恶魔时都没有真正伤害过Sam。

他是个怪物。突然意识到这点的Dean仿佛被一台卡车碾压了心脏。

“天啊。”他想去擦拭Sam的脸，但Sam拒绝了。

“你和我都知道上帝不会管我们，” Sam站起来，擦了擦下巴上的血，“你看到你刚才做的事了吗？不仅是将Cas拒之门外，你这样做也是在折磨自己，”Sam停顿了一下，“Dean，你需要他，就像Cas需要你一样。我不知道这到底是怎么发生的，但这是该死的事实，我不会站在一旁眼睁睁地看着你把发生在自己身上的最后一件好事搞砸。” 说完，Sam转身走回了自己的卧室。

“Sam！”他喊道，“Sammy……对不起，伙计……” Dean看着他的拳头，上面沾满了Sam的鲜血。他感到膝盖发软，任由自己跪倒在地。他死死地盯着地板，不去理会那欲夺眶而出的泪水带来的刺痛感。

他最后还是变成了像他爸爸那样的人。通过忽视和伤害他的家人来处理自己的问题。Dean甚至打了Sam。他手上沾着他弟弟的血。

Dean挫败地怒吼了一声，起身抓起Impala的钥匙。他需要去买更多的酒。


	15. Chapter 15

[ **" Since I don’t have you"** ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=18094999) \- Guns ‘n Roses

砍下敌人脑袋这件事似乎对Castiel有一种神奇的治疗效果。 收缩肌肉，运用巧力，仅仅简单地转动手腕就能把你的敌人斩首，相当解压。也许这就是拿破仑如此热爱断头台的原因。Castiel的想法不太健康，但他从来不是什么普通人。前天使挥舞着那把锋利的大砍刀将敌人骨肉分离时，总是面带微笑。他很肯定自己的微笑有点扭曲。以前每次他做这些‘体力活’的时候，Dean总会评价他的表情看上去很滑稽。

提起Dean，Castiel完全可以接受现在对方对他不理不睬的状态。这一个多星期，Dean除了对他强横地下命令或者嘟囔一些毫无意义的语气词之外，一句话都没有和他说过。想到之前Sam还和他抱怨说他故意无视Dean，Castiel不知道该笑还是该哭。他们现在的行为模式简直就像人类所谓的‘青少年’一样。他非常怀念他们单纯只是朋友的时光，那时候他对人性知之甚少，一切都是那么简单。有时候他想恨灯神，它让他看到了他真正想要的生活，但同时他也想感谢灯神让他尝到了幸福的滋味，简直可悲。不过至少现在猎魔期间他们两个人的关系恢复了正常。那种久经沙场的战友情谊，了解彼此，无条件支持对方的情谊，从来没有消失过。

Castiel手起刀落间又砍下了一个脑袋。他四处搜查起更多的吸血鬼，发现所在楼层除了他之外空无一人，于是决定去支援Sam和Dean。这座豪宅虽然略显破败，但依然能看出富丽堂皇的影子。Castiel没有时间欣赏木雕和墙上的古画。他听到一声碎玻璃的巨响，明显是从二楼传来的，

Castiel随即跑上楼，追随声音来到了一间办公室。他将迎上来的吸血鬼的头都砍了下来，奋力杀出一条血路闯了进去。吸血鬼把Dean重重地摔向玻璃桌子，桌子撞得粉碎的同时，Dean也摔进了碎玻璃堆里。Castiel迅速杀死了剩下的吸血鬼，Dean在一旁狼狈地躺在地上喘气。确定解决完周围一切威胁之后，他拉着Dean的手把对方扶了起来。

“只有你不穿皮夹克的时候，这种情况才会发生。” Castiel边开玩笑边帮Dean挑出背上的玻璃碎片。他没有提起自己肩膀上火辣辣的疼痛。他的肩膀可能在是他和最后一个吸血鬼搏斗时脱臼了。

“现在是亚利桑那州的夏天。追求舒适可不是我的错。”

Castiel取出了一块很大玻璃碎片。它扎穿了衣服，还留下了很深的伤口。

Dean呻吟了一声。“有多糟？”

“不算太坏，但有很多玻璃碎片需要处理。” Castiel取出另一块玻璃碎片，Dean疼得倒吸一口冷气。

“好了！ 好了！在我们回到汽车旅馆之前，就让它们留着吧。” Dean挥了挥手，好像他在用忍者的动作吓跑一只蚊子。

Castiel举起双手做了一个防御动作，嘲笑Dean幼稚的行为。

“闭嘴。” Dean嘟囔着，出去找Sam。看到Castie像一只该死的柴郡猫般咧着嘴笑，他有些恼羞成怒。等等…Cas在笑？ 他在大厅中间停了下来，用好奇的目光回头又看了对方一眼。

“怎么了？” Castiel眯起眼睛看着Dean，Dean看上去似乎摒住了呼吸。

“呃......没事。” Dean摇了摇头。事实证明Castiel不需要从他那里得到什么也能够笑容灿烂，意味着没有Dean他也能过得很好。这个想法既使他难过，又使他安心。Dean觉得自己终于能够在Castiel身边放松了。

“嘿，伙计们，结束了吗？” Sam突然出现，拍了拍Castiel和Dean的肩膀。他们俩都对Sam发出嘘声，Dean用胳膊肘捅了捅他的肋骨。Sam疼得哼了一声，因为胸口的疼痛弯下腰。

“得了，别这么没用！ 我都没怎么碰你！” Dean抱怨道。Castiel看了他一眼，伸手扶住Sam的肩肩膀。

“你差点撞上我断了的肋骨！ 混蛋。” Sam语气不爽，直起身子冲着Dean做了个鬼脸。

“贱人。” Dean怼道，从他们身边穿过，走向汽车。

他们花了不到半小时就回到了汽车旅馆。Sam甚至没有脱鞋就直接倒在床上准备睡觉。Castiel径直走向浴室洗漱自己。与此同时，Dean开始在小厨房里翻找急救箱。他打消了喝啤酒的念头，叹了口气。他准备今晚睡在沙发上，可他知道Castiel会对此唠叨半天把他逼疯。就在这个时候，Castiel从浴室里走出来，朝他扬了扬眉毛。

“Castiel，帮我一下。” Dean小心翼翼地脱下薄夹克和衬衫，走向沙发。他侧着身子坐着，把急救箱放在膝上。Dean看到Castiel用一只手托着自己的肩膀，尽量不动胳膊。

“嘿，你的肩膀怎么了？”

“肩膀脱臼是什么症状？” Castiel在Dean身旁坐下后问道。

“那会非常疼，” Dean转过身来，“让我看看。”Dean把一只手放在他的肩膀上，Castiel痛苦地呻吟了一声。

“恭喜你，尝到了肩膀脱臼的痛苦。你可以把它从你的遗愿清单 _（*bucket list 直译水桶清单）_ 上划掉了。”

“什么是‘bucket list’？””Castiel皱起了眉头。“我们的话题和水桶有关吗？”

“不是真的水桶，你这个傻瓜。” Dean翻了个白眼。“是一张关于你想要在死前完成的事的清单。”Dean摆了摆手。

Castiel皱起眉： “我没有遗愿清单。”

“那是因为你太老太无趣了。” Dean笑着打趣道。他示意Castiel站起来，准备给他接上胳膊。“你肯定有想要做的事情。”

“并没有。” Castiel耸了耸他那没受伤的那一侧肩膀。

“你一点都不有趣，Cas。你该庆幸我们是家人。" Dean咧嘴一笑。

“你一直在说那个词。“ Castiel语气染上苦涩。

Dean僵住了，把手从对方肩上拿开。

“Cas…我…”

“行了，治我的肩膀吧，” Castiel打断了Dean的话，他不想现在聊这方面的话题，“弄完后我要给你的背治疗。”

Dean没有对Castiel的用词发表任何评论。那称不上治疗，充其量只是…挑出嵌在他背上的玻璃碎片，任何普通人都能做的到。

“好了，我要把它推回它原本的地方......深呼吸......1，2——” 他没有说3就手下发力。

“呃！ Dean！”Castiel叫了一声，“3去哪儿了？ 人类做这种事应该数到3！” 他不承认自己是在抱怨，伸手揉了揉肩膀，试图减轻疼痛。显然这不是什么明智之举，Castiel倒吸一口气发，然后把手放了下来。

“你现在也是人了，兄弟。” Dean傻笑着拍了拍Castiel没有受伤的胳膊，把温暖的手掌心搭在对方肩膀上，不假思索地做了一个决定。

“过来吧。” Dean让Castiel坐在沙发上，他站在他身后开始按摩对方疲惫的肌肉。他清楚Castiel正处于剧痛之中，自己曾经给Sam做过这个，为什么不为Castiel做呢？ “痛苦是心理上的。”

“这还用你说，” Castiel闭上眼睛，享受Dean的手在他肩膀上揉捏的感觉，“你在干什么？”对方对他疲惫的肌肉的触碰让他觉得很舒适。Castiel感到他的整个身体都化作一团果冻。Dean用指尖施加了恰到好处的力道，手下每一寸肌肉几乎都要欢快地歌唱。

“感觉很好，不是吗？” Dean等待着Castiel的回答，但对方没有说话，“你的肩膀有些僵硬。”Dean耸了耸肩。他为Sam也按摩过很多次，完全没有理由恐慌。

“这也是人类会做的事情，Cas。我们的肌肉有时需要一点帮助。” 

Castiel咕哝了一声作为回应，似乎非常享受按摩的力度，以至于不想多说话。Dean笑了。

“你就像Sam……或者一只猫。”

“猫是种了不起的造物。“Castiel低声嘀咕道。他的眼睛是闭着的，他只是让Dean做他想做的事。

“那Sam呢？ 他也是一个了不起的造物吗？” Dean戏虐一笑。Castiel竟然真的想了一会儿。

“我不确定。” Castiel咕哝道。

“我也可以称得上一个了不起的造物。”床上的Sam插嘴。Castiel被Sam吓了一跳，他之前一直以为Sam一直在睡觉，听不到他们说话。他不知道Dean会不会对房间里增加的存在感感到不适。

“你可以是一个大脚野人，也可以是一只驼鹿，但你没有什么了不起的地方（*marvelousness）。” Dean冲他喊道。

“我觉得那不是一个词...” Sam哼了一声，再一次睡着了。

Dean被逗乐了，又把注意力转向Castiel的颈部肌肉。他非常专注于手上的活，顾不上去想任何别的东西。照顾Castiel在某种程度上是有疗效的。Dean忘记了他背部的疼痛，忘记了膝盖的疼痛，也忘记了这些日子他对Castiel的愤怒。他用适当的力度按摩着对方的颈部，手不经意间擦过了他的耳垂。Castiel默默地呻吟了一下，这让Dean大脑里响起了红色警报。他立马清了清嗓子，把手从Castiel上移开。这让Castiel喉咙里发出了一声不满足的抱怨。

“就到这里了，之后可以继续，现在还有一大堆该死的东西正卡在我背上呢。” Dean坐回沙发，让Castiel能够轻松地处理他背上的伤口。他惊讶于自己竟然能够找出一个完美的借口。

Castiel转过身，坐在Dean身后。Dean背上的肌肉线条和零星分布的雀斑让人很难移开目光。Castiel深深叹了口气，拿起了药箱。他用镊子小心翼翼地取出小玻璃碎片，并在伤口上涂上抗生素药膏。他先让它风干，然后在每个小伤口上贴了创可贴。Dean对创可贴发起牢骚，但Castiel完全没有理睬他。一切结束后，他疲惫不堪，头昏眼花，只想把身子蜷在枕头上睡过去。

“我弄完了，Dean。快去睡觉。” Castiel把Dean从沙发上推开，Dean踉踉跄跄地站了起来。

“你的肩膀不能睡沙发，” Dean抗议道，指着Castiel的肩膀，“我也一样，后背需要很大的空间。” 他们俩瞪着彼此，Castiel甚至打了个哈欠。

“你根本不打算动，是吗？” Dean叹了口气。

“的确。“ Castiel回应道，Dean。Sam向他们扔了一个枕头让俩人安静。

“声音小点，混蛋。” Sam哼了一声，又睡着了，这是第二次，也许是第三次。

“贱人。" Dean瞪了Sam一眼，又瞪了Castiel一眼。Dean确信他们沉默了至少五分钟，他开始放弃，紧张地搔了搔前臂和后脖颈，再次开口。

“想同床睡吗？”

“什么？” Castiel皱起了眉头。

“什么什么？” Dean耸了耸肩。

“Dean——”

“哦，拜托，Castiel。这不算什么，伙计，” Dean本想直说这样不算同性恋，最后又决定不这么说，“难道你还需要我给你来场‘我们是两个成年人’的演讲吗？”

“我不明白你指的是什么。”

“在电影里，当两个人需要分享一张床的时候就会说这个。” Dean清了清嗓子，但没有进一步说明。难道他要告诉Castiel这通常发生在爱情电影中？这一点帮助都没有。他说话的声音低得足以使Sam听不到他们说话。

“你会一直坚持，是不是？ ”

“除非你让我睡沙发或地板。另外，我们现在还有一个多余的枕头，“Dean咧嘴一笑，“它可以成为我们之间的‘中国长城’。”他希望Castiel能理解他的意思。

“好吧。” Castiel站起来，在移动肩膀时疼得吸着冷气。

他们勉强穿好了睡觉的衣服。Castiel脱下牛仔裤后连裤子都没力气穿了，最后他让Dean帮他脱下衬衫并换上了一件新的。Dean选择赤膊上阵，只穿着短裤睡觉。Castiel又帮他脱掉鞋子。两人都需要对方的帮助，这有点尴尬，但同时也没有什么不好意思的。这很奇怪，他们自己也不太理解。

“肩膀怎么样？”Dean问道。他大部分时间都躺在枕头上，枕头是他用来阻挡背部压力的屏障。

“有点疼。” Castiel脸朝下躺在床上属于他的那一侧。

Dean叹了口气，挪到Castiel旁边。这次Castiel没有抱怨。Dean的手放在肩膀上按压的感觉棒极了。这比他梦里发生的任何事情都好。他叹了口气，放松全身。Castiel知道他很可悲，但他不得比开始接受这个事实。

他看起来很平静，深深地呼吸着，闭着眼睛。他看上去就像一只带着满足微笑的猫。Dean根本不知道发生了什么。也许Castiel患有某种躁郁症，使他白天像个混蛋，晚上像特蕾莎修女？Castiel的肌肉摸上去比看起来更硬。Dean猜想对方的肌肉张力也许比自己的好。虽然他的块头看起来更大，但那只是因为他的每一块肌肉上都覆盖着脂肪，当然，他才不在乎，他不穿衬衫的样子已经足够迷人了。 

Dean直到Castiel睡着才停下按摩。他把枕头放回床中间，然后脸朝下躺下，就像Castiel一样。他一只胳膊搁在床上，盯着Sam的床，就这样睡着了。他完全放松下来，直到突然感受到Castiel把一只手轻柔地放在他的胳膊上。睡得迷迷糊糊的Dean吓得差点从床上摔下来，最后想起Castiel就睡在他旁边。

Castiel的身体蜷缩在床中央的枕头上。Dean轻轻拍了拍他的后背，调整了一下枕头的位置让对方枕起来更舒服。Castiel的肩膀似乎依旧不适，他睡觉时没有将肩膀沉到床上，而是笨拙地悬在枕头上。Dean笑着摇了摇头，任由Castiel的手放在胳膊上，再次进入了梦乡。

_______________________________

Castiel从噩梦中醒来。他梦见自己身陷地狱，Sam和Dean也在那里。他没能救下他们中的任何一个，只能被迫看着Dean从Alastair手中接过匕首，看着Sam像过去一样遭受着路西法的幻觉。Castiel掀开毯子从床上坐起来。他的肩膀很疼，但他还是用胳膊抱住了自己，整个人缩成一团，试图停下急促的呼吸。突然之间，有人拉住了他的胳膊，对方温热的胸膛靠了过来。

“Cas？” Dean扔掉隔在他们之间的枕头。它无声地掉到了地上。

Castiel在黑暗的房间里转过头看着Dean。他用余光瞥见了Sam，Sam还在自己的床上安静地睡着。身上那层薄薄的冷汗浸湿了他的衬衫，让他感到不舒服。Dean的皮肤贴在自己皮肤上的感觉是黏糊糊的，却让他觉得又温暖又真实。Castiel喜欢这种身体接触，他用他那只没受伤的手臂紧紧抓住了Dean。

“Dean？”

“嘘……没事的，伙计。我在这里。” Dean慢慢地把Castiel拉近他赤裸的胸膛。他记得Sam告诉他，Castiel之前有一次噩梦惊醒也是第一时间找自己。内疚和羞愧开始在他的胃汇聚，为了Castiel，他努力忽视了那种感觉。

出于很强的自尊心，Castiel试图用意志力让自己抽身离开，但是Dean是那么温暖，他需要他。他让Dean抱着他的头，把自己的前额靠在Dean的肩膀上。Dean轻轻地揉着Castiel的肩膀，希望通过这种方式安抚他再次入睡。

他知道Dean没有要求自己解释，但他需要说出来。

“我被困在地狱。” Castiel开始描述他的噩梦。“你依旧待在深渊。我没救下你。Sam也被锁在笼子里，路西法用幻觉折磨他。” 他深吸了一口气。“我的惩罚就是看着你们俩永远受苦。恶魔们发现没有什么比我自己的愧疚更能折磨我了。”

“但是你的确救了我们。我们今天能活着出现在这里都得感谢你，Cas。” Dean更紧地抓住Castiel，把脸埋在他的发间。

“他们可以派任何一个天使去地狱里拯救你。”Castiel拒绝承认。他所做的一切都是错误的，是他永远不会忘记的错误。

“也许吧，” Dean低声说。“但我很高兴他们没有。现在睡吧，我会在这里。” Dean躺在床上，抱着Castiel。他忽略了背部的疼痛，确保Castiel的身体舒适。Castiel现在已经没有了反抗的意思，他太热了，根本打不起来精神。他试图移开他的重心，却被Dean拉得更近了。

当他醒来的时候，身旁是一个枕头，而不是温暖的胸膛。他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，听见浴室里花洒的声音。Sam不在床上，所以一定是他在洗澡。Castiel站了起来，当他看到Dean睡在沙发上的时候，他感觉自己下一秒就要跌倒了。很明显，Dean厌恶与他如此亲近，甚至最后决定睡在了沙发上。这一瞬间的愤怒几乎让Castiel想要大喊大叫。他不知道这种拒绝意味着什么，但他显然需要离开这个房间。

他没看见Dean湿漉漉的头发，也没看见自己床边桌子上放着的一杯咖啡，以及旁边放着的一袋糕点。

___________________________________

Dean醒来感觉很暖和……太暖和了。事实上，他身上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗渍，他觉得又黏又恶心，被子太闷，他旁边的身体也在冒汗。等一下， 什么？ 啊，是的。Castiel和他昨晚睡在一张床上。

他转过头去看Castiel熟睡的脸。看到他如此平静地睡觉或根本就睡着，还是有点奇怪。这是人类，Dean的大脑无法接受。Dean一直试图与Castiel保持距离，并利用Castiel不是人类的想法完美地做到了这一点。

现在Castiel已经完全是人了，再也没有机会成为天使了。除非Castiel一直偷其他天使的荣光让自己重新充满电，Dean很难不让自己把Castiel当作一个人类来看待。Dean想起他们最打败Darkness、Lucifer、让Cain进入天堂的监狱以防止他谋杀世界的战斗，他叹了口气。Cain是几个人里最容易对付的了，一群天使就把他打败了，仅此而已。Lucifer再次被四骑士的指环所欺骗。Amara则是一个不同的故事。Castiel用尽了所有剩余的荣光，从内部引爆了Darkness。

他让Darkness吞噬了他的荣光，并联合咒语来对付她。Sam和Dean拒绝让Castiel对她进行这种完全的自杀式袭击。他们知道Castiel不可能存活下来。他们至今不确定到底发生了什么。他们只看见一道炫目的亮光，听见他们俩的尖叫，看见Amara在这场无声的爆炸中被炸成碎片，还看见Castiel躺在冰冷的地上。

那一幕依然像昨天发生的一样历历在目。

______________________

【past】 

那道刺眼的光差点就让Dean昏过去了，但这次他拒绝让自己的身体出卖自己。他先检查了Sam的情况。Sam的耳朵里满是血，正努力不让自己吐出来。能量爆炸会让人觉得恶心想吐，Dean想到了Zachariah曾经给自己的胃癌。它们造成的痛苦几乎是一样的。

Dean无视自己心下的不安，马不停蹄地爬到空旷的田野中央。Sam对他大喊了什么，但此刻没有什么能够阻止他去检查Castiel的状况。只要还有机会，他就不会放弃。

Dean想要爬起来，但腿部的无力让他再次摔倒在地上。他在泥泞里爬着，挣扎着来到爆炸现场。爆炸留下的坑很大，地皮上所有的花草树木都蒸发了。Dean把自己的身体滚到坑中央，想要检测Castiel的脉搏。他看见Castiel仰面躺着，双臂张开，身下是翅膀留下的焦痕。空气中充斥着烧焦皮肉的气味，将他的眼睛熏到流泪。

Dean拖着身子往前爬，直到能摸到Castiel。他先摸了摸Castiel的脸颊，颤抖着去摸他的脖子，确认对方是否有脉搏。他咬紧牙关，用一只颤抖的胳膊撑起自己。他的手指抖得太厉害了，以至于无法捕捉到Castiel留下的微弱脉搏。Dean咆哮着，慢慢地挪动自己，直到能把耳朵贴在Castiel的胸口。

“Dean！ 一切都结束了！” Sam喊道，但Dean不理他，转而闭上了眼睛。

他累得快要死了。他觉得可以就这样靠在Castiel身上，直到死亡收走他的灵魂。他确信此时此刻，死神Billie正俯视着自己。

“别把他带走。” 他贴着Castiel的胸口低声喃喃，剩下的话哽噎在了他的喉咙里。Dean闭上眼睛，等待着听到什么，什么都行...

终于，他听到了。声音很微弱，但他能感觉到。Castiel还有心跳，却越来越轻，最后甚至就这样消失了。

“Cas？” Dean大喊着坐起来，他身上的骨头都断了，内脏在灼痛中痛苦地哀号。他把手掌放在Castiel的胸口上，开始做胸外按压。既然对方的心脏不够强壮，Dean就用外力帮助他。他能做到这一点。他可以救Castiel。

Sam爬到他们身边。他示意Dean挪开位置，然后检测了Castiel的脉搏。Castiel的脉搏越来越强，开始显得不那么冰冷和苍白。Dean甚至没有意识到Castiel看起来像白雪公主，直到对方的脸开始慢慢变得红润。

“Dean，我想他会没事的。” Sam低声说。

“真的？” Dean的声音非常沙哑。

“没错，我们赶紧叫辆救护车吧。”

“我有个更好的主意。”

Dean开始向天使们祈祷。他祈祷着，直到喉咙发痛，绝望和疲惫的泪水顺着脸颊流下来。他抬头一看，只见一大群天使围在爆炸留下的坑周围。天使低头看着他们，但谁也没有动。

“现在一切都会好起来的，Dean Winchester。” 一个拥有男性皮囊的天使开口了，他声音低沉，兄弟俩稍稍放松下来。

“我们对我们弟兄的荣光无能为力。”一位穿着女性皮囊的天使说话了。她跪下来，用两根手指点在Castiel的前额。“他一天后就会醒来，但他的这个容器太……”她显然犹豫着，不知道该说什么。

“该死的一团乱？”

“我本来想说超负荷，但没问题，你完全可以这么形容它。” 天使站起身。

“是‘他’，别用’它‘来形容Cas。” Dean怒视着眨眼的女天使。

“我的错。” 她点头表示歉意。其余的天使盯着Dean，仿佛要把他后脑勺盯出一个洞。Dean此时浑身是血和污垢，怒视着眼前的强大的生物。他刚刚已经准备好和她搏斗，尽管他的手臂正抵着自己受了瘀伤可能已经断裂的肋骨。Dean没有多想，他的大脑只是尖叫着“威胁”，他的手甚至已经慢慢地伸向Castiel的天使之刃。

“照顾好我们的弟兄，Dean Winchester。” 第三位天使在他们身后说话。他的容器是一个白白胖胖，有着一头卷发的家伙。Dean忍不住觉得这家伙根本没有恶意。

“我们会的。”Sam回答道，然后晕了过去，倒在Castiel旁边。

“Sam！Sammy！” Dean用尽最后一点力气爬到Castiel和Sam之间的空地上。他看了看他们俩，然后把脏手放在Sam的脖子上，检查了一下脉搏。他对Castiel做了同样的事情，然后如释重负地叹了口气。天使们注视着他的一举一动。Dean觉得这一切像个科学实验。他自在服地叹了口气，强撑着不像他弟弟那样昏倒。

“我们会治愈你和你的兄弟。“ 第一个天使说话了。

“需要时间让爆炸产生的辐射离开你们的身体。” 天使说。

“你会知道它什么时候消失的。” 第四位天使接着说。Dean太累了，顾不上看他，只顾盯着Castiel和Sam熟睡的脸。

“他会没事吗？” Dean用沙哑的声音说。

“你真的有那么无私吗？” 又一个有着女性容器的天使讽刺出声，她的语气将惊讶和嫌弃完美结合在了一起。Dean哼了一声。

“给他们俩时间休息。” 另一个天使说。Dean甚至没有抬头看一眼。天使实在是太多了。他点了点头，然后昏睡过去，在Sam和Castiel睡的那张床上醒来。

“该死的天使，”他咧嘴一笑，低声说道，“谢谢你们。”他祈祷着，然后在Sam和Castiel之间再次昏迷过去。

他终于到家了，一切都很好。

_________

这段回忆让Dean感到好笑，他又看了一眼Castiel。对方的嘴唇微微张开，头发乌黑凌乱。他温柔地微笑着，伸出手去梳理Castiel的头发。当他意识到自己在做什么时，他咽了口唾沫，慢慢地松开了手指。

没错，Castiel现在是人类，有了不同的气场，突然变得可以接近。Dean情不自禁地想。他的人性是唯一可以打破Dean精神大坝的东西。每一个想要真正与Castiel成为朋友并正常对待他的想法都在他的神经系统中自由地流动，让Dean激动得发抖。

他可以和Castiel一起做很多事情。他可以带他看很多地方，强迫他吃很多东西，只是为了找出他喜欢什么。他记得有一次Sam给他吃泡菜，Castiel对他皱着眉头，好像这件事冒犯了他似的。Dean很久没有笑得这么厉害了。

那是荣光炸弹之后他们休整时发生的事。直到现在也没有人提起荣光炸弹，也没有人谈论翅膀，尽管Dean心里很想问问Castiel。

___________________________________________________________________

_【past】_

Castiel醒来时发现三个人睡在一张床上，他感到很困惑。

“这里是天堂吗？”他问Dean，Dean比Castiel早醒了几分钟。

“这怎么可能是天堂呢？” Dean皱着眉指指周围地堡的装潢。Castiel耸了耸肩。

Dean并没有意识到对方口中的“天堂”并非地理位置，而是普通人类指的“天堂”。

_______________

Dean再次从回忆中抽身，叹了口气慢慢地分析起自己的现状。Castiel死死地握着自己的胳膊，还把一条腿搭在Dean腿上。怪不得Dean流了那么多汗。Castiel就像一个压在他身上的火炉。现实可比听上去还要令人不适。

他尽量不让自己笑出声，或者更糟: 放纵自己和Castiel依偎在一起上。Dean不能让这种事发生。Castiel不应该受到如此恶劣的对待，他值得拥有比自己更好的人。带着这样的想法，Dean慢慢地、轻轻地从Castiel的怀抱中挣脱出来。他下一秒就开始想念那种温暖，只想爬回那里，把Castiel该死地揉进自己的身体。

Castiel含糊不清地嘟囔了些什么，在睡梦中皱着眉头。他抓住Dean的枕头，像蛇一样把它卷了起来。Castiel的脸颊贴在枕头上，嘴唇微微撅起。Dean歪着头忍俊不禁地看着眼前的一幕。

“不能这么做。” Dean晃了晃脑袋，走进浴室。他洗了个澡，然后出去买了些早餐和一杯咖啡给Castiel。当他回来时，Sam也醒了。

“Dean，早上好。” Sam看着Dean把纸袋搁在桌上。

“早上好，”Dean拿起纸袋和咖啡，“我买了早餐。”

他把咖啡放在Castiel的床边。

“你敢碰这份你就死定了。” 他指了指手里的咖啡和剩下的纸袋。Sam点头微笑，Dean没有理睬。

“遵命。” Sam的语气里充满了揶揄，他的眼睛里闪烁着戏谑的光芒。

“闭嘴，快去洗澡。你闻起来就像个吸血鬼。” Dean压低嗓音，他不想吵醒Castiel。Sam挑眉，闻了闻自己的腋窝。

“嗯……我闻起来确实像吸血鬼。” Sam承认。

“滚开。”Dean从沙发上抓起一个枕头扔向Sam。枕头不偏不倚正好砸在他的脸上。Sam白了他一眼，一边嘀咕了几句脏话，一边跺着脚进了浴室。Dean叹了口气，从地板上捞起枕头，瘫回沙发休息。

如果他没有睡着，也许他就能阻止Castiel离开了。


	16. Chapter 16

["Since I don’t have you"](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=18094999) \- Guns ‘n Roses

一块湿毛巾被粗暴地扔到Dean脸上，将他吵醒。Dean猛地从床上跳起来，疯狂地环顾房间四周，想要找出什么潜在的怪物。 他甚至直接跳下床，摆出了战斗的姿势。Sam在一旁怒视着他——不过Sam浑身上下只围了一条浴巾，这大大削减了眼神的威力。

“Dean？ Cas 在哪里? ” Sam走向Dean，把手放在他头顶，试图让对方尽快清醒过来。

“唔?” Dean朝Sam皱起眉头，“他就在——”他转过身来，看见了空无一人的床和桌子上没动过的早餐，“怎么回事——”Dean环顾了一下房间，“他该死地不见了。”

“Dean?” 桌子上的东西吸引了Sam的目光，“你看。” 他指着他们昨天在楼下就给了Castiel的房卡。

  
  


“难道他......?”

  
  


“离开了? 没错，我想你终于达成目的了，” Sam拿起他的行李袋，边掏出衣服边说，“这就是你想要的，不是吗?”

“我……我不会那么随便地就用‘想要’这个词，” Dean说得很轻，Sam没有听见，“我得给他打个电话。”

  
  


Castiel没有接他的电话。即使Sam替Dean打过去也不行。在拨了三十多个未接电话之后，他们决定给Castiel一些空间。兄弟俩继续住在这个汽车旅馆房间里，以防Castiel回来。他们没有再给Castiel打电话，同时也试图不让自己太过紧张。

  
  


但那只持续了一天。周二Dean就直接打开Sam的电脑，追踪起了Castiel手机上的GPS定位。他在一个汽车旅馆找到了Castiel。距离之远让他非常吃惊。

“你找到他了吗?“ Sam在床上自己的位置上问道。

  
  


“只要他不是把自己的手机给了别人……“ Dean点了点头。他望着Sam，想要看到任何一种忧担忧或者愤怒的情绪，但他什么也没找到，Sam的表情让他想起了对方曾经失去灵魂的样子。

  
  


“他在哪里?”Sam淡淡地问。

  
  


“内布拉斯加州。”

  
  


“哇，他的动作真快，” Sam耸耸肩，他太过平静的反应让Dean有些恼火，“看起来他已经等不及要离开我们了。”

  
  


“没错。” Dean咬着下唇。

  
  


这就是他想要的，不是吗? Sam也这么说过。这没什么不好的。Castiel终于可以摆脱猎魔的生活了，或许还能找到一个好女孩。这就是Dean想要的Castiel…不是吗?

“该死。” Dean砰地一声合上电脑，拿起他的手机给Castiel发了一条信息。

  
**  
**

**[Dean:09:38 AM]**

**嘿，Cas，至少告诉我你没事。**

Dean没有收到任何回应。他试着给对方打电话，并在接下来的一天里不停尝试，却无一例外地无人接听。最后他只好拿起Sam的手机给Castiel发了一条短信。

**[Sam: 10:45 PM]**

**Cas，你还好吗？**

**[Castiel:10:58 PM]**

**我很好。**

Dean松了一口气，心里又气又恼。他拿起自己手机，再次给Castiel发了一条短信。

  
**  
**

**[Dean留言:10:59 PM]**

**至少我现在知道谁是最受欢迎的温彻斯特。**

Dean不知道他为什么要发那条短信。在灯神事件之后，他已经知道Sam是对方的最爱。Castiel一直躲着他，还像个鸭子宝宝一样跟着Sam——结论显而易见。这件事使他怒不可遏，但他之前从来没有对此真正表现出什么不满。郁闷的Dean抓起钥匙就出门了。他找到一家卖酒的商店，买了一些啤酒和杰克丹尔威士忌。等他回到汽车旅馆，Dean空腹直接灌了大半瓶威士忌，在Sam出去找晚饭的时候醉倒在沙发上。

  
  


第二天早上，Dean又试着用GPS定位Castiel，却一无所获。他顾不上宿醉，又开始发短信给Castiel。

**[Dean:10:07 AM]**

**你他妈的在哪?你该死地对你的手机GPS做了什么**

**[Castiel:10:20 AM]**

**我把它关掉了。**

**[Dean:10:21 AM]**

**Cas！你在哪里? ！**

**[Dean:10:25 AM]**

**Cas！不要试图无视我。如果有必要，我会用追踪咒！**

**[Dean:10:32 AM]**

**Cas！**

**[Dean:10:45 AM]**

**Cas，拜托，说点什么。**

**[Dean:11:12 AM]**

**行吧，如果你真的想要一个人呆着，我就不打扰你了。**

Dean再也没有收到任何回应，他几乎要把手机捏碎了。

  
  
  


_________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel知道如何隐藏自己的踪迹。曾经的他需要同时躲避天堂和地狱的追杀，温彻斯特兄弟又拒绝提供任何帮助，孤立无援的他靠自己学会了一切。不过他也没有真的想要躲一辈子。他只是需要暂时离开这对兄弟一段时间。特别是Dean，他们俩人简直排斥着彼此。

Dean。

他......他只是有时候太“Dean”了：充满了同情心，温柔，正直，勇敢，有一副好心肠；有时会担心太多，总是尽最大的努力去成为有用的人；他很英俊，很漂亮(Dean绝对不会承认以上这些形容词)。Dean就是太像Dean自己了。他有大量的流行文化知识储备，和惊人的音乐品味，还经常表现得像个混蛋，但这是从小猎魔的生活将他塑造成那样的: 一个反复无常，却有着很强道德标准的人。

Castiel百分之百地确信如果他能有天堂，里面一定会出现开着Impala，出现在地堡里，随便一家汽车旅馆里，在公园、树林里散步，或者坐在湖边码头垂钓的Dean。他曾经去过Dean的梦，其中有关湖泊的那一个梦境对Castiel来说是段很美好的回忆。湖水是如此平静，明亮而柔和的阳光洒在波光粼粼的湖面和周围的树上，一切都是那么温暖。他记得当时Dean坐在椅子上，一手拿着钓竿，一手拿着啤酒，面带微笑望着湖面，好像他可以一整天都这样做而不疲倦。Castiel有时会梦见自己来到那个湖边。这个梦不会给Castiel带来窒息的压迫感，也不会让他将现实混淆。他知道这肯定是假的，而这种确信能使他平静下来，让他安稳地睡上一觉。

“请给我一间单人房。”Castiel掏出一些现金，随机掏出一张Sam给他办的ID卡扔在前台的桌子上。他可能有点用力过猛，加上那低沉的声音，青少年模样的店员被他吓得跳了起来。

“一个晚上吗?” Castiel的举动让对方有些紧张和不适，他甚至看起来像被恐吓了一样。

“五个。”Castiel知道自己看起来可能有些过分憔悴，也许这就是眼前这个年轻人表现得不知所措的原因。

“好的，先生，” 年轻人很快就把房间的钥匙和找零一起给了他，“你的房间时二楼215室，游泳池在——”

“谢谢你。”Castiel没有等他说完就背起行李袋转身离开了。

Castiel懒洋洋地揉了揉自己的脸颊，当他终于找到自己的房门时，他长出了一口气。他的胡茬开始感到有点痒和不舒服。他迅速走进自己的房间，瘫倒在床上。Castieltiel又叹了口气，脱下鞋子睡着了。

第二天，他没有下床，直到饥饿迫使他去了一家餐馆。他几乎没有碰自己点的薯条。第二天他也没有起床。除了去卫生间和喝水，他几乎一直躺在床上沉思。

Castiel可以做到的。他可以一个人呆着。他可以独立生活。他可以找一份自己不讨厌的工作，赚点钱给自己买充足的食物，继续住在汽车旅馆，或者租一间一居室的公寓。他可以乘公共汽车去另一个州，那将是新生活的开始。

Castiel的手机里全是Dean发来的未读短信。他站起身拿上手机就走出了房间，用力地把手机扔向楼下空荡荡的停车场。他盯着地上的碎片，深深地吸了一口气。从现在开始，他正式切断了与温彻斯特一家的联系。

  
  


_________________________

  
  


他们整整一个月都没有收到Castiel的消息。Dean一直窝在地堡里，以防Castiel决定露面。有时候他真想念个追踪咒，把人找回来然后因为他要离开而狠狠地揍他一顿。Sam，又名理性之声，总是在一旁告诉Dean要冷静下来，给Castiel一些空间。Sam在对方无所事事的第三周给了他一个任务。他让Dean去照看地堡后面的树林。

  
  


“我为什么要去当一个该死的护林员?” Dean边喊边试图从Sam身边溜走。

  
  


“Dean，我和Castiel之前在研究它。” 听到这里，Dean停住了脚步。Sam叹了口气，从书架上拿起一本书，砸进Dean怀里。Dean怒视着Sam，不情愿地抓起了那本书。

“你需要知道的都在这里面。我做了一些笔记，我们已经放置好的一些符文上都贴了黄色的便利贴，” Sam离开了Dean，“别毁了这本书，它是本老书了。”Sam双臂交叉，怒视着Dean。

  
  


“见鬼了我才会去干这事，”Dean把书放在桌子上，向车库走去，“恕我失陪，我想做一些有意义的事情。”

  
  


Sam叹了口气。

_______________________

  
  


最后Dean放弃抵抗了，在星期天拿起了那本书。他决定去看看Sam和Castiel一直以来都在做些什么。书中读到的东西给他留下了深刻的印象。Dean摇了摇头，写在便利贴上的笔记让他觉得好笑。书里夹着的便签有些是Sam写的，但大多数都是Castiel的笔迹。Castiel将想要放置的符文都记了下来，笔记里还包括了如何放置和放置的位置。就等着最后实施了。

  
  


任何人都可以完成这个任务。Dean感到十分无聊，他耸了耸肩，拿起他的靴子和夹克。他还准备了枪、刀和一把园艺用的小铁锹。这些东西是Dean在灯神事件之前为Castiel买的。Castiel之前看了很多的园艺节目，他总是盯着园艺用品看，眼神里充满了一种Dean讨厌的渴望。

  
  


Dean对着那把小铲子苦笑了一下。

  
  


在树林里工作的感觉有点像瑜伽，但更有意义。树林里住着许多鸟和其他一些小动物。其实Dean在符文被放置之前就来过这片树林，却从未见过来如此生机勃勃的景象。它看起来像一个童话森林。树干上甚至还生长了一些兰花。他很肯定现在的天气对兰花的生长来说太冷了，也许Castiel做了什么让这些植物活了下来。

在这片树林里的每一步都让Dean想起Castiel。明明树林里到处都是Sam做的标记，但他看到的想到的都只和Castiel有关。

  
  


________________

  
  


怀俄明州比Castiel预想中的更冷，也许他应该留在内布拉斯加。他把Dean的夹克穿在自己的连帽衫外，最里面只随便穿了件T恤。他还是天使的时候，曾毫无畏惧地面临过更恶劣的天气。而失去荣光的人类躯壳让他被迫以一种不同的方式感知天气。

如果不是他一出餐厅就遇到一场该死的大雨，那将是完全可以接受的美好一天。他一边跑一边试图用Dean的夹克遮住自己的脖子。水只会破坏皮革，使它发臭。Castiel需要跑三个街区才能到他住的汽车旅馆，这并不是很远，冰冷的雨水打在他的脸上却让他觉得这段不长的距离跑起来像一场马拉松。Castiel从来没有如此想念过他的翅膀。

  
  


如果某位女士没有突然出现和他意外地撞到在一起，那一天也就那样过去了。她当时快要摔倒了，所以他的第一反应就是抓住她的胳膊。他拉住了她，但她还是失去了平衡，摔倒在他身上。Castiel一时的惊讶让他没有做出正确的反应，两人都笨拙地摔倒了。

  
  


“噢，我的上帝！ 我很抱歉，先生。” 女士试图站起来，但Castiel仍然抓着她的手臂。

“你为什么要道歉? 这不是你的错。”Castiel意识到自己一直抓着对方的手臂，忙帮着她站了起来。

  
  


“谢谢，”她笑了，“我是Suzy。”她向他伸出手。

  
  


“我叫Benjamin。很高兴见到你。”Castiel和她握了手，在雨中眯起眼睛看着她。那个女人温柔地笑了。她有着浓密的棕色头发，穿着高跟鞋比他还高。他情不自禁地注意到她相当漂亮。

  
  


“进来吧，这雨下得真大。” 她推着他进了大楼。

  
  


好吧，一点也不温柔。

  
  


Suzy把Castiel拽进了一个看起来像小诊所的地方。从海报和其他装饰品上的几只猫和狗来看，他猜这是一家兽医诊所。

“这该死的突如其来的大雨，” Suzy用一个手势领着兽医Castiel走进她的办公室，“我这儿有几条毛巾。不要问我为什么我准备了这么多。” Suzy打开办公室的壁橱，拿了几条毛绒绒的白毛巾。她朝Castiel扔过去一条。

“谢谢。” Castiel点了点头，Suzy莞尔一笑。

“外套不错，Ben，”Suzy笑着评价，“雨停之前，想把它挂起吗? 我知道保养皮夹克是件苦差事。”事实上Castiel对保养一窍不通。他把夹克递过去，看着Suzy把它用壁橱里的衣架挂了起来。

“再次感谢。” Castiel对Suzy有好感是有原因的。

“不管怎样，我很抱歉把你拖进来了，但我可不想看到你连把伞都没有就傻站在外面淋雨。如果你有其他地方要去，那就请便吧。” Suzy弯下腰，这样她头发上的水更容易滴到地板上。她粗暴地用毛巾吸走头发上多余的水。Castiel认为她也用同样的手法对待狗。Suzy用毛巾裹住头发，直起身。

“很抱歉让你看到这个。” 她叹了一口气，两手叉腰。

“我不介意。” Castiel把毛巾绕在他的脖子上，希望能把他的连帽衫领子弄干。他不确定这是否会有帮助。

“天哪，现在几点了?” 她从屁股后面的口袋里掏出手机。手机有点湿漉漉的，但没有坏。

“离营业时间还有十分钟，太好了。”Suzy笑了笑，把手机放在桌子上。

“营业时间?” Castiel问道。

“是的，我现在没有助手了，所以我不得不自己做所有的工作。我需要一个帮手。”

这就是他后来会与兽医一起工作的起因。

  
  
  


__________________

  
  
  
  


“Sam，去拿你的东西！” Dean大喊一声，敲了敲Sam卧室的门，“我们十点就出发！”

Sam放下正在看的书，抬起头来。他飞快地跑到门口，在Dean离开之前，他以最快的速度打开了门。

“Dean！” 他对正在拐弯的Dean喊道，“我们要去哪儿?”

Dean转过身来。

“明尼苏达州，”他皱着眉头回答，好像他希望Sam知道这一点，“有一个吸血鬼的巢穴等着我们去处理。之后我还想参加一场拍卖会。”Dean抛下这句话就转身离开。

“拍卖会？” Sam问，但Dean已经走远了，“Dean！ 什么拍卖会?” 他喊道，但Dean没有转身，“混蛋！”

“我听到了，贱人！” Dean从走廊那头喊道。

Sam摇了摇头。他很高兴Dean终于有心思出去做一些除了紧急事件之外的活动。为了不错过Castiel，Dean之前一直固执地呆在地堡里。这简直比强迫症更糟。Sam叹了口气，去收拾自己的行李。这可能意味着Dean马上就能克服这一系列Castiel的问题。他不知道该高兴还是难过。

治愈是一个艰难的过程，有时它意味着留下你破碎的一部分。

  
  


______________________________

  
  
  


照料动物完全不像他所期望的那样。那些小生灵甚至比人类更加脆弱无助。他们不得不把自己的幸福寄托在一种更高的力量上，就像人类求助天使们，而天使们求助那位对他们毫不在乎的上帝。在兽医所工作的两个月让他既放松又紧张。与动物打交道比与人打交道容易得多。他向Suzy说起这种感觉，Suzy也完全赞同。

“这是我的座右铭，Ben，” Suzy对他笑了笑，“狗狗排在人类混蛋之前。”

Suzy对他真的很好。她觉得他有点怪怪的，但还是挺喜欢他。新来的助手，Marley也很喜欢他。因为某些原因，Suzy总是喊他“Marley和我”。Castiel记得这是一部电影，但是Dean不让他看。Sam曾想强迫他去看，因为这是少数几部Metatron没有硬塞进他脑子里的电影之一。Dean当时差点掐死Sam。

一只吉娃娃试图攻击Marley，Castiel被迫介入。这个可怜的小家伙摔断了一条腿，它真的很害怕周围的环境。Castieltiel抚摸着狗狗让它安静下来，Marley不耐烦地咕哝了一声就转身走了。

“Taco，放松，”他试图给吉娃娃Taco下命令，“曾经有一段时间，我只需轻轻一碰就能把你的骨头补好。” Castiel抚摸着它的脑袋，狗狗慢慢地放松下来。身处在如此多上帝的创造物周围，让人感到压力倍增，一股前所未有的无力感充斥了Castiel。

“你和他们相处得很好。” Suzy带着另一只狗走了进来。这只狗狗看起来很健康，应该只是要做一个正常的体检。年轻的主人淡定地跟在Suzy后面。这更加肯定了Castiel的猜测。

“我尽力了。” Castiel笑了。

_____________________

  
  


终于到了诊所该关门的时候。新助理早就已经下班了，Castiel决定留下来和Susy一起清理诊所。忙碌的一天让他感到筋疲力尽。

“Ben，手术室消毒完毕了吗?” Suzy问道。这项工作通常是她来完成，但她相信Castiel。

“是的，我弄完了。” 他走出那个手术室，顺手关上了门。

“那么我们可以走啦！” Suzy灿烂一笑，准备出门。她刚打开门，一个满脸惊慌的少女就冲进了诊所，怀里抱着一团白色的东西。

“这是怎么……?”

“请帮帮他！我开车撞到了他，我不知道该怎么办！” 金发女孩的脸颊上有一点血迹，Castiel能听到狗在毯子下面发出呜咽。

“它是你的吗?” Suzy示意Castiel领他们到手术室，准备立即动手术。这本来是护士和麻醉师的工作，但狗狗没时间了。

“不是，我是在第五街的拐角处找到他的。” 当Suzy叫小女孩把狗放在桌子上时，Castiel把手放在小女孩的肩上安慰她。

“嗯，手术后它可能需要有个人照顾，这是你能为他做的最起码的事了。” Suzy责备那个点头的女孩。

“我会照顾他的。”

“好吧，我现在需要你在外面等着。Ben，帮我一下。” Suzy开始工作。

____________

  
  


“我马上就回来，Sam，”Dean从椅背上抓起自己的夹克，朝正拿着电脑坐在床上的Sam点了点头，“走了。” 他拿起钥匙，径自走了出去。

“Dean，你去哪儿?”Sam尽可能快地站起来，跟着Dean来到Impala旁边。

“我说过我要去拍卖会，别废话。”Dean做了个鬼脸，没回头看Sam就上了车。很明显，他不想带Sam一起去。

“你到底要买什么?” Sam皱着眉头问道，他靠在车上，阻止Dean把门关上。

“我要买一辆别克。” Dean把Sam推开，关上了车门。

“一个什么?” Sam不解。

“再见，Sam。” Dean向他眨了眨眼，启动了引擎，准备出发。

“到底什么东西那么神秘！” Sam喊道，但Dean已经透过车窗向他挥手了。

  
  
  


_______________

  
  
  


“我回来了！” 大约下午6点，Dean回来了。他咧嘴一笑，砰地一声把门打开，等着Sam做出反应。

Sam立马从椅子上跳起来跑出去。Dean得逞地笑了，跟在Sam后面走向车库。

“她是不是很美?” Dean笑着问。

“那...是...什么?” Sam呆呆地望着停在Impala后面拖车上的“美人”。眼前是一辆很旧的车。车身锈迹斑斑。让人分不清它原本的颜色是黑色还是红色。前保险杠和两扇窗户不见了。车头灯也坏了，引擎盖的侧面看起来还有凹痕。Sam可以看到里面的破旧座椅，他甚至不想费力气去检查引擎是否还完好。

“71年的Buick Gran Sport（*别克车型1968年-1972年），” Dean得意洋洋地拍了拍Sam的后背，“快过来看看她。” Dean基本上是把Sam拖到车旁，然后打开了引擎盖，引擎盖打开的时候发出了可怕刺耳的噪音。Sam试图从车旁溜走，不想掺和这件事。Dean见他想溜，直接扯了扯对方的头发来引起他的注意。

“呃...” Sam含糊地评价，“也没那么糟嘛。” 这辆车可能不能开了，但引擎的状态并没有过于糟糕。至少看起来没有缺失哪一部分，似乎之前有人尝试过修复它。

“为什么买这个?”

“Sam，不猎魔的时候，我需要有一个业余爱好，” Dean耸了耸肩，“等我修理完停在地堡车库里的 Aston Martin（*某英国轿车品牌），就来修理这个宝贝。” Dean咧嘴一笑，关上了引擎盖。

“你其实可以把时间花在研究上的。” Sam调侃道。他让自己不去理会Dean想在Impala之外再搞两辆工作车的念头。Dean看起来非常确定Castiel会回来，会需要一辆车。

“做研究我就免了。谢谢。” Dean拍拍Sam的后背，转过了身。

  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  


“我不能再这样了。一切都每况日下，我不能总是告诉自己我很好，然后继续盲目乐观地生活下去了。” Castiel动作粗暴地脱掉了身上沾满血迹的手术服。焦虑感使他全身的血液冷却下来，让他觉得好像有无数的小虫子在血管里爬过。他很想做点什么，但他什么也做不了。

“Ben?” Suzy已经洗完手，在一旁担忧地问道。她很担心Castiel。

“我只是希望我能做得更多，你明白吗?” Castiel低头看着自己的手。他的手肮脏不堪，沾满了鲜血、泥土和狗狗脱落的毛发。他觉得自己的内心也沾上了这些污垢。

“Ben，我们已经尽力了，” Suzy把手放在他的肩膀上，紧紧地抱了他一下，想要安慰他，“过来洗手。” 她慢慢地把他领到水池边，帮他洗了手。Castiel一直处于一种失魂落魄的状态。他盯着自己的手，好像它们不是他的一样。

“嘿，一切都会好起来的。”

“不可能了。” Castiel低声说。

他们之后一直没有说话，最后Suzy小心翼翼地打破了两人间的沉默。

“嘿，Ben，” Suzy试着安慰他，并捏了捏他的肩膀，“你为什么不休息一下呢? 可以是自驾游什么的。怀俄明州有一些很棒的地方值得你去逛逛，” Suzy朝他微笑，但Castiel没有反应，“…或者去拜访你的前男友怎么样? 我想是时候把你的东西从他住的地方拿回来了。”

“他不是我的男朋友。” Castiel转身看着她。水还在哗哗地流，Suzy伸手关上了水龙头。他告诉过Suzy一些关于Sam和Dean的事，关于他总是出现在他们身边，而他们却是如何一次又一次地让他失望。他把他的大部分问题都告诉了她，一吐而快的同时也给了自己一个整理思绪的机会。

“而且不管怎样，我现在还没有固定住所。”

“为什么不去呢? 你就没有什么大家具要搬回来吗?” Suzy扬了扬眉毛。

“呃…没有？” Castiel很困惑。他并没有属于自己的家具。

“那又怎样? 难道你要一辈子都害怕你的前任吗? 没人会把时间浪费在这上面！ 你这家伙需要把你的屁股挪到堪萨斯州，一鼓作气闯进那个地方，去收拾你的东西。”

“他不是我的前男友。” Castiel结结巴巴地回答，眉头紧锁。

“老兄，难道你从来没意识到自己谈论那家伙时的语气吗? 他听上去简直就像你从高中时就认识的前夫，” 她噘起嘴，“据我所知，去年他对你很不好，你不应该让自己忍受那一切。让他看看你的胆量！”

“你要过去让他看看谁是老大。别总是任由对方摆布，听见了吗? 你比你想象的更强大，你值得拥有更好的。现在——打个盹养下精神，然后去堪萨斯。别让他看出你的软弱，也别让他把你留下来。”

“嗯……我会考虑的。” 他漫不经心地回答，心里还不确定自己是否已经准备好迈出这一步。他在“想要见Dean”和”再也见不到Dean”之间左右为难。在那一刻，Castiel决定不去见Dean，直到他确信没有什么能让他留下来。

“好吧，如果你不打算去，我打算和Sharpay一起徒步穿越树林。你应该和我们一起去。” Suzy温柔地笑了，脸柔和下来。Sharpay是她的斗牛犬。

“我会去的。” Castiel笑着说。

Suzi又皱起了眉头，因为她知道Castiel(或者她所知道的“Ben”)不会去堪萨斯了。

  
  


TBC


	17. Chapter 17

[“Angel Eyes” - Jeff Healey Band](https://music.163.com/#/song%EF%BC%9Fid=4134927)

Sam利用Dean休息的时间一直继续着自己的研究。Castiel已经离开四个月了，距离Dean给了自己一个新爱好也已经两个月了。那辆别克看起来依旧好不到哪里去，Dean除了偶尔会去树林里看看或者去的附近吃点东西，一直把自己闷在地堡里。对方这种自闭的隐居方式开始让Sam感到焦虑。

终于，在星期天早上，趁着Dean不在，Sam对Castiel使用了追踪咒。这是他想到的唯一能让Dean摆脱这种状态的方法。Castiel和Dean就像是经历了一场糟糕的分手，或许谈不上分手，因为这两个人甚至没有真正进入一段感情。Sam对此毫无头绪。他想让Dean振作起来，而他知道找回Castiel就能让Dean开心。把事情解决了大家才能松一口气。如果他们住在同一个地方，就能更方便Sam盯着这两个人。Sam当然也希望确保Castiel的安全，希望看见Castiel是快乐的。在他心里Dean只要去做就可以轻松地达到这两个方面。

Sam念完咒语，然后点燃了地图。他低头看着那张燃烧的地图，扬起了眉毛。这样一个基本的咒语居然真的让他找到了Castiel，Sam有些惊讶但没有多想。

“怀俄明州？” 他笑着拿起那张纸，“看来你不想走得太远，是吧？” 他傻笑一声，把那张烧焦的纸片揣进了口袋。

______________

  
  


Dean早上五点就醒了。他像每个星期天一样，去巡视Castiel放置在树林里的守护符文。他检查了刻在树上的印记的深度，确定没有一棵树的愈合程度能够破坏那些印记。这个工作很简单，也轻松，除此之外，他的时间都花在Impala以及其他车上了。

“嘿，Dean！我要出去一趟！” Sam看见Dean从前门进了地堡，立刻向对方喊道。

“你要去哪儿？” Dean满腹狐疑地问道，一边摘下他的手套，把它们装进了口袋。

“我想研究一个咒语，需要一些材料，我在怀俄明州找到了一个能帮我的人。”Sam笑了，希望这样解释能骗过Dean。

“要我跟你一起去吗？ 离这儿有点远。” Dean提议。他甚至不想知道咒语的事，他相信Sam不会一个人去做一些危险的事。

“我很快就回来。我还想开走你修的那辆老Aston。” Sam笑了笑，有些雀跃，抑制不住自己的激动。

“你其实只是想体验一下James Bond驾驶那辆DB4的感觉，对不对？” Dean大笑，心不在焉地随手用袖子擦去脸上的灰尘。Sam被逗笑了。

“也许吧，”Sam耸耸肩，“你真的不想和我一起去吗？” Sam尽量不让自己显得太兴奋。

“不太想，我忙着修那辆老别克，Dorothy的摩托车也需要花时间做个车检。我可能一会儿要骑着她去城里转一圈。” 他没有告诉对方其实是他自己想去周围转转，以防Castiel出现。Dean想要开摩托车去镇上转悠一下，留意有没有Castiel的踪影。他不决定开Impala出去，Impala的特征太明显，Castiel能从几英里外就听出是他来了。

“那好吧，再见。” Sam笑着挥手。

“再见，” Dean也挥了挥手，“到了那儿给我打电话！ 你得知道从这里到怀俄明州也不是一段很短的距离。”

“知道了，妈妈。” Sam揶揄着，转身就向外走去。Dean摇摇头，跟在他后面去了车库。

Aston Martin DB4非常漂亮，可能是最后一辆记录者停在地堡里的车。这款DB4是该系列的首款，十分迷人。Dean已经在它上面花了好几个月的时间，现在启动它就能听到婴儿一样咕噜咕噜的声音。Sam猜这车应该属于他们的外父，但Dean真心对他们外公能弄到这样又新又贵的款式表示怀疑。这辆车第一次发售是在1958年左右，也就是记录者遭到屠杀的那一年。

Sam坐在驾驶座上心满意足地笑了。Dean走进车库，仍旧满身灰尘。Sam向Dean挥手示意。Dean对其幼稚的表现翻了翻眼睛，不情愿地挥了挥手。他打开车库的门，看着对方一边挥手一边发动汽车离开。

Dean摇了摇头。Sam开Aston开得太猛了，他在上面花了这么多精力可不是为了让他那笨弟弟一次就把所有的活儿都搞砸的。他叹了口气，开始修理那辆老别克。它真的很旧，一半的零件都生锈了。相比之下，Aston已经算是状况不错了。Dean掰响了指关节，活动了一下，就把注意都放在那些报废的零件上，他一个一个把它们全部挑了出来，把它们放在车旁空闲的停车位上。

他花了两个小时才停下了对别克的修理。接下来的时间他开始检查他的宝贝。Impala只需要在几个地方加一些油。他在心里记下下个月要给她换个刹车。

Dorothy的机车很难修。他做的第一件事就是检查机油，不知怎么的机油就蹭到了他的衬衫和脸上。他试着用抹布把它擦掉，但没有用。机油沾上皮肤之后非常难清洗。他的衬衫也肯定永远毁了。没机会补救了。

Dean花了很长时间检查摩托车，直到他确信可以安全驾驶。他真的很想立马骑上它出去兜风。

“我身上真恶心。”他自言自语道。午餐时间到了，他急需洗个澡。他身上散发着树木、湿土、汗水、机油、皮革的味道，还有那股他讨厌的“还没洗澡”的麝香味。尽管他身上有臭味，他还是先去了厨房，准备给汉堡肉解冻。

他穿过作战室，走向图书馆，把Castiel的书放回原地。他几乎把所有需要用到的符文都搞定了，除了某些需要在特定时间来放置的符文，他还没能真正完成这个工作。Dean不知道Castiel还有没有其他需要的符文没写进笔记里。书本身是用以诺语写的，Dean看不懂。

他听到Sam打开地堡的主入口，走下了金属楼梯。Dean做了个鬼脸，想要走出去逗他。

“哇，瞧瞧我们的James Bond，不到三个小时就把Aston弄坏了吗？” Dean在地堡的另一边喊道。

“我不是Sam。” 来者是Castiel，Dean可以从那低得可笑的声音明显听出来。

Dean顿时停住脚步，脸色发白。眼前的Castiel看上去憔悴而疲惫，肩上背着一个行李袋，身上穿着Dean的皮夹克。他慢吞吞地走下楼梯，动作僵硬却气场强大。那一刻，Dean意识到自己是如此地想念他。

“Cas？是你吗？” 这是唯一一句到了他嘴边而没被吞下去的话。

“我来这里取回我的私人物品，”Castiel皱起了眉头，“为什么你身上沾满了灰尘和油污？”

“我刚刚在树林里，然后我去了车库修车，”Dean尴尬地揉了揉后颈，“我买了一辆1971年的别克Gran Sport，我想把它修好......呃......然后它漆成黄色，但我还没决定。这是一辆非常有男子气概的车，如果把它弄得太娘炮就太可惜了。我相信它最初的颜色应该是黑色的，它停在Impala旁边会看起来很赞。你觉得呢？” Dean小心翼翼地抬头看向Castiel。

Castiel什么也没说时，Dean因为这种沉默咽了一口唾沫。对方无声的反应从未使他感到如此不舒服过。他通常知道Castiel在想什么，所以这从来没有真正困扰过他。但现在他什么都不知道。此时的Castiel看上去冷漠而疏离。他有一张天使的面孔，迷人的那种，现在却像圣诞树顶上天使装饰品一样空洞。

“我该去收拾我的东西了。” Castiel朝通向自己房间的大厅走去。Dean心里一阵恐慌，赶忙拉住了对方。Dean不想把油弄到Castiel的皮夹克上，所以他紧紧抓住了Castiel的手。

“有什么事吗？” Castiel有点不耐烦。

“对不起。” Dean松开了手，Castiel觉得手指上蹭到了什么粘乎乎的东西，“只是机油而已，老兄，它不会杀了你，”

Castiel不可置信地瞪着他的脏手。

“Dean，我——”

“我讨厌你的上一辆车。”Dean气急败坏地开口。

“什么？”

“它真的很丑，驾驶它的感觉更糟糕。引擎糟透了，马力太低，开起来一点都不爽。开着它上路简直是踏上了见鬼的皮条客之旅。” Dean耸了耸肩。

“你为什么现在说起这些？” Castiel皱起眉头，既困惑又愤怒，他还挺喜欢那辆车的。Castiel没有意识到自己被Dean打乱了计划，停下了回房间的脚步。

“你喜欢黄色的车吗？”Dean没有理会，反而抛出了一个问题。他知道自己看起来很绝望，很疯狂。他甚至已经在心里准备好把这个地堡封锁起来，只要能防止Castiel离开这里。

“Dean，你到底想说什么？” Cas眉头皱得更紧了。他低头看了看自己的手指，正准备在牛仔裤上擦手，又停了下来。Castiel抱怨了一声，怒视着Dean。

“给，”Dean把他刚才用过的抹布递给他，“你喜欢黄色的车吗？ 你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

“绿色。” 自然的颜色，生命的颜色，Dean眼睛的颜色，“你为什么问我这个？”

“你要我把别克漆成绿色吗？ 我可以选择荧光绿，它看起来会很棒。”Dean紧张地笑了笑，开始挠自己的前臂。

“为什么问我？” Castiel在Dean伤害自己的皮肤之前抓住了他的手，Dean默默感激这一点。

“Dean，到底怎么回事？ 我只是来拿我的东西，我要走了。我要坐的大巴4点就开了。”

“你喜欢坐大巴？”

“我更喜欢自己开车，但我的车几个月前就不见了。你为什么要说起这个？ 我不会呆在这里的，Dean。” 我真希望我回来的时候你不在。Castiel在心里叹了口气，朝他的房间走了几步。Dean又一次拉住他的手想要阻止他。

“别再这样了。”Castiel瞪着对方手指上的油污。

“不。” Dean拒绝松手。他知道他正在失去Castiel。Dean冲动地摸了把Castiel的下巴和脖子，把油渍故意涂抹到对方的皮肤上。

“现在闭嘴，听我说。” Dean深吸了一口气。Castiel正试图把自己弄干净。Dean知道如果不用肥皂，他永远也洗不掉油渍。

“我去拍卖会买了一辆别克车，除了我没人要她，因为她看起来像坨屎。但她实际上强大而美丽。我正在为你修理她，” Dean看到Castiel依旧保持沉默，叹了口气，“关于你的车，我撒谎了。Sam有试着去找，而我根本没有参与，我甚至不觉得有什么不对。” Dean耸了耸肩，盯着Castiel。 Castiel看上去似乎在准备逃跑，要么是因为他很惊讶，要么是因为他很生气。Dean无法确定。

“Dean，你为什么要告诉我这些？”Castiel的声音听起来很生气，没有一丝愉悦在里面。Dean又开始害怕了。

“因为我想让你和我们呆在一起，” Dean脱口而出，“我们想你了。我，我想你了。” Dean用他的眼睛望着对方，恳求道。他知道Castiel觉得他的眼睛很有吸引力。对Dean来说，亲口说出最后一句话实在太难了，那一直是他不允许自己去思考的事情。

“Dean——”Castiel摇了摇头。

“不。闭嘴。别走，至少在你把一切见鬼的事都想清楚之前，留下来吧。我们真的有100个房间，” Dean指了指大厅，“更重要的是，你在这里有自己的房间。”

“Dean——”Castiel又试了一次。

“你住在哪儿？”Dean决定用一个问题来搪塞他。

“什么？”Castiel皱起了眉头。

“你这些日子住在哪儿？ 我知道你第一次在外面的时候过得很艰难，那时候让你一个人离开是我的错。我还从来没有为此向你道歉过。” Dean扮了个鬼脸。

“Dean，那不是你的错。” Castiel的眼神变得柔和起来。Dean讨厌他总是不停地安慰他。

“那就是我的错。我在Gadreel这件事上做出了错误的判断，”Dean摇了摇头，“我太担心Sam了，竟然想都没想就把你踢出了地堡。我真是个糟糕的朋友。”

“我从来没有责怪过你。” Castiel耸了耸肩。

“我知道你不会。这并不意味着我不会责怪自己。”

一阵沉默，谁也没说什么。Castiel知道，他永远无法阻止Dean为自己无法控制的事情责怪自己。

“请和我们呆一会儿。你可以等我把你的别克车修完。Sam可以帮你弄些新身份证和社保号码来找工作，然后......然后......我也不知道，好吗？ 我只想让你留下来！”

“好吧。”

“什么‘好吧’？” Dean皱眉。

“这个词表示同意。”

“我知道它代表什么！” Dean做了个难看的鬼脸，“我只是……很惊讶我的话起作用了。”

“你让我留下来，” Castiel面无表情，“所以我会。” 他的表情缺乏温度，不知怎么的，Dean觉得自己是在强迫Castiel留下来。

他们就这样僵持地对视了很久，时间在那五分钟里变得漫长而沉闷。

“Cas？”

“怎么了，Dean？”

“我...”Dean咽了口唾沫，他心里很高兴Castiel能留下来，又忍不住感到内疚，“没什么……嗯……Sam之前准备点些中餐当晚饭……我......嗯......他才走几个小时，说是去怀俄明州办点事。”

“我知道。”

“什么？” Dean吃了一惊，困惑地歪着头。

“我说我知道。”

“我不是聋子，Cas。我问你是见鬼地怎么知道的。” Dean环抱起双臂。

“一个咒语。”Castiel耸了耸肩。

“然后呢。” Dean做了个继续的手势。

“他对我使用了追踪咒，我把他引到了怀俄明州。我猜他没有告诉你他去怀俄明干什么？”

Dean摇了摇头。

“我本来希望他会带你一起去，这样你们谁也不会发现我过来了。我知道你们俩会想办法留住我的。”

“看来我们真的很有魅力。” Dean调侃道。

”这不是我喜欢用的形容词。”Castiel揶揄道，Dean咧嘴一笑。

“用‘棒极了’来形容也不赖，”Dean尴尬地清了清嗓子，“我要…给Sam打个电话。他不会希望开车到怀俄明州才发现一无所获的。” Dean保持着面朝Castiel的姿势往后退了几步，确保Castiel不会直接跑上楼梯离开地堡。Castiel看到了他的举动，反而向厨房走去。Dean如释重负地叹了口气。

Castiel在那里站了一会儿，思考着他刚才做的事情。尽管他多次告诉自己，他已经足够强大，可以不用时时跟在温彻斯特兄弟身边，但当他看到Dean显然非常想念他时，他还是忍不住做出了让步。Dean很少会说心里话，除非内心真的有什么东西在折磨他。刚才Castiel看到Dean结结巴巴说不出话的时候，他真希望自己能够吻他一下，让他闭嘴，然后对他说无数次“好”。

Castiel试过让自己坚定。他甚至已经直接告诉Dean他不会留下来。但他如此软弱，如此可悲，总是这样过度依赖温彻斯特俩兄弟。他知道他已经可以开始自己的生活，却依旧想抛下自己过去几个月的生活回归旧日。兽医的工作证明他有能力做别的事情。孩子们喜欢他，同事虽然觉得他和动物们在一起的时候感觉有点违和，但却意外的很可爱，动物们很喜欢他。他挣的钱也足够维持他在人间的生活。

他明明马上就能成为一个独立的人了。他离这个目标那么近，可是他知道他讨厌这样，他也因此讨厌自己。猎魔是他的生活，快乐与否并不重要。和温彻斯特俩兄弟绑定在一起就是他的生活。他曾经在自己的风衣里放了一张他们的照片，当他第一次成为人类的时候，他把它弄丢了。现在，他又在钱包里放了一张他们的新照片。这张照片是一次猎魔前拍的：兄弟俩坐在一张桌子旁，桌上放着一个披萨盒和几瓶啤酒。他们在笑他说的话。Sam用手捂住嘴，努力不笑出声，怕把嘴里的食物喷出来。而Dean捂着肚子，一边笑一边后仰着头。他太喜欢那张照片了，或许这是种病态。

总之现在，他又回到了起点。在接下来的几周里，Dean会在他周围表现得彬彬有礼，然后一些事情会触发对方的情绪，然后Dean又会恢复恶劣的态度，甚至完全忽视他。Castiel怀念自己还有荣光的时候，那样他就能在地堡发挥更大的作用，Dean会更开心，Castiel也有能力可以摒弃这副躯壳里翻涌着的情绪。他有时也会无比想念自己的翅膀，但他没有办法恢复它们。Metatron在夺走他的荣光时，已经烧毁了他的羽毛。

Castiel叹了口气，回到了自己的房间。他先试着洗掉手上的油污，花在这上面的时间太长了，他一点也不喜欢这个过程。然后他又用湿毛巾去擦下巴和脖子上的污渍。他的皮肤在粗暴的清洗之后变得柔嫩、泛红。但至少在毛巾的辅助下，这个过程能快一些。Castiel在确认他已经清除了皮肤上所有的油渍后，打开了他的行李袋。这是他在怀俄明州的全部家当。他从来没有真正打开过行李。

真可悲。他真的太可悲了。甚至都不能离温家兄弟太远。 就在不到一天前，他还向自己保证永远不会再回到这种生活中来。看看他才走了多远。Castiel都已经准备好自己的生活了。 他有一套公寓，一份工作，一个朋友，但是这些都不能阻止他重新回到猎魔的生活。

他在心里对着自己咆哮，一拳头砸在了旁边的墙上。他记得有一次他在这堵墙上几乎把指关节弄断了。Castiel停下来，看着自己的手。他干燥的指关节上有一些疤痕。那里的皮肤比较苍白。Castiel想起了Sam给自己包扎伤口时对方眼中的怜悯。他记得当时自己被那种眼光激怒了。他不想被人怜悯。

他曾经是一个强大的天使。他到底怎么了？为什么他的兄弟姐妹们要将他抛弃在地球上呢？ Dean说过，在他杀了Amara之后，天使们出现了。天使们治愈了他们，然后把他们扔进了地堡。他记得自己在Dean身边醒来，以为自己已经死了。

【past】

“这是天堂吗？” Castiel喊道，并非有意那么大声。他听见旁边有人发出了一阵窃笑，转头就看见Dean躺在他身边。当他看见Sam也躺在同一张床上时，他清醒过来。他们三个没有理由在Castiel的天堂里同睡一张床。他马上问了Dean这件事。

“不，这里是地堡。为什么你见鬼地会认为这里是天堂？ 你没事吧，伙计？” Dean挪了挪身子，一只手按在Castiel的额头上。

“不，我一点也不好，”Castiel一巴掌甩开了他的手，“我感觉自己要死了。”

“我也一样。我几分钟前就醒了，疼得睡不着，”Dean呻吟着躺在床上，“天哪……宿醉和这玩意儿比起来，简直是小巫见大巫......我真希望我能像Sam一样，直接睡一觉就好了。”

“Sam？”Castiel伸长脖子，看到这个巨人与他们挤在在一张床上。他们居然没有掉下去，真是个奇迹，“我们为什么都在这里？”

“我不知道。那些该死的天使干的。不是说你，Cas。我指其他那些。” Dean耸了耸肩。

“我不再是天使了。”Castiel低声说，他感觉不到荣光带来的力量，更感觉不到自己本就支离破碎的翅膀。

“我知道，Cas。” Dean小声回答，想起了地上残破翅膀的焦痕。

“但是你现在和我们在一起，我们会照顾你这个人类蠢蛋。” Dean开玩笑地说。

Dean看上去是那么自信。Castiel敢说，Dean甚至这份任务感到自豪。Castiel立刻就认为Dean看自己就像他在年轻的时候看Sam一样。一份工作，一个家人，一个他还比较喜欢的讨厌鬼之类的。

这对于Castiel来说已经足够了， 直到他遇到灯神， 然后......从那以后， 一切都走下坡路了。Castiel决定不打开他的行李袋， 转而开始把房间里的其他东西装在一个额外的行李袋里。

_____________________

Dean敲了敲Castiel的门，冲了进来。

“嘿，Castiel，我做了汉堡给你——他妈的怎么了？” Dean停下脚步，没有靠近Castiel。

Castiel呆住了。他转过身，手里还拿着几件衬衫。

“你为什么要收拾东西？”Dean几乎叫出声来。他瞥了眼床上令人讨厌的行李袋，愤怒地看向Castiel。

“我还是不能留下来，”Castiel低头看着自己的脚尖，双手紧紧抓住手中的衬衫，“我很抱歉，Dean。”

“你不能走。Dean摇了摇头，走到床边的行李袋前，“除非你和我决斗。” Dean推开Castiel，直接一屁股坐到Castiel正在收拾的行李袋上。他双臂交叉在胸前，瞪着Castiel。

“Dean——”Castiel吃了一惊，Dean举起一只手打断了他要说的话。

“你为什么又要离开我？”Dean本不想说“我”，但这招很管用，Castiel闻言立刻睁大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说不出话来。

“Dean，我只是……Dean，我向自己保证过我能做到。”Castiel拒绝看Dean的脸。

“给我一个解释，Cas。我不会读心术。”

“有一段时间我有能力这样做。”Castiel把手中的衬衫扔在床上，然后坐在Dean旁边，Dean依旧坐在那个行李袋上。

“是啊，我们先不提那个，好吗？” Dean把手搭上Castiel的手肘。Castiel抬头看着Dean，慢慢地决定了他接下来要说的话。

“好吧。”Castiel点点头。

“行了，”Dean捏了捏对方的肩膀，“你继续说。”

“我......其实也不想走的。”Castiel盯着两脚之间的空隙。

“好，那就这么定了，”Dean拍手说，“你不能走。” Castiel因为对方的专横呻吟了一声。

“Dean，我回来是因为我准备搬进一套公寓，我想先收拾我的东西。”Castiel恼怒地直视对方的眼睛。

“什么？” Dean从他的位置上站起来，呆呆地看着那个行李袋，“你这是什么意思？”

“我和Suzy一起工作，她在怀俄明州拥有一家兽医诊所。我是她的助手。两个月前她要我回这里一趟，但我拒绝了。我工作了足够长的时间，才能供得起一套一居室的公寓，”Castiel一口气说完了这些话，然后停顿了几秒钟，“这家诊所接收了很多情况危急的流浪动物。Suzy试图照顾他们。她是个好人。”

"行啊，如果Suzy真的那么好，也许你应该回到她身边去！ "Dean喊道，站了起来。

“你想要我走吗？” Castiel小心翼翼地问道。他对Dean的反应感到困惑。

Dean凶狠地盯着Castiel。不是普通的紧皱眉头，而是用一种带着审视的目光看着自己，夹杂着压抑的愤怒，这是Dean的特点。Castiel几个月来第一次直接回望了过去，将自己的感情暴露在对方眼前。他想让Dean看到他接受对方提议时的痛苦挣扎。他想让Dean看到他的软弱。Dean吞咽了一口唾沫了，他向后退一步，闭上眼睛，慢慢地摇了摇头。

“不，我不想让你走，” Dean再次摇了摇头，“来吧，我给我们做了几个芝士汉堡。”Dean最后什么也没说就离开了房间。他想着Castiel能跟上他，他等到了。

他们在桌旁坐下，吃了几个汉堡，喝了几杯啤酒。紧张的寂静。Dean叹了口气，把手机扔在桌子上。

“你这段日子都和兽医一起工作？”Dean问道，“我们俩在炼狱的时候，Sam就在和一个兽医约会。”Dean会提起Sam的前女友完全只是为了打探Castiel有没有和对方发展出工作之外的关系。

“我确实和她一起工作，那是一份令人困惑的工作。” Castiel低头看着他吃了一半的汉堡，耸了耸肩，完全没有注意到Dean话里的言外之意。

“为什么这么说？” Dean继续问道，他已经觉得轻松了很多。

“我怨恨因为失去荣光而变得无能的自己。我好久没有感到这么虚弱了，Dean，”Castiel抬头看着他，“动物们在我身边受苦，我却无能为力。他们不生病的时候，一切都很好。那时我真的很喜欢和他们在一起。” Castiel挤出一个笑容，“我为什么会在喜欢这份工作和完全讨厌它之间动摇？”

Dean沉默了一会儿。

“你刚才用一个问题描述了生活，伙计。” Dean抓起一瓶啤酒，大口大口地灌了下去。Castiel一想到自己现在的生活变成了什么样子就感到无比沮丧。

Dean没有理会他那沮丧的目光。

___________________

Sam带着晚饭回来了，他打包了Castiel最喜欢的泰国餐厅的外卖来庆祝。他带着灿烂的笑容走了进来，却看到Castiel那副像是有人残忍杀害他的小狗的表情。Sam愣了一下之后，然后再次挂上笑容走过去拥抱了对方。

“Sam，请你松开，”Castiel咳嗽起来，“我的肺快不能正常扩张了。”

“哦！对不起。” Sam带着羞怯的微笑放开了他，他非常清楚自己在做什么，“Cas，真很高兴你回来了！ 我们很想你，伙计，” 当Castiel笑着耸了耸肩时，Sam的笑容更灿烂了，“Dean一直在研究那些符文。” Castiel闻言抬起头，脸上带着压抑不住的好奇和惊讶丝。

“我觉得他几乎完成了我们之前想做的事情......嗯，你知道的。"Sam轻松地耸了耸肩，不想让Castiel感到不舒服。

“为什么？他没有理由这样做吗？” Castiel习惯性地皱着眉头问道。

“他需要在地堡外找点事做。不然可能会像个隐士一样在这里腐烂。” Sam意识到他刚才说了什么，马上装出一副漫不经心的样子。他不想让Castiel知道Dean因为对方的离开过得很悲惨。Sam了解Dean，他确信Castiel几乎什么都不知道。

“隐士？为什么Dean会是一个隐士？” Castiel歪了歪脑袋。Sam意识到他目光里的锐利，咽了一口唾沫。

“他更该被比作游牧者，而不是隐士。Sam，发生了什么？你好像不太舒服。”

“没什么事。”Sam把垂到眼前的头发拨开，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。Castiel瞪着对方，直到Sam投降。

“只是...” Castiel摆出一副威胁的姿态。Sam叹了口气。

“Dean拒绝离开地堡去猎魔或做任何事，就为了不错过你。如果你回来，他就会想方设法把你留在这里。”Sam有点后悔自己透露了这么多。

“好吧，” Castiel点了点头，看上去和Sam拥抱他之前一样沮丧，“这么说……这一切都是他计划好的了？” 他想要转身就走，“谢谢你告诉我，Sam。”

“等等，Cas！” Sam想去追他，但Castiel不理会他的声音，动作机械地走开了。

Castiel回到自己的房间，砰地一声关上了门。他踢掉床上的行李袋，开始喘不过气来。他坐在地板上，膝盖抵着胸口。Dean只是想盯着自己，他根本不完全信任自己。Dean到底想要什么？ 他显然不把他当作家人。Dean肯定只是想让他呆在地堡里，作为个人的某种战利品。对方把一个失去翅膀的混蛋留在视线内，仅仅是为了他万一神奇地恢复力量，就能再次成为他们手中有用的工具。

____________________________

“Dean！Sam！” Castiel在睡梦中尖叫，“你们在哪里？”Castiel紧紧抓住床单，大声喊着，“Dean！Sam！”

Sam是第一个被惊醒的人。他光着脚跑向Castiel的卧室，迟疑地停在门口，不知道该怎么办。几秒钟后，Dean也来了，他们都露出担心的神情。

“我觉得他在做噩梦。”Sam低声说，不敢开门。

“还用你说？”Dean发出嘶嘶声，“我们进去叫醒他吧。”Dean朝门口走了几步，然后听到一声急促的喘息，他愣住了。

“他已经醒了。”Sam喃喃道。Dean点点头，他选择保持沉默，把耳朵贴在门上。

他们像陌生人一样站在自己的房子里，随时准备冲进房间，以防发生什么事。如果是在另一种情况下，看到Sam光着脚穿着睡衣，头发凌乱地束成一个丸子，Dean把耳朵贴在门上，头发凌乱，只穿着他最旧的一件四角裤和一件t恤，那可能会有点滑稽。Dean闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，这时他听到Castiel在低声说话。

“我在地堡里。这不是地狱，这不是炼狱，这不是天堂。我在地堡里，”Castiel如同念咒语一样一遍又一遍地重复着，“Sam和Dean都很好。我没做错什么。一切都很好。我在地堡里。这不是地狱，这不是炼狱，也不是天堂。”

Dean紧握着门把手，指节发白。当Sam走过去，碰到他手的时候，Dean吓了一跳。他甚至不记得自己是什么时候抓住门把手的了。Sam轻轻地把Dean推到厨房。Dean没有反抗。他们在桌子旁坐下来默不作声，直到Dean打破了沉默。

“我要和他谈谈。”Dean悄声说，僵硬地站了起来。

“你确定？这个话题听上去很沉重，” Sam扬了扬眉毛，“遇到这种问题，我们除了自己调节之外，根本不知道如何应对，更没有安慰别人的任何经验。我们不能只是进去拍拍他的背，就像他是一只小狗一样。”

“我知道，”Dean死死地盯着自己握紧的拳头，“这不是他第一次做噩梦。我又不是没见过他这样。”

“你想说在汽车旅馆的那一次吗？” Sam问道。

“你说什么？” Dean尽量不让自己显得紧张。他确信Sam没有看见他和Castiel睡在一张床上，也不该看见他在Castiel睡觉时搂了对方。

“嗯......在汽车旅馆......Castiel离开的前一天晚上。”Sam舔了舔他的嘴唇，Dean立刻意识到他很紧张。

“你应该睡着了。” Dean声音嘶哑，试图掩饰自己因愤怒和羞愧而脸红，但他失败了。

“我怎么就不该醒过来了？”Sam小声怼了回去，就像声音再大点Castiel就会听到他的声音一样，“我当时以为Castiel有危险，所以就醒了过来，” Sam撇了撇嘴，“你不是这里唯一一个担心他的人！”

“我知道！ 我只是想和他谈谈，好吗？ 但不是现在，我们得让他先在地堡里安顿下来。”Dean站了起来，Sam也跟着站了起来。

“我同意，他现在太紧张了。我们应该给他一些空间，但也不能太多。”Sam和Dean达成了共识。

  
  


_____________

一个星期以来，Castiel一直躲着这对兄弟。 他们之间的互动很和谐，也没有起任何冲突，但气氛依旧十分紧张。Dean试图说服Castiel陪他到外面检查树林里的符文。Castiel拒绝了，说他已经检查过了，并且为Dean的工作感到骄傲。他拍了拍Dean的背就逃走了。Sam试着跟上Castiel一起去外面慢跑。可惜他运气不佳。Castiel在凌晨4点左右就起床，自己一个人出门跑步了。

星期天，Dean终于受不了了。他在早上有一次尝试让Castiel和他一起巡视树林，后来又问他是否想看看车，Castiel无一例外都拒绝了他。Dean觉得自己再也无法忍受这样子的对方了。他修完车，然后和Sam一起吃午饭 (因为Castiel已经独自吃过了)。午饭后，Sam打破了沉默。

“不要鲁莽行事。”

“你在说什么？ 我什么也没做。” Dean撅起嘴唇，仿佛Sam侮辱了他一样。

“你又在抓你的胳膊了，Dean，”Sam指着Dean前臂上被挠红的皮肤，“你已经好几年没这么做了。很明显你很紧张。” Dean瞪了一眼Sam，Sam叹了口气。

“你可能又在计划一些非常愚蠢的事情。”

Dean站起来把椅子踢回原来的位置，Sam呻吟起来。

“Dean！ 拜托对他温柔一点。”

“老天！ Sammy！” Dean翻了个白眼，“我只是要去洗个澡！” 他想要摆脱满身的污垢和机油，决定去洗个澡。

于是他慢悠悠地享受沐浴的时光，最后给自己换了身衣服。可能是时候准备晚餐了，他已经厌倦了吃三明治或叫外卖。Dean需要在自己强加的休息时间里忙起来。他们不敢告诉Castiel他们是为了他的缘故才抽出空闲时间的。Dean甚至已经可以看到Castiel站起来，离开地堡去猎魔，结果让自己惨遭不测。这是一个可怕的想法，而兄弟俩都决定不惜一切代价阻止它成为现实。

Dean走进厨房，却发现Castiel正在橱柜里找东西。Castiel可能正准备把食物带到房间一个人吃晚饭。一想到对方觉得这样就可以轻易避开自己，愤怒的浪潮很快就在Dean身体里翻腾起来。他确保自己的脚步尽可能地嘈杂到让对方听见。Castiel听到Dean进来，立刻停下了继续翻橱柜的动作。他收回手，低头看着地板。

“我们需要谈谈，”Dean打破了沉默，“Cas？” Dean温和地问道。当Castiel试图离开时，他不得不抓住对方的手臂。

“嘿，别再躲我了，你听见了吗？” Dean喊道，用手指着他的脸。

“你到底在乎什么，Dean？”Castiel愤怒地说，“你又不怎么喜欢我，至少不够让你想把我留下！”Castiel强迫Dean松开他的手臂，“我敢打赌，你肯定等不及我再次离开了！”

“那不是真的，我们都知道这是狗屎，Cas。我得告诉你多少次你是我的家人？” Dean把Castiel的胳膊抓得更紧了。

“不用多说了，我根本不相信你！” Castiel粗暴地把Dean的手从他的手臂上扯开，“你只有在需要我去猎魔或者救你弟弟的时候才把我留在身边。”

Dean受够了。他向后推搡着Castiel，直到对方的后背撞到了冰箱门上。他把一只胳膊压在Castiel的脖子附近，不会碍着呼吸，但又能威胁到对方。他的另一只手也紧紧抓住对方的大手臂。Castiel像被困在笼子里的动物一样挣扎着。Dean又一次用胳膊把他推回到冰箱前。Castiel喘着气，皱着眉头看着Dean。

“Cas，你到底怎么了？” Dean问道。

“没什么，Dean，让我走。” Castiel狠狠地瞪着Dean，如果目光能杀人，那么Dean已经是个死人了。

“没有？你现在告诉我一切都好？ 所以那个因为觉得自己需要远离我和Sam，这些日子都表现得像个白痴的人不是你？” Dean用前臂更用力地把Castiel按在冰箱门上，“你到底怎么想的？ 你想要就这样离开我们？ 还是你认为你不知怎么地，会把我们置于危险之中？” Dean等着Castiel说点什么，然后缓和了一些审讯般的语气。Sam告诉他要温柔，但他却反其道而行之。

“我知道你一直在做噩梦，梦到我们再次被困在地狱里，” 他稍稍放轻了对Castiel的钳制，“不知怎么的，你那该死的潜意识认为，如果再发生这种事，那就是你的错。”

“不是那样的，Dean。我已经学会了面对这样的事实：我们三个人过着一种悲剧式的生活。如果再有什么事发生在我们身上......没有荣光的我，也字面意思地没有尊严，只能被迫视而不见。”

Castiel吞咽了一下。

“我知道这样的我对你们没有任何用处。”

“Cas...” Dean看到Castiel移开视线想要躲避自己的目光，他停了下来

“别说了，Dean。”Castiel喃喃。

“你知道吗，”Dean用柔和的声音开始说，“第一次我让你呆在地堡里的时候......你对我皱起了眉头。Dean清了清嗓子，“起初，我以为你是在叫我滚开，但现在我明白了，这是一种困惑。你不知道没有魔力的你在我们眼里还能是什么，” Dean的眼神里失去了愤怒，增添了几抹柔情，“也许我之前没能搞明白你那古老的大脑里在想些什么，就因为那些天使和阿玛拉的狗屁。我真的很抱歉，Cas。”

Dean等了很长时间，等Castiel说点什么。他真的等了很久。他抓着Castiel手臂的力道变得越来越松，仿佛他的肌肉也无法忍受给对方带去更多伤害的想法。他想抱着Castiel，永远不让他离开。Castiel是一个如此奇怪的生物，一方面他是一个神圣的战士，他脑袋里如何杀死怪物的知识比所有人类的知识储备加起来还要多，而另一方面，他却是一个对蜜蜂、诗歌和睡裤感兴趣的人。Dean只知道现在，就在这一秒，他想把Castiel抱在胸前，把下巴靠在对方凌乱的头发上，让Castiel感到安全和被爱。

“我叫你留下来的时候，你为什么皱着眉头？” Dean低声说，并没有真的去做他想做的事。

“没人在乎我，Dean，”Castiel皱了皱鼻子，“天使们一句话也没说就离开了我。当我向他们祈祷寻求帮助的时候......” 他犹豫了一下，“......Remiel找到我，告诉我没有人能帮我，也没有人想帮我，” Castiel叹了口气，又重复了一遍，“没人在乎我，Dean。”

“我在乎。” Dean下意识地抓紧了Castiel。

“不，你没有。”Castiel再次挣扎了起来，Dean紧张起来。

“Cas——”Dean再次试图说些什么。

“闭嘴，Dean！ 你只是想让我感觉好点，这太荒谬了，” Castiel厉声对他说，他的眼睛里闪烁着未落的泪花，“你根本不在乎我！ 你会这么想只是因为我曾经对你有用过，”Castiel深吸了一口气，“都是人性把我的大脑逼到了这种脆弱和破碎的状态！ 当我还有荣光的时候，我完全可以不用像人类一样感受那么多！” Castiel喊道，“现在，我比之前任何时候都更明白——我理应去死。”

Dean松开了Castiel，微微放下胳膊，但没有完全放下。

“Cas——”

“我应该已经死了才对，Dean！” Castiel喊道，“作为一个天使，我所做的决定从来没有像现在这样伤人。” Castiel停了下来，抬头看着天花板。Dean想知道他是不是又在研究颜色了。

“我是一个可悲的被人所唾弃的劣质天使。我从来没有成就过什么好事。”

“你确实做了一些好事。” Dean低声说，他低头闭上眼，将双手放在Castiel的肩膀上，整个人把对方压在冰箱上，不再像之前勒着Castiel的脖子。

“是什么，Dean？” Castiel痛苦地咆哮着，“你能列出一件好事么。”

“你救了我。”Dean抬头看着Castiel。这不是他第一次这么说了。事实上，这是第二次，但这次有些不同。

注意到Dean的眼睛，Castiel深吸了一口气。Dean没有哭，但他的眼眶红红的，眼角上还挂着一滴小小的泪珠。Castiel想用拇指在眼泪掉下来之前接住它。

Dean眨了眨眼，眼泪掉了下来。Castiel没有意识到自己的动作，但他很高兴自己的拇指总算把眼泪接住了。Dean叹了口气，闭上眼睛，把脸颊贴在Castiel的手心里。Castiel僵住了，但他没有因为害怕做错事而把手拿开。他最后没有动，因为他实在太怀念Dean柔软的皮肤贴在他粗糙的手掌上的感觉了。

“你使用治愈能力的时候......” Dean犹豫了一下，“真的需要像这样触摸我的脸吗？” Dean睁开眼睛，有些不好意思地看着Castiel。Dean慢慢地伸出手，握上Castiel的手不让对方逃离。

“我......等等。为什么这么问？” Castiel被弄糊涂了。他不明白Dean在说什么，也不明白为什么。

“我花了一段时间才明白，天使并不需要太多身体接触就能使用治愈能力。我看到其他的天使只是打个响指或者把手悬在伤口上方。” Dean抬起头，把Castiel的手从脸上移开。他需要集中注意力说出下一句话。

“你总是这样触碰我的脸，为什么？”

“我——”Castiel试图找到一个答案，他似乎因为喉咙的梗塞已经说不出话了。Dean没有等他给出答案，因为他已经知道了。Castiel早在在灯神梦境之前就已经爱上了他。

“我以为你的……” Dean清了清嗓子，“感情。他的语气听起来有点厌恶，就像他讨厌这个词一样。Castiel对这个想法感到好笑。

“别说话，伙计。我在这里和你推心置腹。这种事只有在行星排成一线的时候才会发生。”

“行星没有——”

“我说了闭嘴，不是吗？” Dean抬起眉毛，朝Castiel咧嘴一笑。Castiel明白这是个玩笑，于是轻轻地笑了笑。Dean忍不住盯着对方温柔的笑容，心里暗自庆幸自己做到了这一点。

“我想说的是......我很抱歉，听到了吗？”

Castiel歪了歪脑袋。

“为了什么？”

“你要我说出来吗？”看见Castiel皱起眉，Dean叹了口气，想着长痛不如短痛，飞快地说了下去，“我很抱歉之前告诉你你的感觉不是真的。你可以去感受你想要的任何东西，不管它有多奇怪。”

“奇怪？” Castiel问，Dean僵住了，连忙紧张地想找出一个救命的借口。

“这个地堡里的一切都很奇怪，不要表现出被冒犯或惊讶的样子。”Dean深吸了一口气，把头靠在Castiel的肩上。他决定继续道歉。这感觉就像在和一位父亲忏悔。

“我很抱歉喝醉了酒并试图强奸你。” 当他这样说的时候，这听起来非常愚蠢和可怕，但Dean知道，在某种意义上，这的确是事实。

“Dean，那——”

“闭嘴，Cas，” Dean有些激动，“我在乎你。你是我最好的朋友，Cas，” Dean抬起头，“见鬼的！ 你是我的家人。你状态那么糟糕，我当然会担心。无论如何我都会让你重新振作起来。你之前拯救了我，修好了我的身体和灵魂，我现在也会帮你搞定一切的，伙计。”

Castiel闭上了眼睛。一听到“朋友”这个词，他就不由得畏缩起来，但他猜想这总比什么也没有好。

“你不需要做任何事情。”Castiel抱怨道。

“但我想。” Dean看着Castiel。从对方的皱眉判断，他似乎一点也不相信自己的话。

“你不相信我，是不是？” Dean叹了口气，不假思索地用指尖抚摸上Castiel的脸颊。Castiel已经有一段时间没刮胡子了，几滴泪珠都留在了他的胡茬上。Dean讨厌看到那些眼泪。

Dean犹豫了一下，他停下手中的动作，重新评估到底发生了什么。他不知道如何继续下去。没错，他想帮助Castiel，但他不知道从哪里开始。他也不知道接下来要做什么。Dean发现自己盯着对方的嘴唇，等着Castiel说点什么。至少，Castiel已经不再惊慌失措，不再试图把自己推开。

“Cas，你一直是一个特别棒的朋友。你经常帮助我解决我的问题，我以前从没意识到你也有自己的心魔。你需要我的时候，我却不在那里，我很抱歉我没有在那里。我猜你可能希望你从来没有把我从地狱里拉出来。” Dean眼睛湿润了，但他挤出了一个笑容。

“我不需要你的道歉或感谢。” Castiel抬起头，明亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着真诚和泪水。他记得他对Sam大吼大叫，说他多么希望自己从来没有把Dean从地狱里救出来。

“你值得被拯救。”Castiel像是在对自己说，他意识到不管发生什么，Dean注定会成为拯救世界的义人。

“你也应该被拯救，Cas。” Dean低声说，目光一直观察着对方脸上的表情变化。Castiel很困惑、悲伤、充满希望、惊讶和快乐，但最重要的是，他看上去很震惊。他的脸上没有什么表情，但Dean知道怎么解读对方的眼睛。

“去他妈的。” Dean吻了Castiel。

Castiel喘着气，闭上了眼睛。他能通过嘴唇感觉到Dean在颤抖。Castiel猜想他自己也在发抖，他攥拳紧紧抓住了Dean的衬衫。Dean用双手捧着他的脸，温柔地把Castiel按在原地。他小心翼翼地触碰对方的方式仿佛他害怕Castiel会感到被强迫似的。Dean没有怎么动，Castiel觉得Dean太小心了，完全是在把他当易碎品对待。

Castiel松开手，又把Dean拉近一些，更用力地回吻了他。Dean如释重负地松了口气。Castiel对着这个吻笑了笑，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。Dean也笑了，但他突然后退了半步。

“这太奇怪了。”Dean撅起嘴唇，用一只手揉了揉脸。

“我——对不起，Dean，”Castiel立刻小声道歉，“我不应该——”

“不，不是说这个。” Dean得意地笑着，Castiel困惑地歪着头。他的一头乱发，他的皱眉，他的蓝色大眼睛，还有他无意识地撅嘴，看起来都异常可爱。Dean对自己用来形容对方的词逗乐了。

“我从来没有吻过留胡子的人。” Dean用拇指擦了擦脸颊，一阵轻柔的摩擦声打破了他们之间的沉默。

“但是我们以前吻过。”他的眉头皱得更紧了，Dean翻了个白眼。

“行吧，但那一次我喝得太醉了。”

“在那之前我吻过你。”

“我想你又该闭嘴了。” Dean咧嘴一笑，吻了吻他的额头。Castiel闭上眼睛，叹了口气。Dean轻轻地在对方眼皮上吻了两下，知道它们可能因为先前的哭泣而感到疼痛。他把一个温柔的吻送到Castiel的嘴唇上，但是Castiel不满足这个简单的吻，追逐起了他的嘴唇。

“哇，放轻松——”Dean没能说完这句话，因为Castiel不肯松开他的嘴唇。

Castiel终于后退了，Dean的额头抵在Castiel的额头上。他仍然用双手摸着对方的脸颊。Castiel在Dean的手心上吻了一下，Dean有点吃惊。他现在心里充斥了一种类似于尴尬和幸福，他甚至不确定自己现在该是什么感觉。他只知道一切都好了，但他面上依旧不动声色。

“怎么了？” Castiel后退一步。他眨了两下眼睛，尽量让自己不要再次恐慌。

“Cas......老兄。Dean深吸了一口气。Castiel感到恐惧笼罩着他的四肢。一种冰冷的感觉使他窒息。

“很抱歉，但是......” Dean叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。他用手掌搓着脸，看着Castiel。

“你需要刮胡子了，我这里可受了重伤，伙计。” Dean笑了——他得意洋洋地对Castiel咧嘴一笑。很明显，他就知道Castiel会往不好的方面想。

“Dean……”

“怎么了，Cas？” Dean笑得那么厉害，眼角都挤出了细纹。Castiel平静地深吸了一口气，整个人放松下来。

“我要杀了你。”

“你才不会呢！” Dean用他能办到的的最诱人的方式眨了眨眼睛。Castiel脸红了，Dean再次把Castiel推到冰箱上，趁Castiel还没反应过来就跑开了。

“Dean！Dean！” Castiel追了出去。

“借过，Sammy！”Dean在大厅里从Sam身边挤了过去。

“回来，Dean！”Castiel推开了Sam， 把Sam摔在了地上，“对不起，Sam。Dean！” Castiel一直追着Dean跑回他的卧室。Castiel没有让Dean关门，而是直接把他扑倒在床上。Dean歇斯底里地大笑起来，试图与Castiel搏斗。两个人笑作一团。Dean非常激动，Castiel也笑得特别厉害，他的牙龈都露出来了。

“现在干什么，天使？Dean朝Castiel咧嘴一笑，Castiel扬起了眉毛。

“好吧，我必须想个办法让你表现出对我的尊重。” Castiel站起来关上门。Dean用胳膊肘撑起身子看着他。

“听说我的胡子是一种折磨。”

“哦，没错，任何人都不应该遭受这种痛苦。” Dean笑着揶揄道。Castiel慢慢地跨在Dean身上，忍不住朝他笑了笑。尽管他很兴奋，但这对他来说是件新鲜事。

“闭嘴，Dean。”Castiel低头看着Dean的衬衫，尴尬地咽了口唾沫。Dean轻轻地抬起手，抚摸着Castiel的脸颊。他仰起脸，不知所措的蓝眼睛撞进了一片温暖的绿色。

“让我闭嘴。” Dean又笑了。Castiel闻言立即按对方的要求做了，他温柔地吻了他一下，把手放在他的胸口上。Dean不敢相信他们此刻的举动是多么俗气，但他也毫不在乎。

就在这时，Sam敲了敲Dean的门，走了进来。

“伙计，你们刚刚怎么——哦，不！我很抱歉，伙计们！”   
Dean猛地坐起来，把Castiel推到床的另一边，Sam遮住了眼睛。

“没事，我现在就走。别管我，玩得开心点。” Sam摇了摇头走了出去，顺带关上了了身后的门。

“Sam！” Dean大喊，但他真的不知道如果Sam听到了，自己接下来要说什么。他看向Castiel， Castiel正带着震惊的表情盯着门。Dean不得不承认，他刚才生命中的五分钟是非常荒谬的，却带给了他如此出乎意料的快乐，他甚至不能把视线从Castiel身上移开。

Castiel缓缓转身，盯着他看。Dean笑起来，耸了耸肩表示歉意。Castiel皱起眉头，像猫一样把头歪向一边。他们开始都像青少年一样傻笑。

“这在你的梦里从来没有发生过，不是吗？” Dean问道，Castiel笑了。

“的确没有，但我想我们让Sam受到了精神创伤。”Castiel开玩笑说。

“那......”Dean低头看着自己的鞋子笑了笑，觉得自己的脸颊涨红了，“我们有足够的时间继续折磨他。”

“怎么了？” Castiel问道，他的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，充满了不确定和恐惧。Dean默默地点头，俯下身来，在他的额头上轻轻一吻。

“没什么，” 他微笑着，用拇指抚摸起Castiel的脸颊，“我们有时间，Cas。”Dean向前倾了倾身子，带着犹豫的神情再一次吻了Castiel。

“我们有很多时间。” 他重复道，他需要时间来适应和Castiel的这段关系......他知道自己会爱上它的每一秒。

  
  


TBC


	18. Chapter 18

["Behind Blue Eyes" - The Who](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=21973247)

“所以......” Sam咬了一口三明治，嘴里咕哝道。

“所以什么？” Dean低头避开对方的视线，也咬了一大口三明治。

“我——” Sam从Castiel和Dean的肢体语言里只能看到尴尬，他不敢多说什么把气氛弄得更糟，“我找了部你们可能想看的电影。” 这两个人通常会紧挨着坐在椅子上，但现在Sam注意到Castiel坐得离Dean很远，甚至没有吃东西。

“哪一部？” Dean乐于在这种时候分散一下注意力。他不知道Castiel在想什么。他总觉得对方可能正在计划如何更有效地打包行李走人。

“《RED 2》 _（*《赤焰战场2》）_ 。” Sam回答。

“听起来像一个色情网站。” Dean扮了个鬼脸，喝了一大口啤酒。

“我说的是Bruce Willis主演的电影。”Sam翻了个白眼。他瞥了Castiel一眼，看见他终于开始吃东西了。

“你应该用这个开头。”Dean也翻了个白眼。他原本正要问Castiel，Sam却抢在他开口之前回答了自己。

“嘿，Cas！”Sam咧嘴一笑。“晚饭后想看电影吗？”

“当然。” Castiel笑着吃了起来。

兄弟俩交换了一个眼神，就都闭嘴了。Dean以修车为借口很快就跑路了，于是Sam提议Castiel和他一起去看看树林的符文，不出意料地拒绝了他。

__________________

昨天吃完饭之后(现在已经是凌晨2点了)，Castiel和温彻斯特兄弟俩一起看了一场电影。Sam在另外两个人身边似乎表现得有点不自在。毕竟不是所有人每天都能看到自己的兄弟亲吻一个男人的，更不用说对方亲吻的还是个堕天使了。

Dean让自己不去理会Sam的反应，试图把全部注意力放在电影上。但是大错特错地，他最后竟然直接在Sam的床上睡着了。当他醒来时，Castiel已经溜回了他的房间。

“你的鼾声比以前更响了。我可不想再和你同住一个房间。” Sam笑着揶揄道。

“闭嘴，Samantha。” 他朝Sam扔了一个枕头，Sam笑出了声。Dean突然想到了什么，赶紧环顾一下房间，发现了问题所在。

“呃...” 他脸红了，看向无人的椅子和上面孤零零的靠枕，“Cas去哪儿了？”

“回他的房间去了。他说他不想吵醒你。” Sam耸了耸肩，掩饰着那份没适应过来的不自在。他从床上站起来，抓起Castiel放在椅子上的枕头放回原处，然后看了Dean一眼。这个眼神通常代表一个无声的提议：嘿，你想谈谈吗？

“好了，那就晚安了。” Dean在对方继续歪着头试图用狗狗眼看他之前就夺门而出。他意识到自己不由自主地来到了Castiel的卧室门口。他没有敲门，慌慌张张地跑回了自己的卧室。

事情变得很尴尬。现在的生活很奇怪。他的表现很奇怪。Castiel的反应也是。Sam都能算是他们中最正常的一个了。Dean盯着墙壁，似乎它能给他一些答案。 **_他和Castiel之间又出了什么问题？ Castiel生他的气了吗？_ ** 或许他应该好好地走到对方面前和他再谈一谈，但Dean真的不擅长这种话题。他讨厌把那些话题摆在台面上，因为它们实在是太尴尬了。是啊，一切都变得很尴尬。

Dean甚至不知道对方在灯神之梦中到底发生了什么。面对这个话题，Castiel只会耸耸肩，从未向他描述过具体的细节。 **_如果灯神让Castiel相信了什么可怕的事情怎么办？如果灯神利用了Castiel怎么办？_ ** 他在心里默默祈祷Castiel在灯神那里得到了好的对待。所以Castiel到底想从Dean那里得到什么？Dean在床上躺了好几个小时，脑子里想着最坏的情况。他必须和Castiel谈灯神的事，而不是他们的感受。 **_没错，先搞定怪物，后谈感受。_ **

早餐后，他就一直各种明示暗示，直到Castiel抱怨地叹了口气，眼神仿佛是在看一个孩子。

“Dean......那个梦境不像记忆那么真实。”Castiel翻了个白眼，继续洗刷着手中的碗。他们一般轮流洗碗，这次刚好轮到他。Dean主动提出要帮忙，让自己有机会和Castiel独处。

“什么意思？” Dean皱起眉头，没有完全理解对方想表达什么。

“这意味着......” Castiel叹了口气，“虽然感觉像是在里面过了很多年......但一切都不像是真实发生的事。” Castiel看到Dean困惑地眉毛。

“你昨晚做了什么梦，Dean？”

“什么？”

“回答我的问题。我曾被设计成能跨越精神层面的不朽存在。在某些领域上我还是懂一点的。” Castiel笑着递给他一个湿盘子，让Dean把它放在碗碟架上晾着。

“嗯......我不太记得了。” Dean耸了耸肩。

“没错，我也不太记得发生了什么。因此 _（*ergo，拉丁文，意为“因此”）_ ，我不确定梦境的哪一部分是出于我的潜意识，哪一部分是灯神对’完美‘这个概念进行的虚构。也许大部分都是短期记忆而被我遗忘了。我知道梦里发生了一些什么事，但那种感觉就像是作为一个旁观者看着别人过完一生，而不是自己亲身体验。” Castiel耸了耸肩，Dean将信将疑地点了点头。

过了一会儿，Dean说话了。

“等等......Cas？”

“怎么了？”

“你刚才对我用了‘ergo’这个词？”Dean难以置信地皱起眉头，Castiel只是耸了耸肩。

“也许吧。” Castiel笑了起来。

“今天早上你觉得自己很自命不凡，是不是？”Dean咧嘴一笑。

“我？我也不知道。” 对方耸了耸肩，然后做了一个让Dean出乎意料的举动。Castiel把最后一个盘子递给Dean，凑过去吻了吻他的额头，动作自然地仿佛已经做过千百次。

Dean呆呆地站在那里。也许现在“奇怪”就是他的常态。也许他根本就不应该多想。他早就应该知道了。这是显而易见的。等等，什么显而易见？Dean走到一张椅子上坐下，一直坐到Sam催着他吃午饭。

_________________________

Dean和Castiel在这件事发生的时候才刚刚确定关系（不管是什么关系）没几天。一切都很奇怪。Dean发现自己同时感到放松和不安。他很高兴Castiel想要他，但他也担心自己做的对他来说不够或太过。他不知道他的底线在哪里，也不知道Castiel是否想要为自己划一条界限。一切看似没有发生改变，但他现在有机会去做出改变。

他们在一起的时候表现得就像两个刚尝到爱情滋味的青少年，互动中透露着不符合他们年龄的扭捏。简直可以说是两个傻瓜。要知道Castiel比恐龙还要古老，而多亏了地狱，Dean的大脑比生理年龄还老40岁。“在一起”的第一周，Castiel和Dean慢慢靠近彼此。我能触碰你吗？我这样做可以吗？我可以把头靠在你的肩膀上吗？我要把腿放在这里，别紧张。我们真的应该不带Sam一起看一遍《夺宝奇兵》。我可以留下来吗？

我可以留下来吗？

“Dean？” Castiel打开Dean的门，看到Dean纹丝不动时，敲了敲门板，“Dean？” Castiel又问了一遍。有那么一会儿他甚至考虑转身逃跑，但Dean及时醒了过来。

“呃......怎么了，Cass......”Dean拉长了尾音，下意识地拍拍自己的脸，让自己变得清醒。他转头去望床头柜上的闹钟，眯起眼睛看了看上面的时间。已经凌晨3点了。他正要朝Castiel随便扔个东西抗议对方扰人清梦，却瞥见了Castiel脸上的表情，Dean整个人顿时呆住了。

Castiel穿着蓝色睡裤和一件Dean给他的乐队T恤，就直直地站在那里。他抱着胳膊，凝视着门把手，好像在和它赌气似的。Dean能从对方不安的姿势里看出他的恐惧和焦虑。

“Cas？”Dean从来没有这么快下床过。他向Castiel飞奔而去，被自己的一只鞋绊了一下，差点就要脸朝下摔倒。在这一刻，没有什么能阻止他到Castiel的身边。他答应过要照顾他。他需要照顾Castiel。他需要这样做.....现在他也能够为此做出行动了。Dean决定无视内心告诉他的一切，把所有成见和不安都抛在脑后。

“Dean？”Castiel抬起头，眼眶红红的。Dean深深地吸了一口气，把对方拉过来抱住了他。他把Castiel紧紧抱在胸前，好像这样就能将对方从梦魇中解救出来。

“我能......我能留下来吗？” Castiel结结巴巴地说，手紧紧地攥住Dean的衬衫。Dean点了点头，迟疑地吻了一下他的后脖颈，然后又在对方太阳穴烙下一个亲吻。

Castiel抬起头，Dean双手捧住了他的脸。

“你又做噩梦了吗？” Dean沙哑地低声说。

“我——我不明白。人类的睡眠本该是为了得到休息。我到底哪一步做错了？”Castiel连连摇头，Dean又一次把他抱在怀里。

“没什么，Cas，每个人都不一样。”Dean按摩起对方背上紧绷的肌肉，试图让他放松。

“你是怎么做到的？”Castiel问道，“地狱、炼狱以及人间都没少给你留下阴影。” 他低声说，没有意识到他的话能触发对方多少糟糕的回忆。

“哇哦，Cas，谢谢你的提醒。” 这句话的本意是讽刺和揶揄，但Dean说出来时就变成了一种痛苦的低声絮语。Dean耸耸肩，放开Castiel，用脚关上了门。

“过来。”Dean向Castiel伸出手，然后轻轻地把他拉到床边。

Castiel磨磨蹭蹭地跟了过去。Dean在他身边躺了下来，伸手搂住了对方，将他按进自己怀里。Castiel如释重负地松了一口气，把头靠在Dean的胸口上。当Castiel的头发轻轻拂过对方的鼻子时，Dean抱怨了一声。Castiel立刻道歉，往旁边缩了一下。他甚至不知道自己的手该放在哪里，直到Dean意识到他的不安，粗暴地一把握住了他的手。Dean温柔地用另一只手搂住他的脖子，Castiel不再往旁边退去，整个身子却更加僵硬。他们最后终于找到了双方都舒适的姿势，两人都长叹了一口气。这种场景让Dean轻笑出声。Castiel能感觉到对方胸口传来的震动，他情不自禁地靠近Dean温暖的身体。

目前为止发生的一切对Dean来说都是陌生的。他习惯了怀中人有着娇小的身体和柔软的长发。女孩通常知道拥抱时该做什么。

拥抱。

没错，Dean彻底没救了。从那以后Castiel再也没回过他自己原本的房间。

___________

在昨晚发生的事里。Castiel最难忘的就是Dean有力的胳膊。这并不是什么奇怪的事实，但他从来没有用这样的方式体验过对方肌肉的力量。

Castiel睡得很好，一夜无梦。他几乎已经忘记了那是什么感觉，他的整个躯壳都在为得到充分的休息而欢欣雀跃。Dean的手臂环绕在Castiel的胸口，脸埋在他的脖窝，嘴巴微微张着，轻轻地打着鼾。对方在无意识中还不忘一只手揪着他的T恤，另一只手死死地缠上他的身体。Castiel试验性地动了动身子，结果Dean马上做出了反应，把他更加拉近了自己的胸口。Castiel意识到自己的身体在对方的钳制下完全无法动弹，也清楚自己根本不想离开。

不过他的膀胱似乎有不同的想法。于是Castiel又试着挪动了几下身子。这让Dean在睡梦中不满地嘟囔出声，用一条腿缠住了Castiel。Castiel笑着叹了口气，Dean睡意朦胧地吻了一下他的脖子，这让他倒吸了一口气。对他们来说，这一切都是那么新奇，让两人都踌躇着不敢更进一步。而此刻朦胧的睡意消除了Dean的焦虑，使一切变得完美。

“Dean？" Dean继续亲吻他的脖子，Castiel觉得自己的心脏都要炸裂了。

“嗯......什么？“”Dean的气息喷洒在他敏感的脖颈上，手也慢慢地开始在他身上游走。

“呃...” Castiel哑着嗓子说，“我需要站起来。” Dean带着凉意的手指滑进Castiel的衣服里。他打了个寒颤。

“你确定吗？” Dean靠在Castiel的肩膀上笑了笑。他闭上眼睛，轻轻地咬了咬Castiel的肩膀，指腹也一直在Castiel的胸口打转，最后直接按上了对方的乳尖。这是他以前想都不敢想的事，却又让他迫不及待。

“Dean？”Castiel倒抽了一口冷气，转过身去看对方。他正要抱怨，但Dean肯让他动弹是有原因的——Dean贪婪地吻上了他的嘴唇。原本爱抚Castiel乳头的手慢慢转移到他的后背，把他拉得更近。Dean的力气很大。两具火热的身体紧紧地贴在一起。当他们的下半身也在缠绵中碰到一起时，两人都发出了满足的呻吟。Castiel还没来得及从眩晕的快感中缓过神，Dean就再次吻住了他。这个吻结束得很突然——Dean猛地抽身，放下了手，往后退开。

“好吧，如果你现在想走，那就走吧。” Dean耸了耸肩，闭上眼睛，好像又要睡着了。Castiel忍不住打量起Dean，注意到对方两腿之间支起的帐篷。

“我只是觉得——我有什么资格告诉你该怎么做呢？”Dean再一次耸肩，挪了挪腿，“我又不是上帝。” 他的语气却很得意，因为他非常清楚Castiel会作何反应。

“闭嘴，Dean。”Dean还没来得及睁开眼睛或偷笑一声，Castiel就已经压在他身上了。

Dean不想承认自己仅仅因为和Castiel身体亲昵地交叠在一起就发出了震惊的感叹。这是一种奇异且不真切的感觉，Dean还想要更多。Castiel用双膝和手肘撑起身体，完全知道Dean想要什么。Dean呻吟着，试图用手把Castiel拉得更近一些，但Castiel轻笑起来，开始在猎人的脖子上留下一个又一个细密的亲吻。这位前天使已经等了太久了。他完全可以先让Dean吃点苦头。Dean呻吟着，按耐不住地摆动起他的臀部。但Castiel没有理会。

“你刚才说什么，Dean？”Castiel揶揄道，他的手摸进了Dean的衬衫下摆。Dean呻吟着，拱起背想要感受更多。Castiel得到信号，褪下了Dean的睡衣。他跨坐在Dean身上，随即脱掉了自己身上的T恤。Dean又试着磨蹭起他的臀部，但是Castiel仍然不让Dean动弹。

“哦，拜托，Cas！”Dean低吼着，用上全身的力气想要翻身。这一次他成功地挣脱了Castiel的手，将他压在身下。Dean热切地吻着Castiel，直到他意识到自己在做什么。

“哦。” Dean坐起来，睁大眼睛盯着Castiel。

Dean在吻一个男人。Dean在吻一个躺在他床上的男人。Dean在他的床上吻一个男人——他甚至硬得发慌。Cas，这是Cas。如果Castiel不想要这个呢？如果近距离接触灯神给他留下了什么阴影呢？当然，那件事已经过去一段时间了，但Dean仍然有些不安。在他们的关系更进一步之前，他们也许应该讨论一下这个问题。想到这里，他开始思考“进一步”这个词对他来说意味着什么。他以前从未这样做过。如果Dean说自己从来没有想过这个问题，那他就是个彻头彻尾的伪君子，但是空想和行动是完全不同的两回事。如果他不喜欢呢？Castiel会理解的，对吧？如果他做得很糟糕？Castiel会很生气的。哦，老天，他们还没谈过谁来当下——

“Dean？” Castiel问道。

“嗯？” Dean摇了摇头，看着Castiel，仿佛忘了对方正被自己压在身下。 _事情是怎么发展到这一步的？_

“没事的，Dean，” Castiel慢慢坐起来，小心翼翼地不让自己的勃起蹭到Dean的腿，“现在这样就好，” Castiel把手贴在Dean的脸颊上，另一只手放在他的脖子后面，“我们什么都不用做。”

不知怎么的，他们突然又开始亲吻对方了。Dean不记得这次是不是自己先凑过去的，他也不在乎。Castiel的身体温暖又坚实，与女人柔软的身体截然不同。Dean伸手抚摸着Castiel的肌肉，再次挑逗起对方胸口的粉嫩。Castiel因此发出了一声Dean从未听过的暧昧呻吟。他带着纯粹的信任，任由Dean随意把玩他的身体。他们的肿胀隔着层层织物相互摩擦，房间里充斥着两人的喘息。

Dean把Castiel推到床垫上，冲着对方的法兰绒睡裤皱起了眉头。

“我讨厌这条裤子。” Dean在试图脱下对方的睡裤前嘟囔道。

“当初是你送给我的。” 

“那我非常后悔当初的决定。”Dean脱下Castiel的睡裤和内裤，随手扔到房间的另一边。他低头看着Castiel的性器，就像他从来没见过那样。Castiel叹了口气，坐了起来。他没有一刻迟疑地凑过去吻住了Dean。Dean深吸了一口气，挣扎着脱下自己的内裤。他们停下来，低头看着彼此充血的勃起。Dean抬头望向Castiel——两人脸上都有一种惊愕的表情。他们的进展可能太快了。

笑声很快充满了整个房间。Dean笑得前俯后仰，把额头贴在Castiel的肩膀上。Castiel同样笑着单手搂住他。这是他一生中笑得最放肆的一次。他甚至已经可以感觉到有眼泪溢出了眼角。Dean抬起头，精准地吻上了对方的嘴唇。Castiel现在尝起来并不好，但他根本不在乎。他们陷入床单，四肢纠缠，像是要把对方揉进自己的身体里。Dean用分身蹭着对方的肿胀。这是一种他从未体验过的感觉，他很快爱上了它。在意识到接吻的同时做其他事并不是很有效率之后，他们终于舍得离开对方的嘴唇，专心摸索起彼此的身体。Castiel伸手裹住Dean的性器，开始上下套弄。他注意着Dean的反应，以此控制力度的大小。Dean学着他的样子把他的阴茎也握在手里。他们俩都操着对方的拳头，但这种方式能带来的快感远远不能让人满足。Dean低吼着把Castiel推开。

“Dean？” Castiel以为自己做错了什么，连忙后退了一些。他没想到Dean下一秒就又把他推到床垫上，径直摸上了他的阴茎。

“你做什么？”

“闭嘴。” Dean涨红了脸，俯身吻了吻Castiel的大腿，“在我改变主意之前闭嘴。” Castiel呻吟了一声，Dean把这位前天使的肿胀含在了嘴里。他小心翼翼地舔弄着，不想让自己的牙齿刮蹭到对方。Castiel则没有那么耐心，直接把他的分身更深地塞进Dean的喉咙里。Dean被带得往后退了一点，却没有停下口中的舔弄。

“Dean，放开，” 一种熟悉的压力席卷了他，Castiel立刻扯了扯Dean的头发，“Dean！” Dean没有理会这个警告，而是尽可能多地照顾到整个柱身。Castiel拽着Dean柔软的头发，呻吟着射了出来。结束后，Dean笑着坐了起来。Castiel却将目光聚集在天花板上。Dean皱起了眉头。对方直直地盯着天花板，好像这是一道待解的数学题。

“Cas？ 回到我身边来，” 他拉着Castiel坐起来，双手摸上他的脸，“这一切是真实的，Cas。”当Castiel看着他的时候，他克制住自己，没有松一口气，“我们是真实的。” Dean不确定在刚结束口活之后该不该亲吻对方。他很惊讶Castiel就这样扑过来狠狠地吻了他，他都能尝口腔里血的味道了。

“别这样。” Dean抱怨着，擦去嘴唇上的血。

“我爱你，Dean，”Castiel低声说，“即使你不给我任何回应也没有关系。我只是想让你知道，在那些事发生之前，我们的生活其实很有趣。” Castiel闭上了眼睛，“Dean，请不要惊慌。我——”Dean在他的脸颊上纯洁地烙下一吻，Castiel吃惊地睁开了眼睛。

“我想我今天已经两次告诉过你闭嘴了。”Dean吻了吻他的鼻子，后退了一步。他没有直视Castiel，而是盯着对方的锁骨，他怕自己失去开口的勇气。

“我还没准备好。每次我说完就会有人死了或者迎来世界末日。我不确定我能不能准备好，Cas，” Dean吻了吻Castiel的下巴，环抱住对方，“我一直都清楚我需要你，我希望你和我在一起......无论你是否受到诅咒。” Dean笑了笑，咬着下唇，移开了视线。

“你——你以前说过这些话。”Castiel皱起了眉头。

“我是说过。” Dean把脸埋在前天使的颈窝里，觉得自己的脸烧得更厉害了。他现在的脸可能看起来像个西红柿。

“我不明白。” Castiel皱起了眉头。Dean以前说过那些话。但他现在再一次提了起来，而不是......Castiel不可思议地睁大眼睛，过往种种开始在他的脑海中闪现。

“你真是一个迟钝（slow）的天使。”Dean取笑道。

“你有人类的平均速度。”Castiel回嘴。他似乎突然想起Dean仍然硬着，蓄势待发。于是他低头一看，才发现Dean已经软了。

“谈论‘感受’真的让人性趣全无。”Dean若有所思，咬牙切齿地说出了‘感受’这个词。

“我——”Castiel尴尬地伸手，Dean一巴掌把它拍开了。

“闭嘴，Cas。” Dean叹了口气，在枕头和毯子之间坐了下来。他把Castiel推开，挣扎着要起身。

“但是——”

“说点什么，不然我发誓我要搬到墨西哥去。”Dean的威胁显然是个玩笑，但他的气势一点不弱。

“我听说你可以在墨西哥的玉米卷饼里找到上帝。”


	19. Chapter 19

** 尾声 **

Castiel到现在也没能适应从睡梦中醒来的这个过程。那总会给他带来一种不真实感。他时常在半夜惊醒，梦魇一直困扰着他。他经常梦见天使，梦见Sam在笼子里受苦，梦见Dean在地狱里受折磨，梦见自己在天堂里受折磨，或者梦见Sam在Castiel救不了Dean之后为对方的死而悲伤。他还梦到自己再次在灯神的毒素下中招，和一个长得像Dean的人一起生活。色彩仍然能帮助他对付这类噩梦。Dean晚上的拥抱也很有帮助。

Dean现在对Castiel了如指掌。一开始这并不容易，可以说真的很困难：Castiel有时会尖叫着醒来，不让Dean靠近他。那些夜晚让Dean觉得自己毫无用处。Castiel最终会自己冷静下来，在被子里寻找Dean，然后像八爪鱼一样抱住他。还有一次，Castiel在凌晨2点左右用力推醒了Dean。Dean曾开玩笑地说Castiel那时候力气大到都能折断他的肋骨。Castiel的脸色当场白了，结结巴巴地说着道歉的话。Dean看到Castiel不安的表情之后，笑得从椅子上摔了下来。Sam跑进图书馆，以为他们在打架。他最后欣慰地看见Dean坐在那里笑得前仰后合，而Castiel站在旁边，低头困惑地看着Dean，脸上带着温柔的微笑。

Sam很为他们高兴。他这些天只用管理Bobby和Garth的“老猎人网站”，参加些在线课程，终于不用当Dean或Castiel的“人盾”了。几天后，自由意志队开始恢复猎魔。一切都是完美的。直到Castiel在一天午夜突然开始思考哲学——

他在半夜用胳膊肘捅了捅Dean的胸口。

“Dean？”

“嗯？” Dean没有睁开眼睛，嘴里下意识地回了一声。

“我一直在想——”

“不要经常这样做，你会把自己搞疯。”Dean睁开一只眼睛，盯着Castiel。但Castiel并不觉得这是一个好笑的梗。

“我一直在想一个女孩，” 听到他这么说，Dean的大脑里突然响起了红色的警报，但Castiel似乎没有察觉，“我希望能再见到她，但不知道怎么联系她。”

“额......” Dean在床上坐起来，把背靠上床头板，“我——呃......” Dean咽了口唾沫，“她是谁？” 他紧张地端详起Castiel，想要发现任何能表明这是怎么回事的线索，但是Castiel的脸上什么也没有。

“我也不知道她的名字，” Castiel看着对方皱起眉头，于是解释道，“我在灯神梦境里见到了她。那时候一切都很正常，直到她的出现提醒我外面还有一个真实的世界。当然，我从来都没想过要在那个时候醒来。”

“你会吗？” Dean犹豫了一下，但他看到Castiel一脸困惑，他还是把问题直接说了出来。“醒过来......我是说......如果你现在回到了梦里，你会愿意醒来吗？”

“当然，”Castiel皱着眉头，“我认为这是显而易见的。”

Dean笑了。Castiel坐起来，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。身体接触对Dean来说还是有点奇怪。Castiel一点也不介意。每当Castiel吻Dean时，Dean脸上总是会露出惊讶却又受用的神情。Castiel觉得自己永远不会厌倦对方这种表情。

Dean清了清嗓子：“所以......这个女孩？”

“她在仓库时就睡在我旁边，”Castiel继续说道，“她穿着伊利诺斯州立大学的运动衫，而且——”

“我知道她住在哪儿。”Dean打断了他。

“怎么回事？” Castiel困惑地皱起了眉头。Dean脸红了。

“我见过她的女朋友。”

“哦。”

“没错。”

空气中是一阵尴尬的沉默。其实他们根本没有尴尬的理由，但他们仍然保持沉默。

“我们可以去打个招呼，”最后Dean耸了耸肩，“我想看看她们怎么样了。” 他没有提她们当时并不是真正的情侣，只是朋友，但他心里非常希望她们终成眷属。

_____________________

第二天，Sam不知怎么地在伊利诺斯州找到了猎物，于是他们就很快启程了。吸血鬼带走了一些喝醉了的人。他们可能会把他们转化成巢穴里新的成员。Dean带上他最喜欢的大砍刀，兴奋不已。他们在晚上到达伊利诺斯州，并决定穿上FBI那一套去见那两个女孩。

“嘿，你明白吗？” Dean看到Castiel盯着门，眼神仿佛望着的是什么怪物似的，“Cas？” 

Dean把一只手放在他的肩膀上，Castiel从沉思中抽身。他转过来，带着难以理解的微笑看着Dean，伸手敲了敲门。

“来了！” 他们听到一个女孩大喊，还听到（他们猜测的）厨房里传来一些噪音。

女孩打开门，皱着眉头盯着他们：“呃，嗨，我能为你做些什么？” 

黑发女人把胳膊抱在胸前，摆出一副防御的姿势，打量着他们。

Dean扬了扬眉毛，想起这应该是Emily。Castiel盯着她，就像发现了一个外星种族一样。 Emily 把头发剪短了，弄了一个十分中性的发型。她的妆容很淡，看上去疲惫而又戒心十足。

“Emily，门口是谁呀？” Kiara走到门口，一路把门打开，“Daltrey探员 ？哦，我的上帝！” Kiara扑向Dean，用手臂搂住他的脖子。她娇小得可以像猴子一样挂在Dean的脖子上，瘦得可以让Dean忽略她的体重。

“嘿，你们还好吗？” Dean轻笑起来，用一只胳膊搀住对方，扶她站直。他没有注意到Emily和Castiel互相盯着对方的方式。

“我很好，真的很好，” 她笑着看向还在盯着Castiel的Emily，瞥了眼Castiel，对Dean笑了笑，“看来你找到了你的搭档（伴侣）。” Kiara向Dean眨眼。与Dean最后一次见到她相比，她看起来开心多了。

“我——是的，我找到他了，“ Dean脸红了，“这就是我们在这里的原因，” Dean尴尬地清了清嗓子，“顺便来看看你和你的朋友。” 他撅起嘴，装出一副漫不经心的样子。

“我不知道FBI还会干这个。” Emily瞪着Dean。她站得更直了，表情里充满了威胁和愤怒。

“我们通常不这样做，”Dean表示同意，“但这是一个特例。” 他转过头看着Castiel，Castiel仍然盯着Emily。

“还用你说，”Emily嫌弃地说，然后转去问Castiel，“我认识你吗？” 她不喜欢别人盯着自己那么久。

Kiara向Dean投去困惑的目光，Dean只是耸耸肩，叹了口气。

“不完全是。”Castiel回以微笑。 Emily 凝视着他的笑容，眼神逐渐变得柔和起来。她甩了甩头发，没有完全卸下心防。

“这是Cas，我的搭档。” Dean嘴快地把Castiel介绍给眼前人，当他说完才意识到或许他不该这么做。

“Castiel吗？我肯定在什么地方见过你。” Emily忧愁地皱着眉头盯着对方，她的手微微颤抖着。Kiara看到她的不对劲，直接握住了她的手。

“Kiara说你找到他了？” Emily看着Dean，“你在哪儿找到他的？”她用更严厉的口气问道。她的敌意明显是一种恐惧的表现，Dean很清楚这一点。

“就是他发现你的那个地方， Em ，” Kiara吸了一口气，“这就是我跟你说过的那个人。”

“什么？” Emily扬起眉毛看着Dean，“但是......” 她看着Castiel，你……我……我相信我看见你了。”

“我也想说这句话。” Castiel犹豫地笑了笑。这个答案像砖头劈头盖脸地砸向了Emily，她脸上的敌意荡然无存。她把目光移向地板，默默地流泪，身体出乎意料地颤抖起来。Castiel出于本能向她伸出手来，一只手轻轻地放在她的肩上。她勉强笑了笑，抹了抹眼泪。

“你在床垫里笑了。” Emily摇了摇头。

“你从来没有笑过。”Castiel低声回答。

“我知道我有需要回去的理由，” Emily耸了耸肩，泪水夺眶而出，“我只是想让它停下来，让我回去。”

“嗯......” Castiel应了一声，陷入了沉思。

Dean转过身来看着他。他甚至猜不出Castiel在想什么。 **_他在想他吗？想那段时间的情况究竟有多糟？想那些天使，想他们把他独自撇在人间？_ ** 当Emily转向Kiara时，他的思绪被打断了。

“你是唯一一个让我想回到现实世界的人。”Emily喃喃自语。Kiara迅速做出反应，她搂住了对方的肩膀。Emily任由她的举动，直接靠在了她的肩上。她是一个甜美的年轻女孩，却在生活里试图让自己在外表上看起来足够强势。Dean能看到她竖起的高墙在另一个女孩面前彻底倒塌。

“至少你那时知道外面有人在等你。” Castiel盯着女孩们，脸上写满了悲伤。

“你没有吗？” Emily直起身子，像人类学家一样探究地看着Castiel。她瞥Dean一眼，脸沉了下去。Dean看上去很伤心，他的眼眶红红的，下巴紧绷，指关节都由于拳头的紧握而泛白了。

“我没有。” Castiel带着悲伤的微笑看着Emily和Kiara。他们都盯着Dean，Dean抿着嘴，看向墙壁。他看起来像是想要在墙上打个洞，又像下一秒就要突发心脏病。Castiel似乎没有注意到他的不对劲。

“也许这就是我在仓库里笑的原因，” Castiel低头看着地板，“也许生活在我自己的小世界里我就满足了。”

Dean深吸了一口气，握紧了拳头。他的指甲深深地扎进手掌，带来一阵刺痛感。

“我很抱歉，” Emily用沙哑的声音说，眼泪又要掉下来了。她放开了注意力仍然放在Dean身上的Kiara，用胳膊搂住了Castiel的脖子。作为一个女孩，她很高，也许和Castiel一样高。

Castiel没有拒绝她的拥抱。他一生都在努力从别人那里得到爱的时候，此刻却收到一个陌生人的爱。这对他来说是很奇怪的。他慢慢地张开双臂，轻轻地抱了她，几乎没有碰她。他没有看Dean。一个眼神都没有。他只是把目光聚焦在他面前的墙上。

“别这么说，”Castiel回应Emily的道歉，“我现在终于明白，有些事情是值得我为之而活的，” 他带着温柔的微笑看着Dean，“我很感激最后终于找到了那个人。”

Dean在对方紧张的注视中后退了一步。他不小心撞到了身后的墙上，Kiara朝他扬了扬眉毛。Emily也放开了Castiel，满脸忧虑地看着每个人。Dean低声尴尬地道歉，然后自己笑出了声。Castiel仍然冲着他微笑，就像他是一只在倾盆大雨中迷路的小狗一样。Dean弯着嘴角摇了摇头。

该死的！ 一切都发生了如此大的变化。他就站在那里。这个四十岁左右的男人，因为不知道他还能做什么，只能站在一旁尴尬地傻笑，脸上泛着红晕。在他还没有反应过来之前，这一切就这样顺水推舟地发生了——突然之间，他就已经和他最好的朋友、他的天使进入了一段恋情。Dean整个人晕乎乎的，感觉自己走在云端。这个故事既怪诞又惊奇。谁会想到，让他们发展到这一步唯一需要的只是一些胡扯的梦呢？

“我们回家吧，Dean。”

“好。“ Dean笑了。

THE END


End file.
